Until You Came
by Princessinblues
Summary: Edward is cold hearted and is convinced love is useless and a waste of his time. When Bella comes into his life, he's thrown a curveball. Will he let his guard down, and will Bella be able to warm his heart? Banner by Shahula
1. Half Of My Heart

**Okay, so I've kinda been a lazy butt. But I got this idea, and I have a basic idea of where this is going. However, I need a Beta badly. So anyway, I'll update as often as possible, and I will update and finish this. And now for the summary:**

**Edward is cold hearted, never loved anything besides money and his line of work. And when Bella, comes into his life, he must come to terms with his beliefs. Is he falling for her? Is she the one who will warm his heart?**

**Anyway, onto the story. Review please! :)**

_**I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else**  
><strong>Made a plan stay the man who could only love himself.<strong>_

_**-Half Of My Heart **_

_**John Mayer  
><strong>_

"Edward, you're such a wimp." Alice remarked, extremely agitated.

"And you are such a noose," I responded crossing my arms around my chest at my whimsical and stubborn sister. "You haven't gotten out of this house in ages," Alice reminded huffing. She was wrong, I did after all work everyday for countless hours.

"Don't you use the excuse of work," Alice interupted curtly, not only interrupting my response but also interrupting my train of thought. "That doesn't count, all you do is work, work, work! You never take any vacation days and you've never had a sick day. And besides, when was the last time you went out on a date?" Alice rambled. I hadn't gone on a formal date in or had a girlfriend in five years.

Relationships, after all, are transitory and pointless. "And don't you dare ignore me!" Alice spat. "It's easy, since you're prattling on. Now go to your damn party, you don't want to be late after all. And I won't be missed," I chuckled her eyes darkening in color.

"I'm not taking no for an answer this time. I know this girl, and she's perfect for you." Alice started. Perfect, she'd set me up with another date. When would she find out I didn't want a date, I didn't want to venture into the waters of love.

"She's shy and really smart, and she..." Alice prattled, before she could say any more I clamped my hand gently on her motor mouth. "Has it ever occurred to you I don't want you to be involved in my love life?" I questioned, could she understand now?

"You mean your nonexistent one," Alice corrected. I shook my head at her correction. I have no desire to have a love life, Why didn't she understand or see, that I did not have a desire for a love life?

"I do not want you to set me up with this girl. Now would you please leave me alone?" I nearly shouted. Shocked, Alice took a step back, and the anger erased from her face. "Please, Edward, do this for me," Alice pleaded. This would not work on me. "No," I replied briskly turning away from her.

Alice did not move an inch as if she was frozen. Oh what the hell, I'll do this for once. Maybe she would leave me alone if I agreed. "Fine," I sighed and she squealed. Before she could go off again, I reminded her: "I will stay for a little while," I warned. She grabbed my hand and raced up the steps. She shoved some sort of garment bag at my chest.

"Change into this," Alice demanded pushing the door of my bedroom open. I shut the door, and sighed. I had no idea of what I got myself into. I put the black tuxedo on, and it reminded me of how long ago it had been since I'd worn something like this.

I opened my door cautiously waiting for Alice to go off like a robot about how much 'fun' I'd have. As expected, she did. I ignored her, and wish for a switch or a remote to turn her motor mouth off.

Alice drove to the party, babbling about how much time and effort she'd put into this. Most importantly how much she did not want me to mess this up. Once we got there, Alice eagerly led me into the lavish ball room.

I was astonished how many people were stuffed into such a small setting. Alice peeled through many people and finally we caught a glimpse of the others. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were in the least populated section.

"Keep him here," Alice ordered to Jasper. Jasper was more than happy to oblige.

"Great to see you out of the house, you hermit," Emmett bellowed, and as a response I threw a glare at him.

"He's right you know, you haven't stepped out of that house in a long time." Rosalie piped up, holding on firmly to Emmett's arm. I grumbled under my breath.

"It's good for you, Edward. You know, fresh air. Drinks, good music, hot chicks," Emmett remarked, winking. Rosalie threw him a glare. "Of course none of them are as hot as you babe," Emmett corrected himself. Jasper laughed at his comment.

I heard Alice far off instructing someone. I heard a softer voice, and more conversation. Alice brought in a brunette beauty. She was a vision, absolutely breathtaking. Her brown locks were piled and strung into bouncy curls. As she made her way into the room, she tripped feet from my arms.

My first instinct, of course was to catch her. As I caught her, her cheeks reddened into a scarlet color. She was able to balance herself properly, and she looked incredibly embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry," She whimpered, meeting my eyes for a moment. Her brown chocolate eyes were depthless. I scolded myself at getting carried away, even though I abstained from love, I could still admire beautiful women.

But I could tell that something was different about her.

"Good job, Bella. Sorry about that, this is Bella," Alice spoke breathlessly. As Alice spoke, Bella grew even redder, and she shook my hand. Her small soft hand fell into mine for a couple seconds and she released my hand from her grip.

"A pleasure to meet you," I spoke politely. Alice winked at me, and Bella's blush grew more pronounced as she focused on the ground. I found it somewhat endearing that she did not have as much to say. She was like some sort of mystery.

Alice walked us out onto the balcony and the cold air made both of us shiver. Alice grinned at both of us and walked back into the ballroom. The peacefulness of outside was much appreciated.

"I'm sorry Alice set us up," Bella apologized, but quickly corrected herself. "I mean you're not bad at all, but Alice probably tortured you," Bella explained her eyes meeting the ground once again.

"I suppose so," I responded, she did after all probably torture Bella also. She didn't seem like a party animal, in fact she was the exact opposite. "She probably dragged you here, too," I whispered under my breath. Bella leaned up against the side rail, and looked down.

She turned towards me seconds later. "You can leave if you want," Bella spoke and started blinking her eye lashes quickly. "Don't worry about Alice," She finished, assuring me. She truly was a selfless creature. That was very hard to find these days.

I pursed my lips and she waited for my response. As far as set-up dates go this one was very nice. Bella was a charming young women. rAlice brought me someone who was far above my standards, she shattered them instead. That's why I couldn't be here. Bella deserved to spend her night with someone better.

"I must go, Bella, I have work tomorrow morning," I spoke deciding to go the coward's way out. I needed to get away from her, Bella needed to get away from me. A person like me should look not touch her beauty, all I could do was admire.

"I completely understand," Bella nodded her face emotionless. "There's stairs to the left. Have a good night, Edward," Bella instructed. "Thank you, Bella. You too," I spoke as I made my way down the stairs. I reached my car, and drove all the way home.

I could not however slow down my heart which was beating frantically in my chest. Only as I got into the house did it slow down finally. As I caught my breath and tore off the suit Alice forced me in I turned in for the night.

I did not care that Alice would likely kill me in the morning for breaking her rules and being a rebel. Being a rebel is all I know how to do, but I could not break out of this shell. Not that I did want to, but sometimes I wish I could see the view outside of here.

And Bella, seemed more alluring than ever before. But once again perhaps my feelings were false, perhaps just a fluke?

**What did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review, I love you forever if you do. And please if any of you are Beta's please contact me if you want to Beta for me :D Anyway, until next time.**

**Always,**

**PIB**

**(Princessinblues)  
><strong>


	2. I'm Wonderstruck

**So sorry for the hold up, my computer has had a virus so I haven't been able to post this, but I'm really excited to hear your thoughts. I want a few more reviews if possible, please I even set up so you can review even if you're not a member. And also, if you're a Beta, tell me :) But please pretty please with a cherry on top review.**

**Reviews make me _SMILE_**

**And this song fits perfectly with this chapter. Great song :)**

_**And this is me praying that**_

_**This was the very first page**_

_**Not where the story line ends**_

_**My thoughts will echo your name**_

_**Until I see you again **_

_**These are the words I held back**_

_**As I was leaving too soon**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**Please don't be in love with someone**_

_**Else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you…**_

_**Taylor Swift Enchanted**_

The cold of the air sliced against my cheeks like daggers. At least it wasn't raining, I thought with a small chuckle. I wrapped my thick jacket closer to myself in attempt to stay warm in this freezing cold New York.

I couldn't ever get used to the bustling city, but I was glad to get out of the sleepy town of Forks. Better to leave the painful past all behind and have a fresh start. Not only the incredibly dense traffic had me boggled but the loudness of the city always surprised me.

Forks was so quiet, serene and peaceful, meanwhile New York was always busy and loud. I looked down absentmindingly at my watch and realized I had around forty-five minutes left of my lunch break.

Then, it was back to work. Another thing I disliked about this city was how easy it was to get lost. In Forks, it was a piece of cake to get from place to place. Here, it is completely different.

New York is like an endless maze, impossible to solve. Luckily for me, even when I was day dreaming I was around the right corner. I rushed inside and was so relieved to be in a heated building again.

I found Alice easily she waved at me and I sat down next to her at a small yellow table. It was a cute little coffee shop, Alice loved.

"Hey Alice," I smiled at her shrugging off my heavy jacket.

"Bella!" Alice grinned, giving me one of her signature soft hugs.

"So Bella," Alice started, I sat up nervously. She was clearly trying to force me into some type of social gathering. I wasn't interested in any type of party, thanks to my shy demeanor.

"There's this party tonight, and I need you to go," Alice continued cutting straight to the chase. I bit my lip anxiously and Alice sensed my uneasiness.

"Bella you need to do something meet new people, and maybe find yourself a boyfriend," Alice reminded. Was she serious; a boyfriend? That was the reason why I left that sleepy town because that boy broke my heart. The last thing I needed was love. Another part of me wanted to take a risk again, and cursed my cautious nature.

"Alice I don't want a boyfriend," I spoke raspy my throat closing up. "You never want to go on a date, I swear this guy's the best," Alice spoke her voice faultering towards the end.

"No, no no! You are not setting me up with some guy!" I nearly shouted flabbergasted at her suggestion. "Bella, he's a really…umm great guy," Alice spoke unsure. I shook my head and took another sip of my coffee.

"Alice thank you for the offer but I'm perfectly capable of being in charge of my love life," I dejected, laughing internally at my love life. More like non existent.

"Bella, you have no love life, much less of a life outside of work. All you do is work and sit at home, and do nothing!" Alice spoke with fire in her eyes.

"Bella you got to take a chance, you can't keep living in this shell. It's not going to get you anywhere. You're not happy," Alice continued. "I'm happy," I spoke a flat out lie. I wasn't happy here but I'm happier here then I would be at home.

I swear I'll never set foot there again; unbearable memories. Alice laughed harshly, and looked at me with a 'I don't believe you for a minute' look.

"That's a lie and you know it," Alice spoke. "I'm not lying," I lied weakly. "Bella you suck at lying," Alice reminded. "No I don't, you just notice everything." I murmured truthfully. "And you're nosy," I added. Alice smiled brightly. "I take pride in it," Alice smiled.

"Now you'll come over at five and we already have a dress that'll fit perfectly just remember to bring a strapless bra, and we'll provide shoes." Alice ordered. "Whoa, I didn't say yes!" I spoke overwhelmed.

"Please, Bella, please," Alice pled. "If I go, and this is if, who is the guy you're setting me up with?" I questioned. Alice played with her thumbs for a minute.

"He's a great guy, Bella, you'll love him and he'll love you," Alice spoke avoiding the question. "Alice you're avoiding the question, just tell me," I sighed. "He's my brother," Alice admitted. "Your brother?" I spoke butterflies dancing to the salsa in my stomach.

"Yeah, my brother, Edward," Alice nodded. I had heard a few things about her brother. Alice told me he was quiet and not very sociable. A part of me wondered if he was beautiful like all the Cullen's seemed to be. I bet he was, I'd never met him.

"Bella if you went you'd be doing me a huge favor," Alice reminded awaiting my response.

"Favor?" I challenged, my eye brows knitting together in confusion. "Yes," Alice sighed. "And how would I be doing you a favor?" I laughed. "Edward hasn't had a date in a while, and I think you could change that." Alice spoke. "Change him?" I questioned. "Yes, he's always been closed off, and he might open up to you. I want him to be happy, and I want you to be happy," She explained.

"It may be his choice to be single, like it is mine," I spoke taking another sip of coffee. "He's never happy, he's never been in love and he seems bored with all he has," Alice spoke.

"Jaded?" I corrected. "Yeah sure," Alice nodded. "I understand, but Alice, maybe he's not ready for a relationship," I reminded. Plus, I really didn't want him to be stuck with me of all people.

"Like you are," Alice noted. "Alice, I don't want a relationship," I shook my head. "And I want to know why, Bella. How did you get here? What happened?" Alice nearly demanded.

The patched up wound in my chest flared up again as she mentioned it. "Nothing happened, I wanted to leave. End of story," I managed through my frozen lips.

"And you're closed off too!" Alice murmured shaking her head. "The past is gone, Alice. It's over, I don't want to talk about it," I spoke.

Alice's eyes grew compassionate. "Bella," She whimpered. "It must've been bad," She stated. "Eh it wasn't good," I spoke. "Someday will you tell me?" Alice begged. "Yes," I nodded pursing my lips. Alice hugged me again.

"So we're on for tonight?" Alice spoke her eyes brightening in excitement. "Sure," I nodded. "YES! Meet me at my house at seven!" Alice squealed. I nodded and realized I had exactly ten minutes to get back in the office.

I basically ran through the crowded streets tripping multiple times on flat surfaces. I ripped the door open and sat in my desk and tried to regulate my breathing.

I don't know how far I got in the manuscript editing as if I'm some sort of robot. Before I knew it, the other cubicles beside me start to pack up. I realized what time it was and clicked off the lamp on my desk.

I walked down the stairs carefully mindful not to trip. I headed home and grabbed a strapless bra and drove to Alice's. God knows what torture awaited me there.

I walked up the stairs to Alice's apartment, and Alice eagerly opened the door for me. Alice and Rosalie dragged me into the bathroom, and set me in front of a mirror.

Rosalie picked up a dangerous weapon: a hair curler. Alice held the make up and dabbed some on my face. Alice and Rosalie had me finished in around an hour.

"Now look at yourself," Alice spoke excitedly, spinning my chair around so I could see my reflection in the mirror. Holy cow, this person was not me. She was very pretty, I have to admit her brown hair falling down in curls down to her lower back and her dress clinging to her perfectly.

This person was not me, it wasn't even a possibility. "So what do you think?" Alice questioned her voice starting to squeak in anxiousness. "I look...nice, thank you Alice and Rose," I spoke smiling softly towards them.

"I think you meant, hot. Cause Bells you are gonna have some guys lining up for you tonight!" Rosalie corrected and I blushed at her statement. "You guys look gorgeous," I marveled. I couldn't even compare.

Rosalie was dressed in blood red long dress with a plunging neckline. I never knew anyone could look that beautiful. And Alice, was in a short black dress and looked like one of those dolls you wished you had when you were a little girl.

"So do you," Alice nodded. I rolled my eyes at Alice's statement, how much of a lie that was. "Bella, you got to accept it, you are beautiful and you should see the way guys look at you," Rosalie reminded. Guys saw right through me, I was plain as white walls. I didn't have anything interesting or unique about me.

"Pssh, you shouldn't be talking," I responded. Guys looked at Rosalie because she was absolutely beautiful and every guy on the planet envied Emmett when they saw a glimpse of Rosalie.

"Me? Yeah well, I got my guy," Rosalie smiled and Alice nodded. "We just have to get your guy, Bells," Alice spoke. Yeah, I thought I found him a long time ago, but emotions are deceiving. Everything in this world was deceiving.

"Like there's a guy out there," I mumbled, staring at the ground. Alice and Rosalie gasped at my statement. "Jeez Bella, how blind can you be?" Rosalie questioned, getting agitated. "I'm not the blind one," I shook my head.

"No, Bella, you are the blind one. Whatever happened to you that made you this way has made you blind." Rosalie spoke, and a familiar pain throbbed in my chest. "She's right, something made you run, and it was probably for a good reason. But you don't have to run anymore." Alice admitted, and I almost believed her.

"Shit, we're going to be late. Get you butts in the car!" Alice remembered as her eyes darted to the clock. Rosalie and Alice raced outside as graceful as gazelles and me as graceful as a newborn puppy.

The ride over there consisted of happy chatter and Alice and Rosalie's plans after the party. I paid the bare minimum of attention but I was sidetracked on Edward. If he was anything like his sister, he'd be gorgeous.

But I bet he had a girlfriend, or already found someone way better than me. That was for sure. Alice and Rosalie pulled me out the door, and Alice dashed me up the stairwell. I said a quick hello to Jasper and Emmett who thought it was particularly funny to see me try to walk in heels.

After Alice dragged me upstairs, I heard a new voice. His voice was like velvet, a tone I'd never heard before. Alice grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at her.

"Bella, promise me you'll give him a chance," Alice spoke her eyes hard. "I promise," I nodded. Alice let out a small sigh of relief and continued. "Just do one thing for me tonight," Alice spoke.

"Anything," I readily agreed.

"Try to have balance for once in your life," Alice smiled patting me on the shoulder. I blushed, and Alice smiled. Alice walked me down the stairs and then dashed in the other room, eagerly to Jasper's side.

Alice waited for me to make my departure. I walked down, and tripped. I felt a pair of war arms catch me, and I swear I turned strawberry red in a matter of seconds. "I'm so sorry," I apologized meeting his eyes and quickly lost my train of thought.

He looked disinterested in me, and I was positive I looked like a fool.

"Good job, Bella. Sorry about that this is Bella," Alice introduced me, her tone hopeful. I was right, he was handsome. His mess of bronze locks fell perfectly and...Bella, don't get ahead of yourself. You promised you'd never fall in love again.

But with him, it was too easy to.

"A pleasure to meet you," He smiled softly. Now, if only I could stay on two feet...And I was a failure, I couldn't form a sentence. I was wonderstruck, there wasn't any other word for it. Something about him was rigid, a secret holder.

He was like some type of mystery I wanted to solve. If he'd let me of course. Alice dragged us to the balcony, and I was still speechless. Finally words came.

"I'm really sorry Alice set us up," I apologized. He was stuck with me after all. But no, I realized that what I said could mean I didn't want him. That was wrong because this was the best "date" I'd ever been on and we barely said anything.

"I suppose so," Edward replied. Wow, I was making a complete fool out of myself, he wasn't even the slightest bit interested in me. "She probably dragged you here too," He said under his breath. I blushed slightly at his words. I was more than happy to be dragged here now...

"You can leave if you want," I suggested. Please don't, if you possibly can. Please God don't let this all be a dream...

"Don't worry about Alice," I assured him, I could take the heat for him. He was the exception, wow I sound corny. Edward replied: "I must go, Bella, I have work tomorrow morning." My heart dropped and I took a deep breath I'd been holding. Oh well, the whole night wasn't a complete waste.

"I completely understand," I nodded trying my hardest to be emotionless.I barely spent a good ten minutes with him but I felt...weird. My heart was already breaking, and I felt vunerable, I can't believe I actually let myself believe he might have an interest in me.

Like that was even a possibility. He was untouchable, a beauty I could never ever have. I could only dream and wish he was mine, but he'd never bae mine. I bet he loves someone else and more than anything I wished I was that girl.

"There's stairs to the left. Have a good night, Edward," I spoke, _please stay. I'll do anything. _"Thank you, Bella. You too," And for a moment his eyes met mine and I felt like a puddle of goo. Now, I walked towards my death. Alice was waiting, and I knew she'd kill me.

**Yay! Bella's POV so what do you think shoot me a review! **

**Always**

**-PIB**

**(Princessinblues)  
><strong>


	3. The Past, Pain, and Reality

**Wow long time no update huh? Sorry about that recently life has been crazy. AP exams, finals, all that good stuff. Anyway, I now have a Beta MystiqueBeauty! She's amazing, and you should check out her story Letters To Bella it's really great :) And thank God she read over this because it was full of mistakes so thank you to my wonderful Beta :) Okay enough Beta love and onto the story :) So tell me what y'all think ;)**

Song of the chapter:

_**You Got Me-Colbie Calliat**_

_**It feels so good it must be love **_

_**It's everything that I've been dreaming of**_

_**I give up, **_

_**I give in,**_

_** I let go, let's begin **_

_**'Cause no matter what I do, **_

_**Oh, **_

_**My heart is filled with you**_

Not to my surprise Alice was waiting for me outside the doorway with an eager expression. Edward was right in every way Alice was very nosy.

"Bella, where's Edward?" Alice questioned her expression growing cross. Quick Bella think of something?

"Ermm Edward felt sick so he went home," I lied, except for the slight hesitation the lie was believable. Oh who was I kidding? I'm an awful liar and Alice saw right through me. "Likely story, when I get my hands on him…He'll wish he was dead," Alice grumbled, quickly grasping my hand and dragging me back to the ballroom.

Emmett and Rosalie were dancing elegantly, Emmett looking more than awkward. Jasper was awaiting a very unhappy Alice with open arms.

"Where did Edward go?" Emmett asked turning his head towards us.

"Home," Alice spat.

"Dude, so you got ditched Bells?" Emmett questioned. "No," I murmured.

"If a dude walks out on you it's called being ditched. Well, he's just a jerk Bella, don't worry about it." Emmett assured me.

"What an ass," Rosalie spoke in awe. "That's for sure, Edward's a damn fool for doing that," Alice sputtered. Jasper remained silent as if he was observing and just listening. "Well screw him, we'll have fun anyway." Rosalie assured me.

"I can't believe my plan didn't work!" Alice groaned in frustration. "What plan?" I asked, the pit of my stomach growing cold. "You and Edward have been single for too long, and Bella Swan don't you dare say happily single! You're not, Bella and it's fine to admit you aren't. I'm sick and tired of Edward being miserable and you being miserable. Well now he has another reason to be miserable!" Alice explained.

"I never knew Alice had a dark side." Emmett marveled. "Yes and if you wrinkle Rosalie's dress you'll know it all too well," Alice warned. "Edward's not miserable," I piped up. Well maybe he was miserable tonight since he was stuck with me for twenty minutes.

"And why do you say that, Bella?" Rosalie questioned her eye brows knitting in confusing. "Well maybe he wants to be single and he's okay with it. And he'll find someone soon enough, you can't force him." I responded.

"But Bella, he found you, and he has every right to be miserable for turning down a night with you," Alice reminded. I rolled my eyes at her comment, if anything he should be glad he did. "Yeah right," I muttered.

"Wow Bella, Alice was right you don't see yourself clearly at all," Rosalie remarked, and my face got strawberry red.

"You…what?" I turned toward Alice utterly lost for words. "Bella, you have extremely low self esteem and we wish you didn't. Because we love you," Alice explained. Oh no not the magical three word card. The pit of my stomach iced up as her voice glided over the simple word love. Alice seemed to notice my stiffening form and offered a brief smile of assurance.

"She's right," Jasper piped up. I had completely forgotten he was there, his eyes were shining. "We love you Bella, and we want you to smile," Jasper said while smiling softly. I blushed my cheeks growing redder by the second.

"That's silly," I murmured. "Oh Bella," Alice sighed, slightly annoyed. "Hey can we get off this topic? I suck at talking about this heart to heart shit," Emmett cut in and we all belly laughed at the comment from the peanut gallery. Something was still wrong, my lips were smiling but my heart wasn't.

I'd barely known the guy for twenty minutes and he's already gotten a hold me. Oh Bella what are you getting yourself into? Jake was right I was a stupid girl for being a believer and an optimist. An ache started to wrap itself around my heart like a familiar friend. The pain started engulfing me again and there was no way to fight it.

"I'll be right back guys," I spoke numbly as I raced my way to the bathroom. I sat in the bathroom and let myself succumb into a flashback.

_ "Bella honey wait up!" Jacob called pinning me to his chest. Blush crept up my cheeks almost instantaneous. "You're so cute when you blush," Jacob admitted kissing my cheek. I giggled, and he kissed my forehead. _

_ "So what do you want to do today?" Jake asked putting me on the couch I smiled up at him, and pondered the question for the moment. Cliff diving was out of the question thanks to the very rough currents today. I saw La Push's population yesterday. _

_Luckily it wasn't raining or totally miserable outside. "Cuddle?" I suggested with a smile and Jake smiled my favorite one of his. "Of course, gorgeous," He agreed laying me back down on his chest. _

_I placed my head in the crook of his neck and I could feel him smiling_._ He was so warm under me and I never needed a blanket for this reason. _

_"Your hands are so tiny, Bella," He remarked with a chuckle. "No, you're the one with the giant hands," I disagreed. _

_"Actually I just think your hands are abnormally small, but that's just my opinion," Jacob spoke with a laugh. _

_I frowned and pouted. "What is it? You know how much I think you are adorable when you do that," Jake mused. "Well Jake you're just so…big!" I said, lacking a come back line. "Honey you got this all wrong, you're just freakishly small." Jake reminded me. _

_ "Ahem says the guy who's six three," I reminded. He cuddled me closer and I felt his breath on my neck. "I could just lie here for hours," Jake remarked. I smiled and blush heated my cheeks. "Me too," I agreed. I was ashamed to admit that I conked out sometime later._

_ I felt a blanket wrap around me, and lips kiss my forehead gently. "Love you Bells," A voice spoke. A smile formed on my lips while I slept. The next morning I picked up my phone and called Jake. "Hey Jake are we still on for today?" I asked, barely able to contain the excitement in my voice. _

_"Bella…" Jake spoke sighing and my stomach iced up. "What's wrong, Jake?" I asked worriedly. Had something come up? A million possibilities raced through my head and I sat down so I could keep consciousness. "Something came up, Bells can I have a rain check?" Jake asked, sounding very tired._

_ "Yes of course," I assured him. "Thanks babe, I'll call you later tonight." Jake assured me. I nodded and hung up. Okay so plan B, lying on the couch all day and try to catch up on some sleep. Finals at Wash U were an absolute nightmare. I fell asleep on the couch. Sometime later I heard an annoying ringing sound waking me up from my precious sleep. I groaned and grabbed it._

_ "Hello," I spoke grumpier than I intended._

_ "Hey sleepy head, sorry I woke you. You must be catching some sleep before finals, huh?" Angela spoke giggling softly. "You have no idea, how are you Ang?" I questioned getting myself off the couch. _

_"Okay," She whispered. Something was bugging her big time. _

_"Ang what's wrong?" I asked while I poured myself a mug of coffee. Charlie had made a batch in the morning but it was cold. And if I knew anything I should make another round before Charlie gets home. _

_"Can you come to the diner?" Angela asked dodging my question. "Yeah sure, what time should I be there?" I asked pressing the phone against my ear with my shoulder._

_ "Does fifteen minutes sound good?" Angela asked, seeming urgent. "Wow Ange you could've given me a warning!" I huffed. "Sorry stuff came up. So I'll meet you there right?" Angela asked, I heard some car sounds in the background. _

_"Wow are you already in the car?" I asked. "Yeah but I'm driving back from somewhere. So we're on?" Angela asked. "Yep," I nodded. We hung up and I raced upstairs and tried to make myself look presentable._

_ After finding a decent pair of jeans and a long sleeve cardigan I ran outside to my car. I was too lazy to go back inside to get a rain jacket so I was wet. Forks was always rainy, probably three fourths of the days in the year were rainy. _

_ But this place was all I've ever known. I drove in my rickety truck which Jake had made come back to life to the diner. Angela was already waiting for me. I dashed inside and Ang offered me a hesitant smile. "Hey Angela," I greeted and she hugged me gently. _

_She played with the ends of her hair as I sat down. _

_"Something wrong? You seem on edge," I observed._

_ "Bella," Angela called her eyes pleading with me. "Yes?" I responded. _

_"Tell me about Jake," She managed, before she got chocked up. So that was the pressing question? "He's everything I've ever wanted," I explained. I could go on and on if I wanted to. "He's perfect Angela, for once in my life I'm happy," I admitted. Angela seemed less than pleased she bit her lip. "Ang?" I questioned softly._

_ "I've been driving around all day to try to figure out how to tell you, and I think I should just say it flat out." Angela spoke. I tensed and nodded. "There's something you should know," Angela spoke her eyes growing compassionate. I waited for her to elaborate and I leaned back and pressed my arms around my chest. _

_ "Bella, Jake's been lying to you," Angela started. "What are you talking about?" I asked aghast. "I checked some old records and I saw Jake's been with another girl for years. Him and her own a house in La Push. He has a son." Angela spoke. _

_"You can't be serious," I spoke. "Bella I checked three times I even brought the files along with me," Angela spoke picking out thick manila files from her bag. "Don't ask me how I got them, but read this one," She flipped open a file with a picture of Jake. _

_I read it carefully and it was a marriage record. His wife's name was Leah Clearwater, his son's name was Peter. My throat went dry and I nodded. "I'm sorry Bella," Angela apologized. I walked away from the table and muttered a goodbye. I raced to my car and drove to La Push, I needed to see this for myself. I found the house, and parked my truck into the driveway. I walked through the rain and knocked on the door. _

_ A young woman with a baby in her arms answered. _

_ "Hello," She greeted. "Hello, is this the Black residence?" I questioned softly. Oh please let her be his cousin… _

_"Yes, why?" She asked. "Is Jacob home?" I asked my anger starting to grow. "Yes, do you want me to get him for you?" She asked. "Yes please," I nodded. She called for him and he came down the steps. As I saw his face and him kiss her I walked away. Jake panicked and ran toward me. _

_ "Bella!" He called. "Get the heck away from me," I spoke the tears stinging my eye lids. _

_"Bella let me explain," Jake spoke. "I saw what I saw Jake," I murmured venomously as I got into my truck and drove away. The last thing I saw was Jake's face, that mask I loved for so long. As soon as the tears blurred my vision I pulled over. I lay down on the seat and cried letting the world cover me._

Thankfully, the flashback ended. Tears threatened to break the barrier of my eyes. I got off the ground and pushed the tears back with some unknown force. I walked back into the ballroom and Alice greeted me. "Bella you were gone for like fifteen minutes," Alice spoke.

"And you look white as a ghost," Jasper added. "Thanks for the compliment. I'm not feeling to great right now, can you guys drive me home?" I questioned hating myself for being selfish.

I got into the front seat and Rosalie drove. She dropped me home and I opened the door and fell into a heap on my bed. I took off all my fancy clothes and slipped in sweatpants. I fell asleep soon after that, and Edward was still on my mind.

The next morning was a blur and as I was getting ready I saw a new message on my phone. I checked under missed calls and was astonished. Whose number was this?

**SUSPENSEFUL MOMENT! Who is calling her? Well, once again thank you for reading and leave me a review please and thank you :) My Beta is amazing. That is all. So next chapter coming soon :)**

**Always,**

-**PIB**

**Princessinblues**


	4. A Little Bit Stronger

Okay well I apologize for the delay finals were awful, pretty sure I bombed my Math final :/. Anyway so here's the next chapter and pretty please review :) And much love to my Beta MystiqueBeauty She rules. And her story Letters to Bella I couldn't stop reading so check that out :) Without further ado, here's chapter four!

**It doesn't happen overnight,**

**But you turn around and a month's gone by**

**And you realize you haven't cried,**

**I'm not giving you an hour, or second, or another minute longer,**

**I'm busy getting stronger.**

**And I'm done hoping,**

**We could work it out**

**I'm done with how it feels**

**Spinning my wheels**

**Letting you drag my heart around**

**Ohh and I'm done thinking you could ever change**

**I know my heart will never be the same**

**But I'm telling myself I'll be okay**

**Even on my weakest days**

**I get a little bit stronger**

~A Little Bit Stronger-Sarah Evans

My eyebrows furrowed in curiosity as I waited for the voice message. I bit my lip in impatience when I heard the squawk of the automated voice. Finally, the message came on.

"Hello Bella, its Edward. I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear right now, but I need to talk to you. What I did to you last night was inexcusable. You're a very charming and lovely woman, and you did not deserve that." Edward started, and I already felt blush creep up my cheeks.

I was barely getting use to how beautiful his velvety voice was. I almost laughed when he said he was the last person to whom I wanted to talk.

After all, he was the one that already had me after twenty minutes. He took a breath before continuing.

"Bella, you might think complete stalker to already have your phone number, but I asked Alice for it because I need to apologize and make up my actions for last night.

"If you do not want to reply to this message, I completely understand. Though, it would be wonderful if you did." Edward explained and my heart melted. I needed to calm down or I may have a mini heart attack.

I let a small smile paint my face before hanging up the phone. I felt like Jell-O already. It was a curse that he already had this affect on me. But there wasn't a doubt in my mind that he didn't feel the same way.

I might as well come to terms with the fact that I'm no beauty. In one word, I would describe myself as plain. There was nothing interesting or great about me. I was as dull as a worn out piece of copper.

Edward was like a Greek god. There was something about him that captured me in twenty four hours. I couldn't get his emerald eyes out of my head.

First of all Edward was gorgeous, so intelligent and dedicated.

His dedication to his work I could see right off easily. Maybe he didn't get out so much because he adored his work. In fact, doctors could use more like him. He seemed like the type of person to give everything for their job.

And his smile... It amazed me that he had perfect teeth and I wondered if he ever had braces. I remember those hellish years of braces as a hormonal teenager.

The days of pimples and hormones. He didn't seem like the type of person who would have worn braces, he was just naturally gorgeous.

His smile I'm pretty sure could power New York City for a year. That sounds incredibly corny but it is true. Those were two reasons alone I was sure he wasn't into me.

In fact, Alice probably was forcing him to call me, although strangely his tone of voice seemed truthful, that it seemed to contradict that theory. I almost believed his every word.

_Almost._

The reason that I could not believe Edward was simple. There no way on this planet a guy like Edward was single. _Absolutely not_. And there was certainly no way that he could be interested in me.

A guy like him would never have the slightest interest in a girl like me.

It wasn't just Edward; it seemed as if the whole of the male population didn't have the slightest desire for me.

Not that I minded, I couldn't fall in love again. I didn't want to, thanks to my fear of being broken once more. After what Jacob did to me, I swore that I would never ever get willingly into such a position again.

Although with Edward, I had no choice. I was already falling for him. In the past twenty four hours something happened.

I can't explain it but I found myself blushing like there was no tomorrow, and feeling something I'd never felt in a long time stir in my heart.

I felt like I was acting like a complete ditz, like those in those romance movies that I can't stand to watch. It was only a matter of time before my heart would burst with this overwhelming feeling.

I liked this feeling, a part of me that had missed feeling this way.

However, there was another part of me that hated this feeling. My head was warning me that there would be consequences for this. There was a battle between my heart and my head.

I brought myself back to reality as my alarm blared. I sprinted down the steps and grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl and forced it down. I raced back upstairs and dressed for work, putting on the death trap heels. I somehow managed to walk back down the stairs without getting a bruise, I grabbed my bag and was out the door.

I hailed for a taxi and allowed myself to fall into my thoughts for a few minutes. I looked inside my purse trying to organize it, and my eyes fell upon a broken piece of necklace. I gulped and immediately recognized it.

Flashes of memory flooded through my head. A silver necklace, that Jacob had given for Christmas last year. It had a delicate heart shaped pendant that Jacob had told was his heart, and that he was giving it to me.

There was a time that I used to wear the necklace every day. I vowed that I would never take it off. It was the most important thing to me besides Jacob himself at the time.

Those days were gone now. The last time I saw Jacob gave me enough pain to want to break the foul thing. I remember driving off the side of the road after the confrontation and just crying.

I remember ripping it off my neck and throwing it out the window. And then I remember crawling out of the car and picking up the most important piece; the heart.

I left the chain on the ground and threw the heart inside my purse I swore to myself I would never look at it again.

The heart ornament was dull now, it no longer the shone and glittered. I put it back carefully into my purse, and I almost smiled. The snowball in my throat iced up and I felt a prickling behind my eyes.

This time I didn't burst into tears like before. Maybe I was getting a little bit stronger.

The taxi driver brought me out of the safety of my thoughts.

"Ma'am," He spat impatiently.

"I'm sorry, sir. Here you go," I spoke as I paid him and got out of the taxi. "Thank you!" I waved as he drove away.

I reminded myself that this was New York; the Fork's courtesy I'd left behind was different from here. It was all about moving and rushing here.

There wasn't time to smell the flowers, not that there were any flowers here anyway. Before I moved here, I believed this place to be the key to happiness.

I wasn't completely wrong, but I was slightly happier here then I was at Forks. After having multiple dates with Ben and Jerry on the couch and feeling sorry for myself, I realized I needed to leave.

As soon as I finished up at Washington University I moved here. I was ashamed to admit I haven't had any contact with my father for a while. I'd figured at the time it was better to have a clean break.

I left him a note, and left in the middle of the night. Surely Charlie could cook for himself and wouldn't miss me. I was wrong; I'd gotten countless calls on my cell phone from him, demonstrating this.

But I couldn't talk to him, every time I dialed the number the snowball in my throat iced up and I had to hang up. That was no excuse for how I was behaving and not talking to him.

That part in my life was over. I wanted Forks completely erased from my mind. That was easier said than done however. I surprised myself by almost missing the serene town.

I brought myself once again out of my reverie and went into work. One positive aspect about New York was my job. I love it to bits and pieces.

I have been writing ever since I was a little girl, it had always been my favorite pass time.

It brought me peace, as did books. I could escape the world with just opening up a book. The idea of that fascinated me.

My Dad and I were never particularly close, but we had to make things work. While he was away many hours for work, I'd read or write. Every Christmas my gift from Charlie was always a journal. That was my all time favorite gift as a child.

I focused on the book I was editing, and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. Earlier I got a text from Alice asking me to meet her at a restaurant, I agreed of course.

I decided to get some exercise and walk. As soon as I arrived at the Cafe, Alice sprung out her seat to meet me.

"Eager aren't we?" I observed as she hugged me.

"We have tons to talk about," Alice reminded. Alice sat us down at a small table and started sipping her coffee. This was already a bad idea, Alice on caffeine scared me more than normal Alice.

"So did he call you?" Alice questioned her eyes dancing.

"Yes, he did," I replied, and Alice's eyes brightened. Here it comes, Alice digging into your business.

"Tell me everything!" Alice squealed.

I sighed before I spoke. "He called me last night there was a message for me on my phone this morning."

"And what did he say?" Alice prompted, her eyes bubbling with curiosity.

"He apologized for 'ditching me' last night and asked if he could make it up to me," I summed it up.

"Well, he did ditch you. The guy finally realizes how much he screwed up," Alice replied, her eyes brightening.

"He didn't screw up," I rejected shaking my head. Alice flashed me an 'are you serious?' look.

"Bella, I really don't understand you sometimes! You're a great catch and the guy needs to get out of his lonely hole." Alice reminded me, and I rolled my eyes.

"He seems perfectly content with being single," I added. "I cannot believe he's single by the way."

"He says he's happy but really he's losing his mind. He's such a hermit, all he cares about is work work work. I really think you could break that cycle." Alice explained.

"_Yeah right._ There are many other girls out there who could do that," I stated, after ordering a latte.

"Yeah, they would but there's no one else out there like you. And don't you dare deny it," Alice defended. My cheeks colored to a dark shade of scarlet at the compliment.

"Thank you, but honestly that is not true." I spoke. As much as I appreciated the compliment it was not true at all. If I was one in a million, then I wouldn't be boring. I'd be exciting and brand new, which I'm not.

"God, would you stop being so negative about yourself? You need to start accepting facts," Alice said, her eyes practically begging me. She couldn't be serious, if anything I was being truthful.

Maybe Alice was blind, or was just telling me this to make me feel better. I pursed my lips and frowned. I'd love to accept and believe every word Alice was saying was the truth, but it wasn't.

She didn't know what happened before, she didn't know my past.

"Alice, thank you so much for saying that, but I'm honestly not," I argued. "You don't know what happened." I covered my mouth as soon as I said it.

Alice's eyes grew dark almost menacing, and then they lightened.

"Bella Swan, you better tell me what you mean by that," Alice warned.

"My lunch break is over, I really have to leave now," I faltered rushing away from her.

"Bella Swan don't you dare walk away from me, please tell me what happened, Bella." Alice threatened her voice in the distance.

"It's not important," I lied as I turned to her once more before leaving the cafe. I sprinted to the taxi driver and hopped in the small taxi as Alice was throwing me daggers.

Then the oddest expression crossed her face; defeat. I felt regret in that moment because I blew up in front of her. Alice was my first friend here, she didn't deserve that.

Running away has always been my safety blanket when I can't handle something. Somehow opening up has always been the hardest thing for me.

When I was a little girl and was emotional, I realized that the best thing to do was keep your mouth shut.

I'd always thought bottling things up was the way to go, don't ever show a sign of weakness. Before I knew it, the drive was over and I briskly handed him the money as I got out of the taxi.

Work passed by slowly, and I was fidgety. I texted Alice telling her how sorry I was for the way I acted, but hadn't yet gotten a response. Once work ended, I decided to walk home.

I dialed Alice's number on my phone, figuring that maybe apologizing to her personally was a better way. For a minute, all I heard was dial tone.

"Hey Bella, what the hell is your problem?" Alice asked, clearly pissed off.

"I'm sorry Alice, I acted like a total jerk," I apologized, praying for her forgiveness.

"It's okay, it's just I was just really confused about what you said. You said I didn't know what happened. I've always wondered what happened to you, why you came here." Alice droned.

"It's a really personal story and I'm not comfortable talking about it. That doesn't excuse my actions though, Alice. You didn't deserve for me to go berserk on you." I apologized.

"It's okay Bells, just know whenever you want to talk I'm here, okay? And so have you called my brother back?" Alice questioned, her tone brightening.

My clumsiness once again made its presence known as I tripped on the sidewalk.

I felt a hand pull me up. I was shocked when I realized who it was.

"Actually, Alice a phone call wasn't needed. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I spoke my body freezing in shock.

**Oooh cliffy! Sorry if y'all hate me but please review, I'll try to update next week :) I love each and every one of those who put this on story alert, author alert, favorites, and to my surprise some one put me on their favorite authors list :) That made my day, but y'all would make my life if you reviewed.**

**-Always,**

Princessinblues**  
><strong>


	5. Fine By Me

**I'm so sorry it took so long! Hats off to my wonderful Beta, Mystique Beauty for editing and making this chapter so much better than it was originally! **

**Go check out her story "Being Bella" it was Letters To Bella, but now she's revamping it and making it even better than it was. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>But I don't wanna come on too strong<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm just saying it's fine by me<em>**  
><strong><em>If you never leave<em>**  
><strong><em>We can lay like this forever<em>**  
><strong><em>It's fine by me<em>**

**_It's fine by me_**  
><strong><em>If you never leave<em>**  
><strong><em>And we can lay like this forever<em>**  
><strong><em>It's fine by me<em>**

**_-FINE BY ME-Andy Grammar_**

* * *

><p>"Bella, I owe you an apology," Edward started his piercing emerald eyes meshing with my own doe brown. I shook my head at his apology.<p>

"You don't owe me an apology, Edward. You do after all, have a hectic work schedule," I denounced, Edward sighed at my comment. Alice did say he was a very busy worker, and that was to be admired.

I too, threw myself into my work. Work seemed so much more appealing than actual life sometimes. Reading stories had me forget about my past.

"Still, you deserve all the apologies in the world. I know men are not supposed to utter these words in front of a lady, but I was a jackass, I'm sorry, Bella." Edward apologized and I giggled at his gentlemanly attitude.

Edward threw me a confused expression, and I shook my head. "I've never heard anyone say things like that, Edward. You're very old fashioned, but thank you." I told him and a brief crooked smile graced his face.

"Even though I abstain from dating and such, I was raised to be a gentleman. The gentleman in me is pestering me to treat you to a dinner on me," Edward explained.

Blood rushed to my cheeks at his admission.

"You really don't have to, Edward. I forgive you easily." I chirped, and he let out a chuckle. "You're far too modest, Bella. Please, let me take you to dinner?" His eyes smouldering me as he asked me out.

"Alright, if you insist. I must forewarn you, I'm not very interesting," I warned. Being inches away from him, I could still feel butterflies start to dance in my stomach.

I hadn't felt that feeling in a very long time, and part of me missed it. I missed the feeling giddy and excited you get after a first date, or after you hear their voice. I missed being able to tell someone whatever was on your mind and knowing they wouldn't judge you.

I missed being in love. However, another part of me was reminding me to keep my walls up.

They were set for good reason. The last time I let my walls down, I was left to the curb. If Jacob didn't want me, or didn't want to be honest with me, who would?

"Bella, I beg to differ. How exactly did you meet my sister?" He prodded and I let out a small laugh. "We're complete opposites. I was trying to familiarize myself with New York, since I'm a small town girl, and I went into Alice's boutique and asked for directions. She not only gave me directions but pratically ushered me away with clothes," I recalled.

"That sounds like my sister. I am curious though, I got the inkling that you are not much of a shopper," Edward calculated, I was stunned by his attention to detail.

"I'm really not. I grew up with my Dad who wasn't exactly the feminine influence," I remembered.

"Enough about me though, tell me about yourself." I added and Edward thought for a moment. "Well, Bella, I'd much rather like to hear about you, but I'm pretty boring.

I work at Mercy Hospital, and I'm a surgeon. I went to college at Dartmouth, and went to Medical school at Princeton. I like to read, and I'm a very fairly solitary person," Edward explained and I nodded.

I knew he was out of my league once Dartmouth and Princeton came out of his mouth. "Where did you grow up?" I questioned and he pursed his lips.

"I grew up in Chicago. It's a bustling city, a lot less than New York of course, but the transition from there to here must have been easier than yours," He mused.

"I guess. My sleepy hometown only had one grocery store and maybe two diners." I recounted, and Edward chuckled.

"Well then, where do you call home?" Edward asked, and I contemplated. "I call New York home now," I responded and Edward threw a puzzled look in my direction.

"New York is very different from my home town. I'd rather be here than my hometown," I explained and Edward nodded.

"I suppose my question was a little open ended, since home where you grew up. Honestly, I'm quite curious about where you grew up." Edward reworded his sentence.

"I grew up in Forks, Washington," I admitted, and Edward cocked his head slightly. " It's so small that no one has even heard of it. Our only claim to fame is being the rainiest place in the US," I bantered.

"Rainiest place, huh?" Edward chuckled. " I don't miss it though," I asserted.

"So you don't even mind the busy city," Edward interjected. I laughed, and shook my head. "I'd rather be here than Forks any day," I shrugged.

"I agree with you in terms of Chicago and New York. Chicago is buggy, like it is here, but the Midwest is so humid." Edward concurred.

"I've never had to deal with humidity before, what is Chicago like?" I questioned, and he contemplated for a moment. "You've never been to Chicago?" He guffawed.

"I'm a small town girl, Edward. I'm one of the few that moves away from Forks," I admitted, and Edward shook his head. "How far have you been away from Forks before this then?"

"I went to La Push, Seattle, and Port Angelos on the weekend. Those are all in Washington," I faltered. He opened up the door for me in the restaurant and we were taken to our seats in no time.

"What do you do for a living?" Edward questioned once we were seated. "I'm an editor for a Publishing firm," I replied and Edward nodded.

"You like to read and write," Edward assumed. "I do love to read. My writing skills are limited. I don't have the creative mindset to allow me to write," I said wistfully.

"I'm sure you do, Bella. You seem insightful. I have to ask, what made you move to New York?" Edward questioned and I gulped. I felt my head start to feel really light, and the snowball interjected the words that were about to come out my mouth.

"Bella,I'm so sorry touchy subject? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Edward apologized, reading the hesitation on my face.

"No, it's okay, I just moved because I needed to get away from there." I answered. It wasn't a complete lie, at the same time, it wasn't the truth either.

"Oh, well that's understandable." Edward agreed and I sighed. "So what made you move here?" I deflected the spotlight from myself.

Edward quickly responded: "I've always wanted to work as a surgeon in New York, and after Princeton, I took residency here at Mercy."

"Wow, you were very determined to get here. Why did you want to be a surgeon in New York though?" I asked, and Edward sighed.

"One of my cousins was killed in the World Trade Center in 2001. I felt as though if there were more doctors and surgeons out there, then we could have been able to save him," Edward explained.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I apologized, and he shrugged. "It shaped me into the person and the dreams I have today," Edward disclosed.

"If I may ask, what made you want to be an editor?" Edward added.

"I was really shy, and I could get my feelings out and explain so much better than when I was writing.

My writing wasn't any good, though I was fascinated by reading, grammar, and English literature in grammar."

"So what is your favorite book?" Edward wanted to know. "_Wuthering Heights or Pride and Prejudice," _I answered, and Edward nodded.

"You're into romance novels?" Edward determined. "I appreciate good literature and a good storyline," I responded.

"So you're not into the whole love complex?" Edward questioned. I bit my lip thinking how to answer him, so as not to give away to much.

"At one time, yes, now I'm focused on actual things though," I explained.

"You're a woman scorned?" Edward proposed

"I guess you could say that," I murmured. The waitress came and took our orders.

She would flirted with Edward in every way possible. I was surprised that Edward paid no attention to her, the waitress was quite pretty. She had ginger hair tied in a sophisticated bun and sparkling blue eyes. She was leggy and tall.

"That waitress was really into you," I noted as soon as the waitress left. "You suppose so?" Edward queried while he took a sip of his wine.

Edward seemed disgusted, or utterly bored at her presence.

"She was gawking at you, Edward. She was really pretty," I professed and Edward shrugged.

That is a matter of opinion." Edward rebuffed.

"And your opinion is?" I questioned.

"And yours is?" I questioned and Edward chuckled inwardly.

"She was average looking. Especially when there is someone as extraordinary looking as you sitting across from me," Edward admitted.

The corners of my lips tugged upwards into a smile and I felt my face heating up.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you?" I assumed. "Not at all, actually. I'm rather bitter to anyone that has ever come in contact with me. I stay away from the dating scene," Edward concurred.

"You are not bitter at all.

"Oh, Bella, you have much too kind of a heart to see the faults in people," Edward shook his head.

"I can see peoples' faults. I'm usually a very good reader of character, but you have me stumped." I reaffirmed.

"Well, Bella, I'm a very stand offish person. I don't like the idea of love because it is preposterous. Love is a meaningless and utterly ludicrous lust like emotion," Edward explained.

"I think love exists, it just does not happen to people like me .But, Edward, believe me, love will find you." I contended.

"Bella, the way you see yourself is wrong. You will find love one day. I'll be insanely jealous of that man. I chose to refrain from love because it is irrational," Edward countered.

"That's what makes it incredible. I think love is impulsive and irrational, that's what makes it so appealing. However, I'm a hopeless case." I muttered.

Once the food came we both chomped down while politely chatting about meaningless things. A part of me was put down at Edward's declaration of his beliefs about love.

Somewhere in me, I want to believe love does exist. Somewhere inside of me, I want someone to prove me wrong about love.

"It is getting rather late, I should escort you back to your home," Edward offered.

I assured him it wasn't needed, but being the gentleman he was he insisted he would take me home. He held out his arm, and escorted me home and bid me good night.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something so interesting and mysterious about Edward. I could feel the familiar giddiness invade my body.

I was sure Edward felt no inkling of any feelings towards me, but I could satisfy my dreams for a minute in time. With a full heart, I drifted off to slumber.

The first peaceful night's sleep I'd had in a while. That was the first night, I dreamed about Edward.

**That's it until next week! Make sure you review which makes me write faster :)**

**Love,**

**Princessinblues**


	6. Don't Give Up On Me

**I actually updated on time :) Another chapter with date night will happen next week! I love hearing and reading all your reviews! Please if you don't have an account review, I have that feature up too. As always a big hand to my lovely beta, MystiqueBeauty!**

**And let's roll on...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lord know there's a lot I need to change<strong>_  
><em><strong> And I want to, baby, you make me want to<strong>_  
><em><strong> You tie the knot<strong>_  
><em><strong> When I'm at the end of my rope<strong>_  
><em><strong> You never stop believin' in me<strong>_  
><em><strong> When I don't know who I am<strong>_  
><em><strong> Or what I'm supposed to be<strong>_  
><em><strong> I don't give you no good reason<strong>_  
><em><strong> But baby, don't give up on me.<strong>_

_**Don't Give Up On Me-Jason Aldean**_

* * *

><p>I couldn't get my hopes up though. There wasn't a chance that Edward returned the budding feelings I had for him. I wasn't going to say that I was in love, because this felt different from anything I'd ever experienced before.<p>

This was mind boggling. and whenever I had a thought to myself, Whenever I had time to myself he'd pop up in be on my mind. Edward was just as utterly handsome in my dreams, just as he was in person.

_The city lights were shining down on the sidewalk around me. The road glittered with raindrops. Luckily I was under an umbrella. _

_Edward began to approach me.__ I hesitantly met him as I could feel his warm breath across my face. He shook his head in wonder and placed a hand gently to my cheek._

_"Bella, you are the most captivating woman I've ever met. Why do you not believe that?" Edward questioned._

_I sighed. "Because, Edward I've been hurt before. People aren't always what they seem," I explained my fast downcast to the ground beneath me._

_"Who hurt you?" Edward questioned as his fingers grazed my cheek._

_"Jacob," I choked. _

_"What an idiot. Bella, I promise to never break your heart," Edward swore__ and I wanted so badly to believe him._

_Having him in front of me was starting to convince me, but the voice inside me cautioned me. "But you will, Edward. I wish you were real, but this is all a figment of my pathetic dreaming." I murmured as I sat down on the grass beneath me._

As soon as I woke up I dispelled the illusion. I groaned, the sunlight was pouring in from the window and was assaulting my eyes_._

_Damn imagination. _

I muttered obscenities as I raced around my bedroom looking for clothes. I quickly found and grabbed a blouse and a pair of pleaded dress pants. I managed to run a brush through my hair and finish my bathroom routine.

My cell phone was packed with both texts and messages from a very impatient Alice. Alice She was undoubtedly pestering me about last night which seemed unreal and a dreamlike to me.

I somehow was able to scarf down a bowl of cheap cereal and hustle out the door while struggling to get my blasted shoes on.

I hailed a cab and before I knew it, I was at work. As I walked by Lauren, the receptionist stopped me.

"Someone left flowers for you," She informed me, with a frown clearly expressed on her face. I thanked her and low and behold there was a bouquet of flowers pink and yellow roses that lay on my desk

I took a minute to admire the pink and yellow roses, when exploring I saw a card attached to the bouquet. It was written in an elegant script.

_You are truly more intriguing than you believe, Miss Swan. I hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did- Edward._

A smile began on my lips and unusually stayed there.

I was utterly floored by Edward's gesture. I placed the roses to the side of my desk and decided to put them in water. I began working on a manuscript. and before I knew it, it was lunch break.

During my lunch break I planned on calling Edward later, deciding his lunch break would be different from mine. Instead of replying to the mass of texts Alice left me, I went to her boutique.

"What the hell? I left all those messages and you didn't answer one!" Alice fired as soon as she saw me and I knew I was in for it.

"I'm sorry I got home and basically collapsed into bed," I apologized and Alice's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"What did you two do?" Alice questioned raising her perfectly shaped eye brows. I knew immediately what was on her mind.

"Alice, you scare me sometimes. We went out to dinner and talked, nothing else happened," I informed and Alice grinned clearly pleased.

"What did you all talk about?" Alice prompted me.

"Nothing in particular. You know, getting to know someone talk." I answered and Alice rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? You two are boring. I was hoping for some lip action at least," Alice commented and blush colored my cheeks at her comment.

"As much as I would have liked to, we didn't kiss, Alice," I murmured and Alice smirked in satisfaction.

"That will come soon enough. Edward must like you since he actually talked to you," Alice blabbed.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, Edward isn't into relationships, or even dating. So he skips a step. That hasn't happened in two years though," Alice explained.

"Oh," I murmured. I was very uncomfortable with a physical relationship and Alice could tell. "You know I wouldn't let him take advantage of you and he won't. He's got a better head on his shoulders now," Alice reassured me.

"I'm way over my head anyway, Alice. He's charming and handsome, and look at me! It's like Prince and the frog, except _I'm_ the frog," I admitted and Alice nearly slapped me at my statement.

"You are not a frog, Bella. Gosh, why are you so negative? He'd be lucky to date someone like you." Alice remarked. "You just need to start seeing yourself the way others see you. Instead of being in this angst. I'm saying this because I'm your friend, Bella. I want you to be happy, but you won't let yourself."

In the past I failed to see how perceptive Alice was.

"I'm negative because I'm scared, Alice. You've been wonderful to me. I'm sorry I don't open up to you." I admitted and Alice's determined eyes started to soften.

"Do you honestly think I'd let him hurt you? You don't have to be scared. You're starting to come out of your shell, and this is the longest conversation I've had with you." Alice comforted, and I almost believed her.

"It's so hard, Alice. I want to be happy, I do. I'm just scared," I said.

Alice put her tiny arms around me for a hug. "Why are you scared?" Alice asked.

I wrapped my arms around me and sighed.

"My ex really hurt me, Alice and because of him, I'm scared." I admitted, and I immediately covered my mouth. Alice looked at me with sympathy.

"That asshat doesn't deserve to even be on your mind. I wish I knew why, I won't push you. Whoever this ass was, you need to get over him. Edward's a lot of things, but beneath under that cold exterior there's a good guy," Alice assured me and I shook my head.

"He's charming and wonderful, and I've never met anyone like him. He opens doors for me and walks me home... And it's like I shouldn't be the one he pays attention to." I continued and Alice huffed.

"You're wrong, you do deserve that. You need some self confidence and I have the perfect fix. After work today you and I are going shopping- no buts," She said before I could protest.

"You win this time," I muttered in defeat as I left the boutique and headed back to work.

It felt that there was a weight lifted off my shoulders when I opened up to Alice. I didn't even tell her the nitty gritty details, but I'd scratched the surface.

Finally, she knew what had been troubling me. Alice was a lot more perceptive and relatable able to relate than I realized. She would probably have to drag me to her shopping endeavor, but she wanted to be my friend.

Sometimes, she'd annoy the living hell out of me when she pestered me, but she wanted the best for me. That was more than anyone else ever did for me.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and Alice was at my office waiting for me by six.

"Jeez, you weren't kidding," I marveled and Alice laughed.

"Shopping helped me get my self confidence back. I even invited Rose since she couldn't believe when she heard you were coming with me," Alice noted.

"Rose is coming too?" I questioned and she nodded. I liked Rosalie, but I didn't know her exceptionally well. Alice drove like a maniac and I was nearly swallowed whole by the size of the mall.

"When was the last time you went shopping?" Rosalie asked as she approached us.

"It's been years," I answered and Alice and Rose looked horrified, as though they saw a ghost.

"Girl, you need some clothes. You need date-wear," Rosalie proposed and I meekly nodded. I could only imagine the torture that was about to take place.

They basically dragged me into some sort of clothing store and started to file through the racks like vultures. Rosalie threw clothes in my direction and ushered me into a dressing room.

I winced as a blue day dress came into view and I felt utterly out of my league. Alice threw a bodycon skirt at me. "Alice, I don't have any curves," I murmured and Alice shook her head.

"You have hips, Bella." Alice concurred and I rolled my eyes as I went into the dressing room. I tried on the skirt and surprisingly it made me look almost attractive. I tried on a loose fitting shir

"Now we just need shoes!" Alice muttered while searching. Rosalie came in with peep toe heels in tow.

"Oh Rose, I can't wear heels," I recalled.

"Everyone can wear heels," Rosalie argued as she shoved the pair into my hands.

I tried them on and strangely I didn't wobble as much as I thought I would. Rosalie and Alice grinned at each other before pushing me into the dressing room and handing me a high low dress.

It hugged my nonexistent curves and Alice and Rose were pleased. After purchasing those with my own money and a pair of heels, Alice and Rosalie took me to the next location.

"This is where I draw the line," I guffawed as I saw the pink lights of Victoria's Secret in my trail of vision.

"Bella, the way I got my confidence back is lingerie shopping," Rosalie piped up.

"Right, that's because you're drop dead gorgeous," I reminded and Rosalie laughed. "Bella, you're beautiful, girl." Rose argued. "I thought I told you to leave that negativity in the car!" Alice butted in.

"Fine," I muttered in defeat. They sauntered in and started to preach to me about lingerie basics. I was pretty sure I was almost as red as a fire hydrant the whole time.

They threw a matching pair of bra and panties and white bra. "Alice and Rose, I'm not sexually active and don't plan to be," I reminded and Alice and Rose rolled their eyes.

"We all know that you're very modest, but I bet there's a hidden sex goddess in there somewhere! And we're not forcing you to have sex, we just want you to feel more confident." Alice explained.

"Okay," I agreed and I walked into the dressing room, and I was surprised how good I looked. The underwear weren't trashy and were very classy.

After buying those, Alice and Rose drove me home. "Thank you both so much," I spoke as I got out of Alice's convertible. "We had fun, and you're welcome," Rose assured me.

With shopping bags in my hands I made my way to my apartment. I quickly dialed Edward's number as I nearly collapsed in bed from sheer exhaustion.

"Bella," Edward greeted. I forgot how velvety his voice sounded.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call earlier. I got your flowers and I loved them. They truly made my day," I said.

"I'm glad you liked them, it's been a while since I picked out flowers," Edward admitted.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you this, but there's no other girl?" I questioned and Edward chuckled.

"Not at all. You're the first date I've gone out with in two years. And believe me, you bring the rest of my dates to shame," Edward assured me.

"That's very hard to believe though," I told him truthfully. "But thank you for the flowers. It was really sweet of you."

"What do you mean, its hard to believe I haven't been on a date?" Edward asked.

"You're...very handsome, Edward. Women practically drool over you, yet you chose to pay attention to me," I explained.

"You don't see yourself clearly. You're the first woman I could actually have a conversation with in a long time. You're extremely kind hearted and you're undoubtedly beautiful," Edward complimented me and heat filled my cheeks and my ego swelled like air in a balloon.

"That's one of the nicest things any one's ever said to me," I gushed.

"Well, it's the truth. So how was your day?" Edward asked me.

"It was wonderful to have flowers waiting for me this morning. After work Alice and Rose whisked me away to go shopping," I responded and Edward chuckled. "It actually went well, very long, but it was worth it."

"I'm glad to hear you had fun and not torture." Edward murmured.

"How was your day, Edward?"

"It was okay, I actually slept last night for the first time in ages. My work day was hectic, but that's to be expected. Edward answered. "My work week is pretty filled up, I want to see you again."

"That would be wonderful, I would love to see you." I agreed. "This weekend then?"

"That should be okay. I can't wait. You know, I usually hate discussing deep topics over the phone, but you really surprised me last night," Edward admitted.

"How so?" I asked, as a smile played on my lips.

"In all honesty I was expecting to feel anything. You have a quality that makes you endearing, like a mystery to me. There's more to you than meets the eye." Edward stated, and blush heated my cheeks.

"There's not much to meet the eye. but thank you, Edward. It's been a while since I've went on an actual date," I responded.

"That really is surprising to me," he concurred."I picture you as You're the kind of woman that would have millions of guys lining up for her, but you say you haven't been on a date in a very long time."

"In retrospect you are the kind of man that has women drooling over you, yet you're not into dating," I reminded him.

"I guess we're at a stalemate then," Edward chuckled and I agreed.

"Bella, I really must get to bed but it was good to talk to you." Edward rushed.

"Likewise, goodnight Edward." I spoke as a yawn made its presence.

"Goodnight, beautiful," Edward murmured so low I don't think he realized I'd heard it. With a smile spreading across my face, I drifted into another nights sleep of rest.

**Wow, okay it's longer than usual :D. Please review if you like it or don't like it :) Oh, and there will be NO lemons in this story (it's T remember?). **

**Love,**

**Princessinblues**


	7. Wanted

**Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay! My power has been out for three freaking days :(. Thank you so much for the love and reviews! Keep them coming :) As always, thank you to my beta, MystiqueBeauty for being awesome and making my writing better! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>As good as you make me feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna make you feel better<strong>_  
><em><strong>Better than your fairy tales<strong>_  
><em><strong>Better than your best dreams<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're more than everything I need<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're all I ever wanted<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I ever wanted<strong>_

_**And I just wanna wrap you up**_  
><em><strong>Wanna kiss your lips<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna make you feel wanted<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I wanna call you mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanna hold your hand forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never let you forget it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel wanted.<strong>_

_**Hunter Hayes-Wanted**_

* * *

><p>The week passed by dreamlessly, and before I knew it, it was Friday and I was freaking out. I woke up with a start Friday morning and felt the familiar butterflies pool in my stomach.<p>

In a daze, I somehow managed to throw on decent clothes and get out the door. Alice was meeting me for lunch, and I could only wonder what she had planned.

Knowing her, she'd probably recruit me as her own Barbie doll. The thought alone scared me deeply. Walking into the office that morning was a trial, since I pratically tripped over every step on the staircase.

Kate, one of the receptionists, stopped me before I could open the door into my office. Kate was much more personable than Lauren, and in addition, much kinder.

She seemed very serious this particular time though.

"Bella, your father called and left a message." Kate informed and my stomach dropped. "Thank you, Kate," I murmured before I went into my office.

I felt like an utter failure of a daughter. More than anything I felt guilty that I barracaded him from my life. He wasn't the reason that I was a mess. He was nothing but wonderful to me.

We had our differences, but I carried many traits of my father. Mom was flighty and always looked for an adventure. Renee wasn't very grounded, and her view of life was unrealistic.

Renee was almost childlike, and somehow Charlie managed to love her despite of this. I hadn't inherited her immaturity with making decisions.

I was much like Charlie in that aspect; I was cautious and considered all sides before I made a decision. My upbringing was different than most: Charlie and I weren't very close.

Charlie was left to raise a seven year old daughter while Renee chose to seek her fortune. That was one discussion we never really had, Renee chose to leave our lives, and we let her.

Part of me was angry at Renee for leaving us. Without a word, or a single letter, she moved and never looked back. She was never meant to be a mother, she simply was stuck with me.

Renee was "knocked up" by Charlie when she was eighteen, and hated Forks. For Renee, I was never in the stack of cards. I was an ace that she never wanted.

When Renee was around, she tried to be a mother but I guess gave up on me. I was a very perceptive child, and was pretty much scared of everything.

I wasn't into dresses like Renee wanted me to be, and instead of playing with dolls, I read books. One good memory I had of Renee was her reading fairy tales to me.

She read Rapunzel, Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Snow White, Cinderella, and Ariel to me. My all time favorite was Beauty and the Beast.

I was always fascinated with brooding characters, and falling in love with someone not because they were perfect like Prince Charming; instead falling in love with someone because of their imperfections and finding good in them.

That was why Heathcliff always fascinated me. I shook myself out of my thoughts and started on editing a manuscript. A few times, I reached for the phone and almost dialed the number.

I truly had no idea what to say to Charlie besides an apology. I wasn't even sure if an apology was good enough to fix the damage I'd done.

I burned a bridge with cutting off Charlie completely from my life. However, Charlie wasn't the only person I cut entirely from my life. I cut off all contact with Angela, to avoid the memories.

Forks in my mind was all just a nasty nightmare. Lunch time came, and I made my way to the Blue Bird Cafe. Alice was waiting there for me and gave me a hug.

"You don't look so good. What's wrong?" Alice questioned as she took in my apperance. I was amazed how perceptive she was.

"Bad morning," I explained and Alice gave me a death stare. "It's not going to improve if you don't tell someone," Alice reminded and I huffed. It was hopeless, so I gave in.

"My Dad called, and I wasn't ready." I admitted and Alice's expression reflected sympathy. She reached across the small table and took my hand.

"Bottling up stuff isn't healthy. I know you probably think that if you tell someone you'll become a burden; that's not true though. I want to help you become happy again. I'm your friend, that's what friends do," Alice said, her eyes serious.

"Thank you, Alice. I'm just not use to talking about stuff. I guess I kind of ran away from Forks after what happened and I cut off everyone to try to forget the pain.

"Charlie and I don't have the easiest relationship. You see, my Mom left us when I was small and he was the lone ranger with the job of raising me. We're not exceptionally close, but we lived with each other.

"I went to college at Washington University, and it was fairly close, so I could help my Dad. Then, I had a really nasty break up with my boyfriend and it sort of suprised me.

"I thought he was the one for me. We'd known each other since we were kids. We lost touch for a couple of years, and after Billy died, we reconnected. He was all I ever wanted, and for once I was happy.

"It was perfect until one of my friends told me a bombshell: he already had a wife and a kid. So I had to see if it was true, and sure enough, his wife answered the door." I explained and Alice shook her head.

"So the whole time he was married?" Alice asked and I nodded. "What an asshole. You can't blame yourself for what happened, and clearly he didn't deserve you. You can't let this guy ruin you, Bella.

"I know you're hurt. I know you're in pain, but you can't let it wreck your life." Alice advised and I nodded. "You're too great of a woman to let an asshole dictate who you are."

"I hate the way I had to deal with the pain. I'm just not sure if an apology is good enough for the wrongs I've done," I admitted and Alice nodded.

"You've had a pretty tough time, but leaving your Dad in the dark is wrong." Alice added. Alice was better at advice giving than I ever thought.

Alice was a really good listener, and could actually calm down. "You're right, I'm going to tell him what happened and that I'm sorry," I planned and Alice nodded.

"Changing the subject to the date tonight, how about I pick you up after work and take you to my place," Alice suggested. "That sounds like a plan. I'll let you doll me up this once," I agreed.

"Edward will die when he sees you. And I think he's falling for you," Alice remarked, and I laughed. "What?" Alice questioned. "That's ridiculous. There is no chance in hell that he could be falling for me; he's just being courteous," I filled in.

"Edward isn't very courteous, he's pretty harsh. If he doesn't like you, he'll tell you. He wouldn't just do this to be "nice" he does what he wants, and clearly he wants you." Alice defended.

"I'm really falling for him, and it's too soon," I admitted. "It's not too soon, and be open to the extremely plausible situation that he is too," Alice recomended, and I shrugged.

After we ate our lunch, Alice waved goodbye and I walked back to the office. I began working on the manuscript one writer had given me.

Time seemed to drag on. Countless times I reached for the phone but resisted. There was a nagging voice in the back of my head instructing me to call him, but the timing wasn't right.

If I called Charlie, I wouldn't be giving him the time he deserved. I needed to call Charlie when my mind was clear and I had time set away for that.

As promised, Alice showed up on time outside the building. I hustled down the staircase and bounded out of the doors and into her convertible.

"I'm only going to ask this once, did you do it?" Alice questioned and I let out a sigh. Alice's shoulders fell and she threw me a look of disaproval.

"It's going to hang over you like a cloud, you have to do it sooner or later. Having this over your head while being with Edward may make your time together be awkward," Alice warned.

I considered her advice, and realized she was right. I didn't want this to potentially harm the time Edward and I had together. Alice parked her car in the condo parking lot and rushed me up the elevator.

Alice's condo was like a castle. It was artistically done, the walls were a pale purple and the furniture was a pale green accenting the room beautifully.

The whole space was immaculate; there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere.

"Wow, Alice," I murmured in awe. "It's a bit dirty, because the maid hasn't come yet," Alice commented. She pushed me into the apartment sized bathroom.

"Now, it's early so here's my phone. You have as long as you need," Alice advised and I nodded. With shaky hands, I dialed Charlie's number on the phone.

After a few rounds of dial tone, I heard Charlie's familiar husky voice answer: "Hello." I breathed feeling a weight come on me before answering.

"Hi Dad," I murmured and I heard Charlie's chuckle. "Bella, you had me worried. What happened?" Dad questioned. There wasn't any anger in his tone, there was only relief.

"I'm sorry, I was being selfish for cutting you off. I was really hurt for what happened and I needed to get away from Forks," I explained and Charlie nodded.

"This girl Angelina or something told me a little," Charlie filled in and I chuckled. "Angela, Dad. And I owe her an apology, too. Jake was married all along. The pain of it all made me want to get away; still it's no excuse," I continued.

"I was just worried about you. You never called or let me know you're okay." Charlie admitted and guilt overwhelmed me.

"I was being a big chicken. I'm a lot better now, and I'm working at this publishing firm. Alice was the first person I met, she's really nice and she's great to me. I even met someone, and it's still early but I really like him." I admitted.

"I'm glad you're making friends up there. Never imagined you would go to New York though of all places. And this boy, is he good to you?" Charlie questioned and I found myself laughing through the tears that began to pool.

"He is, we're even going on a date tonight. You'd like him, he works pretty hard and he's a doctor," I replied. "Doctor, huh? As long as he makes you happy, I'm happy. If he hurts you, I'll drive there myself." Charlie noted and I laughed.

"Thank you, and he makes me happy. I'll bring him home sometime," I assured him. "Just come home sometime, Bells." He nearly begged.

"I will, in fact I'll come home for Christmas." I offered. "That would be great. I'll get everything ready," Charlie accepted. "I'll be happy to help with the food, and maybe doing your laundry," I teased.

"The food sucks without you," Charlie agreed. "Listen, I know you're on call right now, so I'll talk to you soon. I love you, Dad," I murmured and Charlie laughed.

"Love you too Bells." Charlie spoke. A flood of emotions hit me, the main one was relief. I had finally been able to confront my father and gain acceptance.

Alice came in with a careful smile. She leaned down and hugged me. "No tears," She reminded and I laughed. Alice put me in one of her salon chairs and began to work on my hair.

She settled on curling it and leaving it cascade down to my midriff. Alice caked on the usual concealor and blush as well as mascara and a touch of eye liner.

Alice then shipped me off to change into a blue sweater dress that hugged my non existent curves along with black tights, and blue heels. Alice seemed satisfied with her work.

"You look gorgeous. Edward's going to love you!" She gushed and I rolled my eyes. I looked at the girl in the mirror, and she was very pretty, but she wasn't me.

"Thank you," I murmured and hugged her. "You're welcome, I want my brother to go gaga when he sees you!" Alice blubbered and I laughed.

My cell phone rang, and quickly I answered it.

"Bella, it's Edward, I know I was supposed to pick you up, but do you mind coming by the hospital? I'm a little wrapped up right now, but I can meet you," Edward informed.

"Of course, I'll see you then," I agreed. Alice muttered a few curse words clearly mad at her brother before driving me to the hospital.

My legs were shaky as I opened the hospital door and was greeted by the pungent Lysol smell. I walked over to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm here for Dr. Cullen?" I spoke and she nodded. "He's upstairs, you're family correct?" She asked. "A friend actually," I edited and she nodded.

"He's on floor nine," She instructed and I nodded. I used the elevator and stuck out like a sore thumb. Every one else was in a hospital dress, or scrubs.

Once I reached the ninth floor, I decided to sit down in a blue chair in the waiting room. Another receptionist called me to her desk.

"May I help you?" She asked nasally. She was quite pretty, with auburn hair and striking green eyes. "I'm here for Dr. Cullen," I answered and she laughed.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend and even if he did, he'd never date you." She insulted, and I huffed. "You clearly tried," I muttered.

"Excuse me? He 'doesn't date'," She corrected and I chuckled. Her words did hurt, but I was feeling like being snippy for once in my life.

"What a shame," I murmured. Edward came bustling out of the hallway looking slightly tired. Even tired he was handsome, his beautiful caramel locks fell perfectly.

He returned my glance and blush heated my cheeks. "Bella," He greeted a smile gracing his face. "Oh you know her?" The receptionist questioned in awe.

"Yes, she's my date tonight," He answered and she was surprised.

"Sorry you had to meet me here. Hold on one minute while I get out of these," He whispered in my ear. I nodded, and waited while he ducked into another room and changed.

He came out looking flawless, in a collared shirt and khakis. "I hope she didn't give you any trouble," Edward remarked and I laughed.

"A little, but it wasn't too bad," I assured him. "What did she say to you?"

"She said that you don't have a girlfriend and even if you did, you'd never date me," I quoted and he chuckled. "Don't listen to her, that's Tanya. She's right about the no dating policy, but that broke the moment I met you. She's been after me since the day I started working." Edward explained.

"She's pretty," I commented and Edward shrugged. "She's not my type though," Edward rejected. "What is your type than?" I challenged.

"I've taken a liking to a certain brunette with beautiful curls and enchanting chocolate eyes," Edward answered. I swatted his arm.

"It's true!" He defended. "Right, so how was your day?" I questioned, changing the subject. Edward escorted me to the elevator where we were alone.

"Busy, I had one patient with third degree burns, and then another that went into cardiac arrest; that's why you had to come to me, instead of me picking you up." Edward answered.

"Was the patient okay?" I asked. "The one in cardiac arrest? He was comatose and then went into cardiac arrest unexpectadly. We knocked him out once we got him out of cardiac arrest," Edward explained.

"Your work sounds nervewracking," I muttered. "It's exciting, in short bursts," Edward commented. "It's good I only read about hospitals, but don't have to work at one," I remarked.

"Hollywood truly doesn't do justice to being a doctor. We're trained not to get close to our patients and be detatched," Edward said and I nodded.

"That's for the best," I noted. "Yes, but all of us have that one case that truly gets to us," Edward admitted. "What was yours?" I asked.

"There was this twenty year old while I was a scrub. He had AIDs, but was really funny and was a great guy. We talked a lot and he actually made me change my ways. I stopped looking for someone because I realized they would come when they were ready," Edward recalled.

"That's really powerful," I spoke in awe.

"Enough about my ramblings, how was your day?" Edward asked as we reached the ground level and walked to his car. "It was pretty hectic," I responded as he opened up the passenger door of his Volvo.

"What happened?" He questioned as he began backing out of the parking lot.

"It's really hard for me to talk about this, but you deserve to know. I didn't leave Forks because I was bored. I left because I was hurt. After I got my degree, I cut off all contacts from there. It was selfish. My Dad left a voice message on my answering machine," I vented. Edward surprised me by patiently listening.

"I hadn't talked to him in was very persistent and eventually I did. I was so scared he wouldn't accept me or my decision but he did," I admitted and I kept the tears at bay.

"Thank you for telling me. It's really brave of you to call him, and no matter what happened it wasn't your fault," Edward assured me and tears nearly flew over the edge.

"People are just too good to be true sometimes," I commented and Edward nodded his head in approval.

"I'll tell you something in return I haven't told anyone. I met this girl junior year of college. I really thought she was the one for me, and I gave everything for her. We had a dream to start a family after I got my degree, and she agreed to wait.

"She and I moved in together after college and everything was going great. She had a job and I was working for my medical degree. It was the American dream. However, one weekend I was away visiting my sick Grandfather and I got home and she was in bed with another guy. She said she was drunk and was at a party. We were engaged." Edward admitted and I felt awful for him.

My eyes cast down to his hands which were having a death grip on the steering wheel. "I'm so sorry, I can't imagine that pain. No wonder you hate the idea of love," I murmured.

"Deep inside of me, I never hated the idea of it. It just seemed like such bull shit. The odds of two people staying together forever are insane. Meeting the right person is one in a million." Edward explained.

"I'm a hopeless romantic. I just know love isn't in the stack of cards for me." I added.

"Bella, I know you're as scared as I am about love, but there is something about you that shifted everything. That's why the day I met you I fled. You were a curve ball, and I'm still waiting for something awful about you to come up. You're flawless, it makes me wonder how a person like you can exist," Edward concluded.

My eyes began to tear and I shook my head. "I have flaws, Edward. Plenty of them. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," I chocked.

"Please don't cry," He murmured.

He parked the car in a lot and opened my door for me. I felt his coat brush mine and I felt sparks take over my body.

"I want to know more about you," I murmured. "Someday I want to know all your secrets," Edward agreed.

"How do you know that I haven't told you all of them?" I challenged.

"I see the look you have in your eyes. You're not a good actress. You're scared of falling in love like me, you've been hurt. You've been torn apart and you're trying to fix the pieces. You don't tell anyone," Edward read and I opened my mouth in shock.

"You don't get close to anyone because you're scared of getting hurt," Edward finished. I felt my heart swell in my chest.

"I'm a piece of work, but I want you in my life. I want to make you happy, because in the brief two weeks I've known you, you've given me sunshine. It's early and I'm as scared as you, but I want us, Bella. I want to know every damn thing about you and I want to fight for you. Please give me the chance to," Edward admitted and of course tears slid down my face.

We both probably looked like idiots standing there in the middle of a restaurant but despite the cold air I felt warm.

"What are you asking for?" I questioned and Edward looked briefly at the ground before rubbing his chin and chuckling. "You, I want you to be my girlfriend," Edward finished.

* * *

><p><strong>You all hate me don't you? Don't worry, it won't be a long wait, I promise! I made this chapter longer, and hopefully next chapter will be even longer :).<strong>

**Press that review button, please :) **

**Love,**

**Princessinblues**


	8. Kiss Me Slowly

**Here's the next chapter as promised. It's a little bit longer, which I'm happy about. My beta has been nothing short of amazing, and I know I'm rec-ing her story all over the place, but check it out, "Being Bella" by MystiqueBeauty. So thank you to my lovely Beta who made this chapter so much better.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>And it's hard to love again,<em>**  
><strong><em>When the only way it's been,<em>**  
><strong><em>When the only love you knew,<em>**  
><strong><em>Just walked away...<em>**  
><strong><em>If it's something that you want,<em>**  
><strong><em>Darling you don't have to run,<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't have to go ...<em>**

**_Just stay with me, baby stay with me,_**

**_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_**  
><strong><em>But with my eyes closed all I see<em>**  
><strong><em>Is the skyline, through the window,<em>**  
><strong><em>The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)<em>**  
><strong><em>Hold my breath as you're moving in,<em>**  
><strong><em>Taste your lips and feel your skin.<em>**  
><strong><em>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.<em>**

**_-Kiss Me Slowly-Parachute_**

* * *

><p>The world around me began to spin. My breathing became pitiful rasps. And my heart hammered in my chest as pumping fear through my veins at his proposal. Tears blurred my vision.<p>

I backed away from Edward like a frightened bird, while he stood patiently awaiting my response as words floated up in my throat

"You're really sweet, I just...can't handle it," I chocked back tears and Edward looked at me with concern. "Bella?" He spoke like he was talking to a spooked animal. I rushed into the restaurant; trying to get away as fast as I could before I combusted.

Edward followed me but quickly I ducked into the women's bathroom. I locked myself into one of the stalls and sat down on the cool tiled floor.

Hot tears made their path down my cheeks as a ripping sound came out of my chest. My whole body began to shake as I sobbed. Edward couldn't be serious; there was no way. The feelings I had for him had intensified with time, but I was broken.

Who would after all want someone who is broken?

My head warned me that I was rushing into things to fast. I was asking to get hurt. I couldn't deal with getting heartbroken again, much less one from Edward.

He was everything Jake wasn't; honest and realistic whereas Jake was very shallow. All of my conversations with Jake were about trivial things. Jake made me happy, but Edward made me feel whole again.

My heart wanted nothing more than to be with Edward, but my head wanted something else entirely. My head wanted me to be alone, where I was guaranteed to not get my heart broken.

The events from today also hit me head on like a freight train. Why had I called my Dad? It was because I wanted to repair old wounds, and become a better person. I began to question what the catalyst of this change was.

I back tracked when it all started and then it hit me: Edward. He made me want to become whole again, for him.

This was all moving too fast though. I had to make up my mind, the one man who truly made me happy in the short time I've known him, was out there wondering why he was stood up.

It was an understatement to say I was scared out of my wits. I wanted to be brave. I didn't want to live in the shadows anymore. I'd always wanted to be invisible. Time alone had made me even more miserable, but Edward wasn't just a rebound.

Edward was more than a man healing me. He was a man who was making a scared girl become herself again.

This circumstance reminded me of my favorite fairytale from when I was little: Beauty and The Beast. The Beast wanted to live in the darkness, where there wasn't any pain. He was mistaken of course, because he was miserable until Belle came along.

Belle was a light of sunshine in his eternal darkness. She was a shooting star in the dead night sky. Belle was broken too, though. She had her baggage and her fears, but she fell madly in love with the Beast.

The Beast fell in love with her because of her kindness, because of her unbelievable bravery, and her willingness to give everything up for him. He fell in love with her, because she made him feel alive. He was able to become the person he wanted to be because she came into the picture.

It was childish of me to be thinking about a fairytale in this situation, but it was extremely relatable, minus the hairy beast of course.

Edward was the one thing that shifted my balance. He wasn't like Jake; he knew exactly what he wanted. He was the man version of Belle, the one good thing that came into the Beast's life.

I was clearly no Beauty, so I could relate more with the Beast. He would spend his days being lonely and feeling sorry for himself. It wasn't until Belle came along that he realized what he was missing.

My phone buzzed and without looking at the number I knew it was Alice. I wiped the tears from my face thinking how I must have ruined the make up Alice had so skillfully applied to make me pretty.

"So, how is it going?" Alice questioned her bubbly voice coming through the speakers.

"Did Edward ask you to call?" I asked my voice full of remorse. Why else would Alice call when she knew I was on a date?

"Yeah," she replied sheepishly. "So why are you locked up in the women's room?"

I choked back another sob, Edward was so thoughtful.

"Are you crying? What happened?" She demanded.

"Everything's wonderful, and really no wonderful," I answered in a dull voice, my voice was thick from crying. "Edward was so sweet and so honest... And he asked me to be his girlfriend," I admitted.

"What the hell are you doing crying then? Get off your sorry ass and say yes!" Alice barked incredulous.

"I'm scared. I can't take a chance," I argued, shaking my head even though she couldn't see me.

"I'm sick and tired of you acting miserable. Since you met Edward there's been a lot of change in you. I can tell he makes you happy. Your eyes lit up when talk about him." Alice said, clearly frustrated with my distress. She was right; I had become significantly happier since I met him.

"I can't take getting hurt again," I mumbled, letting the flood gates open. Alice let out an aggravated puff of air.

"Do you really think I'd let him hurt you? I'll beat his sorry ass if he ever makes you cry!" She assured me.

"It's not that easy. He deserves someone that's whole. And I'm broken," I responded to her threat.

"You both deserve each other. You make my brother happy too! He's actually talking to people and not acting like a jackass!

"I can't tell you what to do, Bella. It's cheesy for me to say this, but you only get one shot at things. There isn't always going to be a bungee cord when you jump off a cliff. You just have to jump and pray that there's a mattress factory under you. If you don't, you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what could have happened." Alice advised with vigor.

I pursed my lips and felt myself rise off the ground and onto my feet. She was right in every way, and I needed to let myself be happy.

Being with me wasn't going to be easy, but if Edward really wanted it, I could do it.

"Thanks, Alice. That's what I needed," I piped up.

"You're welcome, I love you, Bella. You're my best friend. I want you to be happy." Alice admitted. I smiled as warmth flooded through me.

"You're my best friend, too," I sniffled, wiping the remaining tears off my face.

"Now go and get my brother. And by the way, you better not cry off that make up." Alice warned. I laughed at her and said goodbye.

My legs were shaky under me, as I quickly made my way out into the restaurant. I searched to see if Edward hadn't left yet. To my surprise, there was Edward sitting in a seat by the window gazing at the passerby outside.

His shoulders were hunched forward and a soft sigh seemed to escape his lips. I walked my way over to him, and as soon as he heard my heels he looked over and rose from his chair.

"You've been crying," Edward said, studying my appearance. "I'm sorry I made you cry. Whatever it was I said I was an idiot."

"You didn't, I'm a girl remember?" I teased him. I took the chair across from him and sat down. Edward too sat back down in his chair but was still looking at me warily.

"Are you okay?" He asked, not atoned with my teasing.

"Yes, I apologise for storming out on you. It's just that I was shocked. What you said was that's the loveliest and sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. You deserve to hear the truth, so just listen," I started, looking down towards my shaking hands in my lap.

Edward nodded his head, curiosity coloring his emerald eyes.

"I'm broken; I may never run right again. That was because of one man's mistakes, and you don't deserve to suffer for what he did. I wanted to be alone because I set up a world where I wouldn't get hurt." I started.

Edward leaned in, and placed his hands on the table. It seemed like he wanted to touch me but was refraining from doing so. I smiled inwardly because I so wanted him to hold my hands.

"And then you came along and I was defenseless. Like you called me a curve ball, you were one too. It's early and I'm so scared that I'm going to get hurt again." I continued inching my hand closer to his.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day we met. I'm happy for the first time because of you. I need to go slow, because I really don't feel like screwing this up. Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith right? So yes, I will be your girlfriend." I finished and a wide crooked grin crossed Edward's face.

Edward finally reached for my hand across the table and electricity ignited where he touched me.

"You're not the only one with baggage. You won't screw anything up, and I'll be an idiot if I ever let you go. I know I jumped the gun a little, but it's not every day I meet women like you." Edward confessed. "I will make you a deal. I'll save you, like you're saving me."

My heart went off like a humming bird's wings.

"If anything I've been a complete bitch to you," I retorted.

"Don't call yourself that, because it's not true. My words aren't magic, but I'll try to prove it any chance I get," Edward assured me.

"What's your baggage then?" I challenged and Edward chuckled.

"I'm going to be straight up with you: the way I got over my last serious girlfriend was very childish." Edward stared at the intricate patterns on the table before meeting my eyes. "The one I've had since then was a sexual relationship, nothing more."

Disappointment flooded my senses; I was inexperienced in that department.

"And that was wrong of me. With you, everything is different. I'm falling for your personality and all the little things you do," Edward confided, honesty burning in his eyes.

"Like what?" I whispered tentatively.

"Your blush, that's one. Your nose crinkles up when you laugh, the way your eyes brighten when you talk about literature. You're easy to open up to, and you understand me. You've been through hell back yet you keep going. You make me want to be a better man." Edward's eyes burned into mine as he spoke.

My heart stalled in my chest for a moment; he honestly noticed those things?

"That's only a few of them. I'm sure I'll find more things to add to the list," Edward added with a smirk.

"I'm speechless," I admitted.

"Since you're speechless, I'll keep talking. Are you truly alright now?" Edward inquired. There were many things I could've said, but I decided on the simplest.

"I'm more than alright."

"Don't ever feel like you're a burden, okay? You can tell me anything and I won't run away. Tell me if I'm moving too fast."

"I'm starting to trust you," I declared. Edward smiled crookedly at my confession.

"I will do my best to not lose that."

Sometime later we ordered dinner and began to talk about other lighter topics.

"I thought you were going to stand me up," Edward confessed. My eyes widened a little.

"I was just shocked and the part of me that's scared acted up." I explained and Edward shot me a look of sympathy.

"I don't want you to be scared." I could hear the unspoken part of that declaration._I don't want you to be scare of me._

I wasn't scared of Edward, I was scared of the feelings I had towards him.

"It's not you I'm scared of."

"It's good to hear that. Are you enjoying your ravioli?" Edward questioned and I nodded with enthusiasm

"I'm a big fan of Italian food, and this restaurant did it justice," I remarked and Edward shook his head.

"With a name like Bella, it sounds like you would like Italian," Edward commented.

"I'm not Italian though. My mom just really liked the name Isabella. Charlie of course didn't care about naming, he was just happy to have a daughter." I recalled.

"You're not Italian?" Edward asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nope, I come from a blue collar working Dad. Renee's heritage was German or something." I informed.

"Isabella is a pretty name," Edward reminded.

"I like Bella better," I corrected.

"It suits you," Edward agreed.

"What was growing up with Alice like?" I questioned. "Difficult at times; she'd pester me about dating though I couldn't care less. She was much more outgoing than I was. She's a good sister though." His eyes were lost in some distant memory. I could only imagine Alice as a child.

"She loves you," I agreed.

"Yeah, she does. She likes to get into my business, but some of her meddling did turn out well for me." Edward murmured, looking pointedly at me.

"She was my first friend when I moved here," I told Edward.

"Really? That doesn't surprise me. She has a knack for talking to complete strangers." Edward said.

"She does own a boutique, I was actually looking for directions and she decided I was her friend," I explained and Edward played with his fork for a moment before he looked up at me.

"In college she would pick out my friends, luckily I got her to stop that," Edward remarked. "That's going overboard, and you went to..." I trailed off.

"Princeton," Edward filled in the blank.

"Wow, that's impressive," I complimented.

"All I did in High School was study my ass off and play football," Edward clarified.

"You played football?" I inquired in surprise.

"Varsity starting quarterback, for three years," Edward answered.

"Holy crap, you must've been good," I muttered and Edward laughed.

"There were a couple of colleges that recruited me, but football was always just a game to me." Edward admitted.

"And you went to Princeton instead?" I assumed.

"Yep, I always wanted to be a doctor."

"Why?" I questioned Edward took a moment to think before answering my question.

"I've made a lot of mistakes, Bella. When I'm helping people, I hope it redeems them," Edward confessed and I felt my heart tug.

"We're human, aren't we?" I reminded.

"What do you mean?" Edward inquired, confusion overtaking his features.

"We all have things we've done that we're not proud of. If anything, I've learned that the past doesn't make you who you are. Don't punish yourself for them," I advised.

"You're really strong, Bella," Edward said, and I smiled carefully and bit the inside of my lip.

"I sound like a self help book," I teased.

"I wouldn't be talking to you if you were one. Alice bought way too many of those and after my ex girlfriend and I broke up she'd leave them all around my room." Edward recalled.

"Thank God I don't have siblings," I murmured.

"It'd be lonely to be an only child though," Edward concurred.

"It gave me time to think," I responded.

"Were you close with your Dad?" Edward asked suddenly and I could feel my throat close up. I looked down at the table and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me," Edward apologized and I shook my head.

"It's okay. We weren't that close. After Renee left, all we had was each other. Once I got old enough, I'd be making dinners and taking care of him. He's really busy with his work, because he's the Chief of Police." I said, trying to remain emotionless.

"He'll shoot me when he meets me," Edward commented fearfully "He'll like you. As long as you're good to me," I assured him.

"If I ever treat you like an ass, please hit me okay?" Edward invited and I shook my head. "You won't, and even if you would I wouldn't hit you. Alice would," I reminded.

"She doesn't scare me as much as your father does," Edward admitted. "He knows how to shoot," Edward added.

"Actually, so do I," I confessed and Edward's stunned eyes met mine.

"That's actually kind of... sexy," Edward confessed and blush heated my cheeks. "You think so?" I questioned and Edward nodded.

"Remind me to never get on the wrong side of your gun," Edward begged and I giggled. "I don't shoot at people. I haven't been to a shooting range since I moved here," I expressed.

"Right, because New York City bans guns." Edward interjected. "I wasn't very good anyway," I admitted.

"Well I've never shot a gun," Edward rebutted.

"You're from Chicago so I didn't expect you to," I recalled.

"I lived in the suburbs of Chicago."

"What do your parents do?" I questioned.

"My father is a doctor, and my mother is an interior decorator," Edward answered. "I bet your house is beautiful since your Mom is an interior decorator," I marveled.

"I've been told I don't have much taste, so I'm not the best person to ask," Edward shrugged. "And being a doctor is a family occupation, huh?" I questioned.

"Carlisle never pressured me into becoming a doctor and neither did Esme. The pieces just fell into place," Edward countered. "Because your cousin was in the 9/11 attacks," I chided.

"That's a big part of it," Edward affirmed.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters besides Alice?" I questioned and Edward nodded.

"You've met the other, Emmett." Edward addressed. "You all look nothing alike," I noted and Edward chuckled. "Emmett got Mom's gene pool," Edward added.

"How far apart are you and Emmett?" I inquired. "I'm older by two years."

"So you're the oldest," I assumed.

"Yep, Alice is the baby," Edward agreed.

"She must have been spoiled rotten as a kid," I remarked. "Of course she was. She had Carlisle wrapped around her finger," Edward agreed.

"I can imagine that. What was that receptionist's deal today?"

"Tanya? She practically has been with every guy in the hospital. I've been the only one to turn down her offer," Edward exposed.

"And her offer was?"

"Sex," Edward answered. My cheeks reddened at his answer and I looked down at the table once again.

"I need to see those beautiful eyes," Edward commented and if it was possible, I grew even redder and returned his gaze.

"I'm going to address this straight up, I won't do anything you're not comfortable with," Edward assured me, and with the glimmer of honesty in his eyes, it was hard to doubt him.

"Thank you. Jake pushed for you know. And I wasn't ready," I explained.

"What a bastard," Edward huffed.

"Still, as Alice said I shouldn't make one man's mistakes affect our relationship," I piped up. A waitress came by with the check and Edward hastily paid before I could blink.

"Edward?" I muttered in shock. "I'm paying, no buts," Edward answered and my lips fell into a pout. "About your last comment, you're right. I know he's hurt you, and I hope you know I won't do any of that shit to you," Edward reassured me.

"Thanks," I murmured as we both walked out of the restaurant. Edward took me for a walk in the park. Suddenly, he twirled me so I was facing him, my chest pressing against his chest.

"I love spending time with you," Edward admitted and I smiled up at him. "Me too." I agreed, ducking my head.

"Don't let any of those doubts you have consume you, okay? I'm right here," Edward added, and warmth spread through my body.

"Until you wish me away," Edward promised. I placed a gentle kiss to his cheek and felt a shock of electricity doing so.

"May I?" He asked cautiously and I nodded. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pushed me closer to him if that was possible. He was a full head taller than I was, so he had to look down at me.

He raised one hand and lightly traced my cheek delicately with one of his fingers.

"That's funny," Edward observed, staring at the scarlet blush heating my cheeks. "What?" "Your skin reddens when I touch you," Edward explained. "I blame it on Charlie's genes," I teased.

"I've never been more grateful for him." Edward said, chuckling inwardly.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" Edward questioned.

"Only a hundred times," I responded.

"It's true," He murmured, pushing a loose hair strand behind my ear. "And have I told you, that you look handsome?" I teased back.

"Only a hundred times," Edward echoed. He rested his forehead against mine and I could feel the butterflies dance in my stomach. Edward shifted.

"It's time to get you home," Edward remarked, and I walked along beside him. He glanced at my hand for a moment and silently he asked permission.

I reached for his hand and he pulled it to his. His fingers interlaced in mine, and it felt so right. Edward smiled down at me before escorting me to his car.

Like a true gentleman, he opened the car door for me. The whole ride home was filled with meaningless jabber about the weather and small talk.

It was strange that talking about those things with him wasn't a bore. My apartment complex came into view, and he parked the car and assisted me out of the lot.

"I had a great time with you tonight, and I'll see you soon," Edward spoke said.

"Goodnight, Edward. Thank you for everything." I pulled him in for a hug him and before I could pull away I felt Edward's lips on my forehead.

He pressed a lingering kiss there and in my Edward-induced haze I waved before walking to my apartment. I was completely dazzled and disorientated as I walked but completely content.

Alice had left a billion messages on my phone but I collapsed in bed, and dreamed once again of Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter and please drop a review! I love getting feedback and I would like to get to 30 reviews before next chapter! Next chapter will be posted next week hopefully! <strong>

**Love,**

**Princessinblues**


	9. I Run To You

**Hi lovelies :) I'm sorry for the delay, things have been insane. As promised here's the next chapter. I'm trying to work on the next chapter when I can. It's crazy because I'm trying to spend as much time with my boyfriend as possible on his leave. **

**I love my Beta. She's seriously the shit. **

**So it might be a bit before I update again but no worries, I'm still continuing :). Remember to leave me some reviews, I only got two last chapter :(.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I run too fast<br>Or too slow it seems  
>When lies become the truth<br>That's when I run to you_**

**_This world keeps spinning faster_**  
><strong><em>Into a new disaster so I run to you<em>**  
><strong><em>I run to you baby<em>**  
><strong><em>And when it all starts coming undone<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby you're the only one I run to<em>**  
><strong><em>I run to you<em>**

**_I Run To You-Lady Antebellum_**

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the gaps of the blinds. I groaned inwardly. The thought alone of waking up had me nauseated.<p>

My mind went back to the last conscious state which was last night. My heart hammered in my chest: it wasn't all a dream? Memories flashed of the smell of marinara sauce and Lysol overly sprayed in the bathrooms overtook me for a moment.

Finally it hit me: Edward was my boyfriend. A feeling of happiness overwhelmed me and my heart my swelled in my chest. I was grinning in a matter of seconds.

I danced like an idiot in my room to no music before finishing my morning routine. I hailed a taxi checking my phone as I sat down on the scratchy seats. My phone at least had ten messages from Alice.

While I was in the taxi, I dialed her number. Of course she picked up on the first ring.

"Tell me everything," She demanded. I laughed inwardly.

"Good morning to you too," I remarked. Alice muttered profanities under her breath for a moment before continuing.

"You better be dating my brother," Alice threatened, anger lacing in her tone.

"I'm his girlfriend."

Alice squealed on the other end. "Jeez Alice, it's too early," I complained, blinking a few times to relieve the damage done to my eardrum.

"I should be a match maker," Alice snarked.

"I'll call Bravo and tell them that 'The Millionaire Matchmaker' should call it quits." I called her bluff.

"Did he kiss you?" Alice questioned, blush heated my cheeks.

"No," I replied curtly.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Please don't," I pleaded with her. Knowing Alice, she'd kill him with a close hanger or suffocate him with clothes. She laughed at my pleading.

"I was just kidding. In any case you two need to just kiss. There's some killer sexual frustration."

"Alice," I warned with a whisper.

"I'll meet you for lunch later," Alice said. I snapped my phone shut and laid my head against the cool glass, utterly spent from both the other night and this emotional roller coaster.

As I rolled by the front desk, Irina noticed my brightened mood.

"Bella, you're actually smiling," Irina observed.

"I always smile," I protested.

"It's a guy isn't it?" Irina guessed. She had read my flamed cheeks and smiled smugly to herself. Irina handed me a mug of coffee the waves of coffee beans alone waking me up.

To my surprise, my ebony desk held a new guest for the day: a bouquet of ruby red roses. My smile only widened at the gesture. The sweet smell of freshly cut roses tempted my senses. My heart pounded in my chest as I read the note attached. "These are for my beautiful girlfriend, I hope they brighten up your day like you have to mine."

Tears leaked out the sides of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, setting the flowers in a vase filled with water. Edward's kindness had me floored, which made working almost impossible.

Almost all of my spare thoughts were of him. I felt like a sixteen year old girl, high on her first love. In some ways, Edward was my first real love. Jake belonged as my first and hopefully only heartbreak.

With Jake I was vulnerable; I was addicted to him like a heroin addict. I felt a fire with him that threatened to consume me. I let my inhibitions go when I was with him.

I became a completely different person when I was with him. I was no longer careful, or moral. Instead, I felt the wind blow through my hair while gripping onto Jacob while the motor cycle thrummed to life.

The harsh aroma of gasoline and cheap cologne smelled like home for so long. Puffs of black smoke would trail behind us, and for that moment the world stopped for us. Looking back I realized how stupid I was back then. The shrill sound of my cell phone's ringer pulled me from my reverie.

"You're late for lunch!" Alice scolded. I grabbed my coat from the antique brass coat hanger. I walked like there were coal embers under my feet to our usual meeting place.

Alice perked up once she saw me. Before I could utter a word, she hugged me gently.

"So you have to tell me everything, don't leave anything out!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes bubbling with curiosity. I ran a hand through my hair before continuing.

"You know what happened prior to me crying in the bathroom, acting like a baby so I'll skip that part. After my meltdown, I sat down with Edward. I told him about why I act the way I do. I finally revealed all the secrets.

"He promised he'd take it slow. We later walked around the park and held hands. It was a beautiful night, thank you for making me pretty." I filled in, an enthusiastic grin crossed Alice's lips.

"I'm so proud of him, he finally got his head out of his ass," Alice commented.

"He gave me flowers." I claimed. She smiled impishly, reaching out across the table and squeezing my hand lightly.

"I never knew he was such a charmer," Alice grinned. A waiter came and took our orders.

"So how have you been?" I inquired as Alice took a bite of her salad.

"Great, sales have been awesome. In fact, I got Vera Wang's spring collection delivered!" Alice answered. Alice ran a wedding dress boutique.

"Congrats," I spoke after sipping some warm tea.

"Someday I'll be giving you the wedding dress of your dreams." Alice grinned. I nearly chocked on my sandwich.

"Don't get your hopes up," I remarked. Marriage was a taboo topic for me.

"It'll happen sooner than you think," Alice said, winking at me.

"Marriage isn't my thing," I said dejectedly.

"If you marry the right person, it's great." Alice protested lightly.

"What are the odds of finding the right person?" I questioned rhetorically.

Alice huffed and rolled her eyes and said: "You're such a pessimist. You'll just know when it's the right person."

My eyes trailed down to the floor, my heart plummeting to the floor as I realized I'll never have the happy ending.

"You'll get married and be happy. Don't let yourself think otherwise," Alice comforted me. There was always going to be gnawing doubt in me, yet I smiled halfway and mouthed 'thank you'.

Alice frowned at my expression then sighed.

"Don't you want to get married?" Alice inquired, staring at me inquisitively.

"Of course," I responded and Alice looked at me with a confused expression.

"Then you will." At her words, I shook my head pursing my lips.

"It's not that easy," I confessed.

"Just because that asshole broke your heart doesn't mean Edward will," Alice reminded. I met her eyes warily; Alice read my expression and sighed.

"I know that because I won't let him," Alice explained. My lunch hour was coming to a close. She hugged me goodbye as she walked out. I paid this time before Alice could say a word.

Heading back to the office I realized how much of a bitch I was to Alice. Alice was the only true friend I've ever had since Angela. Thinking of the mess I made gave an uneasiness to my stomach.

Angela didn't deserve what I did to her, to just cut her off like that.

While I was busy in my internal monologue, the moving door caught my finger. I cursed at the pain yet kept walking towards my office. Typing with a useless thumb was no easy task I figured out.

Work droned on, before I left I made sure I had the flowers and wrapped them in paper towels to travel home. As I practically ran down the staircase, a stiff body hit mine.

"I'm sorry," I apologized briskly.

"Don't ever say you're sorry," the man said, surprisingly there was a menacing tone in it.

His voice alone left shivers up my spine. His hands grabbed my fore arms roughly. His eyes raked up and down my body and a harsh cologne assaulted my senses.

His voice was like gravel underneath a motor cycle. I felt my stomach plummet as I somehow maintained balance to stay standing.

"Let me go," I ordered softly and he laughed in return.

"You're too hot to be kept up in this building." He asserted, his gray eyes icing into ice bergs. His hands were way too rough, holding me back like I was about to be thrown to the ground.

"I will call security on you," I threatened weakly. He caught my bluff and let out a maniacal chuckle.

"You can try, princess," His breath felt too hot on my ear.

"Let go of me," I said stiffly attempting to free myself of his hold.

"You're feisty aren't you?" He questioned as he pressed me too hard against the wall. He dug himself too close to me; I felt like gagging. I tried to remember any self defense tactics Charlie taught me.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"That's not important," He fired back.

"Get off of me." I said my anger consuming me slowly. He hit my head against the wall once and I felt dizzy. By instinct, I kneed him in the crotch and ran.

Before I could get away he laid a punch on my left cheek. It throbbed in response, but I was free. A cab pulled up to the curve breathlessly I spoke.

"Mercy Hospital," I requested. Through the back window of the cab I could see his angry face. My breathing hadn't calmed down, neither had my heart.

"Ma'am are you alright?" The driver asked, peeking a glance at the car mirror.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied quickly.

"It's good you're going to the hospital," He remarked. "Someone got a fistful of your cheek," He added, his Bronx accent evident.

"I fell," I lied, my eyes focused on the back window.

Ten minutes later he dropped me off at the entrance.

"Miss?" A receptionist peeked up from her desk. I walked carefully over to her desk.

"Did Dr. Cullen go home for the night?" I questioned. She looked up from her record books and shook her head.

"He's on the fifth floor," She informed.

I took the elevator, tapping my foot anxiously against the linoleum floor. My cheek was still throbbing; I prayed it wasn't too disgusting. The elevator stopped at the fifth floor.

As I made my way to the sitting area a pair of familiar green eyes met mine. Edward came out of a doorway, looking god-like in his scrubs. Edward looked at me with confusion.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He questioned his eyes becoming lighter in color. He came to me and pressed me into a hug, ducking my head into his chest.

"I needed to get away," I chocked.

"From where, sweet girl?" He questioned pressing his hands to the sides of my face.

"What happened to you?" He questioned anxiously, ushering me to a back room.

"I fell," I lied pathetically. He rolled his eyes at me petty response. He sat me down in a chain, quickly grabbing an ice pack. He applied the ice gently.

"What really happened?" He questioned.

"This guy stopped me when I was about to leave my workplace. He pressed me up against the wall and wouldn't let me go," I confessed, tears beginning to fall down my face.

"Did touch you?" Edward asked compassionately.

"He just pressed me up against the wall. I kicked him in the crotch although he hit me on the way out," I finished in broken sobs.

"Did you get a good look at the guy?" He checked my bruises quickly then grabbing a piece of gauze proceeding to wipe off the blood from my cheek.

"Yeah," I murmured thickly.

"Do you think you could give a statement to the police?" Edward asked gently.

"It wasn't that bad," I whimpered.

"One side of your face is banged up." Edward reminded. I felt a pain form in my chest, Edward wiped the tears off my face with his thumbs. He felt my head checking for further damage.

"Bella, there is a sizable bump on the back of your head." Edward noted anxiously.

"He banged my head against the wall," I answered.

"Did you black out?" Edward asked, concern lacing his tone. I shook my head.

"Did you feel dizzy?"

"I still do."

"Are you sure you didn't lose consciousness?" Edward questioned worriedly.

"Maybe for a few seconds. I don't feel good, Edward," I murmured my stomach turning. I made it to the bathroom just in time.

"I think you have a concussion. Stay with me, Bella," Edward ordered.

He picked me up effortlessly and sprinted to the trauma wing.

"I think my girlfriend has a concussion. She just threw up and is feeling dizzy. CT scan, now." Edward commanded. After the CT, Edward sat me in his lap and gingerly held me in his arms.

"Sweetheart, I need you to stay with me." Edward reminded as I started to drift off. "I'm sleepy," I fluttered my eye lids.A doctor came in and told us that there wasn't any damage or signs of a serious concussion.

"I need to make sure you're okay so I need you to stay a night at my place," Edward said as he picked me up bridal style in his arms. He grabbed prescriptions for pain meds and anti nausea medicine on the way out.

"Okay, I'll sleep on the couch," I compromised.

"You're sleeping in the bed, I'm sleeping on the couch," Edward spoke, authority in his tone. He gently eased me into the passenger seat of the Volvo.

"No," I muttered, my head starting to throb. Edward saw my hand go to my forehead.

"Is your head hurting?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah," I answered. Edward sped up, and the pain pills they gave me started to kick in. Once we arrived at his condo, he once again assumed the role of Prince Charming and picked me up in his arms.

He gave me some crackers as dinner.

"I'll call Alice in the morning for some clothes for you to wear tomorrow, but you can borrow anything," Edward commented. I wobbled into his bedroom and picked out a tee shirt.

As soon as I changed, I sat on Edward's couch beside him. Edward ogled me, a crooked grin crossing his face. "You like what you see?" I waggled my eye brows through my drugged haze.

"I do, beautiful. You can wear my shirts any day," Edward answered a smile visible on his face. I laid my head down on a throw pillow.

"I didn't know guys bought throw pillows," I mused.

"Are you challenging my masculinity?" Edward questioned, raising an eye brow.

"Just making a statement," I defended.

"Alice thought the pillows were necessary," Edward said, angling his body so he was facing me. Edward went into the kitchen in search of an ice pack. Once he came back he applied it to the noose on my head.

"You looked really hot in those scrubs," I stammered, my mind growing foggy.

"Thank you, that's the first time I've gotten a compliment on them," Edward chuckled softly. I felt my head get gradually heavier as I eased into a drug induced sleep.

Once dawn broke I felt a pounding in my head. I rolled over and on a couch I would've rolled over on the ground. My eyes adjusted to the light; then I realized I wasn't sleeping on a couch.

Instead I was in a king sized bed, draped in starch white sheets. The room around me was much larger than my apartment. The room almost felt like I was being swallowed in it.

The walls were an off blue, their color reminded me of the ocean water back in Forks. It dawned on me that I wasn't in my apartment. I tried to form some sort of memory of the other night.

I remember the man's grey eyes as he slammed me against the wall. At the memory alone, an ice started in my stomach. I recalled being in the hospital, Edward's face above mine.

I ripped the comforter off me as I walked to the kitchen. The cherry hardwood beneath me felt cold on my feet. I analyzed the sophisticated kitchen before me.

All the appliances looked right off the expensive new arrival racks at Lowe's. They were a deep ebony accented with white. I found a note on the refrigerator as I made a 360 around the kitchen.

"Bella, eat food that's easy on your stomach. Take the pain pills every three hours. I'll be back at six. -Edward" I smiled like a school girl before picking out a box of Cheerio's from the cabinet.

After finishing my bowl of Cheerio's I swallowed a pain pill. I sat on the ground, not wanting to mess up the suede 'L' shaped couch. A television was positioned on a wall across from the couch.

It wasn't a surprise it was a flat screen, either. In color co-ordination with the couch, there was a La-Z-Boy chair adjacent to it. There was a amber rug under a glass top table.

The rest of the flooring was cherry hardwood. I began to read an old copy of _The Great Gatsby_ which was lying on the floor.

I was supposed to be at work. I cursed profusely as I picked up my cell to call Edward. However, before I could dial the number a note fell out of the book I was reading.

"I figured you'd read this, so I left it out for you. Doing this, I know you would think of work. I called you in sick." Edward's note touched me. I was shocked at his thoughtfulness.

On the kitchen table was a grocery bag along with a note. "Edward called me and told me what happened. I picked out some clothes for you. I'll be around later. -Alice."

The clothes were acceptable, a pair of jeans and a reddish thick strapped loose fitting top. While I was making lunch, I heard a knock at the door. I quickly answered it.

"Alice."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Alice questioned as she sauntered in the condo and laid her purse down on the table.

"Better, Edward is an amazing doctor," I answered.

"I'm really sorry about that creep, but it's cute that Edward took care of you," Alice apologized as she sat at the table.

"I'm blessed, I'm kinda worried about what I said to him while I was on drugs." I admitted.

"Well, he's still with you so it couldn't have been too bad," Alice remarked.

I remember Alice's gracious action of letting me borrow clothes and said: "By the way thanks for the clothes. I'll give them back to you after I wash them."

"Don't worry about it, I got those for you," Alice said, smirking.

"Alice!" I exclaimed. Alice giggled at my outburst.

"Now, I have the afternoon off so I'm going to help you woo my brother," Alice proposed.

"Alice," I seethed.

"You look like hell, no offense so go take a shower." Alice ordered. I agreed with her there. Edward's bathroom was at least two times the size of my bedroom; fully equipped with a shower along with a Jacuzzi.

The tile was a camel color. A mirror took up half of a wall along with two sinks. The shower itself was large as well.

I felt better after a shower. Alice met me in the bathroom after I got changed.

"Now, no tantrums, okay? I'm just going to put on a little make up and do your hair." Alice comforted. I was clearly defeated, so with a sigh I allowed her to do her worst.

Alice first curled my hair, then placed in a messy ponytail. She applied a bit of mascara and eye liner before topping it off with a touch of nude lip gloss.

"Thank you, Alice," I spoke, liking what I saw in the mirror.

"I knew you'd come around," Alice said smugly.

I rolled my eyes before gently hugging her.

"I gotta go get home before Jazzy does so I can surprise him!" Alice remarked, hugging me quickly before dashing out the door.

"Bye," I waved.

I decided to take a crack at making Edward dinner; it was the least I could do. Edward took care of me, the first person to do so in a long time. I searched for meat in his freezer.

Luckily, I found steak, figuring it was a safe bet that he'd like it. I started the oven awaiting for it to be ready. I put the steak on a oven friendly plate.

I began to marinate it, afterwards cutting it into sizable pieces. Then, I put the steak in the oven. I read 'The Great Gastby' to pass time as I waited for the timer to go off.

The timer dinged sometime later. Putting on oven mitts I carefully maneuvered the steak out of the oven. I found the cabinet filled with plates, grabbing one as I fixed dinner.

Running like a chicken with my head cut off I assembled the table for dinner. I left out the red wine and a beer I found in his fridge for him. The door opened while I was putting the silver wear on the table.

"What are you doing?" Edward questioned, amusement evident in his voice.

"Making you dinner," I answered.

"Why?" Edward queried.

"You've taken care of my sorry ass, so I figured this is sort of a way to make it up to you."

"I'm not complaining about the beautiful woman cooking in my kitchen, but you really didn't have to do this," Edward explained as I felt his arms wrap around me.

I hugged him back, immersing myself in his scent again.

"Now come sit down," I gestured towards the table. Edward sat beside me.

"You made steak?" Edward inquired.

"I hope you like it."

"Where have you been all my life?" Edward questioned. I let out a laugh.

"I'm here now," I reminded.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted a beer or wine so they're both on the counter," I added.

"I better have water. Did you take your medicine?" Edward inquired. I backtracked in my head.

"Please do," Edward requested as I got up. I swallowed a pill.

"How was your day?" I questioned as I sat back down.

"Slow, worrying about you," Edward answered

"That's sweet, seriously though," I prodded, blush flaming my cheeks.

"I had to watch newbies all day," Edward finished.

"That sounds like fun," I spoke sarcastically.

"It's anything but. How was your day?" Edward questioned.

"I read _The Great Gatsby_ then Alice came by," I replied.

"And how was my sister?" Edward questioned.

"She gave me a make over and then wanted to surprise Jasper," I informed.

"I have a serious question to ask," I added.

Edward nodded waiting for my question. "How bad was I last night?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Like what you said? You said I looked 'hot' in my scrub then asked me about my throw pillows," Edward answered.

"Oh God," I muttered.

"I have no filter when I'm on drugs. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Did you report it to the police?" Edward inquired.

"Shit," I cursed.

"Hold on," I grabbed my cell phone. I couldn't remember much, but I reported what I could. I came back in the room, Edward was waiting for me at the table.

"The steak was delicious," Edward complimented.

"Thank you. Why did I sleep in your bed?"

"I didn't want you to sleep on the couch. I slept on the couch figuring it wasn't appropriate for you and I to share a bed yet," Edward answered.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight then," I compromised.

"Absolutely not." Edward shook his head in disapproval.

"We're adults here so I wouldn't mind if we shared a bed, but I will take the couch," I offered.

"It's not that I don't want to sleep next to you, it's just I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," Edward replied. I sat on the couch, seconds later Edward joined me.

He wrapped his arms around me, so I was situated in his lap. He pressed his lips to my forehead. Our lips were inches away.

"Bella, I really want to kiss you, but I don't want our first kiss to be this way." Edward said huskily.

"I understand," I murmured. He turned on a movie and we spent the rest of the night cuddling. I changed into a pajama set.

Edward was reading in his bed, so I walked past quickly.

"Not so fast, beautiful. Where do you think you're going?" Edward questioned, his lips twisting into a crooked smile.

"Couch," I replied.

"Please will you stay here? I promise to keep my hands to myself," Edward begged. I huffed, laying next to him. He wrapped an arm around me, resting my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped me in covers. I turned sideways, Edward adjusted by wrapping an arm around my waist. I fell asleep in no time thanks to the comfort of his arms.

I felt a soft kiss on my nose.

"I have to go to work, beautiful. You've ruined me that was the best night of sleep I've ever had." Edward murmured.

"I'll make you breakfast," I replied getting up off the bed racing into the kitchen. I settled on making him eggs along with French toast.

"What's cooking, good looking?" Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as I put the eggs on a plate.

"Here," I muttered, kissing his cheek.

"I should go back to my place," I added.

"I like coming home to you," Edward admitted. "You've been wonderful to me, Edward. Thank you for taking such good care of me." I commented.

"As you wish, please take off this week. It's easy to get another concussion from a blow to your head." Edward ordered.

"Of course, Doctor Cullen," I said, saluting him. He chuckled before kissing my forehead.

"I'll see you this weekend then," Edward affirmed.

"Bye, handsome," I murmured.

Edward left ten minutes later before I packed my stuff. I hailed a taxi to get to my apartment. As soon as I made it to my bedroom, I laid down and fell asleep.

The sleep was not nearly as good as it was in Edward's arms.

**A little fluff for y'all and drama! Phew. Okay, so please review. I hate begging for reviews but I love them and they help me get better. **

**-Princessinblues**


	10. Just A Kiss

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for the delay, but the time off was great. Thanks again to my beta, who didn't give up on me :). This chapter was actually a hard one to write. I even cried while writing it. **

**Please send me a review, I will respond to them. Reviews are like hugs. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've never opened up to anyone,<strong>_

_**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms,**_

_**We don't need to rush this let's just take this slow.**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moon light,**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,**_

_**No I don't wanna mess this thing up,**_

_**I don't wanna to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark and you just might,**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life,**_

_**So baby I'm alright with,**_

_**Just a kiss good night. **_

_**Just A Kiss-Lady Antebellum**_

* * *

><p>I was grateful for the long night's sleep I had; it would help me with the follow up visit to the police station I had to make. I had reported the attack to the police while I was still at Edward's condo but they requested I spend some time with the sketch artist.<p>

For the past hour I'd tried to recall any memories of that night.

It was almost like being drunk. I was unable to remember the majority of that night. Edward had warned me that because of my concussion, there may be a memory gap. I remember the conversation we had the other day about it clear as day.

"I'm so frustrated because I can't remember parts of my assault," I spat into the phone.

"You had a pretty nasty concussion, so it's normal that you can't remember parts of your attack," Edward assured me.

"I've tried so hard to fit in the missing pieces of that night but I can't," I admitted.

"Don't be mad at yourself, you may regain some of the memories after your head has healed completely," Edward comforted me.

"Thank you for calming me down."

"That's my job, isn't it? And I'm angry too," Edward confessed. My eye brows scrunched together in confusion at his words.

"Why?" I let out a gust of air.

"I hate that it happened to you. If I get the hands on the asshole..." Edward threatened, his tone menacing. I was moved by his kind words, but I replied: "The police have that covered," I reminded.

"I'm protective of you, and all I want is you safe." The conversation made me smile, his protectiveness was sweet.

Focusing on the night gave me a headache. Part of me was scared out of my mind, yet the other part reminded me that it was a fluke.

The police station matched the color of the smog inhabited sky. A deputy greeted me then instructed me where to go. Through a maze of offices, I found the police officer that I had reported the crime to.

"Isabella," a heavy set middle aged woman greeted me.

"I'm Detective Stenson, come back to my office," A heavy middle aged woman greeted me.

She gestured for me to sit down across from her on a worn leather chair. She took her eyes off from her paper work and met my gaze.

"Now can you tell me what you remember?" She requested, grabbing a notepad out from a drawer of her desk.

"I was coming down the stairs from work, and a man grabbed me. I don't remember what he said to me, and then he pressed me against the wall. He hit the back of my head against the wall while I struggled. I got away and he punched me," I recalled.

"Do you have any physical damage done to you?" She inquired softly as she scribbled down what I'd said.

I sighed before answering. "I went to a hospital afterwards. I had a concussion that caused me to lose memory from parts of that night."

I rolled up my sleeves to expose the bruises sprouting on my forearms before continuing.

"I have these bruises as well."

She eyed my bruises that were perfect imprints of a set of hands.

"I have a bruise on my cheek from where he punched me."

Once I finished she continued to write something in her notebook and a few seconds later she looked back up at me. "Isabella, I'm going to send in a sketch artist. You just need to tell him the details of what you remember of your attacker."

The sketch artist waited outside the office. He wasn't didn't look much older than I was, and had glasses along with unruly blonde hair. He sat beside me. I gave him all the details I could recall, fuzzy or otherwise.

After the sketch was done the police officer Detective Stenson re-entered the office.

"Thank you Miss Swan, we'll call you with any developments," She explained to me. I nodded shaking her hand before _I left_. However, I had this gnawing feeling that they wouldn't find him.

Whoever the man was he wouldn't come back for me, since it was a one time event. Working from my apartment was rough considering that I had to look a computer screen for hours.

I was pleased that by the end of the week the noose on my head had gone down. The mark on my cheek had almost vanished as well. When I woke up Friday morning, my mind was everywhere. Alice had called the night before reminding me she was coming by to get me ready for my date.

The day would go by slowly thanks to the fact that I wasn't allowed to go to work. I reported the incident to my boss, Irina. She promised me it wouldn't happen again and that she would get to the bottom of it.

I decided on rolling back on my side, once again drifting into a peaceful sleep. There was a sudden racket outside my apartment waking me. I rolled over onto the other side of the bed trying to get back to sleep when my bedroom door opened with a thud.

"Bella Swan, get your sorry ass up," Alice ordered. I moaned, shook my head, and put my head under the pillow. She huffed, clearly annoyed. "You have a date in three hours."

I threw off the covers that were wrapped around me like a cocoon then almost fell on the ground. Alice was determined; she pulled me into my tiny bathroom and sat me down.

"Edward is such a worrywart," She remarked, fiddling with a stray hair as she spoke. I knitted my eye brows together in confusion then she sighed before explaining.

"He went all doctor on me, telling me what to do if I can't wake you up," Alice clarified. I pursed my lips as she wrapped a lock of my hair around the base of the curling wand.

I hesitated before replying. "That's sweet of him."

"You know he's missed one day in the three years he's been working here." Alice informed, trying to remain expressionless.

"What day did he miss?" I queried.

Alice smirked smugly. "He took off the rest of the day you were hurt." At her admission, my cheeks reddened to the color of a fire hydrant.

"He really likes you. I've never seen him be this way," Alice admitted, her eyes began to grow soft.

I huffed, blowing off her words. "It's a fluke," I said curtly

"Why are you so down on yourself? You have no reason to be," Alice asked, glaring at me clearly frustrated. My eyes cast down to the tiles below me, trying to concentrate on the lines that were carved into them.

"You need to start looking at yourself like the people around you do. I'm not good at this heart-to-heart stuff, but I've had to put up with you always being critical of yourself. Is it because of your ex?

"I got a news flash for you: he wasn't any good for you. Edward wants you, even likes you a lot, and he's a good guy. Stop thinking that you don't deserve to be with him and shit.

"If Edward likes you, he'll go out of his way for you also he doesn't lie."

"That was a damn good speech because I just burned my hand," Alice added, wincing as she put the curler down on the counter.

"I'm sorry," I apologized searching for bandages. I ran the water in the sink, grabbing her hand and dousing it with cold water. I raced off into the kitchen then opened the medicine cabinet.

I pulled out a bandage before handing it to her. "Thank you," Alice said, placing the bandage over her pink mark.

"Thank you," I murmured. Alice smiled softly, hugging me tightly. She then ordered me to resume position in the chair to finish my make over then ushered me to get dressed.

Alice picked out a dress with three quarter cold shoulder sleeves in an ebony color. She paired that with simple black heels along with a silver necklace. When I reached the mirror I barely recognized myself.

"Thanks so much Alice," I said, as I hugged her.

"No problem" She replied lightly. She left ten minutes later leaving me to pacing anxiously around my apartment.

I was careful enough not to mar my lip completely as I bit it. My heart was going off like a helicopter. To draw me out of my worried haze, the door bell chimed.

"Hi," I greeted as I opened the door. Standing in front of me was Edward, looking handsome as usual in khakis and a button down shirt. He responded to my greeting by winding his arms around my waist.

The butterflies still remained but curiously the nerves decreased. I was basking in his smell which seemed to calm me down.

"You look beautiful," Edward complimented, giving me his signature crooked grin.

"Thank you! You don't look so bad yourself," I said, blush heating my cheeks like wildfire.

As soon as I closed the door to my apartment he cautiously took my hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned softly. I glanced at him for a moment before

"So much better. Thank you for taking such good care of me."

Edward sighed in relief. "You have no idea how much you scared me." I scrunched my eye brows in confusion at his words.

"What do you mean?" I spoke softly.

He stopped before me in the hallway before sighing. "I wasn't there to protect you," Edward spoke with pain reflecting in his emerald eyes.

"I don't need protection." I said breathlessly.

"He hurt you, Bella. If you didn't get out when you did..." Edward trailed off, his tone growing horrified.

"But I did," I argued.

"I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." Edward admitted and my head spun at the seriousness of the conversation.

"What do you mean?" I questioned my mind foggy with his words. There was no way that in the short time we'd been together that he had feelings for me. He was just being courteous

"Bella, I don't want to scare you." Edward chose his words carefully. His hands were placed lightly on my shoulders as if he was scared I was going to faint or something.

I planted my feet on the ground. "Try me."

Edward looked into my eyes, searching for signs of fear before continuing. He moved one of his hands to rest on my face hesitantly. My cheeks burnt where his hand rested. I released a soft eyes turned smoldering as I looked him. His emerald eyes burnt my brown one with so much intensity I had to look at away. I lowered my eyes but Edward was having none of that. He moved his hand from my cheek to chin, I whimpered as he lifted it up so he could see my face as he spoke.

"I'm in love with you," Edward breathed raggedly.

I felt my head whirl from his admission. I felt relief course through me, and the butterflies in my stomach started to dance. His hands dropped to his sides and his shoulders sagged. "Is it really that hard to tell?"

"No body has ever fought for me. The moment my Mom left us, I've felt alone. Charlie's wonderful and he gives it his all, and with Jake, I felt alive again. I felt like I could breathe. And with you, I feel like I'm getting a piece of me back and I'm starting to like the girl I'm becoming; all because of you.

"Half the time I'm scared that I'm falling too fast. Half the time I feel like I'm flying. I feel all things for you, but I know that I'm not good enough for you," I explained.

"Bella." Edward took both my hands in his. His grasp was gentle, as if he was holding something precious. "How could you think that?" he asked, softly.

Fear flooded my senses almost not giving me the chance to speak the words I wanted but I fought against them. "That I'm in love with you too?"

His smile tugged his lips into a breathtaking smile.

"Thank God," He murmured before he took my face in his hands. He leaned in closer; I could feel the electricity as his breaths matched mine.

Abruptly, he pulled away. "I can't kiss you here," Edward clarified.

"Why?"

He let out a chuckle before tracing my cheek with one finger. "That's not romantic." Edward argued, his eyes meeting mine.

He began to walk again; I tried to meet his pace. As we reached the elevator he hit the down button quickly.

"Don't tell me you're a hopeless romantic too," I murmured.

"With you, yes." He answered smiling crookedly. I took a leap of faith that Alice had been lecturing me to do.

"Please kiss me," I muttered, praying I didn't sound as stupid as I thought I did. I know I didn't sound half as good as the girls in all the movies. Edward turned his gaze to me.

He wrapped his arms around me. He rested his forehead against mine. "Are you sure?" He questioned. I nodded carefully, my stomach doing flip flops. His soft lips met mine.

This kiss was like nothing I'd ever experienced, it was the kind that made me feel weak at the knees. His kiss was gentle, almost reverent as his lips caressed mine.

I parted my lips, afterwards Edward paused his silently asking for permission. I granted it, and I felt his tongue meet mine. His hands reached to support my head, his fingers braiding themselves in my hair.

His other hand pressed my lower back to close the remaining distance between us. He pulled away, keeping his forehead against mine. His ragged breathing matched my own.

The elevator chimed as the doors opened. "Can we take the next one?" He questioned and breathlessly I replied: "Just kiss me senseless." Edward laughed.

"Your wish, my command sweet girl." Edward agreed before pressing his lips against mine. This kiss was more passionate and more heated than the other.

This kiss crushed my first kiss. Jacob was a sloppy kisser, but Edward's was almost like an art form. I wound my arms around his neck while he picked my feet off the ground.

I pulled away, my breathing labored. "I think I need some time to recover," I murmured my head spinning. "You did want me to kiss you senseless," He reminded as he pressed a light kiss on my forehead.

"Was that...?" I trailed off.

"Incredible? Yes, that was the best kiss I've ever had." Edward interjected.

"That makes two of us," I sighed in relief as the next elevator came. He escorted me into the elevator, holding my hand gently in his. There was a comfortable silence between the two of us before he cleared his throat.

"That didn't go as planned," Edward remarked. I turned to him, my eyes meeting his. I cocked my head in confusion, "what do you mean?" He smiled impishly at me.

"I was planning on having our first kiss under the night sky in the park," Edward admitted.

"I wouldn't trade that for a million bucks," I assured him.

"It doesn't have to be story book perfect. I've realized sometimes real life can be better than your dreams." I continued before I shrugged. Edward smiled softly at my admission.

"I would be the dashing prince, right?" Edward played along. "Of course," I replied, kissing his cheek. "You're the princess," He continued with my metaphor.

"I'm far from a princess," I retorted. "You're much prettier," Edward commented.

"You're persistent aren't you?" I queried, a giggle escaping my lips. He led me out of my apartment building into his car. "Just trying to keep my prize," He answered as he shut my door.

"Okay Prince Charming, how was your day?"

"Boring, there weren't many patients today," Edward said.

"You like it when it's busy?" I asked then folding my hands in my lap.

He started the heat before he replied. "It's a rush, having a trauma patient. I like the pressure. My favorite moment is when they take their first breaths on their own."

"I could never bear to be responsible for someone's life; to keep someone's heart beating." I trailed off in wonder.

"We all have our breaking points when it gets too much. You have to leave it all on the operating table. If you think about what you could've done differently, you'll drive yourself crazy." Edward described.

"You're a hero," I informed.

"I'm no Superman," Edward argued.

"You don't need to be. You save lives every day," I reminded. Edward clearly disagreed with my statement.

"I couldn't save you," Edward sighed.

"You have in many ways. You've made me happy again." I admitted casting my eyes to my hands in my lap.

"Do the police have any leads?" Edward questioned, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"No, but it was a one time thing," I answered. "How can you know that?" Edward asked.

"He was just a creep," I shrugged. "He hurt you." Edward's eyes grew darker after he spoke.

"I'm not worried about it." I assured him, touching his shoulder gently to try to calm him down. "I'm sorry that I'm hell bent on this, but I hate that he hurt you." Edward apologized.

"Your over protectiveness is sweet but unneeded." I huffed; I wasn't used to people protecting me. Charlie tried to skid around the fact that Renee left us; still it didn't shield the pain.

"When you lov-care about someone it isn't overprotective, it's fear." Edward corrected.

"Fear of what?" I scoffed.

"Losing you," Edward confessed. My heart stopped all together for a moment. "You hardly know me," I reminded.

"You've given me happiness. I've been going through the motions of life, and then you came along. You were the most beautiful disaster that's ever come into my life."

"I'm a mess," I agreed.

"I like messes," Edward winked.

"I'm not like a car you can fix; I'm never going to run right again." I explained.

"I can try, can't I?" Edward said. I pursed my lips before I spoke again.

"Good luck," I murmured. Edward parked the car before he came over to the passenger door side.

He helped me out of the car then escorted me into the restaurant. The waiter led us to a table on the patio overlooking trees.

"I didn't know trees existed in New York," I remarked.

Edward smiled crookedly and said: "New York isn't all cities, once you get out of the central part its pretty quiet."

"It's beautiful."

"I guess so," He shrugged. I looked down at the green and red table cloths on the table then chuckled.

"Funny how it's getting so close already," I commented. Edward scooted his chair in slightly before his eyes narrowed. "Christmas, it's only two weeks away," I answered his unspoken question.

"It always sneaks up on me," Edward retorted shaking his head.

"You're not a Scrooge are you?" I questioned, teasing.

"Alice has been obsessed with the holiday since she was five. Living with her has made me become a Grinch," Edward admitted.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"I don't this year will be all bad considering I have a Christmas angel." Edward divulged.

"Charlie and I used to put up a Christmas Angel on the top of our Christmas tree each year," I recalled, smiling at the memory.

"I wasn't talking about an ornament," Edward denounced. I cocked my head in confusion.

"I was talking about you," He added. I felt my cheeks turn scarlet at his words.

"Thank you, Edward." I muttered, looking down at the ground to keep the tears from spilling over.

"Speaking of Christmas I was wondering if you'd like to meet my parents," Edward broke in. I nodded fervently at his offer.

"I'd love to! Do you want to meet my Dad?"

"I'd like to, without being shot." Edward answered with a nervous laugh.

"He won't shoot you," I assured him.

"Thank God," Edward breathed in relief. Charlie would like Edward, since Edward was a good man. Parts of me were scared of going back to Forks and face my demons, especially my past.

I prayed that I wouldn't have any run ins with Jake, I knew I wasn't strong enough for that yet. I hoped one day I'd get the closure I wanted, yet I knew it wasn't possible right now.

"Bella," Edward snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward offered.

"I'm scared about going back to Forks," I admitted.

"Why?"

"I ran away from my past. I'm not strong enough to have a run in with Jake. There's just so much pain." Tears were scraping the edge of my eyelids.

"You don't have to push yourself," Edward reminded, reaching his hand over to meet mine.

"Charlie shouldn't pay for Jake's actions. I should stop being so scared and just suck it up," I chocked. Edward's thumb ran soothing circles across my palm.

"You've been through a lot. If you're not ready, it's okay."

"I know I can be ready. It's selfish, but I need you to come with me. I don't think I can do it alone."

"It's not selfish. I want to be there for you."

The waiter came then asked for our orders. I ordered ravioli, Edward ordered a salmon dish.

"What are your parents like?" I asked.

"I told you that Mom's an interior designer. Dad's a doctor. Esme will love you, I'm sure Carlisle will too. They've been married for forty years and still look like two kids in love.

"Carlisle works around the clock so Esme took care of all of us. No matter what her work schedule was, she'd always have time for us. She was a PTA Mom, Football Mom, baseball Mom, and basically the most supportive Mom that's ever walked the planet." Edward recalled.

"Your parents sound wonderful," I commented. Esme sounded like the perfect nurturing mother, Carlisle starring the perfect father. When I was younger I envisioned Renee reading me princess stories.

"They'll be over the moon that I found you." Edward agreed before pausing. "They've been trying to set me up with any one who's single. They will adore you," Edward explained.

"Charlie will love you, too. He's protective, but you're a good man. As long as I'm happy, he will be," I countered.

"I'm a decent man," Edward corrected.

"A decent man runs away once he hears the full story. You haven't run away once," I argued lightly. "You were screwed over, that's not your fault," He reminded.

"I was stupid enough to believe him," I said curtly.

"You were in love. Love is blind," Edward said, his voice passionate. I bit my lip then met his eyes warily. "There's one good thing that happened because of the past," I admitted.

Edward's lips pulled up into a smile, framing his white teeth. "Why?"

"I'm finally becoming happy again, also I met an amazing guy," I answered.

Edward's cheeks turned the shade of a rose petal. Before he could respond, the waiter came with our food.

The food was delicious, the perfect meal to share under the blanket of the stars. Once I was finished, Edward eyed me curiously.

"Care to dance with me?" Edward proposed. I looked at him like he had three heads.

"The patio is meant to be a dance floor. There are a pianist and a violinist," Edward continued, gesturing to the pianist along with the violinist behind us.

"I really can't dance."

"I have to make up the time we first met," Edward requested.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I didn't get to dance with you like I should've." Edward recalled. I sighed, nodding my head. Edward smiled smugly before he took my hand in his. He led us to the front of the patio, overlooking the trees beneath us.

One hand drifted to my waist to pull me closer while I wrapped one arm around his neck. "I haven't danced since Middle School," I revealed.

"I hope this beats that dance," Edward teased.

"Middle School dancing takes the prize of being the most awkward. With you it almost feels natural," I said while he spun me around.

"You should give yourself more credit, you're not a bad dancer," Edward assured me.

"When I was little Charlie and I used to dance around to "Butterfly Kisses" in the living room." I remembered. I smiled at the memory of stepping on my Dad's feet, which wasn't very much more coordinated than I was.

"I bet you were an adorable child."

"Who taught you to dance?"

"Carlisle and Esme always went to every Christmas Charity Ball at the Hospital, so I had to learn from Carlisle." Edward answered.

"Who was the lucky girl who danced with you?" I queried, I felt Edward shake with laughter.

"Alice most of the time, who hated dancing with me. She'd rather dance with the other guys but Esme insisted. Sometimes I danced with Carlisle's friends daughters," Edward responded.

As another song played, I leaned my head against his chest. Edward responded by wrapped his arms around my waist, swaying us slightly. Time passed slowly, I almost didn't realize the sun setting.

I felt Edward's finger coax my chin up so he could press his lips to mine gently. Afterwards he pressed his lips to my ear: "How about I drive us somewhere."

I let out a soft yes before he tugged gently on my hand. He paid the bill to my chagrin then led us to his car. My stomach was doing flip flops as he pulled out of the parking lot.

He drove us through a maze of rustic roads. I prayed he wouldn't want that yet. Alice said that he usually "skipped" steps so I prayed he didn't expect that yet.

I wasn't ready for that, at the thought I felt my head feel suddenly heavy. He parked in an old parking lot. He came around to my side. The sun had disappeared and only a bit of light remained.

"Do you really expect me to hike in heels?" I asked him, questioning his sanity. He chuckled before picking me up in his arms.

"Of course not." He assured me.

"Edward!" I squeaked in surprise.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you walk."

"Please put me down," I begged.

"Please let me have a little fun," Edward pleaded in return.

"If this is fun for you I can only imagine what your chiropractor is going to say."

"You're as light as a feather," Edward argued.

"That's a lie considering that I just ate dinner."

"You're tiny," He remarked. I shifted in his arms. "I'm five-three thank you very much!" I gasped.

"Still tiny, don't worry it's cute."

"Maybe you're just extremely tall," I countered. "I'm six-two, regardless you're still petite," Edward informed.

"Where are you taking me?"

He suddenly stopped then let me on the ground again. My eyes scanned the clearing. The edges were lined with trees, but the circular middle of the field only had grass.

Daisies poked out from under the carpeting of the grass.

"How'd you find this?" I marveled.

"When you drive to New York City, this is what you find."

"I flew here," I admitted.

Edward smiled crookedly. "I figured."

"I come here when I need my space. It's a long drive, but it's worth it. Now hold on," He added. He ran into the safety of the tree line before coming out with numerous twigs and branches.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, suppressing a giggle.

"You'll see," He said, begging for patience. He took out a lighter from his pocket before gathering the sticks together in a pile. He lit the firewood then smiled at me.

I walked carefully to him. He smiled at his work then wrapped me into his arms.

"This is nice."

"I was thinking maybe for our future dates we could come here."

"That sounds wonderful," I agreed.

He tilted my chin up before looking into my eyes. His lips formed a smile before he whispered. "Do you know what would make this moment perfect?"

I shrugged in response.

He laughed whole heartedly before pressing his lips to mine. He kissed me softly at first before pausing. I was growing impatient I could feel him smile before he kissed me again feverently.

I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening his kiss. After a while, he pulled away before pressing a few quick kisses to my lips.

"I'll never get tired of kissing you," Edward laughed.

"Please don't," I murmured breathlessly. He gave me one more kiss before pulling away. The fire eased down. Edward looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I should be getting you back to your apartment," Edward thought aloud. I raised my eye brow then he chuckled lightly. "I want nothing more than to have you in my arms all night, but I want to take my time with you." Edward admitted.

"Edward can I tell you something?" I traced his coat button gently with my finger.

"Anything."

"I was scared when you said you wanted to take me somewhere. I don't want to rush it. I'm not ready for that step. I thought I was going to disappoint you," I divulged.

Edward's eyes softened into a sea green. He took my face in his hands gingerly. "I will never push you. I know I screwed up in my past, but I will wait until you're ready." Edward reassured me.

"Thank you." I sighed in relief. He kissed my forehead before taking me into his arms. He carried me out of the clearing towards the car. Like I was a child, he tucked me into the passenger seat.

I closed my eyes as classical music played in the background. I'm not sure how long I was out of it but I felt like I was floating. I was moving, yet I couldn't feel my feet beneath me.

I wretched my eyes open. I was utterly flabbergasted that I saw Edward's face above mine.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, sleep evident in my voice.

"Hi sleeping beauty," Edward greeted, looking down at me.

"I'm so sorry! I can walk the rest of the way thank you so much for carrying me..." I rushed.

"You fell asleep in the car. You looked too adorable to wake up, so I let you sleep. We're almost at your apartment anyway," Edward interrupted me, in attempt to hush my ramblings.

"Thank you," I murmured, heat rushing to my cheeks.

"No problem, I had a great time tonight." Edward said before kissing my hair. He placed me on the ground next to my apartment door.

"I had a great time too, sorry for falling asleep on you."

"You can repay me," Edward offered. I cocked my head in confusion.

"What can I give you for your services?" I teased.

"One kiss please."

"Is this what you usually ask for after carrying a girl?" I questioned crossing my arms around my chest.

"Only you," Edward answered.

"A kiss good night." I wrapped my arms around his neck before I kissed him slowly. He returned my kiss, lifting me above the ground for a moment.

I pulled away breathless. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night Bella," Edward said, kissing my forehead once before descending down the hallway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>They kissed finally! Hopefully I lived up to y'all's expectations. <strong>__**Hope that chapter was worth the wait! Leave me a review please :) (I update faster when there's more reviews!) Until next time! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Princessinblues**_


	11. You're My Better Half

**So sorry for the delay! College has been rough! Before I begin this chapter I want to tell y'all something. As a warning, sensitive subject is spoken about here. **

**Domestic abuse happens way too much. I used Rose as a fictional speaker about her story, and a little bit of mine. My experience, like Rose's happened with someone who I thought loved me.**

**If any of you are currently going through an abusive relationship, I beg of you to tell someone. You are NOT alone. I cried while writing this because this is so close to my heart. Alright on with the story.**

**As usual, my lovely Beta has been awesome! My pre reader auptergrove is amazing as well :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You don't know how much I count on you to help me<br>When I've given everything I got and I just feel like giving in  
>And you look at me<br>And give me that come-here-baby smile  
>It's all gonna be alright<br>You take my hand  
>Yeah you pull me close and you hold me tight<strong>_

_**It's the sweet love that you give to me  
>That makes me believe we can make it through anything<br>'Cause when it all comes down  
>And I'm feeling like I'll never last<br>I just lean on you 'cause baby  
>You're my better half<strong>_

_**~You're My Better Half-Keith Urban**_

* * *

><p>A whole weekend later and I still couldn't stop thinking about my date with Edward on Friday; or the kiss.I couldn't believe he kissed me. Alice of course was the first to know about the kiss. She basically called within minutes of me coming home from that night.<p>

"So...what happened?" Alice had asked casually.

"Umm...well, he kissed me," I admitted, expecting a high pitch squeal. I heard a squeal on the other end.

"Holy shit this is really happening! I knew it would but holy crap my brother's no longer going to be miserable!" Alice nearly shouted

"Chill out," I breathed.

"Was he good?" Alice inquired.

"Alice!" I groaned.

"C'mon, spill," Alice demanded.

I let out a huff in defeat. I'd asked for this by calling Alice. "He was really good and really sweet," I said. I heard a chorus of aws on the other side, meaning I had an audience of more than just Alice. I raised my eye brows.

"Who's with you?" I questioned demanded.

"Rosalie," Alice answered and I heard a soft 'hi' from Rosalie. I put my head in my hands shaking my head.

"Don't worry, Bella, I think it's adorable," Rosalie assured me.

"I wasn't expecting to have an audience," I muttered.

"We're all girls here" Alice pointed out. **  
><strong>

"Tell us more," Rosalie cut in.

I sighed deeply a smile tugging on my lips (this sentence shows how Bella felt about the confession without her saying or thinking about it)

"He said he was falling in love with me," I confessed. His words gave me feel a sense of relief, yet even though I knew my feelings for him were stronger than his were for me. Eventually, he would get bored of me, but I would soak up the time I had with him.

"Oh, Bella," Alice cried.

"He is in love with you," Rosalie agreed.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Emmett and him had a talk the other day, and the way he talked about you...The way his eyes would light up when Emmett mentioned your name, there's no doubt he's head over heels over you," Rosalie explained to me.

"I'm in love with him," I admitted softly. "I'm just scared."

"Why are you scared?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm scared that I'm not good enough for him. I'm scared that I'm falling too fast**,"** I muttered nearly under my breath. I whispered maybe a little too quietly.

"You are good enough for him. You two deserve each other," Rosalie chided.

"You're not falling too fast. There's no schedule for love." Alice added.

"I can't get my hopes up," I said.

"Yes you can, it may be too early to tell if it's gonna last, but that's no reason to doubt yourself." Rosalie advised.

"She doubts herself and has no self esteem," Alice said to Rose.

"Alice told me some stuff happened to you. I'm sorry that a guy broke your heart. Before Emmett came along I was a lot like you," Rosalie admitted told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There was this guy named Royce King. We were High School sweethearts and we were going to get married. He was always sweet to me, even bringing me flowers every week but when he was drunk he was a whole different person. He became violent.

"And he'd hit me..." Rosalie murmured, stiffling back a sob.

"Rose you don't have to continue," I assured her. I heard a brief tearful sigh on the other line.

"No, I want to tell you. Let me just get myself together," Rosalie managed. I heard Alice in the background. I felt awful for making Rosalie talk about something so painful.

"I had no idea how to get out of it. His abuse made me think believe I wasn't pretty worthless anything. He made me feel powerless and alone. " Rosalie admitted.

"Then, one day when I was getting groceries at Harris Teeter.(I moved this sentence here because it flows better with what she is saying) I bumped into Emmett. **  
><strong>

"He asked if I was okay. He asked if there was anything that he could do to help. Do you know that no one had ever asked me that question before? I nearly broke down, but I shook my head. He slipped his number in my hand before telling me that if there was anything I needed, he'd be there." Rosalie continued.

"Are you okay?" I interrupted.

"It actually helps heal me every time I talk about it," Rosalie assured me, a big gust of air coming out of her mouth.

"So after a really bad nightone night, I ran away from Royce and I's house There I was, sitting cold to the bone on the bus stop bench. I didn't have any one to call. In my coat pocket, there was a crumbled up piece of paper with Emmett's number.

"I called it, within fifteen minutes of my call he came and picked me up. He gave me warm clothes along with letting me stay in his guest room. He helped me get away from Royce. He helped me find myself again." Rosalie said, getting choked up.

"Oh Rose," Alice murmured in comfort_. _I found myself fighting back tears at her story. It was unbelievable that Rose had such a past.

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie." I rushed out.

"It's all past now. Never say you're not worth it, because you are. Don't let him win," Rosalie said, her voice shaking. I felt tears well up in my eyes at her words.

"I won't," I assured her.

That conversation I'd never forget. I was in shock that someone as beautiful as Rosalie could have gone through that. Rosalie from my take on her always seemed like she had everything together.

Rosalie was stronger than I realized. She wasn't just a pretty face.

As I reached my office on Monday morning, the flowers on my desk took my breath away. The vase sat on my desk holding a bouquet of soft pink roses. The smell was so sweet that I could smell them from where I was standing.

The roses were clearly freshly cut; also their petals had droplets of water still on them. I picked up the company phone on my desk and dialled Edward's number.

"Hello," He said.

"Hey Edward, its Bella." I said, toying with one of the petals between my fingers.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Edward asked, warmly.

"Thank you for the flowers, once again" I said, smiling into the phone.

I felt his breath hitch on the other line. "I didn't send you flowers, sweetheart," Edward said hesitantly.

My stomach grew cold at his words.

"Who did then?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Does it have a card?" Edward asked anxiousness clearly in his tone. With shaking fingers I searched for a card.

I lifted the card off the roses and studied it.

"Bella," Edward called.

"What does it say?" Edward begged.

"It says: 'did you think you could get away that easy?'" I read, fear coursing through me.

"Dammit. Can you go home?" Edward asked.

"How did he find my name? How did he find what office I work in?" I questioned, sitting down on my chair for support.

"I don't know, you need to call the police." Edward responded angrily.

"I will, I'm scared." I admitted.

"I know, sweet girl, he won't touch you," Edward assured me.

"I think it's the guy who attacked me." I murmured.

"I think so, too. Can you get through today?" Edward questioned softly.

"Yeah, I can try. What if he finds me?" I asked.

"I won't let him touch you," Edward answered. I'd never felt so scared in my life. If he could find my office and my name, there's no telling that he could find where I live.

Why was he obsessed with me? What did he want? I had a thousand more question pulsing through my mind. "I'll call you tonight." I said, my voice stronger this time.

"I'll call Alice, she can take you out for lunch and maybe you can spend the night at her place," Edward suggested.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not taking any chances, Bella. I want you safe, he won't have a chance to get to you," Edward explained.

"You're overreacting," I accused. "No, I'm being careful." Edward argued.

"I'll talk to Alice about it," I compromised.

"Don't give me a hard time, okay? All I want is for you to be safe," Edward reminded. We both said our good byes before we hung up. Edward was going over board.

I sent a text to Alice before attempting to get some work done. This incident rattled me enough to barely being able to concentrate on the manuscript in front of me.

My phone buzzed at around noon. Alice coordinated a lunch at our favorite diner. I waved at the receptionist before exiting the building. I hailed a taxi before squeezing into the back seat.

I wondered if Edward told Alice. After lunch I planned to call the police and report it. They'd give me advice on what to do. There was a fear of him finding me that threatened to swallow me whole.

Alice was waiting for me at the front of the diner.

"Edward told me," She answered my unspoken question.

"He's freaking out way too much," I huffed.

"He cares about you of course he is," Alice justified.

"Still, he wants me to spend the night at your house." I rebutted.

Alice chuckled softly, shaking her head before she said: "That's not a bad idea."

"Are you serious? He's going way over board," I said.

"Whoever this guy is really creeps me out. He did attack you after all. Maybe having you at my place guarantees your safety," Alice explained.

"Still, finding my apartment isn't something you can find in the phone book."

"He found your name and where you work," She reminded.

"I know but the odds of finding my apartment is really rare," I shrugged.

"It's still possible though isn't it?" Alice replied.

"I guess so," I sighed.

"Edward has reason to freak out." Alice defended.

"Don't you think he's going a little overboard though?" I inquired.

"Of course, that's Edward. If it was me, Jasper would be acting the same way," Alice answered.

"Jasper's your husband." I argued.

"Edward is your boyfriend. That's what boyfriends do, they take care of you and worry," Alice explained.

"The police can handle the situation."

"That doesn't stop him from worrying," Alice chided.

"What will?" I asked in frustration.

"Whoever this guy is being six feet under," Alice replied. I wasn't going to live my life in fear of this creepy guy. I wasn't going to have Edward going permanently gray worrying about this.

"I'm not going to live my life in fear," I admitted.

"It'll only be for a little while, besides it's your safety." Alice assured me, reaching her hand over the table grabbing my hand.

"My safety," I scoffed.

"Is important to Edward and me. I don't want my best friend getting hurt by this asshole." Alice filled in.

"You all are acting crazy," I debated.

"No, we're acting normal. You're the one that's acting insane," Alice replied.

"I'm handling it fine," I said, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"You're so apathetic about it," Alice said in awe.

"I'm scared shitless, I just won't let it control me," I admitted.

"Will you spend the night at my place?" Alice asked, her eyes glittering with hope.

"Is it really necessary?"

"It'll be fun! I can do your nails, we can watch chick flicks! I never have any one over. Jasper's a guy and you know," Alice blabbered on.

"Fine," I sighed.

Alice got up from her chair and hugged me.

"One step away from being sisters," Alice nearly shouted.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," I reminded.

"Edward's no idiot!" Alice said exuberantly. This was one reason why I didn't want to stay at Alice's house. First of all, there was torture. Second of all, she'd be talking non stop about how we were going to be sisters some day.

It was a nice idea, but I knew marriage just wasn't right for me. Besides, Edward would fall to his senses sooner or later. After we both finished our lunches, Alice walked me to a taxi.

The rest of the work day was uneventful. Often my thoughts would wander to Edward. Edward was handling this worse than I was, which surprised me.

Most of the time Edward had his head on the ground. His thinking this time was irrational. Before I headed out of the office I called the police.

"I want to talk to Detective Stenson," I said, twirling a pen between my fingers. I stared down at the cherry wood desk before I heard a sigh on the other line.

"Detective Stenson." She had an air of authority as she greeted me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I reported a stalking case earlier this week."

"Hi Bella, we sent the picture the sketch artist drew but nothing has come back yet." Detective Stenson greeted.

"Okay but there was a small incident today," I informed.

"What happened?" I heard a click of a pen on the other line.

"I got a bouquet of flowers today, and with the flowers came a note." I said, shakily before continuing. "The note said 'did you think you could get away that easily'?"

"Alright, the best plan of action is to be careful. Do you have any one you can stay with?" Detective Stenson suggested.

"I'm staying with my friend for the night," I answered.

"The reason I'm telling you to do this is because he clearly has been watching you. I don't want to take any chances about you being alone," She divulged.

"How long should I stay with my friend?" I asked quietly.

"As soon as we find this guy. It won't be long until we get him," Detective Stenson replied.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"I'll keep you updated and tell me if anything else happens." Detective Stenson ordered. I hung up, before advancing towards the door.

With a small sigh, I locked the door to my office. A sudden fear grew as I neared the staircase. My breathing rhythm became irregular; puffing out short small breaths. I felt my stomach drop to my knees as I gripped the staircase handles.

Once I reached the bottom of the staircase the feeling left. After a long taxi ride I arrived at my apartment. I threw clothes into a worn suitcase along with the necessities.

It took about forty-five minutes to get to Alice's condo. Alice of course was there waiting for me once I knocked.

"Bella!" She said, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Hi," I replied, hugging her back lightly. She let me into her condo before inviting me to sit down at her kitchen table.

"I should give you a make over," She remarked.

"Alice," I warned nearly seething.

"It'll be fun! You need some relaxation," Alice reminded.

"Relaxation is not becoming a Barbie," I countered.

"Please," she begged childishly. I rolled my eyes before finally giving in.

"You owe me," I said harshly as her eyes lit up. Alice grabbed me before yanking me into her luxurious bathroom. The bathroom had walls that were painted in an ocean blue. **  
><strong>

There were two sinks lining under the mirror which stretched across one wall.

"What a bathroom," I marvelled.

"You've seen it before," She shrugged.

"Every time I come here it's like it gets bigger," I commented.

"I can hear myself echo," I added.

"Have you finally lost it?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean?" I retorted.

"You're not Debby Downer anymore," Alice replied.

"You told me to relax," I reminded.

"If this is relaxed Bella then I need to see drunken Bella," Alice giggled.

"That's not even funny," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Were you a bad girl in college?" Alice asked, curiosity bubbling in her tone.

"No, I was a good student. This one time I got drunk," I admitted, drawing out a sigh. "No way!" Alice said exasperated.

"I went to the reservation with Jake one time along with all his friends. They brought some shots of tequila, and while we were sitting around the bonfire I lost track of how many I'd drank.

"Before I knew it, I was drunk. I woke up in Jake's truck bed," I admitted.

"I can't believe you got drunk! I'm so proud of you! Did you do something embarrassing?" Alice sputtered excitedly.

"I apparently started talking about nonsense," I answered.

"That's no fun. One time when I was drunk Rose said I almost took my shirt off." Alice confessed. My head fell into my hands as blush heated my cheeks.

"But I didn't," She reminded.

"I bet Jasper was happy," I commented.

"It's nothing he hasn't seen before," She winked. I screwed my mouth shut before grimacing at her crude comment.

"So I have to ask, what is the farthest you've gone with a guy?" Alice asked, as she curled a section of my hair.

"Second base," I responded. Looking back at that memory of Jake and me in my truck made me ashamed. I acted so stupidly back then.

"Phew, I thought you were going to say first base!" Alice laughed.

"I'm not that innocent," I huffed.

"You're like the poster child of Ms. Good Life Choices," Alice teased.

"I've made plenty of bad ones," I countered letting a smirk tug the corners of my mouth. **  
><strong>

"You went on the fast track to doing everything right. Guy mistakes don't count," Alice explained.

"You didn't know anyway that he was a douche." Alice said, putting her curling iron down on the sink. She began applying a face mask along with cucumbers before setting herself up for the same.

"See isn't this relaxing?" She asked, guiding us to the TV room with reclining chairs.

"What is this stuff?"

"And you call yourself a girl, it's a refreshing face mask! Its helps your pores," Alice answered, clearly shocked that I didn't know what it was.

"Have you at least gotten your nails done?" Alice inquired.

If I could blush under the face mask I would. She judged my silence for a no.

"It's official, I'm taking you out to get your nails done!" Alice affirmed. My eyes widened then Alice let out a laugh.

"It'll be fun," She cooed before rushing off into the kitchen for the house phone. Alice came rushing back nearly running into me as she stood before me.

"Your room is right back there," She informed, pointing to a bedroom to the right of the grand hallway. I nodded, then grabbed my suitcase in my hands.

The room was flawless, the walls brushed with a petal pink color, the carpet under my bare feet giving off an on-a-cloud feel. Across from the doorway was a queen bed embellished with a bedspread decorated in a Vera Bradley quilt.

I further examined the room and found a bathroom. I'd never had my own bathroom before.

"You like the bathroom, huh?" Alice said from behind me. I jumped at her voice before turning around. She giggled musically, leaning against the door frame.

"You can't scare me like that!" I complained, my heart beating quickly in my chest. Alice rolled her eyes before walking towards me.

"I made us an appointment," Alice remarked. Dread washed through my body, I was hoping she forgot about that conversation.

"You're a party pooper! Rose is waiting for us," Alice said, grabbing my arm and ushering me through the apartment then out to the car.

She popped up into the driver's seat of a Chevy Suburban. I lifted myself into the front seat before throwing her a confused expression.

"It's not my choice of car okay? I have a Ferrari in the fifth floor of the garage but Jasper prefers me to ride in this," Alice justified.

"Why?"

"Because Jasper is a worry wart," Alice answered.

"So you're fine with Jasper being a worry wart but when Edward is one..." I commented.

"With Jasper it's cute. Edward is my brother," Alice remarked, examining the road ahead of her before turning right.

"By the way when you and Edward start to become human beings and have sex I don't want to hear all about it. I'll ask Rose to ask and fill me in, but it'll be kind of gross."

Blush covered my cheeks instantly. "Alice," I whimpered in protest.

"Someday it'll happen," Alice shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't even have the slightest want to do it?" She inquired, raising her eye brows.

"There are more important things in a relationship than sex. I want it to be special," I replied, sinking into the leather seat.

"It's gonna hurt like hell," Alice admitted.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically. Alice parked in a shopping mall's parking lot with ease.

"We're going to Starbucks to pick up something to drink," Alice ordered as she walked towards the compact sized Starbucks squeezed in beside a nail salon along with a K-Mart.

Alice picked up a Chai Latte for herself while saving a coffee for Rosalie. When we walked out onto the sidewalk on the mall, Rose waved at us. Rose hugged me before exchanging a sad smile.

"Bella, I'm so sorry to hear what happened. Alice told me about it," Rose apologized, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. I couldn't piece it together, however I thought my experience made her think of her own.

"It's okay, it'll be over with soon," I shrugged, trying to reassure myself as well. Alice led us into the nail salon.

"Go pick out your colors," Alice commanded softly.

"For?" I asked.

"We're all getting mani pedis," Alice explained, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll pay you back," I assured her.

"Don't worry about it," Alice waved off.

Rose accompanied me to the wall with a cabinet full of colors. I settled with a peach color for my finger nails and a soft pink for my toes. Rose picked out a blood red.

A small framed middle aged woman escorted us back into a backroom lined with massage chairs. She pointed for me to sit down next to Rose and Alice and I complied.

I handed the nail color I selected to a woman no older than me.

"I need a massage," Rose sighed in contement as she turned on the massage chair.

"We just need to be pampered every once in a while," Alice agreed.

"I know we talked on the phone about Edward kissing you, but I need some details," Rosalie started. I laid my head back on the head rest awaiting her question.

"Like?" I murmured.

"Was it a peck or a make out session?" Rose asked.

"The first kiss was a make out session kind of. He kissed me in the hallway of my apartment complex," I recalled.

"That's getting pretty close to your apartment which is even closer to..." Alice winked.

"Shut up," I warned.

"Was he romantic about it?" Rose's smile widened.

I nodded before continuing. "Once the elevator came he said we should take the next one. After dinner he took me to this meadow."

"The meadow sounds beautiful," Rose commented.

"I didn't even know New York had meadows," I mused.

"Before he met you he used to always run off somewhere," Alice remarked. I decided to betray Edward's trust about the meadow's importance.

"He kept stuff bottled up," I assumed.

"I never knew he was unhappy. I just thought that's the way he is," Alice continued as if she was in a trance.

"Then, he met you." Alice added, turning to me. I felt a warmness spread in my veins as a smile tugged the corners of my mouth.

"It's early Alice," I muttered, facing reality.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I promised myself to not fall too fast," I murmured.

"You can't help how fast you fall. Don't fight it," Rose advised, holding my hand in hers for a moment.

"I knew I loved Jasper the moment he threw a snowball and missed me so he wouldn't hurt me," Alice confessed.

"Tell me this story," I begged.

"We were in college and it was freshman year. A lot of my friends in the sorority I was in was going out on the first snowball and having a snowball fight. I had just started talking to Jasper, so I invited him to come with us.

"The moment our eyes locked, he looked at me differently. We were both on separate teams I was the last one left, and he didn't hit me. I just felt it, the moment he did that I felt something different." Alice smiled at the memory.

Alice's story touched me, it was easy to tell that Alice and Jasper were in love. If you caught them looking at each other it was almost like they were in their own world.

Once our toes were finished, we were led to individual tables. The same woman who did my toes did my nails as well.

Alice and Rosalie's nails finished drying faster than mine once they were painted. I was in awe of how my nails looked. For once they looked like I actually took care of them.

Alice drove me back to her condo. As we walked to the doorway we heard two voices inside.

Alice opened the door and smiled hugely before running to Jasper. I gave them their private moment before my eyes caught sight of Edward.

I felt an overwhelming feeling take over me. I smiled widely before throwing my arms around his neck. He chuckled before tilting my chin up. He kissed me gently before winding his arms around my waist. He lifted me off the ground for a second before setting me down on the ground.

"Ahem," Alice muttered, snapping her fingers.

"Sorry!" I apologized, my cheeks growing hot.

"Alice," Edward growled, pulling me closer to him.

"It's not like you don't do the same," I refuted.

"But..But! Ergh whatever," Alice stammered. I felt all the blood rush to my neck as Edward kissed my neck.

"We brought pizza!" Jasper bellowed with a smug smile. Alice grinned up at her husband before shaking her head.

"I knew there's a reason I married you!" Alice smiled, pecking Jasper lightly. I regretfully got out of Edward's arms then brought out plates. I picked out two pieces of pizza.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Edward breathed as he hugged me from behind.

"You worry too much," I scoffed.

"You're the most important thing to me." Edward explained. I felt my throat close up at his admission. Tears pricked my eyes as Edward rotated himself so he was in front of me.

I held back the three most important words that would change Edward and I forever.

"You can't say stuff like that and expect me not to kiss you," I remarked lightly. He chuckled before leaning down and pressing a passionate kiss to my waiting lips.

We broke away when both of us were breathless. He took my hand in his before leading us to the kitchen table. Alice and Jasper were lost in conversation as Edward sat beside me.

"Hey love birds," Alice greeted.

"Hi," I blushed.

"How was your day at work?" I queried, directing the question to both Jasper and Edward.

"Besides the call from you, pretty boring. I was about to pull my hair out worrying about you," Edward answered.

"Edward was a wreck," Jasper agreed.

"I got the call from him when I was in the middle of the meeting," Jasper added.

"Edward!" I said, shocked.

"I kept imagining the worst situation possible, it was awful," Edward filled in.

"I'm going to be fine, I reported it. This will be over before we know it," I comforted him. Edward smiled gently before he squeezed my hand gently in his.

"I'm glad you reported it. I hate you being in danger," Edward confessed.

"When did you turn into every girl's dream guy?" Alice queried.

"I was always a romantic," Edward argued.

"Bull shit, you were a pessimist," Alice argued.

"Things change, Alice."

"I like the change believe me, it's just amazing," Alice shook her head.

"The last time I saw him protective over anything was Alice when I first started dating her," Jasper agreed.

"I'm an older brother, it's in my job description," Edward scoffed.

"He told Jasper that if he ever hurt me, he'd make Jasper never able to have children," Alice addressed.

"You're my baby sister. I'll always be protective over you."

"We became friends after that discussion," Jasper recalled.

"He went from big brother protector to protective boyfriend," Alice remarked.

"If you were put in the same situation as Bella is, I would be acting the same way Edward is," Jasper justified, turning to Alice for a moment.

"Bella thinks he's going overboard," Alice spilled. I threw a glare at her for throwing me under the bus.

"Why?" Edward queried, pain in his eyes.

"Your over-protectiveness is sweet, I just think the whole sleeping over thing isn't needed," I answered.

"What did I just tell you?" Edward asked.

"That I'm the most important thing to you," I recited.

"I have to worry about you then," Edward argued softly. I shook my head before finishing my pizza. Alice turned on the TV before taking Jasper's hand.

"Edward we'll see you tomorrow!" Alice waved. I rolled my eyes.

"They are newly weds," Edward reminded as he picked me up in his arms. I nearly shrieked in surprise. He placed me gently on the couch before sitting next to me.

"I may pretend like I'm fine with everything but I'm not. I'm scared, okay? I just can't live my life in fear," I confessed. Edward touched my cheek reverently before kissing my nose.

"You're the strongest woman I know. I won't let him hurt you," Edward comforted.

"It's frustrating because something right was going in my life for the first time. I feel safe when I'm with you. Then he came along and had to change that." I continued.

"I hate him for making you scared. You're always safe with me okay?" Edward assured me, wrapping his arms around me. I felt comforted by his warm embrace, melting into his arms.

Bravely I kissed him then he responded by kissing me back enthusiastically. His fingers braided themselves in my hair while my own tangled themselves in his.

When I was near breathless he moved his lips to my neck. He pressed two gentle kisses before regulating his breathing.

"I've been waiting for that all day," Edward admitted.

"Then why are you waiting now?" I teased.

"You're playing with fire, beautiful," Edward warned.

"Then why won't it burn me already?" I fired back weakly. His emerald eyes meshed with mine for a moment before he pressed his lips against mine passionately.

I parted my lips beneath his in invitation then our tongues met. Our kiss became gentler towards the end. He pulled away before kissing my forehead.

"God Bella," He moaned.

"What?" I asked with a giggle.

"You're killing me," He groaned. I laughed in response before pressing my forehead to his.

"Thank you for taking today off my mind," I said, closing my eyes trying to memorize this moment.

"You're more than welcome. I'm happy you're safe in my arms." He covered me with a throw blanket as he spoke.

"I wish I could stay here forever," I remarked. He smiled down at me before pressing a gentle kiss to my hair. He sat me up so I was sitting beside him on the couch.

"I wish I could make that possible," He agreed.

As I laid my head against his chest, I felt pressure build in my chest; I was falling head over heels for Edward. I was scared that the man would take away this from me.

I realized in that moment that pain would envelope me if I ever lost Edward.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward drew me out of my reverie.

"I'm scared of losing you," I admitted weakly.

"Because of him?"

"Yeah," I said, even though losing him in general to anything worried me too.

"I worry more about losing you," Edward commented.

"I don't want to be taken away from you," I whispered.

"I wish I could protect you every hour of the day. What scares me the most is if he hurts you when I'm not there to save you," Edward confessed.

"I can protect myself," I rebottled.

"Sweetheart, I know. This asshole did damage to you and by the way he's progressing he could hurt you even more. I can't bear that possibility," Edward clarified.

"I'm here aren't I?" I comforted. He looked into my eyes almost too intensely. He tilted my chin up so he could kiss me again. His kiss was more gentle than the others, almost as if he was holding something precious. His phone went off in his pocket. He sighed before kissing me once more.

"There's an emergency apparently. I'll check on you tomorrow. Keep yourself safe," Edward said, kissing my forehead once before walking to the door. I gave him one more hug.

"I will. Go save the day, Dr. Cullen."

He grinned before closing the door.

**Whew! Sorry for the wait again, but I hope it was worth it! Leave me a review (it makes me update so much faster, promise). Until next time,**

**-Princessinblues**


	12. You Save Me

**Sorry for the delay. School has been really hard. And I have to say good bye to my wonderful beta. She will remain a reader though. She's helped me to make this story better than I ever thought. I'm forever thankful for her!**

**Thank you to my pre reader, auptergrove. She's awesome. Just like y'all. Leave a review :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Every now and then,<strong>_

_**I get a little lost**_

_**My strings all get tangled**_

_**My wires all get crossed**_

_**Every now and then I'm right up on the edge**_

_**Dangling my toes out over the edge**_

_**And I thank God you're here**_

_**Cause w****hen I'm a bullet shot out of a gun,**_

_**When I'm a fire cracker coming undone,**_

_**When I'm a fugitive ready to run**_

_**All wide eyed and crazy,**_

_**Baby you save me.**_

_**You Save Me-Kenny Chesney**_

* * *

><p>A strange feeling started in my chest as the door closed. I couldn't decipher what the feeling was, but my heart deflated. Alice and Jasper were clearly busy with their activities so I flicked on the television. Watching TV was something I'd rarely did.<p>

Most of the time I was either wrapped up with work, or I was reading. Since I forgot to pick up a book from my apartment I was stuck watching TV.

Charlie always had it on.

He had a minor obsession with Major League Baseball and professional football. He'd tried to get me into sports as a kid, however because of my lack of coordination he gave up on that.

I came as a surprise to Charlie and Renee. Renee was a senior in High School when she became pregnant with me. Charlie was about as surprised as she was when she came out of the school bathroom with a plus sign.

My Dad was always supportive of Renee and vowed to be there for her. Renee being the flighty person she is, rejected it. She agreed to marry Charlie after High School, soon after I was born she ran off with me.

Charlie was a mess when Renee left, but he kept it together. I guess he knew what he was getting into when he married her. As soon as the divorce was final I was carted to Charlie's place every summer.

Life in Phoenix wasn't bad, I had a few close friends plus the weather was always warm. One summer, when I was thirteen, Renee didn't come back to pick me up after leaving me in Forks.

I got a post card from her explaining that she'd run off to get married to Phil. She said that Charlie would take better care of me than she could along with that she needed to be young again.

I was old enough to grieve when the postcard came into the rickety mailbox at the end of our driveway. With Charlie, I was never comfortable with my feelings so I kept the pain from Renee's leaving to myself.

I became distant, barely interacting with any one. Many school guidance counselors called Charlie advising him to make me go to therapy sessions. Charlie only once raised the question. I can remember vividly that day.

_"Bells?" Charlie called as he hung his gun hollister up. I walked down the stairs to greet Charlie, still in full uniform. He smiled hesitantly at me before gesturing for me to sit down at the tiny white table in the middle of the kitchen._

_The chair squeaked as I sat down._

_"Hey Dad," I said, running a hand through my hair nervously. He decided to stand at the other side of the table before speaking._

_"I got a call from the school counselor today," he started, scratching his head before looking at the table. Charlie was never good at talking. When he was talking it was either about sports which he quickly realized I had no interest in or thanking me for dinner._

_I gulped as I awaited his response. I grasped the table edge for support as my head began to spin._

_"Mrs. Leach said umm...that it's a good idea for you to go get some help," Charlie informed. He looked just as uncomfortable as I was. I couldn't believe that any one had picked up on my behavior. __Sure, I wasn't an Emmy winning actress but I thought I pulled off the 'I'm okay' look._

_"What do you mean?" I inquired dryly. Charlie sighed before turning to the coffee maker._

_"Well with Renee..." Charlie explained feebly._

_"Oh Dad you don't even have to worry. I'm okay," I assured him, flashing a fake smile._

_"Okay well if you say so," Charlie stammered, clearly glad of my assurance._

_"Can you make me a cup of coffee too? I have a lot of homework but I'll be down to make dinner in an hour," I said before bounding up and kissing his cheek. I walked as fast as I could without looking like I was trying to__get away as fast as possible. __I could see from my peripheral vision a faint nod from Charlie._

Renee's leaving had a big impact on me. It hurt to see other girls with their Moms. Renee in more ways than one was my best friend. We talked like best friends would talk.

In many ways, Renee was similar to a child. Renee wasn't the best parent mainly because she was so young. By the time I was thirteen she was only thirty one.

In Renee's mind she should still be living freely. She shouldn't have to worry about a teenage daughter wrestling with her hormones. She should be meeting lots of guys and be able to have fun.

Charlie was committed to her from the start. I could never figure out if Renee truly loved Charlie. I knew that Charlie loved Renee. In our house, he kept the house exactly the way Renee left it.

He didn't alter a floor board. I never questioned him about his motives for doing so, but once I was old enough I realized. After the Vegas post card, I never got another one.

Every birthday I'd check the mailbox for anything, however it was a waste. Renee surely didn't want me anymore; I was a burden to her. My self esteem pratically decimated because I never felt good enough.

If my own mother left, then who would stay? That's why I fell so hard for Jacob. For once in my life I felt wanted. I felt like I was good enough for a handsome guy like him.

He actually wanted me in every way every girl dreams. Yet the prince I always imagined turned into a frog. A lying, decietful frog that made me into a home wrecking whore.

I never slept with him but I felt awful for loving a married man. I felt like scum, with a big capitol red A on my chest from the _Scarlet Letter_. That sounded something like Renee would do, not me.

That's why I didn't feel like I ever deserved Edward's love. Edward was a clean slate, even though he didn't believe he was one. I was an outcast, that no one ever cared about.

Whoever this stalker person is must have me confused with someone else. I'm not interesting and certainly not attractive enough. In the tabloids, all the celebrities had stalkers, not me.

I wanted the stalker to leave me alone. I wanted to be happy again without complications. I turned the television up louder once I heard some more noises from Alice and Jasper's bedroom.

I wasn't paying much attention to the TV, but I certainly did not want to hear whatever was going on in there. I snuggled against the white suede cushion before sleep enveloped me.

Sometime later I felt someone shaking me. I repressed a growl as I wretched open my eye lids. Alice was sitting cross legged next to me on the couch. I could barely make out her face in the darkness.

"Do you really want to sleep on the couch?" Alice questioned. I could see her blue eyes shine through the faint light of the lamp.

"What time is it?" I murmured groggily. Alice chuckled before handing me a throw blanket.

"About three," Alice answered.

"In the afternoon?" I questioned, my voice shooting up a few octaves in shock.

"In the morning, stupid," Alice let out a belly laugh. I blushed when I realized my stupidity.

"You should go sleep in your room. What are you doing sleeping in make up?" Alice questioned in horror.

"I must've fallen asleep," I replied.

"You don't just fall asleep in make up! You're supposed to take it off!" Alice explained in frustration.

"Clearly I have to work on you. Go to your bed, c'mon," Alice coaxed. I nearly tripped as I manuevered off the couch down the dark hallway. My gait was comparable to a zombie.

Alice let out a few giggles at my current condition.

"I'm trying to get my land legs," I explained.

"You're even more clumsy than usual," Alice teased. I threw her a glare before I ran a hand through my hair. She led me into the dark bedroom before I collapsed on the bed. I tucked myself under the covers before Alice walked back to the door way.

"Good night," She murmured. I muttered a good night before slumber greeted me.

_"You didn't think you'd get away, did you?" His voice questioned. I felt fear grip my stomach as he closed in on me. I looked around at my surroundings. Appearantly I was in a ballet studio, similar to the one I danced in when I was a child._

_Mirrors covered every wall. I walked farther and farther away from him. I felt his arms grip around my waist before his hot mouth pressed against my ear._

_"Not so fast," he warned._

_"Why won't you leave me alone?" I questioned, trying to free myself from his grasp. I felt a pain greet me as his arms uncomfortably squeezed my rib cage. I could manage to get the sufficient amount of oxygen needed to breathe._

_"I like the chase far too much," he answered cryptically. I felt his hand cover my mouth as he pushed me towards the ground. I felt a sharp pain radiate from my head before I opened my eyes._

_"I'm going to have fun with you," he laughed. I felt bile rise in my throat._

I woke up from the nightmare in a cold sweat. I scanned the comforting room around me before I could calm my breathing down. My breaths were coming as shallow pants.

I walked with my unstable legs to the bathroom before throwing some water in my face. The cool water from the faucet helped me wake up. The clock beside the bed read six-thirty.

I darted into the bedroom searching for my suitcase. I fiddled with a few potential outfits before settling with pleated pants and a lilac scoop neck top with a white blazer.

I discarded the idea of make up, because of time constraints. Jasper greeted me in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee at the kitchen table. He looked alert which was insane considering how early it was in the morning.

"You're going to work today?" He questioned, clearly surprised.

"Of course," I answered, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet. I walked towards the counter then found a box of Cheerio's. Was it such a surprise that I was going to work?

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Jasper inquired. My eye brow furrowed.

"I can't skip work," I shrugged.

"Look at the circumstances," he reminded. The circumstances weren't in my favor, but that wasn't a reason to cut work. I had a million deadlines to make.

"Jasper, I have Dectective Stenson on speed dial," I huffed before pouring a bowl of cereal. Detective Stenson I had no doubt was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Alice told me everything and he already knows where you work so..." Jasper remarked. I felt fear start in my stomach, however I brushed it off. I hadn't told the rest of the staff because it was kind of embarassing.

"I'm fine." I interupted curtly. I appreciated all the sympathy, but it wasn't needed. I was perfectly fine with managing my own safety. I'm not totally helpless.

"I'm sorry I'm telling you what to do. It's just we all worry about your safety, especially Edward," Jasper explained. My cheeks reddened when he said Edward, then he smiled knowingly.

"I get where he's coming from. If it were Alice," he trailed off, stopping himself at the end. If it were Alice, Jasper would be even worse than Edward.

"She's your wife," I reminded.

"You mean a lot to him. He's no longer a shit head to be around," Jasper commented. I rolled my eyes before sitting across from him at the table.

"He was never a shit head," I defended. Edward was never rude towards me. I couldn't imagine him being rude to Jasper, who was his best friend.

"He was the most pessimistic person on the planet. All he ever wanted to do was work. He wasn't fun to be around," Jasper clarified. It was understandable that Edward was pessimistic. I couldn't blame him, since I was a pessimist as well.

"Now he's a new person. He's fun to be around and always has a smile on his face," Jasper continued.

"He's made me a better person," I smiled.

Alice came in a moment later looking flawless. Alice was wearing a peach colored chiffon cock tail dress. Of course her jewelry accented her outfit perfectly. Jasper smiled broadly as Alice came into the kitchen. I looked away as they had a passionate kiss.

"So what were you all talking about?" Alice queried, taking her place next to her husband.

"She's going to work today," Jasper replied. Alice's mouth dropped open.

"What the hell?" Alice questioned.

"I can still go to work," I reminded.

"He knows where you work! Do you have a death wish?" Alice shrieked.

"I refuse to be in this plastic bubble that you all put me in," I answered.

"It's for your own damn protection! Edward is not going to be happy about this!" Alice said as she reached into her pocket grasping her phone.

"He's at work, don't bother him," I begged.

"He'll want to hear this! If I can't convince you, he can," Alice said brushing off my weak attempt to rebel.

"It's not even seven yet," I begged. Alice had her own agenda and called Edward. She pressed speaker phone before setting the device in the middle of the table. Within two rings, Edward picked up.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi Edward, you girlfriend has a death wish," Alice informed.

"What is she doing?" Edward asked, anxiousness lacing his tone.

"She wants to go to work today," Alice remarked.

"Doesn't she know that there's someone out there that wants to hurt her? Put her on the phone please," Edward instructed, a hardness in his tone.

"It's on speaker phone, she can hear you," Alice commented.

"Bella, sweetheart please do not go to work today," Edward pleaded, his voice softening.

"I need to go to work," I argued.

"Can't you call in sick?" Edward questioned.

"I only have a limited amount of sick days. I don't want to waste one when I'm not sick," I explained.

"This is a special situation. I'm sure your boss would understand," Edward coaxed.

"I'm nearing a deadline," I replied.

"Can't you work from a computer? Maybe at Alice's?" Edward suggested.

"The manuscript is saved to my desk top at work," I murmured.

"Please just listen to me, that guy knows where you work. I don't want to take any chances," Edward begged. His begging was incredibly mind changing, but I refused to fall under his spell.

"I know you're worried about me, and that's sweet but I'll be fine. I'll call you at lunch break then after work so you know I'm safe," I suggested.

"Promise?" Edward questioned.

"I promise, worry wart," I assured him.

"And if you have any problems?"

"Then I'll call the police then you," I answered.

"Stay safe for me," Edward ordered softly.

"I will. Go save the day, McDreamy," I murmured, quoting Grey's Anatomy.

"McDreamy?" Edward questioned.

"It's a Grey's Anatomy reference, dumbo," Alice interrupted. It was obvious by the silence on the other end Edward didn't pick up on it.

"It's on Lifetime," Jasper clarified.

"Okay well I'll see you soon, beautiful," Edward spoke. Alice hung up a moment later before smiling in victory.

"I always win," Alice winked smugly. I sighed before putting on my flats which were by the door. I grabbed my cell phone then waved to Alice and Jasper. The morning air was cold against my cheeks as I walked outside.

The taxi ride was uneventful. I raced in the doors of the office complex, quickly sprinting up the long staircase. The elevator was out of order because of the renovation on the upper floors.

The receptionist greeted me with a polite smile before I set my stuff down in my office. I turned on the computer before rushing to the lounge. The coffee maker wasn't in use so I took advantage of it.

I was planted at my desk while editing the manuscript. The story line was promising, however the the author failed to give the main chraracter a strong voice.

I printed out a copy of the manuscript before making edits with a pen. My phone buzzed. It was Edward. Time dragged on until lunch break came. I dialed Edward's phone number.

"Hey Edward," I greeted as he picked up his phone.

"Hi beautiful, how are you?" Edward questioned, clearly relieved.

"I'm doing well. How has your morning been?" I inquired.

"Long and stressful," Edward admitted.

"Lot of cases?" I assumed.

"That and worrying about you," Edward added.

"What is it going to take for you to stop worrying?" I asked while twirling a pen between my fingers.

"When he's gone I'll stop," Edward promised.

"How about I stop by at the hospital after work? You can see I'm safe," I offered.

"That'd be great. Then maybe I can take you eat to somewhere," Edward agreed.

"You don't have to do that," I assured him.

"I want to. I want to be with you," Edward confessed. My heart beated staccato in my chest. Once again I held back the words that I desperately wanted to say.

"Me too. Stop worrying okay?"

"Easier said then done but I'll try," Edward compromised.

"I'll see you soon," I murmured. We said our goodbyes before we hung up. Happiness enveloped me as I realized I'd see him later. I knew I looked like hell, so I'd probably need a lot of Alice magic.

I sent a text to Alice explaining my dilemma. The weather canceled my idea of having lunch with Alice, instead I ordered Chinese take out to my office building.

After lunch break Alice texted me back to schedule my make over time. Work passed by without a glitch. I realized I needed pick up the mailing address for the author of the manuscript.

Alice and Edward wouldn't be happy with my course of action, but it needed to be done. I hailed a taxi to my apartment complex. The complex looked the same as I left it.

I fumbled with my keys as I opened the apartment door. The sight in front of me nearly sent fear pulsing through my veins. The book cases were over turned, all the books lying on the floor.

My couch upolstery was ripped like a werewolf of some sort used its claws to make angry streaks where stuffing peeked through. I felt my stomach lurch as I turned to my kitchen.

The cabinets were bashed in with baseball bat sized dents. The kitchen table was dismantled completely. The walls were vandalized with red spray paint reading: "BITCH".

I pressed my hands to my knees for support as I dialed Detective Stenson's number. I felt impatience course through me as I heard two dial tones.

"Detective Stenson," Detective greeted in a bored monotone. I breathed a sigh of relief..

"Detective Stenson, it's Bella Swan. My apartment has been vandalized," I stammered in broken cries.

"Please calm down. We'll send a team over there as soon as possible. If you could go home while we make sure the scene is safe it'd be great." She instructed.

I nodded as I made my way through the broken rubble that was my apartment. Finally I arrived in my bedroom. My stomach dropped as I saw my bed was over turned.

My sheets and bed spread were all gone. The few picture frames were smashed with the pictures missing. Broken glass from my mirror was littered across the room.

The most disturbing visual was the words written on the wall facing my bed. In blood red spray paint:"I FOUND YOU" I felt dizziness take over. He couldn't have found me. That was impossible.

I backed away like I'd been eletrocuted. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. This felt like a horror movie. This couldn't possibly be real life. I pinched myself once, unfortunutely this was real.

I covered my mouth while trying to regulate my breathing. Tears blurred my vision as I repressed the strangled sobs threatening to come out. I was about ready to break down. Before I got to the door frame, I felt a hot hand grab me from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice said. The voice that I couldn't get out of my mind or nightmares laughed at my silence. He gripped a hand against my mouth. My mouth was too dry to scream.

"You're going to do as I say. Go out the fire escape, don't try to run away," He ordered. There wasn't anyway I was getting out of this. I was stuck between a rock in a hard place.

I had to live at all costs. I had to make sure Alice and Edward wouldn't get hurt. I had a feeling that if I didn't cooperate he'd hurt them. I nodded as he led me out the fire escape.

A white van emerged in the parking lot. As soon as we were close enough, he hurled me into the back. I felt a shot of pain pulse through my back at his force. The back of the van didn't have windows.

In the back there was two doors that didn't open from the inside. The driver's seat was seperated from the area in the back by a thick black barrier.

There wasn't any seats to sit in, instead there was only a hard floor. I heard a door thump as he got into the driver's seat. I curled up against the wall of the van. Many thoughts circled me, each one threatening to take me over the edge.

Where was he taking me? Was I going to live? Was he going to hurt me? I felt my whole body shake with fear. I felt around in my pocket for any objects to help me.

My hand landed on my cell phone. With shaky fingers I texted Alice.

"Alice, I've been kidnapped out of my apartment. Get help!" I breathed a sigh of relief as the text went through. A momentary gleam of hope started in my chest.

When Alice got my message she could tell the police. As long as I kept my phone on the police could trace it to get my location. I felt bad that Edward's worries had come true.

Everything he feared would happen to me. He was going to be mad at me if I made out of this alive. The silence in the truck was my worst fear. Dad used to always say that it was always calm before the storm. Once Charlie would hear about this, I would get a lecture. I couldn't bear to give the man more pain that I'd already done.

If I died I knew Charlie would blame himself. I felt detatched, like I was watching through a telescope with what was happening. The van rattled as it went over a speed bump.

I subconsciously knew he was going to hurt me. I knew that I had to fight to stay alive. My blazer was ripped off of me, but my shirt underneath was covered with my own blood.

I looked away from the blood since the sight of blood alone makes me faint. Suddenly I felt a final jerk of the van, then the van stopped completely. I heard the engine cut off along with a door close.

I pressed myself against the wall, wanting to be invisible. A burst of light assaulted my line of vision as the back door opened. He grabbed me out of the van and began to walk me towards a building.

Already I felt a bruise form where he grabbed my forearm. My stomach was in knots as he opened a heavy metal door. Once we were inside all that was in there was a beaten mattress accenting a dirty concrete floor.

There was one solitary window towards the back wall. He pushed me down onto the concrete floor. I fell with a plop.

"You're a quiet one," He mused, chuckling. Out of his jean pocket, he played with a covered knife. I began to recoil in fear.

"Oh my dear, you're not getting off that easy. You see, Isabella, we're going to talk first," He said, an edge to his tone. When he said my name I felt my heart hammer in my chest.

"You're probably wondering who I am," He assumed.

"I'm Aro. I first saw you talking to a man during a party. He climbed down the tree. As soon as I saw you, I knew I had to have you." Aro informed.

"Have me?" I chocked.

"Yes, I'm a killer, Isabella." Aro answered. My stomached iced at his words as a feeling of impending doom raced through me.

"How many people?" I asked dryly.

"Have I killed? Seventeen, well that's not counting you," Aro responded. My breaths were coming out quicker as I attempted to keep my cool.

"Why?" I murmured.

"It gives me thrill. Drugs never did it for me," He explained.

"You're sick," I mocked.

"At least now you're showing some personality. I thought you were going to be a bore with how cooperative you were but I guess there's some fire in you," Aro said almost cheerfully.

"How did you find where I lived?" I questioned.

"I have my ways, I'm very good at what I do. You were quite an accomplished young woman, graduating with all honors from Washington University. You moved all the way to New York from Forks though..." He trailed off.

"Why?" He questioned. I sat motionless on the ground.

"I've given you information now you give me mine!" He warned before I felt a sharp pain at my cheek. I felt his hand snap my cheek before tears rolled out of my eyes. I shook my head.

**Violence starts here.**

He grabbed me from around my waist before hurling me to the cement floor with a thud. I felt severe pain as my ribs throbbed. I'd tried to catch myself while falling so I felt my hand snap.

"Tell me, Isabella!" He roared. I tried feebly to run, but he caught up to me. Almost methodically, he kicked the outside of my ankle so I toppled over. All I could feel was pain radiate from my ankle. I clutched my ankle in pain.

He grabbed me so I was faced away from him. He began to slowly chock me.

"I needed to get away," I spoke in desperation. "More detail than that!" He commanded.

"My boyfriend dumped me," I muttered. His grip loosened as he was satisfied. He dropped me to the ground. My hip screamed in protest, but he smiled at me menacingly.

"Dumped you? What for?" He inquired. I was desperate, anything for more time.

"He was already married." I admitted.

"So you're a home-wrecker?" He grinned. I felt sick to my stomach.

"I didn't know," I cried helplessly.

"You're so fragile, such a beautiful creature. He was resisting temptation," He spoke almost as his eyes grew misty. He gently grabbed my wrist in his shackles of hands.

"So gentle, so easy to break!" He chuckled as he twisted my wrist. I screamed in pain and he only laughed.

"Please scream all you want," He invited.

"And your arm is the color of white silk," He marveled before slicing six inches of my upper arm. I cried out in pain as he laughed like a hyena. He did the

same to the other arm.

I felt the toll of losing too much blood as my head began to feel fuzzy. I struggled to remain conscious.

"You're losing too much blood. Before you do, I have a few more marks to give," He spoke.

"I'll give you everything I have please don't kill me," I begged.

"I have to." He muttered before he pressed me against the ground as I struggled. Tears marred my vision as he pressed his disgusting lips to mine. I tried to shake him off.

He unveiled his knife from his coat. I felt fear shake me as he slowly pressed it five inches from my left hip. I gasped in pain as blood seeped into my clothes.

**Violence ends.**

I heard a thump as the door opened. Emmett burst through the doorway in full police uniform. He scanned the room before his eyes fell on me.

"POLICE FREEZE!" Emmett instructed, yelling authoratatively. Aro grabbed my limp body.

"Let her go, bastard," Emmett ordered.

"If you come any closer she dies," He warned.

"Let's sort this out. What do you want? Money? I can give you that," Emmett offered.

"Money is trivial," Aro scoffed. Edward burst in his eyes meeting mine.

"Let her go." Edward ordered.

"Fine, she's dying anyway," Aro shrugged, leaving my limp body on the ground. Edward rushed over to me.

"Bella, breathe, do you hear me?" Edward begged.

"Edward," I heaved.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I need you to stay with me. An ambulance is on its way, okay?" Edward spoke firmly, his eyes filling with tears.

"I'm not going to make it," I murmured weakly.

"Yes you are, stay with me Bella," Edward ordered.

"It hurts, it hurts," I cried. Edward put pressure on my wounds while keeping me flat on the ground.

"I know baby I know. Just keep breathing for me." Edward pleaded. My breaths were becoming shallower as I lost more blood.

"I need to tell you something," I murmured, meaning to sound urgent, but instead sounding pitiful.

"What is it?" Edward questioned.

"You made me believe in love again, Edward. I never thought I'd ever be happy again but you've given me more happiness than any one ever has. You'll move on. You're the best man I've met," I informed him.

"None of those goodbyes, sweetheart. I'm right here," He murmured, tears falling down his cheeks. He brushed hair away from my forehead as he chocked back sobs.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Aro aim his gun directly to Edward. I pressed myself in front of him. As Edward began to open his mouth to question my motives a gunshot was heard.

The bullet hit my collar bone.

"No, no, no! Bella! Stay with me dammit. You're going to come out of this do you here me? Do not give up. Don't leave me like this! Baby, keep breathing," Edward begged as he anxiously stroked my hair.

I smiled. I knew I would die instead of Edward and that alone was enough. Police burst through the doorway. Edward picked me up bridal style yelling for help. I felt myself loaded onto a stretcher.

Edward held my hand as an EMT strapped oxygen mask over my mask. Edward held my hand helplessly.

"Why did you do that?" Edward questioned.

"I love you," I confessed, letting a small smile creep across my lips as darkness took over.

**Wow. What an action filled chapter. Tell me what y'all think! Until next time! **

**-Princessinblues**


	13. The Scientist

**Sorry for the delay, it was hard for me to write this chapter. Thank you as usual for the lovely reviews and please keep them coming! I decided to add Edward's POV in. We haven't heard from him in a while!**

**Edward is so sweet in this chapter. You might need tissues, just a warning. Shout out to my pre reader, auptergrove for correcting and editing this chapter! She rocks. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh let's go back to the start<strong>_  
><em><strong>Running in circles; coming up tails<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heads on a silence apart <strong>_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_  
><em><strong>It's such a shame for us to part<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nobody said it was easy<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one ever said it would be this hard<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh take me back to the start<strong>_

_**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**_  
><em><strong>Pulling your puzzles apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Questions of science; science and progress<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do not speak as loud as my heart<strong>_

_**Tell me you love me**_  
><em><strong>Come back and haunt me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh and I rush to the start<strong>_  
><em><strong>Running in circles, chasing our tails<strong>_  
><em><strong>Coming back as we are<strong>_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_  
><em><strong>Oh it's such a shame for us to part<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nobody said it was easy<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one ever said it would be so hard<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm going back to the start<strong>_

_**~The Scientist-Coldplay**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

As soon as the door closed, I felt my heart drop. This whole day had been a world wind for the both of us. Bella being in harm's way had me terrified. I'd never been terrified of losing someone before.

I've never had any one I cared about die outside of my family. I knew that if I lost Bella, I'd lose part of the world. In the short time we've been together, it felt like I'd known her forever.

Going back to work had no meaning if she wasn't there waiting for me. The thought of Bella in danger alone made me feel dead inside. Bella seemed nonchalant about her circumstance, but I was reeling.

How could a perfect angel have this happen to them? Just when I could call her mine, someone had to try to take her away. It was selfish of me to think of my own wants, but it was true.

She didn't realize that it was a priority to have her safe. I trusted Alice to take care of her while I couldn't. Alice loved her as well, and had an inkling of what I feel for Bella.

I can remember the exact moment when I realized I loved Bella. I couldn't tell her yet, I had to find the perfect time. I didn't want to scare her away. She's been battered and broken and I couldn't stand to make a mistake like that.

I remember feeling protective of her as she came out of the bathroom in tears. She looked so breakable, yet she stood so strong. Towards the end of our night together, she made a remark about her eyes.

_With her in my arms, her sheer beauty dumbfounded me. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. Not only her looks, the way she laughed, the way her eyes would grow soft when you'd admit something to her..._

_It was like the universe stopped for us for a moment. I'd been repressing the feelings I had for her. She wasn't like the rest, she genuinely cared about others._

_She believed in me, knowing the ugliest parts of my past. I couldn't tell her everything yet, but I'd told her more than I ever did to any one else. There was no better place then where I was right now._

_"I've never been more grateful for Charlie." I said, chuckling. Charlie Swan had a hand in making the woman before me. Her eyes were the warmest and most expressive out of every one I'd ever met._

_I peered down at her face. Her eyes looked joyful for the first time, and I felt proud of having a role in that. Her hair was splayed in curls rolling down her back. Her lips were the colors of rubies._

_How could this girl not know she was beautiful? I had to remind her. I had to tell her everyday in hopes of her believing me._

_"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" I questioned._

_"Only a hundred times," Bella rolled her eyes. Her wittiness, that's another thing I fell for._

_"It's true," I admitted, placing a stray hair behind her ear. "And have I told you, that you look handsome?" Bella teased. I felt my heart beat stop for a moment at her compliment. __I didn't deserve to have that compliment._

_"Only a hundred times," I echoed. Hesitantly like walking to a spooked horse, I pressed my forehead against hers. Her skin was always warm and her strawberry scent engulfed me._

_I had to soak up the moment of having her close to me. I wasn't going to kiss her, not yet. I had enough morals not to kiss her on our first date. Bella was more than the rest._

_She deserved the world, and I would try to give it to her. I realized that as much as I'd want nothing more than to have her in my arms the whole night, she needed to go home. __I didn't want to screw this up._

_"It's time to get you home," I remarked sadly. Not holding her was pure torture, so I looked down at her small hands. She placed her hand in mine and I felt peace. I escorted her out to my car. _

_During our car ride w__e were lost in conversation about the weather and topics that usually bored me. Having her next to me and hearing her talk was calming. The way her eyes would light up when I said something funny was incredible._

_I had to say goodbye. I hated myself for it, but I had to._

_"I had a great time with you tonight, and I'll see you soon," I murmured._

_"Goodnight, Edward. Thank you for everything." Bella murmured, doing the unthinkable. She pulled me in for a hug, and I let myself immerse myself in her one last time. __I kissed her forehead before she walked away. In that moment, I realized what I was feeling wasn't lust, but love._

I'd let her go if she walked away. I'd always promised myself I could do that. I knew life without her would be miserable, but I would respect her wishes. I'd understand if Bella left.

I would leave if I were her. I couldn't give her everything she wanted, but she still wanted me. There wasn't any competition that I loved her more than she could me.

Ever since that realization, the feeling has grown stronger. Every time I'm with her, I find something else out that I love about her. When I finally kissed her, it wasn't like I'd imagined.

It was better. In all my other relationships since my last girlfriend, I'd never kissed them. I just fucked them and was done with it. I was trying to feel something when the rest of my life was numbing.

Sex didn't cure the scars she made. Sex didn't cure the pain I felt. The one thing that lessened it, and made me believe again was Bella. Bella made me feel alive again.

My shift passed by slowly. After a few frat brothers having minor alcohol poisoning from partying I got to go back to my apartment. Seeing them lying on the table, it felt like I was watching myself.

When I was in college, I did a lot of stupid things. I wasn't a frat brother, but I didn't take life too seriously. I took my school work seriously, but I played around with girls.

And with guys, I'd play beer pong until I'd get so drunk I couldn't stand. I'd wake up in the morning with a nasty hangover. But I felt alive, or at least less numb.

With Bella, I wanted to make myself a better person for her. She brought out the best, but didn't hate me for my worst characteristics. She didn't run away when I told her about my mistakes.

She was unpredictable and I was at a loss. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, but she didn't even know it. She didn't know how incredible she was.

I was utterly and completely in love with her. I smoothed the sheets in my king size bed. Part of me ached to have her here with me, to know the feeling of holding her in my arms all night.

I wanted to know what she looked like first thing in the morning. I wanted to kiss her good morning and good night. I'd never wanted to do that ever before.

I never had the desire to. All those things seemed to be unimportant and useless. I wanted to know all the embarassing things she does. Selfishly, I wanted her to be the first thing I saw when I got home.

I pressed my back into the mattress as I turned off the lights. Since I'd met Bella, my insomnia had disappeared. I'd slept for the first time in ages, and that was no different tonight.

I slept and awoke to my alarm beeping for me to awaken. I trudged on my scrubs before grabbing my phone and heading out. The drive to work was uneventful.

As soon as I got into the hospital, my phone buzzed. It was Alice and I felt fear grip my stomach. Was Bella hurt? Did something terrible happen? I answered the phone.

"Hello," I greeted stiffly.

"Hi Edward, your girlfriend has a death wish," Alice chirped. Perfect, what was it this time?

"What is she doing?" I demanded to know. Alice needed to stop beating around the damn bush and just tell me what the hell is up.

"She wants to go to work today," Alice replied. Was Bella insane? After this stalker she was planning on going to work, knowing he knew where she worked? I shook my head before nearly doing a face palm.

"Doesn't she know that there's someone out there that wants to hurt her? Put her on the phone please," I instructed. I had to talk some sense into this crazy girl.

"It's on speaker phone, she can hear you," Alice remarked.

"Bella, sweetheart please do not go to work today," I begged, the edge in my voice softening.

"I need to go to work," Bella retorted. She was stubborn as a donkey. It was one of the things I loved about her, but right now it didn't help the cause.

"Can't you call in sick?" I said, trying to think of another way.

"I only have a limited amount of sick days. I don't want to waste one when I'm not sick," Bella replied. Perfect, Bella was dedicated to her work.

"This is a special situation. I'm sure your boss would understand," I negotiated. Who wouldn't understand her situation?

"I'm nearing a deadline," Bella argued. Of course diligent Bella wasn't going to give in.

"Can't you work from a computer? Maybe at Alice's?" I compromised.

"The manuscript is saved to my desk top at work," Bella answered. Damn, this woman was impossible.

"Please just listen to me, that guy knows where you work. I don't want to take any chances," I begged. I needed her safe at all costs. I didn't want to

know what it's like to live without her.

"I know you're worried about me, and that's sweet, but I'll be fine. I'll call you at lunch break then after work so you know I'm safe," Bella said.

"Promise?" I questioned, giving in. I didn't have a choice in the matter, because she was entirely too persuasive. Could I ever say no to her?

"I promise, worry wart," Bella teased.

"And if you have any problems?"

"Then I'll call the police then you," Bella assured me calmly.

"Stay safe for me," I pleaded. She needed to be safe.

"I will. Go save the day, McDreamy," Bella said, and I cocked my head in confusion.

"McDreamy?" I trailed off.

"It's a Grey's Anatomy reference, dumbo," Alice interrupted. I tried to peace together what Grey's Anatomy was, but I came up blank.

"It's on Lifetime," Jasper clarified.

"Okay well I'll see you soon, beautiful," I spoke, once again reminding her that she was beautiful to me. Bella going to work had me nervous, but I felt a sense of hope.

If Bella could stay safe then it was a win win. I knew she was a danger magnet, so I knew the confidence I had was not comforting. The moments slowly ticked by until lunch time when Bella called.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw her number, my worry disappearing. I picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Edward," Bella greeted. Her voice alone made my stiff stance relax.

"Hi beautiful, how are you?" I questioned. She sounded like she was okay, but I had to make sure.

"I'm doing well. How has your morning been?" Bella asked. Of course she would turn the subject of conversation away from herself. A sadistic stalker was after her and she would ask about some one else?

"Long and stressful," I admitted. The work wasn't too bad, however worrying about her was miserable.

"Lot of cases?" Bella guessed. I wish, I knew that having lots of cases wouldn't distract me enough from worrying.

"That and worrying about you," I admitted.

"What is it going to take for you to stop worrying?" Bella queried. I thought about wrapping her in bubble wrap so she wouldn't hurt herself. Or putting

her in my arms where I'd freely die before he'd touch her.

"When he's gone I'll stop," I replied.

"How about I stop by at the hospital after work? You can see I'm safe," Bella offered.

"That'd be great. Then maybe I can take you out to eat somewhere," I suggested. Bella deserved a good meal, and having some relaxing time with her couldn't hurt.

"You don't have to do that," Bella remarked. Bella was insane, I offered because I wanted to.

"I want to. I want to be with you," I admitted. How many times did I have to say that for her to believe that?

"Me too. Stop worrying okay?" Bella responded.

"Easier said then done but I'll try," I sighed. Once she came into my line of vision, then I would relax.

"I'll see you soon," Bella murmured.

"Stay safe, sweetheart," I said. I couldn't stress that enough. We both hung up a moment later and relief flooded my system. Bella was safe for the

moment.

I returned back to the ER. The interns were making my life difficult.

"Owens!" I called to the ditsy intern. He came over like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Owens, did you take these saline bags to Dr. Martins?" I questioned, maintaining my calm.

"No, Dr. Cullen," he shook his head, his eyes growing wide behind his wide rimmed glasses.

"Why didn't you?" I inquired. He gulped before answering.

"I got tied up with what Nurse Denali told me to do," he answered.

"What did she tell you to do?" I questioned.

"To clean Mrs. Klein's bed pan," he answered.

"Go under my order's okay?" I replied. I was responsible for all of the interns and he was giving me the most trouble. I understood, because I was an

intern at one point.

However I needed to be hard on them. If I wasn't hard on them, then they would make lousy doctors. He nodded, quickly running out of my line of

vision.

I sighed before we had a car accident victim. The scary part was that she looked sort of like Bella. She didn't have Bella's long chesnut curls, but she did

have a gentle face like Bella's.

I couldn't even comprehend if it was Bella lying on the table. I never wanted her to ever be laid on the table I worked on. The girl was a few years younger than Bella, and she had was losing too much blood.

I ordered a nurse to check the blood bank for A+ blood . I worked tirelessly with the other nurses to keep her heart beating while a nurse fetched the blood supply. I breathed a sigh of relief as we figured out the bleeding wasn't internal.

We cleaned up a few gashes on her sides, but her head trauma showed she wasn't out of the woods. When we got her stabilized, I went into the waiting room.

I tried to remain as impartial as I could, I couldn't get attached to a case. I took a deep breath before I met a man pacing.

"Elsa Hardly?" I called. The nervous man who was about the same age as me came over.

"What relationship do you have with her?" I questioned. Procedure, since he wasn't old enough to be her father.

"She's my wife," the young man answered.

"Is she okay?" he demanded.

"She's stable, but she's had severe head trauma. We're going to run an MRI in about an hour to check the damage on her brain. Once the results come back I can give you a definite answer," I informed.

"What does that mean?" he questioned.

"She's alive, and we're not sure if she's out of the woods yet. She could have severe memory loss, or suffer from brain damage," I explained.

"Brain damage?" he queried weakly.

"Mr. Hardly, we're doing all we can," I replied.

"Can I see her?" Mr. Hardly murmured.

"I'm sorry, but she's in the ICU right now. After we run the MRI and a few more tests, you can go back. I'll update you as soon as I can or I find out anything," I assured him. I headed back into the ICU where she was breathing with the help of a machine.

I ran the MRI an hour later and looked at the results. She experienced bad damage to her olefactory bulb. It was odd, but nevertheless she would most likely lose her sense of smell.

There didn't appear to be any signs of swelling which was miraculous. As time ticked on, I realized Bella should've gotten off work hours ago. Alice called and worry started to infect me again.

"Alice," I greeted tensely.

"Is Bella with you?" she asked worriedly.

"No, why?" I asked anxiously. Bella was unaccounted for and that scared me shitless.

"She was supposed to meet me an hour ago so I could get her ready for your date," she answered. My mind swirled with the new information. If Bella

wasn't with Alice, where was she?

Could he have taken her?

"She isn't with me," I affirmed.

"Call Emmett," she said weakly. She was right, Emmett was a police officer and could have information. I began to worry immensly as I paced around the ER.

I dialed Emmett's number and he picked up.

"Emmett, Bella was supposed to be with Alice a hour ago," I reported.

"She reported that her apartment was broken into an hour ago. I went to the scene and she wasn't there. Bro, I'm sorry but she's missing," Emmett informed. I felt the pit of my stomach drop.

"What do you mean?" I questioned angrily. Bella couldn't be missing! Why would she go to her apartment? Did she have a death wish?

"Her apartment was vandalized and she wasn't there when we went there. We told her to stay at the scene. I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but we checked the security camera. He took her. He was in an umarked van." Emmett said, anger lacing his tone.

I grabbed my car keys and informed the head doctor that there was an emergency. I rushed to my Volvo and pressed my keys in the ignition.

"So that bastard has her?" I queried, anger rising in me with every moment.

"Yes," Emmett sighed.

"What are you doing sitting in your damn office? Bella is out there with a crazed stalker! She could be hurt..." I yelled.

"We're working at it, dude. I'm sorry I can't tell you better news," Emmett apologized.

"Find her," I ordered.

"I want to find this fucker, too," Emmett added.

"Good. I'm picking up Alice," I informed.

"Don't come to the police station okay? Let me do my job," Emmett instructed. I rolled my eyes at his comment. He should know better. I would do anything to have Bella safe.

I hung up. I speed to Alice's apartment. Alice was waiting with tears in her eyes.

"She texted me," Alice admitted.

"When?" I demanded.

"She said she was kidnapped and needed help," Alice answered.

"How long ago?" I questioned. If Bella's cell phone was on, then they could trace it.

"Thirty minutes ago," Alice said. I ordered her to sit in the front. She hopped in, her small body shaking like a leaf.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," Alice apologized.

"It's not your fault. She should've never gone to work this morning. I should've been there to protect her," I confessed.

"Don't you dare think it's your fault. No one could've predicted this," Alice reminded.

"He was escalating," I shook my head. As we got to the police station, I came to a rolling stop. I just about sprinted with Alice in tow to Emmett. I wretched opening the front door of the police office.

Alice led me to Emmett's desk where Emmett was busy on a phone call. He ended it before looking at us both curiously. I decided to break the ice.

"Bella texted Alice," I remarked. Emmett shot up from his desk.

"What's her number?" Emmett questioned. Alice recited her number, he pulled up her phone records on the computer.

"Her phone's on, and she's at the meat packing plant," Emmett informed, raising an eye brow.

"What the hell is she doing there?" I queried.

"There's tons of buildings that are empty," Emmett returned.

"Great place to hide her," I assumed. I hated the asshole for hiding her. I was desperate to find her in any shape or form. I knew we were running out of time.

"Yep, now let me do my job," Emmett ordered.

"I'm a doctor, and she could be hurt," I argued. I couldn't stomach the idea of her being hurt, but it was a real possibility.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone I did this," Emmett warned. I ran to Alice's car and grabbed my bag. I hoped I wouldn't have to use it. Emmett told his boss he was chasing a lead before he just about threw me in the back seat of the police car.

"You owe me," Emmett reminded.

"We're running out of time," I murmured.

"I know we are. Just stay positive okay? We're all worried about Bells." Emmett remarked. He easily plugged in the address into the GPS.

"Do you think this asshole knows what he's doing?" I questioned.

"He's not stupid. He's been around the block," Emmett replied carefully.

"How do you know?" I queried.

"He picked a good place to hide her. He's methodical," Emmett answered.

"What are Bella's chances of survival?" I questioned.

"It depends on how violent and what his feelings are for her," Emmett replied. It was weird to see Emmett serious, but there wasn't a hint of humor in his features. His jaw was locked.

"Feelings?" I said softly.

"Sometimes stalkers are so screwed up they have feelings for their prey. I can't figure out why he's targeting Bella. I don't even know what this guy's name is or what he looks like," Emmett replied.

"Didn't Bella come in and do a sketch?"

"Yeah, we scanned the sketch and there weren't any hits," Emmett informed. As we reached the meat packing plant, Emmett slowed down. He scanned around the vacant buildings.

He was searching for the white van that Bella had been transferred in. He spotted it before coming to a screeching halt.

"Stay in here," Emmett ordered. He exited the car softly, drawing his gun. He cracked the lock on the door before disappearing into the open room. I heard the stalker bellow.

That's it, I couldn't hold myself back. She was in there at the mercy of him. I heard the conversation as I came closer.

"Let's sort this out. What do you want? Money? I can give you that," Emmett offered. Something told me this bastard didn't want money.

"Money is trivial," the man scoffed. To my dismay, he held a maimed Bella. My heart shattered as soon as I saw her. Blood was slowly making a train down her beautiful face.

"Let her go," I warned. The man laughed maniacly.

"She's dying anyway," the man cackled, stabbing her before leaving her on the floor. I felt anger boil in my veins, but Bella was more important. She laid on the ground like a broken angel.

I raced over as fast as I could to her side. I needed her to stay alive until the ambulance came. I didn't have the supplies to save her here. I looked at the gash on her head before focusing on where the knife was.

"Bella, breathe, do you hear me?" I asked, and she rolled her head.

"Edward," Bella murmured weakly. She was still conscious. I thanked God for that before putting pressure on her head wound. Seeing her like this was one of my worst nightmares come true.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I need you to stay with me. An ambulance is on its way, okay?" I spoke, maintaining my self control. I felt tears pool in my eyes. Bella's warm brown eyes shined up at me as she struggled to breathe.

"I'm not going to make it," she realized. Not on my watch was she going to die. I couldn't think that Bella was going to die in my arms. My heart hurt painfully in my chest at her words.

"Yes you are, stay with me Bella," I ordered. I had to make her believe she was going to stay alive.

"It hurts, it hurts," Bella cried. Her words broke my heart. I knew she was in pain, and it killed me. I'd do anything to take her place. I felt the tears escape as I shook my head.

I laid her flat as my attention diverted towards her twisted leg. I braced it.

"I know baby I know. Just keep breathing for me." I begged helplessly. Her blood was soaking my clothes but I could care less. She was losing too much blood.

"I need to tell you something," Bella chocked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The mans name is Aro," Bella said softly, I saw she was trying to tell me something else.

"Bella, honey, what is it?"

"You made me believe in love again, Edward. I never thought I'd ever be happy again but you've given me more happiness than any one ever has. You'll move on. You're the best man I've met," Bella smiled weakly.

She was saying her good byes. I wasn't going to let her. She wouldn't die here. Bella deserved the world. She didn't deserve to die on a concrete floor.

"None of those goodbyes, sweetheart. I'm right here," I reminded her. I brushed a piece of hair back from her face. I felt my body heave with sobs, but I refused to let them overtake me.

Bella looked curiously towards Emmett and the man we now know as Aro. Bella pressed her soft broken body against mine. I was about to question what she was doing when I heard the gunshot.

I felt my heart break even more. She took a bullet for me.

"No, no no! Bella! Stay with me dammit! You're going to come out of this do you hear me? Don't give up. Don't leave me like this! Baby, keep breathing!" I ordered pitifully.

Bella smiled brightly at me. I heard the Police come through the doors. I picked her up in my arms and begged for help. I found an EMT who loaded her up onto a stretcher.

He let me into the ambulance where I took her unharmed hand into mine. They worked over her, trying to stablizer her. There was so much blood that she needed a blood transfusion. I felt like I was watching from a TV screen.

My Bella was going to have to be on the table. I couldn't save her. I had to ask her one question.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded.

"I love you," Bella confessed simply before she closed her eyes.

"Bella!" I cried. She just said the words. She wouldn't know that I loved her more than anything on this Earth. The EMT shot me a sympathetic glance. As soon as we rolled into the hospital parking lot I breathed a sigh of relief.

They rushed her out of the ambulance and I walked in the ER.

"Oh Edward," Marcy, a middle aged nurse said sympathetically. I shook my head before rushing into the ER room. I was already in scrubs as another doctor joined me.

"Dr. Cullen, you need to step out," Dr. Reynolds ordered.

"Please," I begged.

"I'll keep you in the loop," he assured me before ushering me out into the waiting room. Alice joined me in the waiting room, her eyes red rimmed.

"She's the only thing I've ever loved," I muttered.

"I know," Alice chocked. She held my hand as we sat down on a chair. Emmett came in moments later with Rose. Rose was blinking back tears. Emmett shook his head.

I couldn't stand sitting, I needed to walk. I paced back and forth from one end of the room to the next. Dr. Reynolds gestured for me to come with him.

"She's in surgery right now. We're lucky the knife didn't pierce any organs. The bullet hit the collar bone and shattered it. We're fixing that along with her leg," he informed.

"What are her injuries?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"She has a severe concussion. Her leg is broken, her fingers along with her left hand is broken. The gash on her head didn't need stitches. There isn't any internal bleeding," he summarized.

"Tell me when she's out of surgery," I spoke through my unmoving lips. I fisted my hands in my hair. How could I have let this happen? I knew I couldn't go in the observation room.

I don't think I could handle seeing her on the operating table. I chocked back a sob as Emmett and Rose peered at me as I walked into the waiting room.

Alice's tears fell as she covered her mouth. Rose was even tearing up. Emmett shook his head as he comforted his girlfriend. I sat down in a plastic chair letting the world overtake me.

I couldn't comprehend that all this happened. It was my failure to keep her safe, and now she was battling for her life. The moments on the clock ticked by and Alice shook my shoulder.

"You need to change out of that," Alice remarked.

"The last thing on my mind is my clothes," I refuted.

"You're covered in blood. Her blood. I can take you to your apartment to get clothes," Alice offered calmly. I turned to her, and she looked like she'd been crying. However, her sobs were under control.

"I'm not leaving her," I muttered.

"Fine, I'll go get them but I need your keys," Alice compromised. I handed her the keys before she walked out of the waiting room.

"Emmett, is he in custody?" Rose questioned, her voice scratchy.

"Yeah, I wanted to kill him," Emmett admitted.

"Get in line," I murmured.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner. I'm sorry he shot her," Emmett apologized.

"Me too, I should've taken the bullet," I replied.

"Stop it, Edward, she took the bullet for you because she loved you," Rose reminded. At her words, new tears started to form. My heart felt like it was being squeezed in my chest.

"She did, that's the last thing she said to me," I admitted. Rose pursed her lips.

"Did you guys before that...?" Rose trailed off.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell her," I interrupted Right now, she didn't know how much I loved her. She didn't know I'd go to the ends of the Earth for her to be happy.

She didn't know I'd freely take her place in pain. She didn't know that I hated myself for being helpless right now.

"She knows," Rose smiled, tears glistening in her eyes.

"She doesn't, I didn't have the balls to tell her," I rejected.

"You don't have to say the words for the person to know. You've done so much for her," Rose remarked.

"I haven't done enough," I replied.

"You've made her happy, you've made her feel again," Rose reminded.

"I didn't save her," I rebuttled.

"You saved her from herself," Rose argued. Dr. Reynolds came back moments later. I walked to him quickly as he looked at his clip board.

"She's stable," he informed. Thank God. I wasn't a religious man, but damn there had to be a God up there.

"Is the bullet removed?" I questioned.

"Yes, but we realized that it missed her collar bone. It hit some tissue instead. We were able to stitch up the knife wound," he answered.

"What about her head injury?" I queried.

"We ran a preliminary CT scan, and it looked like there wasn't any swelling. She'll have a heck of a headache when she wakes up," he replied. Hope sprung in my chest at his words.

"Can I see her?" I questioned.

"ICU 2," he nodded. I raced back to Rose and Emmett and told them the good news. Jasper and Alice came in a few seconds later.

"Here are some clothes to change into, I also got some clothes for Bella," Alice said, handing me a pile of clothes. I kissed her cheek as I thanked her.

"She's stable," I murmured in her ear. She smiled brightly as she squeezed my hand.

"All of you can go home, it's pretty late." I suggested.

"You sure?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah, I'll call if there's any updates," I assured them. Emmett slapped me on the back before all of the girls gave me a hug. Jasper exchanged a weak smile at me.

I changed into the clothes Alice had me wear before I battled with the nurse about me staying in her room for the night. I won the argument as I walked into her room.

The sight broke my heart. My Bella had so many wires and tubes coming from her body. I hated seeing her like this. She looked peaceful, although there wasn't much of her that wasn't bandaged. She looked pale, and I missed her blush. I sat next to her bed and took her hand in mine.

"Hi baby, I'm right here. You scared me so much. Thank you for fighting, and staying. I know I didn't protect you, but I promise you I won't let anything hurt you anymore.

"I'll make you the happiest woman in the world. You can have anything you want, and I'll be by your side. You've made me into a better man, sweetheart. I'm so helplessly in love with you.

"I want it all with you. I want the house with children. I want a little girl that looks just like you. I want to marry you, and be yours forever. I want you to walk down the aisle in a white dress and say 'I DO'." I spoke softly to her.

"I know it's so fast to want it all, but I do. You're the one for me, if you want to be. Please wake up soon, sweetheart. I need to see your beautiful eyes again," I murmured, kissing her hand.

I conked out sometime later. The sun poured through the window shades as I opened my eyes. She was still motionless in the bed. She looked like an angel despite all the wires.

I had to go to my shift. I laid a kiss on her lips, whispering that I loved her. I reported to my station, after changing into new scrubs. I ordered the nurse in charge of Bella for updates on her condition.

I made a plan to visit her during my lunch break. I was anxious for her to awaken, but I knew her body had to recover. Now it was just the waiting game.

* * *

><p><strong>I wouldn't kill off Bella! Edward is just so sweet, I want my own Edward dammit. Tell me your feedback with the lovely review button :) Next chapter will be up soon, and will be in Bella's POV.<strong>

**I love y'all :)**

**-Princessinblues**


	14. Glass

**So sorry for the wait, buying an apartment has been so hard recently. And of course I could pull the excuse that I've been over head with work and college, but I won't. It's insane that it's fall already!**

**Thanks to my wonderful pre-reader, auptergrove who is the reason why this chapter is readable. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trying to live and love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a heart that can't be broken,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is like trying to see the light with eyes that can't be opened.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, we both carry baggage,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We picked up on our way, so if you love me do it gently,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I will do the same.<strong>_

_**We may shine, we may shatter,**_  
><em><strong>We may be picking up the pieces here on after,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are fragile, we are human,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are shaped by the light we let through us,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We break fast, cause we are glass.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause we are glass.<strong>_

_**I'll let you look inside me, through the stains and through the cracks,**_  
><em><strong>And in the darkness of this moment,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You see the good and bad.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But try not to judge me, 'cause we've walked down different paths,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But it brought us here together, so I won't take that back.<strong>_

_**~Glass-Thompson Square **_

* * *

><p>I drifted into the dark waters. It almost felt like I was floating, blissfully numb. There wasn't much to see behind my eye lids besides blackness. Somehow the blackness was comforting.<p>

For a long time, I thought I was in hell. There wasn't any pain, but this certainly was heaven. Consciousness came in waves, where I heard disembodied voices surface.

The voices were unrecognizable, and sounded as if they were underwater. I knew if I wasn't dead then Edward wouldn't be happy. I wouldn't be surprised if he was gone.

If he didn't want me anymor, I'd understand. I jumped the gun. I didn't feel guilty about telling him how I felt, because I thought those were going to be my last words. Why not the truest words be your last?

Edward would move on from me, and he would find some one who actually deserved him. Suddenly, I felt my lungs expand with air; I was alive. The waters began to recede, and the voices became clearer.

I tried to focus on the voices, but they were still soft. I felt something warm hold my hand and I felt safe. The angelic voice began to speak, and I could decipher what he said.

"Hi baby, I'm right here. You scared me so much. Thank you for fighting, and staying. I know I didn't protect you, but I promise you I won't let anything hurt you anymore." Edward began. This had to be a dream, there was no way Edward could stay with me...

"I'll make you the happiest woman in the world. You can have anything you want, and I'll be by your side. You've made me into a better man, sweetheart. I'm so helplessly in love with you." Edward continued, his voice like sweet honey.

This was a good dream, his words were sweet. I felt a swell of happiness, I would enjoy the piece of Heaven while it lasted. His voice sounded like an infectious melody.

"I want it all with you. I want the house with children. I want a little girl that looks just like you. I want to marry you, and be yours forever. I want you to walk down the aisle in a white dress and say 'I DO'." Edward admitted.

He wanted to marry me? I wanted him to be the love of my life. I wanted to walk down the aisle down to him, even though I was against marriage. I remember when he said he didn't believe in love.

Did he now believe in love now? Did he really love me like he does in this dream? He did find me, seeing his face before I drifted away was enough. He cared enough to find me.

He couldn't want children with me. His children were going to be beautiful, and I wasn't going to curse his children's genes with my own. Dream Edward was not done talking though.

"I know it's so fast to want it all, but I do. You're the one for me, if you want to be. Please wake up soon, sweetheart. I need to see your beautiful eyes again," Edward confessed. I felt a soft kiss at my fingers, and that gave me the strength.

I would fight for the Dream Edward, because there was a chance I could wake up to the real Edward. I wish I could squeeze his hand, but I lacked the strength to do so.

I would rally against the dark waters that threatened to swallow me whole. I wasn't strong enough to open my eyes, so I fell back into the abyss of a long sleep.

I would awake from this sleep and see Edward again. I had no concept of time while I was drifting. It felt like years ago since I'd closed my eyes. I never wanted to see Edward that panicked again like he was.

His emerald eyes were icy and in pain. I hope he didn't blame himself, because it wasn't his fault. Aro was sadistic and I downplayed how dangerous he was.

I didn't realize that kind of evil could exist. The kind of evil Aro was belonged to the group of mass murderers who were safely tucked away in jail. It terrified me that I wasn't Aro's first victim.

I hoped they caught him so he wouldn't do this to anyone else. I hoped he would rot away in jail like he should. I prayed that his victim's families would get the justice and closure they deserved.

Aro's eyes would forever haunt me. His sinister gray eyes were icy. There wasn't a hint of kindness, and he was methodical. He did it so systematically and without regret.

He didn't regret the horrors he'd committed instead he was blatantly proud of them. The waters drifted back as I felt warmth return to my body. I broke through the water and wretched open my eyes.

The brightness of the room stunned me as I took a gasping breath. I could hear a pestering beeping sound next to me as I struggled to breath. A million shrill sounds went off before a nurse came rushing in.

"Hi Miss Swan," she greeted as she adjusted my oxygen tube under my nose. There was a stabbing in my chest as I took a breath. I gasped in pain. She noticed my grimace, and rushed out into the nurse's station.

She came back with a syringe full of clear liquid but I shook my head as she walked in.

"Edward," I mumbled.

"This pain medicine will help your pain," She reminded. I didn't care about the pain, all that mattered was seeing Edward again. I wanted to say the pain didn't matter, but the words wouldn't come.

"Please...Edward," I croaked. She understood immediantly and sighed at my stubborness. She rushed back into the nurse's station and picked up the phone.

The stabbing pain throbbed in my ankle. As I wiggled my toe, I felt a sharp pain erupt. I broke my ankle, I looked down at myself. My right hand was in a cast along with most of body.

My left hand was unbandaged and I looked down at my stomach where Aro stabbed me. There was a sizable scar where he'd stabbed me, but it was clean.

I looked up and saw Edward sprint through the doorway. His lips were everywhere as he peppered me with kisses. I was able to move my right arm around his neck.

Nothing else mattered in that moment, the machines, the gloomy room, all if it disappeared. I smiled as he leaned down to press his lips against mine.

"Edward," I cried pitifully. His eyes were glassy, and there were purple bruises under his eyes as he grinned down at me. He leaned at my beside as he held my uninjured hand in both of his own.

"Hi beautiful," He murmured, his eyes filling with unshed tears.

"You're real," I muttered, looking at him wonder.

He chuckled before shaking his head.

"Of course I am, silly girl." Edward remarked.

"I heard you," I admitted. Edward gave me a confused glance begging for me to continue.

"You said you loved me and you wanted to marry me," I explained. Edward's eyes tightened at my words.

"Bella, I don't mean to push you.." Edward rushed out.

"Your words are what made me come back," I confessed. Oh shit, I realized I'd said I love you. Shit what if I was just dreaming about all this?

"I'm so sorry I said I love you," I apologized, turning away from him. I was so stupid to believe he wanted me. He probably felt guilty and was going to leave.

"Did you not mean it?" Edward's eyes contracted in pain.

"I meant every word, but I didn't mean to push you," I rambled as Edward laughed.

"Why would you push me?" Edward queried.

"You don't believe in love, you told me that." I answered.

"I didn't believe in love, you're right. I'm now head over heels in love with you, Bella. I never thought this feeling I have is possible. I never thought I'd feel this way," Edward admitted.

"You're in love with me?" I squeaked. Oh please God let this be true...

"How could I not be?" Edward questioned softly. "You're beautiful to me, in all the ways I never dreamed. Even on death's doorstep you're beautiful," Edward trailed off in wonder.

"I'm plain," I scoffed.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Edward asked. I looked at him incruderously before he began to speak again.

"You're everything, you're the reason I got up this morning. I never gave up hope that'd you'd come back to me. I stayed every night and waking moment I could next to you.

"When I found you broken, I felt my heart break. If you hadn't come back to me, I'd be a shell of who I'm when I'm with you. You make me feel alive again, and more than anything I have something to look forward to.

"I have something I can't stand to lose. I love you more than anything, why can't you see that?" Edward questioned and I felt tears prick at my eye lids.

"I never thought you could love me." I admitted. He looked at me like I was insane. Before he could form a sentence, I held up my finger in protest.

"I'm broken," I stammered. I was broken, I wasn't like a car you could fix. Instead, there was a part of me that would never run right again. I could never be the woman Edward deserved.

"I was a broken man before I met you. I'm not going to run away, and in turn please don't run away from me." Edward pleaded. The sincerity and love in his eyes stalled my thoughts.

"I'm a home wrecker how could you ever want me?" I questioned as tears leaked out. Edward tilted my chin up and looked into my eyes.

"There is nothing on this planet that could make me not want you. You're not a home wrecker, he hurt you. I don't care that you're broken, I want to fix you. I want to make you happy, but if you won't let me..." Edward whispered looking into my eyes deeply.

This was my breaking point. Part of me believed his words, and the other part of me scolded me for the wishful thinking.

"I'm not him, you can go if you want to. But know that there is not a damn thing you can do to stop me from loving you," Edward continued. I felt my throat close up at his words.

I felt a swelling in my chest along with a warmness.

"I can't really run with a broken leg," I said, he frowned at my intended humor.

"I hope you know what you're asking for. I'm a bitch sometimes. I say stuff I don't mean when I get hurt, and I'm selfish," I reminded. Edward wiped the tears off my cheeks before he kissed me passionately.

The hospital room vanished as our lips collided. His lips worked in tandem with my own, and all my pain lessened. I wrapped my good arm around his neck to bring him closer.

He hovered over me, placing one hand gently behind the back of my head.

"God I love you," Edward admitted breathlessly as he pulled away.

"I love you," I agreed, letting those fateful words slip off my lips.

"You deserved so much better than him, and in fate's twisted way, that meant me. I'm right here, and I'll always be," Edward commented. I yanked him by the loose fabric of his scrubs to kiss me again.

He kissed me back gentler this time, and I felt a piece of me break off. The piece that broke off was a chunk of the self-hate I had for myself.

"How are you feeling? I meant to ask you earlier, but I was selfishly kissing you?" Edward rushed out as he pulled away.

"My leg and ribs hurt, but I couldn't be happier," I replied cheerfully. I heard the door knob turn as the door opened. Alice was waiting at the door with a smug smile on her face.

"Finally," Alice grinned. I blushed as she walked closer towards my bed.

"It's about freaking time you open those eyes," Alice smiled sitting at my bedside.

"How long was I out?" I queried.

"Two weeks," Edward admitted, his eyes casting to the floor.

"Dammit," I muttered. I lost two weeks with him.

"You needed to heal," Edward assured me.

"How bad was it?" I questioned. Edward's eyes tightened at my words. His eyes mirrored pain as he took a deep breath.

"You nearly took yourself away from us. They were worried that the knife would pierced your organs. You lost so much blood..." Edward trailed off in horror.

"Edward was about to pee in his pants. He was so worried about you," Alice piped up. Crimson blush burned my cheeks as I looked down to the floor. I could see Edward out of my peripheral vision was even blushing himself.

"Oh stop it you two! I just saw both of you making out a minute ago! Stop acting like you're innocent," Alice teased. I repressed a laugh, knowing it would hurt my ribs to do so.

"I'm not embarrassed," Edward admitted.

"Alright, lover boy, Bella probably wants to take a shower and put on fresh clothes." Alice said, shooing him out of the room.

"Am I discharged?" I asked.

"No, you're out of the woods, but I want to keep you two more days." Edward answered.

"You just like having me around," I accused, a coy smile forming on my lips.

"I never want you hurt," Edward replied.

"Anyway, the nurse said it was okay if I helped Bella with a shower," Alice said, breaking the tension in the air. Edward sighed in defeat before he kissed my forehead. He left the room, leaving me to Alice.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Alice questioned, her eyes burning with anger.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, confusion washing over me.

"You went to your apartment! Without telling us, we were worried sick! And then of course you were kidnapped by a killer..." Alice yelled.

"You almost died, Bella," Alice said, her voice hitching.

"But I didn't. I know I made a stupid mistake. I'm alive, I'm here. And they have Aro, who killed so many people. Now the victim's family members will have closure and justice," I reminded softly.

"I almost lost my best friend," Alice whispered. My heart broke as I gently attempted to hug her with my good hand.

"No offense but you look like hell, and frankly smell like death," Alice commented, her nose twisting up at the stench. I laughed, the pain in my ribs forgotten.

Alice was an angel; she helped me in the shower. After I was done, she handed me a fresh pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. Knowing Alice, it was a designer pair of sweatpants.

"Thank you, Alice," I smiled at her in appreciation.

"It's no problem," Alice assured me. She helped me dry my hair, which didn't look as lifeless. I studied myself in the mirror, and my shoulders sunk. I hate raging bruises that took up most of my cheeks and a cut along my forehead.

Alice sensed my distress, and put my hair up in a pony tail.

"You're a bad ass, you're beautiful." Alice reminded.

"The bruises..." I rebuffed weakly.

"Will fade," Alice finished my sentence. Alice helped me back into the hospital room where Edward was waiting.

"Hi, beautiful," Edward said as he took me in.

"I feel less than beautiful," I muttered.

"Why?" Edward asked, as he supported my weight.

"The bruises are ugly," I scoffed.

"They'll go away, and you know what?" Edward questioned tilting my chin up.

"You're still the most beautiful woman in the world," Edward responded, before kissing me gently. He carried me back into my bed, and tucked me under the covers.

"I'm going to go get you dinner, and if you're up for it, you have some visitors," Edward remarked.

"I'm up for it," I assured him. Alice and Edward exited as they went to the cafeteria for food. The nurse came in a minute later, and looked at my charts.

"You look better, Miss Swan. I don't think you need oxygen anymore, and how is your pain?" She questioned as she gently took off the oxygen tube under my nose.

"My ribs hurt when I move, and my leg hurts as well," I replied.

"That's to be expected, but I can give you more pain medicine. How is your arm and your hand?" She questioned.

"Both hurt when I move them," I answered.

"And how is your head?" She queried.

"It's fine," I replied. My head didn't hurt at all, remarkably. She nodded as she filled in my information on her clip board.

"I'll be around to give you your sedatives later," She finished as she exited.

Alice and Edward came back with a tray of bland hospital food. Edward placed my tray next to my bed and reached for the fork.

"I can feed myself," I rejected. Rose and Emmett came into the room. Rose was beaming at me before rushing to me and giving me a hug. The hug hurt my ribs a little, but it was worth it.

"It's good to see your eyes open!" Rose admitted.

"It's good to be back," I agreed. Emmett was unusually silent in the back of the room, sitting beside. I could not express my gratitude towards him. If he and Edward hadn't come when they did, I wouldn't be here.

"You really scared us," Rose remarked her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'm here though," I reminded, a smile framing my lips.

"Emmett," I started, and Emmett looked at me.

"Thank you so much," I smiled gently. Emmett smiled sadly before nodding.

"I wish I got there earlier," Emmett sighed.

"You and Edward found me alive, Em. That's all I can ever ask for," I said, as he walked towards me.

"And the bastard is in jail," Emmett agreed.

"Have the families?" I started.

"They've been notified. Did you know that..." Emmett answered.

"He's killed sixteen people," I interrupted. Sixteen innocent lives he took, and he almost took mine.

"How did you?" Emmett questioned, his eye brows knitting together in confusion.

"He told me," I answered, closing my eyes for a minute. Rose, Alice, and Edward looked shocked. Looks of horror were expressed on their faces.

"I'm going to have to ask every one to leave the room for a minute. I have to file your testimony," Emmett explained. All of them left the room, and Emmett grabbed his note pad from his pocket.

"Do you remember what happened?" Emmett queried.

"Yes," I replied stiffly. I wished in many ways that it never happened.

"Can you please tell me what you remember?" Emmett questioned stiffly.

"I found my apartment was in shambles I went into my bedroom, and he found me. He took me out into the parking lot and put me in a van. He then drove me to a factory," I began. I felt my stomach contract. I had to get through this.

"He pushed me against a mattress," I continued as tears fell over the brink of my eye lids.

"He told me he saw me first when I was at the party and I was with Edward. He said he had to have me. He hit me on the cheek, and then I tried to run away," I recalled.

"But he kicked my ankle. He took out a knife and marked my leg, near my hip," I remembered.

"He told me he needed to mark me a few more times before I died. Then you and Edward came in," I finished as sobs wracked my chest. Emmett himself was tearing up.

"I'm sorry, Bells," Emmett piped up.

"It's not your fault," I said as tears obstructed my vision. Edward came rushing in a moment later. He sprinted to my bedside as he studied me for a moment.

"Oh sweetheart," He said as he took in my appearance. He picked me up from my position and cradled me in his arms.

"He will never hurt you again. He will never touch you again," Edward spoke as he pressed kisses along my face. I felt comforted by his embrace and melted in his arms.

The sobs raged on, and Edward whispered his love and rocked us gently back and forth. Eventually, I must have fallen asleep because I felt myself getting shifted towards the bed.

I wretched my eyelids open.

"Please," I begged.

"What do you need?" Edward asked softly.

"Sleep next to me," I rasped.

"As much as I hate turning that down, the bed isn't big enough." Edward reminded.

"Please," I pleaded.

"I'll sleep right here," Edward assured me, as he moved across the room and pulled down the make shift bed. I sighed in defeat before closing my eyes. My mind was not resting; nightmares started to play.

_I was alone in the hospital room. I was strapped to the hospital bed, and Aro walked in. _

_"You thought I was gone," Aro observed, smirking maniacally. I felt my stomach drop to my knees as he moved closer. I awaited the pain but it never came. _

_"I'm not going to kill you the easy way," Aro warned. Aro opened the door and dragged in Edward. I cried in protest as Edward's frightened eyes met mine._

_"No, please kill me instead," I begged as tears scraped down my cheeks._

_"This will be much more fun," Aro cackled. Edward looked up at me from his position on the ground. _

_"I love you," Edward whispered._

_"No, please kill me!" I pleaded struggling against the shackles on me._

_"That's so sweet. But it's too late," Aro laughed evilly as a knife appeared in Edward's stomach. I screamed in protest as tears cascaded down my eyes. _

_"Bella," A voice called me._

_"Bella, baby wake up," A voice pleaded. _

I opened my eyes and met a very worried Edward. He placed both of his hands on either side of my face as he waited for me to calm down.

"It's just a dream, love," Edward assured me as he leaned his forehead against mine. My breathing quieted as I took long deep breaths.

"You're safe. Breathe," Edward comforted.

"What happened in your nightmare?" Edward questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied. Having Edward alive was enough for me.

"Please," Edward begged, his hypmotising green eyes meshing with mine.

"Aro...he...he...killed you," I stammered. Edward slowly wiped the tears away.

"I'm right here," Edward assured me.

"Please," I begged.

"Can you lay next to me?" I questioned. Edward cradled me in his arms before he squeezed on my bed. He played with my hair as he hummed a soft melody that carried me off to sleep.

I drifted and dreamed, but the nightmares ended. I couldn't tell how much time had passed once the morning light poured through the window. I was alone in the hospital room.

I concluded that Edward had left for work. A nurse checked on me moments later. A doctor came in moments later.

"Hello, Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Carmicheal," A bright eyed young man greeted me.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled softly at him.

"You truly overcame the odds, Isabella. You've made an incredible recovery. Tomorrow I am going to release you, however I advise lots of rest. Your body still has to heal," He ordered.

"Of course, thank you Dr. Carmicheal," I obliged.

"And Dr. Cullen told me to tell you that he will visit you during his lunch shift," He concluded. I chuckled lightly at this, of course Edward knew every one in this hospital.

I studied the pale lilac walls as he left. The room was fairly dismal; the only furniture were a run down couch in the back and a mustard colored chair at my bedside.

My stomach groaned, reminding me that besides last night, I hadn't eaten at all. I decided against calling the nurse, she'd get to me when she could. Instead I thought about all the work piled up for me.

Alice hustled in after I took a brief nap.

"I'm on my lunch break so I'm going to visit you," Alice informed sitting beside my bum ankle on the bed.

"I get released tomorrow," I remarked. Alice grinned brightly.

"That's great! You can stay at my place again!" Alice suggested.

"I think my apartment misses me," I replied.

"Bella," Alice said, grimacing. Memories of my ruined apartments flashed behind my eyes and I sighed. So my apartment wasn't ready to be lived in again.

"I guess I can stay at your place if that's okay with you," I nodded. I blinked back tears at the memory of 'bitch' flagrantly strewn on my bedroom wall.

"Of course, you can stay as long as you want." Alice affirmed, her eyes sympathetic.

"I saw your apartment," Alice admitted.

"I'll have to replace everything," I shrugged.

"And paint," Alice added.

"I know," I whispered, my breath hitched.

"The words written on your bedroom aren't true." Alice commented.

"Why would he say that about me? He doesn't know me," I questioned.

"He's a fucked up person. You didn't deserve what he did, okay? You're going to be fine," Alice assured me.

"I hope he goes in jail for life," I muttered.

"He will, if I don't get to him first," Alice agreed, in a threatening tone.

"Alice!" I cried.

"Oh, come on he's high on Edward's to kill list," Alice said exhasperated. The door opened and Edward entered, towing a plate of cafeteria food. Edward smiled at me before he handed me the plate.

Edward pecked me briefly on the lips before he sat down in the chair beside my bed.

"How are you feeling?" Edward questioned.

"Well I'm feeling great! About to finish a long day!" Alice replied teasingly.

"Alice," Edward scolded.

"I'm kidding," Alice assured.

"I'm okay, I feel better than I did yesterday. I'm going to be released tomorrow," I informed brightly.

"Yes, and was Dr. Carmicheal nice to you?" Edward questioned.

"Of course he was. Did you threaten him?" I queried.

"No, I don't have to. Peter has been my friend for a long time," Edward answered.

"Do you know every one here?" I wondered.

"Most of the staff, but I don't know the pediatric unit as well," Edward responded.

"Great so they all know about me?" I asked, lying back into my pillow.

"Not all of them," Edward replied.

"But enough?" I estimated.

"Yes," Edward nodded. I groaned before putting a pillow over my head in embarassment. Edward gently pried the pillow from my hands.

"There's nothing to be embarassed about," Edward cooed.

"I'm the girl in the hospital bed and this is how they meet me?" I argued.

"It's not your fault you're here. Every one thinks you're the shit," Edward comforted. I laughed for a second before I felt pain radiate through my rib cage.

"The shit?" I challenged.

"You're a survivor, Bella. And there is nothing more beautiful," Edward answered before pecking my lips.

"You've lost a lot of weight so eat up," Edward ordered.

"Okay, Mom," I teased.

"I'm taking care of you," Edward rebuttled.

"You're doing a very good job," I assured him, taking his hand in mine as I began to eat the peanut butter sandwich.

"And I want to ask you something," Edward confessed. I looked at him curiously, waiting for him to continue.

"I was thinking about you staying at my place until your apartment is fixed," Edward suggested.

"You really don't have to do that," I rushed out. I felt my head spin. Did he want me to move in with him? This meant things were getting serious.

"Bella, I want to. You don't have to move in with me, but you're hurt right now. I'm a doctor and I want to help you get better," Edward explained. The last time I heard those words I thought of Jake.

Jake asked me to move in with him, because he was starting over. We were supposed to move in together after I graduated. We'd start of new, and the thought of it was beautiful.

"Bella," I heard his voice call. I felt my breaths come out in desperate pants as the world began to shake. I wanted to be with him that way, but was it too soon?

It was all too good to be true. Alice jutted in before taking her face in my hands.

"Bella, breathe. Do you hear me? Breathe. Everything's fine," Alice said softly. I tried to calm down my breathing but I felt dizzy.

"C'mon, deep breaths," Alice cooed. I tried to take one steady long breath. I filled my lungs before releasing the air.

"That's it," Alice coaxed.

Then I felt the world stop spinning. I saw Edward with his head in his hands.

"Edward, can you get out for a minute?" Alice questioned before sitting beside me. Edward without making eye contact moved out of the room.

"Now what the hell was that about?" Alice queried.

"He asked me to stay with him until my apartment is back together," I answered.

"Why is that so scary?" Alice questioned softly.

"Because..." I stammered. I felt the snowball choke me again and I shook my head. I felt like a total drama queen but the words wouldn't come out.

"Tell me," Alice said steadily.

"Jake...he asked me to move in with him. He said he wanted to start over, just the two of us," I admitted tears threatening my line of vision.

"Oh Bella," Alice sighed, before enveloping me in a hug.

"He's not Jake. Edward would never hurt you like he did," Alice comforted.

"He's too good to be true," I mumbled.

"You know that's not true. Edward has plenty of flaws. But he loves you, that's his redeeming quality," Alice replied.

"He has more redeeming qualities," I argued, rolling my eyes.

"Name one," Alice challenged.

"He's caring, he takes care of people all night and day. He loves people despite their mistakes, he's come so far. He won't judge someone because of their past, his eyes are so beautiful. He's charming and funny, and I can trust him with anything. He never yells, and he's willing to help someone else out..." I answered.

Alice's eyes filled up with tears at my admission.

"You really do love him," Alice noted.

"More than he loves me," I agreed.

"That was like a really good chick flick right there," Alice remarked. I chuckled as I handed her a tissue box placed at my bed side. She took one tissue out and wiped her eyes.

"Just forget about your past for a minute. Pretend Jake never happened. Do what you want to do," Alice advised. I thought for a moment as I pursed my lips.

If Jake never happened then I could love Edward without fear. He saved my life, and I owe him the world for that. He didn't just save me from a sadistic killer, he saved me from myself.

I wasn't in a good place, and then I met Edward. He made me start to like myself again, and he brought happiness when I lived in a world of pain and numbness.

Alice exited the room, closing the door softly behind her. I could hear soft murmurs outside the door. I realized that I needed to take another jump, and be fearless for once.

I took a calming breath before I heard a cautious knock at the door.

"Come in," I greeted.

Edward opened the door in a flash before he was on his knees beside me. He took my unbandaged hand and pressed a kiss against the back of my hand.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to push you. I'll completely understand if you're uncomfortable with that. I was being incredibly selfish and..." Edward stammered, rushing out the words at once.

"Edward, I would love to stay with you," I interrupted. I had to make the jump. His lips turned up at the corners and tugged into a smile.

"Really?" Edward whispered, excitement clear in his eyes.

"Yes!" I nodded, my tone more exuberant. Edward kissed my hand before he took my face in his hands.

"Thank you for giving me a chance," Edward breathed before he kissed me. His lips were gentle, almost as if he was kissing the most important thing to him.

He pulled away and murmured words of love before he kissed me again. I knitted my uninjured fingers in his auburn hair. He pulled away, just as breathless as me.

"Do you know why I had a panic attack?" I remarked, still trying to regulate my breathing.

"Jake asked me to move in with him. He said it was a new start for the both of us. We were going to move in together as soon as I graduated." I admitted.

"I'm so sorry," Edward said, sympathy saturating his voice.

"Don't be, I'm glad I didn't. I wouldn't get to do what I wanted. I would be tied down. I'd be living a lie, and cheating myself out of right now." I explained.

"You're the strongest woman I've ever met, do you know that?" Edward questioned.

"Hardly, I never thought I'd be happy that it ended. But right now I am. I'm not saying I'm completely healed, I'm just saying I wouldn't change my past because it brought me right here," I confessed.

"I'm in awe of you," Edward smiled down at me.

"And I know now sometimes you have to take a leap of faith. And that's what I did with you." I said, peering up at him.

"Thank you for trusting me," He murmured pressing a kiss to my forehead. I let out a yawn, I was worn out from both physical injuries and the stress of the day.

"It's time for you to sleep, I'll call the nurse in and she can give you your pain meds," Edward suggested as he pressed the call button.

"I'm really fine," I argued.

"Don't fight me on this." Edward pleaded.

"Stay with me?" I said, almost sounding like a question.

"Why wouldn't I? I'll be here when you wake up," Edward assured me. The nurse hustling into the room a minute later before injecting my IV with pain medicine.

I felt my eyelids droop after a few minutes.

"That's it, sweet dreams, love," Edward whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you," I muttered sluggishly.

"I love you too, sweet girl," Edward murmured huskily as I drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so how was that chapter? I didn't get that many reviews last chapter so if you could leave me a review it would be awesome. I like reviews because I update faster :) If you don't have an account, you can still review :) And I'll see y'all next chapter :)<strong>

**-Princessinblues**


	15. Hard To Love

**Hi lovelies :) Sorry for the delay, school and work have taken up most of my life. Good news is, this chapter came before Thanksgiving :). Anyway, I had one particular review I wanted to respond to and take time to explain. So please bare with me for a moment.**

**One reviewer asked why Bella was so insecure and has no confidence. Bella is based on me, a year ago. Break ups can really shake people, like mine did. **

**Bella's break up broke her on whole different level. It makes her feel insecure, worthless, ugly, and most of all unlovable. Bella's made huge steps in the right direction, but healing takes time. **

**I can tell you first hand, this Bella I can really relate to. Some break ups really do hurt us, and make us feel like whale poop on the ocean floor. It takes a long time to heal from a broken heart. **

**Lucky for Bella, she has Edward. If you're not bored with this explanation and took time to read it, I love you. Anyway onward to the chapter. Thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming.**

**Shoutout to my pre reader, auptergrove. She's seriously awesome. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm hard to love, hard to love,<br>I don't make it easy,  
>I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood<br>I'm hard to love, hard to love,  
>You say that you need me,<br>I don't deserve it but I love that you love me.  
>Good<strong>_

_**I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball**_  
><em><strong>Crashing into your heart like I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're like a Sunday morning full of grace and full of Jesus<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish that I could be more like you.<strong>_

_**I'm hard to love, hard to love,**_  
><em><strong>I don't make it easy,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm hard to love, hard to love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You say that you need me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't deserve it but I love that you love me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love me good<strong>_

_**~Hard To Love-Lee Brice**_

* * *

><p>"A wheelchair, really?" I huffed, crossing my arms around my chest in frustration. Alice rolled her eyes at my complaint.<p>

"Don't be difficult, it's quicker this way," Edward chastised as he grabbed the handles of my wheelchair. Wheelchairs were meant for people who couldn't walk. I had crutches, so I could hobble around. Edward and Alice were just being insane.

"Are you saying I'm slow?" I challenged, raising an eye brow as I looked up at Edward. Edward chuckled before shaking his head.

"Right now? Yes," Edward answered with a smirk. Edward gave my wheelchair another push as we got into the elevator.

"You could at least let me roll the wheelchair on my own," I remarked. Alice bit back a laugh.

"No offense, but your track record is kind of…" Edward commented.

"I'm a klutz but I'm perfectly competent to control a wheelchair for crying out loud!" I fired back. "

"Would you stop acting like a five year old?" Alice piped up, letting out a sigh.

"I'm not acting like a five year old!" I persisted.

"They should've given her the Percocet's," Alice sighed knowingly. Edward laughed softly at her comment.

"Really, Edward?" I looked up at him giving him a glare.

"I love seeing your beautiful eyes open," Edward soothed. Even though his comment made me glad I was in a wheelchair, his schmoozing wasn't going to work this time. "Oh stop trying to dazzle me," I accused.

"I wasn't even trying to. Wait until I really try to," Edward whispered in my ear. I felt goose bumps ghost from where his lips met my ear. I shivered in anticipation before Alice coughed.

"Stop acting like horny teenagers already," Alice complained. Blush erupted in my cheeks before Edward gave her a dirty glare.

"I know both of you hasn't done the deed yet, but with Bella moving in with you…" Alice reminded.

"Alice, Bella isn't like the rest," Edward seethed towards his sister. His words were sincere, I could tell by the look in his eyes.

"She's special; I'm not going to force her into my bed. I will wait until she's ready," Edward admitted. I dropped my head into my hands in embarrassment.

"I'm glad you're not going to take advantage of her. Just remember to use protection, we don't want any little Bella's and Edward's running around," Alice reminded, winking at us.

Embarrassment flooded me as I groaned in frustration. Alice was more perverted than Emmett was, and frankly it was annoying sometimes. Edward noticed my distress as he studied my face for a moment.

"Shut up, Alice," Edward groaned. Alice smiled wickedly before pushing Edward's hands off the handle bars of my wheelchair.

"Hey!" Edward complained.

"Chill, I'm going to take her back to my condo to get all her clothes. Then I'll drive her to your place, okay?" Alice explained.

"Can I at least escort her to your car?" Edward questioned.

"Of course you can. You want every opportunity to act like a gentleman," Alice answered. Her statement was true; Edward did try at every chance he got to treat me like I was a princess. His intentions were good; I wasn't used to being babied.

As soon as we reached Alice's car in the parking lot, Edward carried me into the car. He took the crutches the doctors had issued for me, as he placed me into the passenger seat.

"I will be awaiting you, Miss Swan," Edward winked.

"I will see you soon, Mr. Cullen," I returned. Edward kissed my forehead before he closed my door gingerly. Alice hopped into the driver's seat and backed up quickly.

"Does the gene of being a crazy driver run in the family?" I questioned as she sped through the levels of the parking garage. She seemed perfectly relaxed as her car was going way above the speed limit.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"You and Edward drive like maniacs," I replied, clutching the sides of the seat. Both of them drove like bats out of hell.

"How so?" She challenged as she turned roughly onto the main road.

"The speed limit is thirty-five!" I reminded as her speedometer read fifty.

She waved me off before she retorted: "It's just a suggestion." I lie back into the seat, knowing death was near.

"I knew this is how I'm going to die," I murmured, picturing us flying into another car, or worse a tree. I pictured flying debris and the remnants of her car strewn across the road.

"Oh shut up, Bella. I passed my driving test with flying colors," Alice said. I raised both of my eye brows in surprise. Alice driving the way she just did, I could not believe she'd passed the driver's test the first time.

"Well at least I know my death will be quick, with you going so fast!" I muttered, putting a hand over my forehead dramatically.

"Oh jeez would you put a cork in it?" Alice fumed. I laughed at her anger, seeing Alice angry was hilarious.

"Now you're asking for it, Bella Swan! It's a good thing you're an invalid right now!" Alice warned.

"I was just kidding with you, Alice," I assured her. Alice's frame thawed as we reached the parking garage for her condo.

"Thank God this car ride is over. I was just about to throw you out of the car," Alice sighed in relief. I laughed before shaking my head. "

You know you missed me," I giggled.

"I did miss you." Alice agreed before she opened the door to her condo. I hobbled behind her on crutches.

"You can grab your shit and then I'll take you back to Edward's," Alice ordered. Finding the room I'd stayed in was almost like figuring out a maze. Once I found it, I easily found the beaten suitcase I'd been using.

As I hobbled with my suitcase in tote to the door, Alice blocked my way to the door "I have more clothes for you," Alice remarked before taking my suitcase from my good hand. I tried to keep up with her, but the crutches slowed me down. She dashed into her room, pulling me into her closet.

Her closet was the size of my bedroom. Racks were on every wall along with three body length mirrors placed on each of the corners. Alice's clothes had to have been every color of the rainbow.

"I've never seen this many clothes in my life," I muttered in awe. There wasn't a rack that didn't have clothes on it.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Alice waggled her eye brows. "Jasper went along with this?" I questioned. Jasper liked to spoil Alice that was for sure.

"I let him have his man cave," Alice replied. Their condo was bigger than I thought. Alice thumbed through a few racks before she pulled out a few articles of clothing.

"You don't have that many clothes, so I wanted to help you out a little," Alice remarked before she picked out a cobalt sweater dress from the pile. She held out the folded dress into my arms, but I shook my head.

Alice had been courteous enough, allowing me to stay in her condo and helping me around. Alice had given me enough clothes, so I backed away.

"Stop being stupid, I've seen your wardrobe. It's depressing," Alice argued. My wardrobe was me, it was simple. I wasn't a compulsive shopper; in fact I tried as much as I could to stay out of it.

Until Alice came into my life, I'd never seen a brand name company. I decided to pass on telling her that because I knew she'd have a stroke if she found out.

"Well thanks," I responded.

"Just accept the damn clothes; they'll look good on you." Alice urged, pushing the clothes into my arms.

"Alice but seriously," I complained.

"No buts go on into the dressing room and try it on for size," Alice commanded.

"There's a dressing room?" I questioned in shock. Alice did have everything! Not once in my life have I met someone with a closet the size of hers, or a dressing room in their own home.

The look on Alice's face was enough motivation for me to dash into the small dressing room. The dressing room was fairly plain; the wooden walls were accented with a hint of blue paint on the edges.

I wiggled into the sweater dress, which fit perfectly. The sweater dress made me look...sort of pretty.

"Don't make me get you out here!" Alice threatened. I carefully opened the door a centimeter before exposing myself to the real judge: Alice. Alice burst into a grin as she watched me hobble in.

"I do such a good job! You look amazing," She complimented. I smiled weakly before going back to the dressing room. Before I could, she caught my arm.

"Do you not like what you see?" Alice questioned as she positioned me in front of the long mirror. I gulped and shook my head.

"Bella, you have to shut those voices up in your head. You're beautiful okay? How many times do we have to drill that into your head?" Alice asked. I felt tears prick behind my eye lids, but I faked a smile.

"It's my fault, okay? I wish I could just believe it, but I can't." I spat before I ducked back into the dressing room. I felt like a baby, always breaking down like this.

I always thought I was plain, and the one time I did feel beautiful, the person left. I wiped up the stray tears before attempting to get on the clothes I had on before.

I folded the sweater dress neatly before hobbling out where Alice was waiting for me.

"What the hell was that all about?" Alice questioned.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. I was being stupid and shit," I apologized, feeling blush color my cheeks. Alice cracked a small smile.

"I'm just trying to understand," Alice shook her head.

"What?" I murmured as she took the dress out of the dressing room and placed it in a bag. She held the store bag in her hands before she deliberated.

"I know you've been through a lot, and I know he really hurt you. I'm trying to understand how you could not see that you're still pretty no matter what happened," Alice explained.

"The voices aren't easy to shut up, it's like they become a part of you. They remind you of all the reasons why you're not pretty when someone tells you that you're pretty. It's a battle every day to quiet them." I remarked as we got into the parking garage.

"No matter how many times some one tells me that I'm pretty, I don't believe them. All I see is me. I want to believe them, but a piece of me can't. I'm fighting really hard against it," I admitted as she helped me into her car.

"It's hard for me, and I'm sure it's hard for Edward to watch you go through this." Alice confessed.

"You're doing everything right, but it's my fight," I reminded.

"Bella, can I ask you what happened?" Alice queried softly. I took a deep breath before all the memories came back to me. It was like being hit by a freight train all at once.

I opened my shut eyes and nodded. I could do this; I could tell her the truth. I couldn't tell her every detail, but she deserved to know what happened.

"Bella?" Alice spoke, bringing me out of my reverie.

"I'm okay," I assured her before I began.

"Jacob and I met when I needed my car fixed. He had these brown eyes that made you want to believe everything they said. He actually noticed me, and then asked for my number.

"I was a junior in college, and I'd never been in love before. I had my first kiss with him. At the time, I thought it was magical. Charlie adored Jake. Jacob said he was renting out an old apartment and was going to have us live together in it." I started. Memories of that day in the garage hit me, but I stood my ground.

"It was my last year of college after a year of dating and I had my life picked out for me. I was going to marry him one day, and I'd be happy. My friend Angela a few days before finals asked me to come to lunch with her." I continued. That was the last time I talked to Angela. I felt so bad about it, too.

"She told me she found out that Jacob had a wife and a young child. I was shocked, and I didn't want to believe her. Jacob would never lie to me; he was too sweet to me." I confessed. Jacob had those eyes that looked like he was made in Heaven.

But like all good things, they have to come to an end.

"She gave me his address and I drove to his house," I recalled. I felt the dull pain in my chest amplify as I relived the worst part of the whole idea.

"When I got there, this pretty woman answered the door. I asked if Jacob was home, and I saw her ring...I knew it at that second. I saw his child and I almost lost it. Jake saw me and tried to reason with me," I murmured softly.

I could remember vividly the heartbreaking image of Jacob standing in yard begging for me. There would always be a haunting image of Jacob's face, all the innocence I loved holding back a dark secret.

"And I drove away, that was the last time I talked to him. He called me so many times, but all I did was bury myself in school work. Once I graduated, I wanted to leave all of that behind," I sighed as tears collected in my eyes.

"Oh Bella," Alice murmured in comfort as her eyes grew soft.

"No, let me finish," I interrupted. If I didn't get it out now then I wouldn't be able to get it out again.

"I left my Dad, and I didn't say goodbye," I confessed as I let out a strangled cry. Alice's eyes teared up before she blinked the tears back.

"I'm so sorry," Alice apologized.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier...It was just too hard," I admitted as I wiped away my own tears.

"If I'd known..." Alice trailed off.

"You didn't because I didn't tell you," I reminded.

"I was such a bitch to you and I didn't realize it was that bad," Alice continued her eyes still wide.

"Every one has their battles. I'm happy again, and I wouldn't trade a minute of what happened," I admitted smiling brightly.

"Why? It was so hard for you," Alice questioned.

"If Jake didn't break my heart, I wouldn't have met Edward," I explained a smile tugging on the corners of my lips. Alice smiled at me before directing her attention back on the road.

"I'm sorry Jake hurt you. He didn't deserve you; you didn't deserve what he did. I understand that now he made you feel worthless but you're not. You're everything to Edward," Alice comforted. I smiled at her for a moment before pursing my lips.

"He's made me a better person. He hasn't given up on me, he saved my life," I admitted.

"No, you saved his," Alice rebutted.

"He could be okay without me, but he's with me anyway," I commented.

"He can't live without you. When you were in a coma, he was a shell of himself. Talking to him was like talking to a robot. He barely left your side," Alice argued.

"He was so sweet to me," I trailed off.

"Because you saved him. You made him the man I'm proud to call my brother," Alice affirmed. She pulled into Edward's apartment parking lot.

She helped me out of the car and refused to allow me to carry my own luggage. We boarded the elevator up to Edward's floor.

"Alice thank you," I murmured.

"Thank you for telling me," Alice smiled gently. Once Alice rang the door bell, seconds later Edward answered. Edward picked me up into his arms.

"Edward!" I shrieked in shock.

"I'll get to you in a minute," Edward whispered in my ear before laying me on the couch. He helped Alice put my things away; Alice hugged me before she left.

Edward returned to my side, a crooked smile lurking on his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"You're here," he admitted, sitting beside me on the couch.

"Well, are you going to take advantage of that?" I asked, raising an eye brow.

"Now that you mention it..." Edward answered before he pressed his lips against mine eagerly. I kissed him back as he supported my back as he lay beside me.

He kissed me passionately until I was breathless. When I gasped for air he moved his lips to my neck.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Am I dazzling you yet?" Edward questioned. I chuckled before rolling my eyes.

"You're proud of yourself aren't you?" I questioned.

"Of course," Edward winked teasingly.

"Cocky bastard," I accused.

"Bella Swan, I never knew you could use that kind of language!" Edward teased.

"Oh c'mon, you know I'm not innocent," I reminded.

"I never knew those words could come out of such a pretty mouth," Edward continued.

"Ha, well I proved you wrong," I laughed.

"Was my sister nice to you?" Edward questioned.

"She was amazing to me," I admitted softly, casting my eyes to the carpeted floor beneath the couch.

"Did she perform another make over?" Edward queried. I smiled cautiously before nodding.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized.

"She wants me to change up my wardrobe," I laughed quietly. Edward looked into my eyes for a moment.

"With what?" Edward asked.

"She had me try on some stuff, and I well...was mean to her," I confessed.

"How were you mean to her?" Edward queried compassionately.

"I broke down in front of her," I answered.

Edward enveloped me into his arms on the couch. I was suddenly cradled into his lap as he pressed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Why?" he asked, brushing a stray hair behind my ear.

"I couldn't believe her when she said I was pretty," I replied simply.

"Sweetheart, you are beautiful," Edward cooed, his emerald eyes meeting mine. The intensity in them made me shudder.

"It's just I can never believe I am. I used to think I was worthless because obviously I was trash. He broke me, and I deserved it. His poor wife..." I trailed off as tears pooled in my eyes.

"He hurt you, but you are not worthless. You are still the most beautiful woman in the world no matter what he did," Edward spoke compassionately.

"How could you think that?" I muttered.

"Because I know it, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Your compassion, your sweet heart, you're caring, you're loving, you're funny, and you're witty..." Edward explained.

"All of these things make you Bella," Edward murmured.

"I told Alice today," I remarked.

"About?"

"My past," I replied.

"How did that go?" Edward questioned, as he looked down deeply into my plain brown eyes.

"She was so nice about it, and it felt good," I admitted.

"It felt good to get it out?" Edward guessed.

"That and it felt good that there weren't anymore secrets," I responded. I didn't have anything to hide anymore, and that was a relief. Edward noticed the stray tear that fell out of the corner of my eye and wiped it away.

"I couldn't tell many people about Lauren either. I thought I really loved her, and I thought she was the one. I didn't see her flaws, and I stupidly believed her lies," Edward confessed.

"I bought a wedding ring for her," Edward added.

"Oh Edward," I murmured, touching his cheek in comfort.

"She said she never wanted anyone but me. Lauren was too good to be true, and I should've listened to the voice inside my head. The feelings I have for her in comparison to you are like comparing an ocean to a puddle," Edward commented. Blush flooded my cheeks like a dam releasing water.

"She's not half the angel you are," Edward admitted as he stroked his thumb along my cheek bone.

"I'm no angel," I argued.

"Oh but you are," Edward murmured.

"You're the one who deserves all the credit," I debated.

"You saved me," Edward muttered.

"It's more like you are saving me," I confessed, and the corners of Edward's lips turned upward as he lightly pressed his lips against mine. This kiss was gentler than the last, his lips moved reverently on mine.

He picked me up bridal style as he walked me to his bedroom. He placed me on the bed and I felt my frame freeze. Instead of what I thought he was going to do, he kneeled beside me and grabbed his medical bag.

"I'm going to rebandage your shoulder, okay?" Edward said, looking into my eyes for hesitance.

"This is going to hurt a bit," Edward warned as he rubbed on a liquid. I felt a stinging sensation fire in my shoulder and I winced.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he wiped my wound clean. He took gauze and pressed it to my wound before taking a bandage and wrapping it around the gauze.

"I have to change it every day," Edward remarked.

"I'm sorry, I can do it," I offered.

"I'm perfectly fine doing it," Edward reminded as he handed me two small pills.

"Take these, they'll help with your ankle pain," Edward instructed. I took a water bottle from his bed side and swallowed the pills. He wrapped me up under the sheets before he lay beside me.

"The medicine will make you tired," Edward informed as he saw my eyes start to droop.

"Can you lie with me?" I pled softly. He chuckled before he got under the sheets and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Of course, sleep now," He cooed as I drifted off into dreamland. Having Edward's wrapped around me made me feel safe. For the first time since the incident, I didn't have nightmares.

I felt a slight pressure on my forehead. As I began to regain consciousness, I smelled spaghetti sauce. I opened my eye lids and found myself in an empty bed.

I grimaced before I sat up against the head board.

"Edward?" I called.

"Hold on," Edward answered. He walked in a moment later with a tray equipped with a plate of spaghetti.

"This is so sweet," I murmured in awe. This man was truly incredible.

"All for you love," Edward smiled as he gently placed the tray on my lap.

"I can't eat this here," I protested.

"Why not?" Edward questioned. His squeaky clean gold sheets were not going to stay clean if I ate spaghetti on them.

"I don't want to get any sauce on them!" I answered.

"These are old anyway, please eat," Edward coaxed.

"Do you have dinner too?" I queried.

"I made myself a plate too," Edward admitted.

"Go get it, I'll wait," I suggested. Edward threw me a look before dashing off into the kitchen before entering the room again.

"I was a little disappointed when I woke up," I commented.

"Why is that?" Edward asked as he took a bite of his spaghetti.

"I woke up in an empty bed," I pouted.

"I wanted to surprise you with dinner in bed," Edward argued. How did I deserve a man like him? I couldn't remember a time when someone had ever been so thoughtful.

"Edward, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," I admitted. He smiled proudly, before kissing my forehead.

"I'll try to even beat this in the future," Edward promised as he whispered in my ear. I felt my insides grow warm at his declaration before I took another bite of my spaghetti.

"I can sleep on the couch tonight," I offered. I wasn't exactly the most peaceful sleeper and I worried that I would do something embarrassing like snoring or drooling.

"You are not sleeping on the couch tonight," Edward declared, looking at me like I was senile.

"Come on, it's your bed and I'm not the most peaceful sleeper in the world," I reminded. Edward chuckled before he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If anyone is going to sleep on the couch it'll be me," he remarked. I shook my head; Edward's back would be killing him in the morning if he were to do that.

"Your back will be crying for mercy in the morning," I argued.

"You're as stubborn as a mule, do you know that?" Edward asked, throwing his head back in frustration. I was blessed with the stubborn gene pool from Charlie.

Charlie was always stubborn, and wanted his way.

"You can thank Charlie for that," I murmured teasingly.

"He had a part in giving me you, so I owe the guy," Edward commented. My cheeks blazed crimson red. I knew he was trying to schmooze me into giving in.

We both finished our dinner and Edward put the plates in the dishwasher. As he walked back in the room, I realized I needed to set one thing straight.

"You're not winning this one," I warned.

"You're not convincing me well enough," Edward rebuttled. I took a leap of faith, as maneuvered so I was on top of Edward. Edward raised his eye brows in confusion before I lowered my lips to his.

I kissed him feverishly, as our tongues battled for dominance. I gripped my hands in his hair as I pulled away. I went back for more, while Edward continued to kiss me back.

As I was beginning to lack oxygen, I moved my lips down to his neck.

"Jesus, Bella," Edward breathed heavily. I smiled against his neck before he flipped me over so he was on top of me. He balanced all his weight on his elbows so I didn't feel any of his weight.

"You are a deadly creature," Edward chuckled.

"So you give up?" I guessed.

"I can't lie and say I wasn't close. Because for a minute I wondered where my shy Bella went. I enjoy arguing with you from now on if that is how you're going to convince me," Edward confessed huskily.

"So where does that leave us?" I raised my eye brow as I looked into his emerald eyes. His eyes were darker than usual as they meshed with mine. I was beginning to lose my resolve, having him this close was making me lose my train of thought.

"If you're uncomfortable with both of us sleeping in the same bed than I will sleep on the couch," Edward answered. I was blown away by his kindness. These days, I'd taken so many jumps.

So why not take another one? "If you want to sleep in the same bed as me, then I'll be happy," I replied. Edward's lips formed into a careful smile.

"And I didn't even have to use my negotiation skills," Edward chuckled teasingly.

"Can you show me for the future?" I questioned. Edward smiled impishly before he kissed me. His lips brushed mine, and I realized he was teasing me. He kissed me passionately as he placed one hand gently behind my head. My hands tangled themselves in his hair.

Once he pulled away both of us were breathless. He moved his lips to my neck then up to my jaw line.

"You can use that way of negotiating any time," I said breathlessly. Edward smiled crookedly before he pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Oh sweetheart, I plan to," Edward assured me.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," I announced as I grabbed the crutches on my bedside. My suitcase was placed neatly on an upholstered chair. Edward asked if I needed any help, but I assured him I didn't.

Even though I was sleeping in the same bed as him, I wasn't ready to have sex. Alice of course had packed me brand new sleep wear as opposed to my ratty old sweats.

I picked out the ones that were PG rated, and carefully put them on. I washed my face and finished my before bed routine. Edward was waiting for me, wearing flannel sleep pants and a tee shirt.

"Come here," He grinned as he took me in. I waddled into his arms as he held me close. He pressed his nose into my hair as he smiled brilliantly.

"You are so beautiful, do you know that?" Edward whispered.

"Hardly, I don't have any make up on," I argued.

"You don't need it," Edward murmured.

"Thank you," I murmured before I kissed his cheek. He turned on the TV and we settled on watching an old re run of _Saturday Night Live _before my eye lids began to droop.

"You're tired," Edward observed.

"A little," I admitted.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart, I promise to keep my hands to myself," Edward vowed. I smiled as I closed my eyes before snuggling into his chest. He draped the covers over me as I fell into a deep sleep.

I'd never felt more loved than I did when I was sleeping in his arms. I felt safe, for the first time in a long time. I felt comfortable, and I felt a smile creep across my face.

I woke up at around one o'clock in the morning. Edward was out beside me, one arm wrapped securely around my waist. I tried to free myself of his grasp since I really had to go.

I tried once to move, but each time I tried, Edward unconsciously pulled me back into his arms. Finally I crawled out of his grasp. After I went to the bathroom, I went into the kitchen.

Walking quietly with crutches was borderline impossible. I didn't want to wake him up; he had a rough day at work the next day. I reached for a glass in a cup board before pouring water inside.

I sat on the couch, deciding that sleep was not an option. I didn't want to startle Edward, so I lie on the couch and read _Jane Eyre _with a flashlight. I hadn't read _Jane Eyre_ since my freshman year.

It was hands down one of my favorite novels. As soon as I was two chapters in, I heard a rustle from the bedroom. I raised an eye brow but remained in my sitting position on the couch.

The bedroom door swung around and Edward looked around the apartment nervously. His eyes shined with relief as he found me, as he sat beside me on the couch.

His hair was messy, but even in early hours of the morning, he still was beautiful. He looked at me worriedly before he spoke.

"What's wrong?" He asked roughness in his voice.

"I couldn't go back to sleep," I answered simply. He raised one eye brow as he appraised me.

"Are you in pain?" He asked anxiously.

"No, I'm not tired." I admitted softly.

"Did you have any nightmares?" Edward asked as he took my hand in both of his. I hadn't had nightmares since that night at the hospital. When I was in his arms, I never had nightmares.

"I never have them when I'm with you," I admitted. Edward smiled halfway at my admission before he kissed my forehead gently.

"Your arms were around me when I woke up," I added.

"Tonight was the first good night of sleep I've had since the last time you were here," Edward confessed. I felt my heart rate pick up.

"It was really hard getting out of them," I teased lightly.

"Maybe I don't want to let go," Edward suggested.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't go back to sleep?" Edward questioned softly.

"I've had insomnia for the longest time, but it ended when I met you. So, I didn't need anyone to take care of me," I admitted.

"Wake me up next time, I want to be there for you," Edward said.

"You always are, but you deserve your sleep," I reminded.

"I could be called at any hour of the day or night so I'm used to running on low sleep," Edward replied.

"I'll fall back asleep," I assured him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Edward queried, his eyes shining with compassion.

"Not really, you can go catch some z's," I replied.

"I can't sleep if you're not in my arms," Edward said, his eyes pleading with me. I shook my head, as blush heated my cheeks.

"I'll be fidgety," I reminded.

"Can you try to get some sleep?" Edward pled. He was irristible, along with the most dangerous person on the planet.

"For me?" he added. I huffed in resignation.

"Fine," I muttered. He won this round. Edward smiled crookedly as he picked me up bridle style in his arms. I giggled as he placed me gently in bed. He placed the covers securely around me before taking his place next to me.

He draped one arm around me, and I smiled. I kissed his cheek before I closed my eyes. It didn't take long until I fell once again into a peaceful slumber.

I heard a dull ringing and a few mutters of curses. I wretched my eye lids open to Edward, who was trying to get his scrubs on.

"Bella," Edward greeted.

"Hi," I said sluggishly.

"Go back to sleep, love. I'll be back later, I just got an emergency call," Edward informed.

"Okay, what time is it?" I questioned.

"Five," Edward replied.

"In the morning?" I murmured.

"Yes silly girl," Edward chuckled.

"Be safe," I instructed. Edward came over to my bedside.

"I will, and you should be too. I'll write out some instructions for you to do when you really wake up. Call me if you feel bad or anything okay?" Edward ordered.

"I love you," I murmured. Edward's lips curved into a smile before he leaned down so he was on my level.

"I love you too, beautiful," Edward smiled as he kissed my lips briefly. He kissed my forehead before he left the bedroom. The bed didn't feel nearly as warm without him in it.

I heard a few bumps before I heard the front door close behind him. He had another day of work ahead of him. And I had another day of rest.

"Come back soon, superman," I muttered before I snuggled up against the pillows again.

* * *

><p><strong>So next chapter will move forward in time, but I decided to put a little bit of fluff along with a pretty serious convo with Alice. I thought that conversation was a long time coming. <strong>

**I love the response I've been getting please please please keep reviewing! :) I appreciate each one I get! Next chapter will be pretty important, and I'll get that one out to y'all asap :) **

**Love,**

**Princessinblues**


	16. God Gave Me You

**Sorry about the long wait. Life's been crazy, but now that I'm home sick I can actually write :). This chapter is really long, and I didn't expect it to be. There's a lot of fluff, but some serious plot stuff in here. This is a long AN, but it's sort of important.  
><strong>

**I'm going to address one review I got. I had my first negative review, and I'm okay with constructive criticism This review wasn't constructive, but I appreciate that they took the time out of their life to send me it. **

**I can lie and say it didn't get to me, but we're all human and I'm not bullet proof. The plot criticism I didn't mind, but critizing my interpratation of Bella I did have a problem with. **

**This story is very therapeutic for me because much like Bella, I went through a painful break up. When the last person you ever expected to hurt you, breaks your trust and just breaks your heart completely it's no easy task to stand back up again.  
><strong>

**The part of the review I have a problem with is that this person called Bella weak. That hits home because she is largely based on a past me. Bella's self confidence has been shattered, and in my opinion she has come so far. But it's no easy process building self esteem back up. **

**Bella is strong, she's been through a lot, but she stands back up. She has her days, but she's still here. That's what's so beautiful about her. **

**She has Edward there to help her, who is loosely based on my boyfriend. If you're still reading this, I love you. I just went on a mini rant, but I thought it was important to address that review.**

**I love every single one of you that has reviewed. 94 reviews is insane, and I basically did a happy dance when I saw that. Onto chapter! Please review :)**

**As usual, thank you to my pre reader, auptergrove, who has been nothing short of amazing. **

* * *

><p><strong>There's more here than what we're seeing<br>_A divine conspiracy_  
><em>That you, an angel lovely<em>  
><em>Could somehow fall for me<em>  
><em>You'll always be love's great martyr<em>  
><em>And I'll be the flattered fool<em>  
><em>And I need you<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em>**

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs**_  
><em><strong>God gave me you for the days of doubt<strong>_  
><em><strong>And for when I think I lost my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>There are no words here left to say, it's true<strong>_  
><em><strong>God gave me you<strong>_

_**On my own I'm only**_  
><em><strong>Half of what I could be<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't do without you<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are stitched together<strong>_  
><em><strong>And what love has tethered<strong>_  
><em><strong>I pray we never undo<strong>_

_**God Gave Me You-Blake Shelton **_

* * *

><p>I'd spent a week at Edward's apartment until the day before Christmas. Edward was busy tying up loose ends at work, while I was struggling with a gift for him.<p>

I knew Edward had wanted a watch because his watch broke during one day at work. I popped into a Macy's in search of the perfect watch for Edward.

"Bella, just buy him a damn Rolex," Alice squeaked in my ear. I called her as soon as I walked in the door, because I was so out of my element.

"Alice, do you have any idea how expensive that is?" I gasped. A Rolex was like the god of watches.

"It's seriously not that expensive," Alice argued. She of course works in a high profile and profitable boutique.

"I'd have to sell my soul!" I said abashed.

"Don't be silly, there will be some crazy sales going on, so it'll be reduced," Alice reminded. Alice was the girl who was first in line at Black Friday.

"But it'll still be my month rent," I argued.

"Wow, your apartment must cost you nothing," Alice noted. I nearly gagged, I already had to sell my soul to the land lord to keep the roof over my head.

"I'll talk to you later okay? Thanks for your advice," I murmured as the watch section came into my line of vision.

"Tell me how it goes!" Alice replied. We both hung up, and I was aghast as I saw the watches before me.

"Ma'am, do you need any help?" A sales associate questioned.

"Yes, I'm trying to buy a Christmas present for my boyfriend," I responded.

"What type of watches does he like?" She asked kindly as she guided me towards the line of watches in the safety of a case. I looked down into the clear glass case before I continued.

"I'm not sure, I know he had a Rolex before, but he broke it," I answered.

"Let me show you the Rolex's we have," she suggested as she led me to the last case. The watches were made out of platinum and silver.

"Wow," I murmured as I glanced over them.

"Do you see any you want?" She questioned.

"I want to look a little bit more," I replied. She left me to gaze at the wrist watches. I compared prices, each one of them nearly breaking my budget.

My eyes cast upon a watch that had a silver lining on the exterior, and a black face. It looked sophisticated and classy, much like Edward.

I smiled as I realized this one was the one I was going to pick. I called a sales associate to the case I'd been looking in. I pointed to the one I wanted.

She placed it neatly into a black gift box before I hesitantly held out my credit card.

I knew once my credit card balance came into the mail, I'd have a minor anerysm, but I didn't care at that moment. I wanted to give something to Edward that he could use everyday.

If it could make him happy, then I was content. He'd already been so nice to me while I was reccuperating. Once I was finished, I dialed Alice's number.

"How'd it go?" Alice questioned as she picked up.

"Well, it was over my budget but I hope he'll like it," I answered as I walked out into the parking garage.

"He'll love it, especially since it's from you," Alice assured.

"I hope he does," I agreed. If Edward didn't like it, not only would my wallet be dissapointed but also my heart. I wanted to give Edward something he would love.

He'd given me so much these past weeks, from his comfort to living in his house. In a strange way, I didn't want to leave his apartment. Living with Edward had become routine.

He kept the nightmares away, and the pain in my chest didn't hurt whenever I was with him. I hailed a taxi before I arrived back at his apartment. Although I'd been living at his apartment for a week, I still couldn't fathom how big it was.

I sauntered into the kitchen before I looked at the choices for dinner. I decided to make him meatloaf. I hadn't made my Grandmother's recipe in a long time, but somehow I remembered it.

Edward had fitted me for a walking cast, which was much easier to move around in than the regular cast. Crutches were not only a hassle, but they left bruises under my arms.

After I finished the meatloaf, I cleaned up the mess I'd made in the kitchen. As I started to plate the food, Edward came bustling in. His hair was unruly and sticking out, but even exhausted he was handsome.

His green eyes lit up as he saw me, and he came around so he could wrap his arms around my waist. He placed a kiss on my neck, and I could feel him smiling.

"Hi beautiful, what is this all about?" Edward asked.

"Dinner," I replied.

"It looks delicious but what's the occasion?" Edward questioned as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I thought you'd be tired, so I decided to make you dinner," I answered.

"What did you make?" Edward asked, studying the food on the plate.

"Meatloaf," I replied.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?" Edward rushed out in excitement. A laugh shook through me and I shook my head.

"Well I've never made meatloaf for you," I reminded.

"I love you so much," Edward murmured.

"I should make you meatloaf more often," I suggested.

"I second that, do you need any help?" Edward questioned softly.

"I'm finished with this and why don't you sit down?" I queried. Edward obeyed my order, and I laid the plate in front of him.

"How was your day?" I questioned as I slid a glass of milk on the table for myself. He took a bite of the meatloaf and smiled before he answered.

"It was busy, and hectic," Edward replied.

"Do you have any stories for me?" I questioned as I took a bite. Grandma Swan's recipe turned out to be pretty well.

"I have one funny one from today. This guy came with his wife and both of them looked scared to death. I came in and asked what was wrong, and he said it was their anniversary so they decided to try something different in the bedroom," Edward started.

I already felt myself to start to blush. I raised my eyes brows in anticipation as he chuckled.

"So his wife said she thought she broke his penis," Edward said, and I nearly chocked on my food. I began to have a laughing fit. Edward looked at me half concerned and half amused at my laugh attack.

"Did she?" I managed. I could picture the whole scene and I wondered how Edward remained cool.

"No," Edward chuckled.

"How did you keep a straight face?" I questioned.

"I had to bite my tongue," Edward replied. My laughter ceased, but my stomach hurt from laughing for so long.

"You get red when you laugh," Edward observed.

"It's really embarrassing," I admitted my eyes casting down to the floor.

"I think it's adorable," Edward commented.

"Thank you, the same thing happens when I'm drunk," I confessed. I covered my mouth after the words came out in embarassment.

"I would love to see that." Edward chuckled.

"Me drunk?" I asked.

"Yes, I can't imagine it," Edward shook his head.

"It's not much different then me when I'm drugged up," I shrugged. Edward seeing me drugged was embarassing enough, the last thing I wanted him to see was me drunk.

"When were you drunk?" Edward questioned lightly.

"When I first moved here Alice took me out to a bar. She made me drink a few magaritas and before I knew it I was hammered. I turn bright red when I'm drunk," I confessed.

"I bet you're adorable when you're drunk," Edward said. I bit back a laugh.

"I'm not," I shook my head. I took a sip of my glass of milk and Edward studied me for a moment.

"As a doctor, I'm happy that you drink milk," he commented.

"I've been drinking milk ever since I was a little girl. I never really liked soda, so I stick with milk and water. If I don't have a glass of milk at least once a day, I'm grumpy," I explained.

"It's great that you still drink milk, it helps your bone density. I can't imagine you grumpy," Edward replied.

"I can be a bitch," I shrugged.

"You're too sweet to be a bitch," Edward argued.

"Ha, catch me when I don't get sleep and you'll see how sweet I can be," I rejected. Edward finished his meatloaf before putting his plate in the dishwasher.

"I can do that," I offered.

"You made dinner, let me do the clean up," Edward responded.

"I'm going to lose this arguement so I'll just give up. I'm going to finish packing," I sighed as I put my own plate in the dish washer.

"Thank you, and I'm going to go take a shower," Edward informed as he kissed my forehead.

I was nervous to meet his parents. Edward booked both of us a flight to Chicago to visit his parents on Christmas. I was nervous partially because I was afraid they wouldn't like me.

Edward assured me they would, but I wasn't up to Edward's standards. He was a doctor, handsome, and monetarily stable while I was trying to make ends meet and plain.

Alice had given me a bag of clothing to wear, and I wanted to make a good impression so I went with her picks. After I stuffed all of my clothing into the suitcase, I decided to put a movie on for both of us.

I looked into his movie collection which was basically the size of Best Buy's DVD section. Edward was an avid movie watcher, and that showed with his collection.

I found _X-Men _and laid it on the bed before I went into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. As soon as I walked back into the bedroom, Edward was there, freshly showered.

He had on a plaid pair of sleep pants and a white tee shirt. He picked up the movie I'd laid out, and smile crossed his face.

"The X-Men is a good movie, did you pick this out?" Edward questioned, holding the DVD case up. I nodded.

"I thought we could watch it tonight, since you need to relax," I responded.

"I would love that," Edward said as he put the disc in.

"I'm going to go change," I murmured as I grabbed my pajamas and rushed into the bathroom.I put on pajamas Alice had picked out for me. They weren't too risque, they were a pair of flannel shorts and a v-neck.

I walked out after brushing my teeth and brushing my hair, and Edward smiled at me.

"Come here," He invited with his arms wide. I joined him in the king size bed as he wrapped me in his arms.

"You are so beautiful," He smiled as he kissed my cheek. I laughed as I placed my head against his chest. I looked up into his eyes and shook my head.

"Hardly," I murmured.

"I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands to myself," Edward admitted, as he laid me beside him.

"Good thing you don't have to," I winked. He groaned before he shook his head.

"You are so tempting and you don't even realize it," he whispered in my ear. I felt goose bumps where his lips had been.

"You shouldn't be talking," I accused.

"You're playing with fire, beautiful," he warned as he hovered over me.

"Why won't it burn me then?" I challenged bravely. He pressed his lips to mine passionately. He began to kiss me aggresively as his tongue battled with mine for dominance.

He placed one hand behind my head while the other rested on my thigh.

"You are so soft," He murmured against my lips as he caressed my thigh. I smiled against his lips before he pulled away, letting us both catch our breath.

"You are going to be the death of me," Edward stated breathlessly.

"Good, then I won't kill you," I replied. His eyes bore into mine before he collected his thoughts.

"I'm going to turn on this movie so I don't get carried away with you," Edward remarked thickly as he pressed the on button on the remote.

"I don't mind when you get carried away," I winked as I laid down next to him. He turned up the volume of the movie, and a laugh escaped my lips.

"You think I'm kidding don't you?" Edward asked, his eyes hooded.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Oh sweetheart, you are more tempting than you can imagine," he confessed, as he kissed my head.

"What's so tempting about me?" I questioned.

Edward hit the pause button on the remote before he snuggled me into his arms.

"Where do I start? I'll try to be brief because I can go on and on," Edward started, as he played with my fingers.

"I'll start with your eyes. Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown, and they're so expressive. When you're sad they darken, and when you're happy they turn a light tan color.

"You have long eyelashes that touch your cheeks when you look down. Your cheeks are kissable, and so soft," He admitted as he stroked my cheek with one finger.

"And they are rose colored when you blush. Your lips are so damn soft, an d they fit perfectly with mine. You have the softest skin and it's creamy. Your legs are so long and so soft," Edward continued.

"Your hair is a deep auburn, and it is so soft and long. You have wavy hair, but let me skip to the most important part of you." Edward commented, as I raised an eye brow.

"Your heart. You have a heart of gold, and you're the giver I wish I could be. You aren't quick to judge, and are the most loving person on the face of the planet. You're selfless, you put others happiness over your own. You can forgive people, and you can't hold a grudge." Edward confessed.

Tears started to sprout and he smiled halfway.

"You're even beautiful when you cry. You're easily the most beautiful woman in the world, not only for your looks, but also for your heart," Edward remarked as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Edward, that was..." I started, but I couldn't form the words.

"You're always beautiful to me, and I know you don't see it, and there isn't a word I can say to make you believe it, but every one around you can see it." Edward whispered.

He wiped the tears away gently.

"I'm starting to believe it," I admitted. A smile graced his lips as he looked down at me.

"Good," Edward smiled as he pressed the play button. I felt my eyes start to droop as the movie went on. He wrapped the covers around me while securing me beside him encased in his arms.

I put my head on his chest before he kissed me softly. I slept like a baby that night, there weren't any nightmares. I felt weightless, and I slept in peace.

"Bella," a voice called.

"Mmmm," I replied.

"C'mon, love we're going to miss our flight," Edward prodded. My eyes shot open and Edward's face was the first thing I saw. I raced into the bathroom, and did my morning routine.

I threw on jeans and a tee shirt and put a brush through my hair. I grabbed my suitcase in my hand before I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Good morning," Edward murmured.

"What's so funny?" I questioned, as he held his suitcase in one hand.

"You're funny in the morning," Edward answered as he walked towards the door.

"How so?" I queried, as he turned off all the lights before we both walked out the door.

"You look like an angel when you sleep but as soon as you wake up you're like a bat out of hell," Edward explained.

"Bat out of hell?" I repeated.

"You run around tripping over things trying to go as fast as you can." Edward clarified.

"Doesn't everybody?" I challenged.

"Not like you, but it's adorable," Edward assured me as we arrived in the parking lot. He opened the passenger seat for me as I peered at the clock.

"What time is our flight?" I questioned. Edward started the engine before he answered.

"Ten," he answered as he handed me the ticket.

"Thank you for booking them," I murmured.

"Of course, and thank you for agreeing to meet my parents," Edward responded. I bit my lip and nodded, trying to hide my nervousness. Edward looked at me for a moment and saw my discomfort.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I huffed, it was really stupid of me to be worried about it.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" he asked again, earning him a blush from me.

"I'm worried that your parents won't like me," I admitted, glad to get that off my chest.

"Don't be silly, they'll love you," Edward assured me.

"I'm worried that I won't be good enough for them," I admitted, my eyes casted down.

"Why would you think that?" he questioned.

"I'm plain, Edward. I'm trying to make ends meet, and I don't want them to see me as a gold digger." I replied simply.

"I think you're anything but plain. You work your ass off, and you're the best person for me," Edward argued.

"Me?" I laughed.

"You put up with me when I'm an asshole, and you even me out. You're the best part of me," he explained.

"You're just a sweet talker," I accused lightly.

"Well for you I am," Edward winked as he helped me out of the car. The cold air whipped my cheeks as he took my suitcase away from me.

"Hey, I can do that!" I affirmed. He shook his head before he closed the door behind him.

"You have the worst balance, I really prefer if we didn't visit the ER this week," Edward remarked.

"I can at least carry my own suitcase," I argued.

"You can, but I don't want you to. Not only are you hurt right now, but I was raised to be a gentleman. If you want to be with me, get used to it," Edward commented.

We somehow managed to get through security in record time. We made it down to the gate when my stomach growled. Edward raised an eyebrow at my loud belly groan.

"I'm hungry," I shrugged.

"I'm going to sit near our gate, and you can go get something to eat." Edward suggested.

"Okay, do you want anything?" I questioned, and he shook his head in response. I turned away from him before I walked to a small sandwhich shop inside the airport.

I bought a ham and cheese sandwich along with a bottle of water. Edward was right where I left him, and his head turned up once I sat next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder as we waited for our flight to be called.

"Bella," Edward called sometime later. I wretched my eyelids open as I stood up.

"Our flight has been called," Edward informed, and I nodded. He took my hand in his as we started to walk down the tunnel. We took our seats, and we both sat through the long safety video.

I rested my head on his shoulder as my eyes started to close. Edward wrapped an arm around me before I fell into a peaceful slumber. Chicago would be much different than what I was used to.

Chicago was busy and crowded much like New York City except for the fact it was much smaller. Alice had arrived in Chicago the night before and wanted us to get ready for the dinner.

I would usually hate the idea of Alice's make overs, but I wanted to make a good impression. I heard a ringing sound as I opened my eyes.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty! you slept the whole time," Edward mused.

"Oh my gosh did I say anything embarrassing?" I questioned in horror.

"I'm used to your sleep talking, but you didn't do any this time," Edward answered. I sighed out of relief. We picked up our bags at the baggage claim.

"We're going to Alice's hotel room first," I reminded him as we got into a rental car.

"What do you need to do there?" Edward questioned curiously.

"Alice is helping me get ready for dinner tonight," I replied.

"Alright, should I go to the house while you're getting ready?" Edward queried.

"I think Jasper is expecting a round of golf on the green," I replied with a chuckle.

"He knows I suck at golf," Edward sighed in frustration.

"Well you can do far better than I can," I assured him.

"I'm sure with a little practice and some balance you'll be great," Edward remarked.

"That's wishful thinking," I argued.

"Can I have the address of the hotel?" Edward questioned softly. I handed him a slip of paper with the address I had written down. He scanned the slip of paper for a minute before his eyes traced back to the road.

He found the hotel in no time, and helped me out of the car. We went up the elevator, and luckily we found Jasper and Alice's hotel room. Edward barely had to knock before Alice opened the door.

"I'll see you later, love," Edward said as he kissed my lips chastely.

"Ready for me to kick your ass?" Jasper asked as he looked at Edward.

"The only one who is going to get their ass kicked is you," Edward remarked.

"I forgot to tell you that Emmett is playing too," Jasper informed.

"Dammit," Edward murmured as Jasper ushered him out the door.

"Hey Bella! I had to get them out of my hair so I can work my magic," Alice remarked. I rolled my eyes as she pulled me into the master bedroom. On the bed she had laid out a red lace dresss

"Go take a shower, and then tell me when you're done," she ordered. She threw me a towel before I set foot in the small bathroom. The bathroom surprisingly was about the same size as mine.

After I finished my shower, she placed a robe around my shoulders. She blow dried my hair before she brushed it. She sat me in front of the mirror on a chair that she'd pulled in from the kitchen table.

"What's up with you?" Alice questioned out of the blue.

"Not much," I replied.

"Stop lying, I know you're worried about something," Alice prodded. I swear sometimes Alice was a mind reader.

"Out with it," she ordered, as she picked up a section of my hair to curl.

"I'm nervous they won't like me," I admitted softly.

"That's what's you're worried about?" Alice queried, amusement in her voice.

"Yes," I answered.

"The last thing you should worry about is that," Alice commented.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, raising an eye brow in confusion.

"Do you know the last time Edward brought a girl home was years ago. Esme would love you even if you have webbed feet and one eye." Alice explained. I laughed at Alice's words.

"The thing is I'm nothing special. I mean look at Edward, he's...handsome and wonderful, and then there's me," I remarked.

"Are you trying to tell me that you think you're not pretty enough for him?" Alice questioned.

"I know I'm pretty, but let's face it, I'm no model," I said, letting out a sigh.

"Models are ovverated. Take that from someone who works with them every day. They're the plain ones, they may be pretty on the outside, but on the inside most of them are as plain as a floor board," Alice corrected.

"That's the first time I've heard you say you're pretty. The models are the jealous ones, the beauty on the outside is all God's doing.

"However the stuff on the inside, that's all you," Alice remarked.

"Sorry I went all self help book on you, but we can't always reassure you. You have to look at yourself in the mirror and say to yourself and say: "I'm fucking beautiful," because you are." Alice advised.

Alice's words were spoken from the heart, and I was surprised.

"Thank you," I murmured. Alice's lips spread into a smile as she did the finishing touches on my hair. As soon as she was finished, she applied my make up.

Then she pushed me into the master bedroom to put on the dress.

"Isn't this a little fancy?" I questioned, raising my voice so she could hear me in the other room.

"On Christmas Eve all of the girls like to dress up. Esme started it when we were little," Alice answered. I put on the dress, and studied myself in the mirror.

Like anything Alice picked, it fit perfectly. The lace made me look classy, but understated. I put on a black flat, because the other foot was still in a walking cast. Alice walked out of the bathroom seconds later, and I smiled at her.

"Alice you look amazing," I complimented. She was wearing an A-line black and gold polka dotted dress with black stillettos.

"Aww thanks, Edward is gonna die when he sees you," Alice winked. I rolled my eyes as blush colored my cheeks. We heard a knock at the door, and Alice swiftly raced into the main room.

"Hey Rose, are you ready?" Alice questioned. I walked into the room, as Rosalie walked through the door. Rose was beyond gorgeous in a black dress.

The black dress was short, slightly abve the knee. The top of the dress had sequins, while the bottom was pleated.

"Rose, you look amazing," I smiled gently at her.

Rosalie grinned before enveloping me in a hug.

"Bella you look so beautiful, Edward is going to die," Rose remarked. We all made it into the parking lot, before Alice unlocked the door to her black SUV.

"Rose when did you and Em get here?" Alice questioned as we piled in her SUV.

"Our flight got in about two hours ago. I basically had to throw Emmett out of the hotel room so I could get ready," Rose answered with a giggle.

"That's what we did with Jasper and Edward," Alice piped up.

"All of the guys went golfing, right?" I questioned.

"That's where Emmett went!" Rose said, surprise in her tone.

"Are they already at Esme and Carlisle's?" I queried.

"Yep, Jazz texted me earlier," Alice answered.

"God, I hope Emmett isn't already drunk," Rose commented.

"Esme would kill him," Alice added.

"Alice, just to be clear I'm not getting drunk tonight," I reminded.

"Aww, you're funny when you're drunk!" Alice said defeatedly.

"I would pay to see that," Rose agreed.

"She kept talking about all the things she did in college like jump off a cliff and how weird the bar lights were!" Alice giggled.

"Damn Bella, you jumped off a cliff?" Rose questioned in surprise.

"It was recreational. In La Push it's what every one does. We jump about halfway down and then we're in the ocean," I explained.

"I never guessed you would do that," Rose trailed off in shock.

"That's enough," I groaned. Luckily we arrived in the Cullen's drive way after I said that remark. Alice and Rose quickly got out of the car.

I grabbed the seats so I could carefully slide out of the car.

"Please do not trip tonight, I remembered to give you flats so you wouldn't," Alice reminded. We walked down the paved drive way as Rose rang the door bell.

A middle aged woman opened it. She had caramel colored hair with touches of grey. She had ocean blue eyes, which matched her dress.

She hugged Rose and Alice before her eyes fell on me. She smiled eunthastically before she spoke.

"And you must be Bella," she said.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I greeted.

"It's so nice to meet you, but please call me Esme!" Esme corrected.

"Come on in!" She ordered.

We came through the door, and before us stood an open room with a chesnut table. The table had poinsettas carefully placed in a vase.

A staircase was along the right wall. On the stair case stood, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. They all turned to us, and wide grins broke on each of their faces.

Emmett came directly to Rose, while Jasper walked quickly to Alice's side. Edward looked bemused as he took me in.

"Bella," he murmured as he approached me. Edward looked heartbreakingly handsome in a button down shirt with khakis.

"You are breath taking, my love," Edward complimented as he brought my hand to his lips. He traced my rosy cheeks with his finger before he pressed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"You aren't too bad yourself," I replied. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Esme looking on nearly in tears. I touched Edward's covered bicep as a hint for him to look at Esme.

He and I both smiled at her before we dropped our hands from each other. He held my hand in his, intertwining our fingers.

Rose was on Emmett's arm as was Alice on Jasper's. Emmett came toward us.

"Bells, it's so good to see you again!" Emmett greeted before picking me up for a bear hug.

"Emmett, can't breathe!" I complained as his bone crushing hug too a lot of my oxygen from my lungs. He set me down before he apologized.

Jasper hugged me briefly before we all walked into a wide hallway that led to a dining room. The dining room had paintings covering the walls, which were a soft cherry color.

The long table was positioned in the middle of the room, lined with wooden chairs with white pillows on them. Esme gestured for us all to sit down.

Mr. Cullen came in a moment later with a bright smile. He had platinum blonde hair that fell much like Edward's, and green eyes.

"Welcome," Mr. Cullen greeted.

"The food is in the kitchen," Esme informed before we got up and walked towards the kitchen. The countertops were lined with food.

I picked out a slice of ham, along with sweet potatoes. I also picked out sausage from a bowl and put it on my plate. After filling my plate, I sat down in my seat.

Edward sat down next to me, on the other side was Alice. Carlisle took the head of the table and the others filled in the empty seats.

"Bella, where are you from?" Carlisle questioned.

"I'm from Forks, Washington," I replied.

"How did you and Edward meet?" Esme queried. I looked at Edward for a second, and he squeezed my hand under the table.

"Alice introduced us," I started. Alice smirked proudly.

"We were at this party that Alice forced us both to go to. Alice had been trying to set us up for the longest time. I kinda tripped into Edward's arms," I continued.

"I was stupid, I left her on the patio because I was scared," Edward added. Esme looked at Edward with dismay in response.

"He called me, and said he wanted to make it up to me. He took me out to dinner, and we just clicked. We went to a few more dinners before he asked me out." I filled in.

"That's so romantic," Esme smiled.

"And we've been together ever since," I added, glancing at Edward. Carlisle smiled at both of us.

"Bella, I have another question to ask," Carlisle said cautiously.

"Ask away," I nodded.

"What happened to your foot?" He questioned. My frame iced up at his question, and Edward squeeed my hand.

"Bella was stalked for a while, and he destroyed her apartment. He kidnapped her, and hurt her." Edward answered, pain in his voice.

"Oh my God, Bella I'm so sorry," Esme apologized, sympathy in her eyes.

"It's okay," I assured her, touched by her kindness.

"Bella, I'm sorry. He is in jail now though right?" Carlisle questioned.

"The trial is in a month," I replied expressionless.

"I hope he rots in hell," Esme said softly. I raised my eyebrows in shock, I never thought Esme could say that.

"Sorry for the language but it's true," Esme apologized.

"She's right," Emmett agreed.

"I'm going to propose a toast," Rose remarked.

"To Bella for making Edward a better man, and being the strongest woman I know," Rose proposed. I smiled at her kindness, and every one raised their glass.

All of us clinked our glasses against each other. I took a sip of my red wine as the conversation turned to Rose and Emmett.

After dinner, all of us sat on the long L shaped couch to watch a movie. It was tradition to turn on _It's A Wonderful Life _on Christmas Eve in the Cullen house.

I snuggled in Edward's arms, and about halfway into the movie Emmett took Rose out of the room and into the patio.

Sometime later I heard Emmett and Rose return to the doorway of the living room where there was a misiltoe. Edward turned off the movie, and everyone looked surprise.

A moment later, a spotlight from above them flickered on.

"Rose, I know it's been a long time coming but I was waiting for the perfect time. I know I'm not half the man you marry, but I promise to love you and make you smile for the rest of my life." Emmett said, as he looked into her eyes.

Gasps were heard as Emmett went down on one knee.

"Can you give me the best Christmas gift I'll ever be and be my wife? Rose, will you marry me?" Emmett asked. He took out a box that held a diamond ring.

Tears sprung out of Rose's eyes and she smiled tearfully.

"Yes!" Rose agreed. Emmett stood up from his position and spun her around in his arms. He kissed her longily before he slipped her ring on her finger.

All of us clapped as Rose turned to us, and nearly screamed. Alice sprinted to her to look at her ring. Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle hugged Emmett.

I walked over to Rose and hugged her. The ring was beautiful, it had one solitary diamond in the middle with two surrounding it.

"Rose, congrats!" I grinned.

"Thank you! I can't believe it," Rose admitted.

"Now we can plan a wedding!" Alice squealed.

"Rose, you'll look beautiful in your dress!" Alice added.

"Isn't a little bit too early to think about the dress?" I questioned.

"I knew what my wedding dress would look like," Alice argued.

"Wow," I muttered. Jasper came over, and hugged Alice's waist.

"We weren't really golfing," Jasper admitted.

"What were you doing then?" Alice questioned.

"We had to get the spotlight ready and of course Emmett needed a second opinion on the ring," Jasper explained.

"That's so nice of you guys," I marveled.

"Bros before hoes!" Emmett boomed.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked in disgust.

"Baby you're not a hoe," Emmett assured her. Esme came teary eyed to Rose, then hugged her.

"I'm so thrilled that you will be my daughter-in-law," Esme confessed.

"Esme, you're like the mother I never had," Rose commented. We all sat down and talked for another hour before Rose and Emmett along with Alice and Jasper decided to call it a night.

After we walked them out, Edward handed me my suitcase.

"Thank you for bringing it," I murmured, kissing his cheek.

"I'll show you both your rooms," Esme informed as she walked us up the staircase. She led me to a guest room.

"If you need anything, call me okay?" Esme said.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," I said before Esme hugged me again.

"Of course, Bella, you're always welcome here," Esme remarked. Edward was sleeping in his room two doors down. Esme walked down the stairs to meet her husband while I turned to Edward.

"Merry Christmas," He murmured before he lowered his head down to kiss me.

"Merry Christmas to you too," I agreed.

"Sleep well, beautiful," Edward said before kissing me one last time. I walked into the guest room and closed the door before changing into pajamas. I scrubbed off all my make up before I laid in bed.

The bed was cold without Edward. I dug deeper into the blankets before falling into a restless sleep.

_"Isabella if you think getting away from me is that easy, you're sadly mistaken," Aro laughed manically. I took in my surroundings and my heart dropped to my stomach. _

_I was in the warehouse again. Only there wasn't any doors. I felt my chest heave as fear shook through me._

_"This time Edward won't be able to save you," Aro remarked, playing with the sharp blade of the knife with his fingers. _

_"It's too bad such a beauty like you has to die such a barbaric death," Aro smirked as he brushed his fingers along my cheek bone. I felt sick to my stomach at his touch. _

_"It would be simple, easy just pressing this knife against your neck," Aro snorted as he placed the blade along my neck. _

_"But that would be to easy. Instead I know exactly what will bring your more pain than any physical wound could," he chuckled. He darted to a door, that magically appeared. _

_Edward came stumbling out. _

_"Please!" I begged._

_"Kill me instead!" I pleaded as tears streamed down my face. _

_"Oh my dear that would be too easy," James argued as he threw Edward down on the hard cement. I felt pain alleviate in my body as I tried to move. _

_"Please leave him out of this. It's me you want," I coaxed. _

_"Romeo and Juliet, how tragic," Aro laughed. I gasped in horror and tried to move but was paralyzed. I sobbed as Aro pressed the knife to Edward's neck. _

I woke up gasping and in a cold sweat. I stumbled out of my bed as I walked into the hallway. I walked down the staircase deciding that a glass of water would help.

To my surprise, Edward was in the kitchen.

"Edward?" I called. Edward turned to me, manuevering his chair to see me.

"Bella, what are you doing up?" Edward questioned.

"I should ask you the same question," I replied.

"I can't sleep worth a shit without you," Edward sighed.

"Me neither," I admitted as I walked to him. He opened his arms, then embraced me. He carried me over onto the couch in the living room.

"What happened?" Edward questioned softly as he placed me in his lap.

"I couldn't sleep," I lied.

"Don't lie to me," Edward scolded.

"I had a nightmare," I admitted. Edward let out a gust of air.

"Dammit," he cursed.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could kill him," Edward added.

"I just hate that in that nightmare he was hurting you," I cried as tears prickled in my eyes. He took my face in both of his hands as he looked into my eyes.

"You're safe, he will never touch you again," Edward said as he pressed me to his chest.

"He was hurting you," I repeated.

"He won't hurt me, sweetheart," Edward comforted.

"Do you wanna try to go back to sleep?" Edward questioned.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Five am," Edward answered.

"I know we're not supposed to, but can you please sleep next to me?" I questioned, biting my lip.

"There's nothing I want more, and I don't think Esme or Carlisle will mind," Edward assured.

"Esme gave me the guest room though," I reminded.

"To put your stuff in. We're both adults." Edward argued.

Edward picked me up bridal style in his arms as he walked up the staircase. He walked into his room, and laid me down on his king sized bed.

"I love you, sweet girl. Get some sleep," Edward whispered in my ear as he laid down next to me. He placed me under the covers before putting his arm around my waist.

"I love you, too," I murmured before I fell into an uninterrupted sleep. Dawn broke through the windows, and I stretched. Edward was sound asleep beside me as I peered at the clock.

It was around noon. I cursed to myself before I turned to Edward. I wrapped my arms around him as I gently kissed his nose.

"Edward," I called softly. He moved slightly, but didn't wake up.

"Baby wake up," I tried again. He opened his eyes as he smiled.

"This is a nice way to wake up," Edward smiled as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Edward!" I said as I pulled away.

"What was that for?" Edward questioned.

"Morning breath!" I explained.

"Like I give a damn, get over here and let me kiss you," he coaxed.

"After I brush my teeth!" I confirmed. I sprinted to the guest bedroom, and brushed my teeth before brushing my hair. I walked back into Edward's room before I laid on the bed.

"Welcome back," Edward greeted as he placed me in his arms.

"Now where were we?" Edward questioned seductively.

"Here," I murmured before I pressed his lips to mine. Edward kissed me back gently his lips caressing mine as he hovered over me.

I braided my fingers into his hair as he laid one hand behind my head. His lips moved in snync with mine, and it felt heavenly.

"Get your asses up," Alice yelled.

"Go away, Alice," Edward said pulling away from me.

"I hope you two have clothes on," Alice huffed.

"It's Christmas, we're all about to unwrap gifts!" Alice remarked. I pulled away from Edward as I sprinted towards the guest bedroom.

"To imagine that Esme thought you both were sleeping!" Alice trailed off. I felt embarassed that Alice walked in on that.

We were just kissing, but the redness in my cheeks did not go away. I put on jeans and a sweater before I splashed water on my face.

From watching Alice apply my make up, I could apply minimal make up without messing up. I came down the steps into the living room where every one was seated on the floor. I placed Edward's gift under the Christmas tree.

"Bella, do you want coffee?" Esme questioned kindly.

"That would be great, thank you," I answered. Esme dashed into the kitchen as I sat down next to Edward.

"Can we start now?" Alice asked.

"Sure," Carlisle agreed. All of us scavenged to find gifts for each of us. By the end, each of us had a pile.

I tore the wrapping paper off one given to me by Alice. Inside the box was a sweater dress.

"Thank you, Alice! I love it!" I told her. She grinned as she opened up mine.

"A spa gift certificate? Bella, this is amazing!" Alice said excitedly. I'd given Rose, and Esme the same gift. I decided that each of them deserved pampering, and what girl didn't want a massage or spa day?

"Bella, this is wonderful," Carlisle complimented as he looked at the _Mice and Men_ first edition I got for him.

"It was something given to me by my publishing firm, but I'm glad you like it," I explained. Esme gave me a pair of diamond earrings.

Jasper gave Alice a pair of diamond earrings while Rose gave Emmett a subscription to his favorite sport magazine. Rose gave me a pair of black boots.

As we were finishing up, Edward grasped my gift. I eagerly watched him as he unwrapped it.

"Thank you so much, love. I love it," Edward smiled as he pecked my cheek.

"This is your Christmas present," Edward said as he handed me a small box. I opened the box and gasped. Nestled inside was a beautiful solitary sapphire diamond necklace.

"It's beautiful," I murmured as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you like it. Merry Christmas, love," Edward murmured as he pressed his lips to mine. In that moment, the world stopped.

The room vanished from around us as I was in Edward's arms. I knew in that moment that I wanted more Christmases with Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>What did y'all think about the proposal? And the "golf" game? There's a crap load of fluff in this chapter and I hope you liked it :). I kinda want to be a Cullen girl now. <strong>

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think :) Links of Bella's dress, ring and the rest of the girls dresses are on my profile :). **

**Love,**

**Princessinblues**


	17. Making Memories Of Us

**I'm so sorry that it's taken this long to get another chapter out to you. Life has been borderline insane, and I have some amazing news for you guys :)**

**I'M ENGAGED :). My lovely and amazing boyfriend (now fiancée) asked me last weekend as an early Christmas gift. It was a beautiful proposal, just like every girl dreams. More than anything, I have the man of my dreams. **

**So I'm getting ready to start the wedding planning. ****If any of you have gone through this, please help me. Haha, anyway on with the chapter. **

**This one I actually teared up while writing. Tissue warning. And the reviews have been out of this world. Keep up the amazing reviews (99 reviewsss!) and I will keep updating.**

**Shoutout to my pre reader, auptergrove. She's the shit. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wanna stand out in a crowd for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>A man among men<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna make your world better than it's ever been<strong>_

_**And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you**_  
><em><strong>And I'll earn your trust making memories of us<strong>_

_**We'll follow the rainbow**_  
><em><strong>Wherever the four winds blow<strong>_  
><em><strong>And there'll be a new day<strong>_  
><em><strong>Coming your way<strong>_

_**I'm gonna be here for you from now on**_  
><em><strong>This you know somehow<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now<strong>_

_**~Makin' Memories of Us-Keith Urban**_

* * *

><p>"Bella, it was so wonderful to meet you," Esme said as she pulled me close for a hug. Her hugs were warm and comforting, and I hadn't felt a hug like that since Renée left.<p>

"Thank you so much for everything this was the best Christmas I've had," I admitted. Being around Edward and feeling like I belonged in a family was a blessing. Charlie and I were close, but we weren't nearly as close as the Cullens were.

Esme's eyes brimmed with tears as she smiled at me. She hugged me tighter before releasing me.

"No, Bella, thank you," Esme spoke as she squeezed my hand in her own. I turned to Carlisle who was smiling proudly as he watched the heartwarming exchange.

"I cannot express how thankful I am that you have come into our lives, especially Edward's. Bella, you have made Edward the man I always knew he was," Carlisle said with sincerity.

Edward was the one who saved me, and I smiled at his compliment.

"Carlisle, your son has helped me in so many ways. Thank you for letting me stay for Christmas," I replied, as Carlisle enveloped me into a soft hug. His hug was harder than Esme's and he released me after a moment.

Rose came down the steps to where Edward and I were standing, and hugged me. I was shocked, but I returned her hug. She pulled back and exposed a warm smile.

"It was great to get to know you better. When we get back to New York, all three of us are going to spend more girl time together," Rosalie remarked, before a smile spread across my lips.

"I can't wait! Congratulations by the way," I responded, eyeing the large diamond on her left hand. She grinned before she stepped away.

"Thank you," Rose smiled brightly. Emmett snuck up on me and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.

"Bella, I'm so glad Eddie has a woman like you," Emmett remarked, and I struggled to breathe.

"Emmett can't breathe," I complained breathlessly. He immediately relaxed his grip on me, and I let oxygen come back into my lungs again. I waved to everyone as Edward finished his good byes.

Edward intertwined our hands as we walked back to the rental car. He helped me in the passenger seat, and as he drove away I waved out the back window to the Cullen family.

As he turned on the main high way, he began to talk.

"Did you have a good time?" Edward questioned.

"I had a great time, your family is so sweet," I answered.

"I'm glad, they already love you," Edward commented. I rolled my eyes as I shifted back in my seat. I could tell Esme and Carlisle liked me, but it was a stretch to say they already love me.

"Charlie's going to love you," I murmured as I closed my eyes. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Charlie would love Edward. Charlie doesn't warm up to people easily, but once he sees how happy I am, he'll warm up quickly.

"I hope so," Edward agreed.

"He comes off kinda gruff, but once he sees that I'm happy, he'll love you," I assured him.

"He has every right to be protective of his daughter," Edward commented.

"He's always been protective, that explains my sad dating history," I remarked.

"Did you date anyone in High School?" Edward questioned as he turned into the airport entrance. I laughed at his question. I was invisible during High School.

"Guys did not find me attractive during High School," I answered.

"That's bull shit," Edward argued.

"Mike asked me out, but he only went out on one date with me," I recalled.

"Why only one?" Edward questioned.

"Having a police chief as a father scares off most teenage boys," I replied.

"They were so stupid," Edward muttered.

"Enough twenty questions for me, now it's your turn," I said as I turned my body to him.

"Ask away," Edward invited as he scanned the airport parking lot for an available parking space.

"When was your first kiss?" I questioned.

"It was freshman year in High School, and it was during a spin the bottle game," Edward answered.

"Who was it with?" I queried.

"Lauren Mallory," Edward sneered.

"Was she a bad kisser?" I questioned as I analyzed the expression on his face.

"It was a crappy kiss," Edward shrugged.

"Who was your best friend in High School?" I queried and Edward thought for a moment as he put the car in park.

"Tyler," Edward answered.

"What was he like?" I questioned as he came around to the passenger door to help me out.

"Looking back he was a shitty friend," Edward replied, his face expressionless. He grasped both of our suitcases in his hands before I protested.

"Edward, you are not going to carry both of those," I ordered.

"Yes I am," Edward argued.

"Give me one of those, macho man," I commanded softly, and he gave me a crooked smile.

"No, my fair lady," Edward replied.

"Edward stop being an ass and give me the damn suitcase," I huffed impatiently.

"Fine, but only the light one," Edward compromised.

"Thank you," I murmured as I handed the receptionist our tickets. We hustled down to security, and then went to our gate.

"Do you want anything?" I questioned as I started to walk to the plethora of small food shops.

"No, I'm okay," Edward replied as he sat down in a leather chair by our gate. I ordered a sandwich before I walked back to Edward. I sat beside him, as I began to eat my sandwich.

"What is Forks like?" Edward asked curiously.

"It's small and rains a lot," I replied.

"That's a great description," Edward said sarcastically.

"It's an average small town. It's right outside Seattle and Port Angeles. People can't wait to get out of Forks," I elaborated.

"Did you like it?" Edward asked.

"It's all I knew. I always knew that one day I'd leave," I answered.

"Well that was until I met Jake," I added, somberly. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly. I smiled halfway at his sweet gesture. Even though I had Edward, and he was more than I could ever ask for, I still had my moments of insecurity.

"Bella-" Edward started, his eyes reflecting sympathy.

"I'm okay," I assured him, kissing his cheek softly.

"You don't have to be," Edward remarked, and I cocked my head in confusion. I tried to piece together what he was trying to say, but I was clueless. Edward took a breath before he continued.

"You put on a strong face for every one else, but you don't have to for me. I want to help you through your bad moments. It hurts me when you hide stuff from me," Edward admitted, his eyes darkening from pain.

I believed him. I believed for the first time Edward wanted to help me get through the insecurity, like he fought through my walls. I blinked a few times to resist the urge to tear up.

"I'm just scared," I whispered, the words feeling foreign on my lips. He motioned for me to continue.

"It's the first time I'm going back. I'm scared that I'm not strong enough to get through it. What if I see him?" I questioned, the words coming out like a tidal wave.

"I will be right next to you the whole time. If you run into him, I'll have to resist the urge to punch him, but I won't." Edward coaxed. I chuckled when Edward said he wanted to punch Jake.

"I'm happy for the first time, I feel whole again, and that's because I got to spend Christmas with you. I just don't want to ruin this trip with another resurgence of my past," I admitted, my eyes casting down at the linoleum floor.

"Everyone has something they want to hide, and you're not the only one with a bad past," Edward reminded. I felt awful that I was complaining about my problems, when he had been heartbroken too.

"Edward, I'm..." I started, but Edward put a finger to my lips to silence me.

"Bella, you make me happy too. I want to know all of you, even if that means seeing something that's hurt you," Edward interrupted, and I smiled widely as I pecked his lips quickly.

"We're going to have to continue that later," Edward murmured as the intercom came on. We were called to the gate, and Edward helped me into the tunnel.

"We're going to be at my Dad's house so we have to behave," I reminded him.

"I will try my best, but it's not fair that you're so damn irresistible," he commented with a huff. I giggled, blush reaching my cheeks.

"You're not helping the cause by blushing," Edward teased.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as we took our seats.

"You look so damn beautiful when you blush," Edward answered. My heart fluttered at his words as more blood invaded my cheeks.

"You're too sweet," I murmured, as I intertwined my fingers in his. His eyes wandered to the necklace on my neck, and a smile spread across his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" I queried.

"That necklace looks lovely on you," Edward remarked.

"This handsome man gave it to me," I commented, and I saw Edward raise his eyebrow.

"Tell me more about this guy," Edward demanded softly.

"He's so sweet, has a smile that can make every female on the planet drop their jaws, he can make me laugh when I want to cry, he likes to read, and he snores," I answered, before letting out a giggle.

"Should I be jealous of this man?" Edward questioned and I laughed.

"Very," I teased.

"Do I really snore?" Edward asked.

"Every single night, and sometimes I want to hit you on the head with a pillow," I admitted.

"Hey!" Edward interrupted.

"But I wouldn't trade you for the world, even with your leaf blower sounding snores," I confessed.

"For the record, you talk in your sleep," Edward informed. Dammit, I thought I grew out of that.

"What do I say?" I questioned.

"Sometimes you say 'too many cars', and sometimes you say my name," Edward answered, as I pressed my head against his shoulder. I felt lull of the airplane start to draw me to sleep.

I felt something soft brush across my forehead, and I scrunched my eyes closed. Then, I felt a feather light touch against my lips and bolted awake.

"So it is true," Edward remarked with a chuckle.

"What?" I questioned my voice thick with sleep.

"A kiss does wake up sleeping beauty," Edward mused.

"So that's what I felt on my lips," I said, shaking my head. Edward led me to the rental car place, and he rented a Prius. He helped me in, and I bit my lip.

"Take I-60," I ordered as he started the car.

"On it," Edward affirmed as he turned onto the merge lane to the interstate. It felt odd to be here again.

"Nervous?" Edward asked, holding out a hand on the dashboard. I took his hand and nodded.

"Don't be, I'm right here," Edward assured me quietly. I looked around at my surroundings and tried to figure out which exit to take.

"Bella," Edward called. I turned to him, awaiting his question.

"Do you know where we're going?" Edward questioned.

"Of course," I lied.

"Really?" Edward questioned.

"It's my home town," I argued.

"I know exactly where I'm going," I added.

"Show me the way then," Edward said, and I told him to get off on the next exit. Once we got off the exit ramp, I realized my mistake.

I needed to get out this demon in my chest before I stepped foot on the Forks' soil.

"Pull over," I said weakly.

"On the side of the road?" Edward questioned.

"Please," I begged softly. Edward pulled off on the side of the road as I told him to.

"This is it," I said, taking a breath.

"I have to face my past," I added softly.

"You're not in this alone, sweetheart," Edward assured me.

"I think I can do it, and then it just hits me again," I muttered, angrily. Edward opened the driver door before coming around to my side. He took me in his arms as he laid me in his lap in the back seat.

"I can book us a ticket back to New York if you want," Edward offered. I smiled tearfully at the incredible man before me.

"I can do this, I just need a minute," I said as I struggled maintaining my composure.

"We can sit here all day," Edward murmured as he kissed my hair. The tears only lasted for a moment, before I maintained composure. I looked up at Edward, who looked like he was waiting for the waterworks to start again.

"I'm ready," I assured him.

"Are you sure?" Edward questioned compassionately.

"I'm sure," I replied, nodding my head. He took me in his arms again and sat me down in the passenger seat like I was a glass doll. Edward started the engine again, and held my hand.

From there, I told him the rest of the directions before we got to the driveway. The house was exactly how I remembered it. The cabin looked serene and rickety.

Charlie's police car was in plain sight, and Edward helped me out of the car. I held his hand firmly in my own as we navigated up the gravel driveway and onto the wooden porch.

I rang the doorbell, and Charlie came to the door. He looked much like I remembered him-he had the same brown eyes and the same expression. He smiled at me before he enveloped me in a hug.

"Bells, you look great," Charlie spoke.

"Thanks Dad, so do you," I smiled as Charlie took in Edward.

"This is Edward, he's my boyfriend," I said, introducing Edward to him. Charlie gulped before he stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Swan," Edward greeted, shaking Charlie's hand.

"I've heard a bit about you from Bells. Come in," Charlie greeted, opening the door. I took in the place before me, and nearly gasped as I saw the kitchen.

The kitchen looked untouched, but the living room looked it survived many pizza nights.

"I can make dinner," I offered.

"Are you sure, Bells? I can order pizza," Charlie said.

"No, I got it. You two can go talk," I assured him. Edward looked at me for a minute before Charlie led him into the family room. I heard a quiet murmur of conversation, and I smiled to myself.

Like Charlie, Edward is more reserved. However, Edward is more vocal about emotions than Charlie ever was. Charlie was hurt deeply by Renée leaving us, but never let the pain show.

I guess somewhere in his heart, he always hoped she'd come back. She'd send postcards to me occasionally, but eventually they stopped coming. I heard the hum of the television on in the background.

Edward and Charlie were probably talking about sports. Charlie's favorite topic of conversation was sports, especially football and baseball. I finished the spaghetti before I finished the salads.

"Guys!" I called as I walked into the living room. The sight in front of me made me smile. Charlie and Edward engaged in a conversation while watching a football game.

"The Seahawks are doing better this year," Edward remarked.

"I think so, you're a Bears fan?" Charlie asked gruffly. Edward was on the couch, while Charlie was in his LaZ Boy recliner.

"All the way," Edward agreed. Charlie chuckled, and I cleared my throat. Both of them turned around, and struggled to get to their feet.

"Dinner's ready," I informed.

"Thanks," Charlie said appreciatively.

"Do you need any help setting the table?" Edward questioned, walking towards me.

"No, I got it all set up," I assured both of them. I led them into the kitchen, where three chairs were set up. The table was rickety, and clearly had its better days.

"You've really outdone yourself, Bells," Charlie remarked. Edward sat next to me while Charlie sat across from us.

"It was Grandma Swan's recipe," I replied nonchalantly. Charlie and Edward took a bite and smiled.

"It's good," Charlie commented.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"This is delicious, Bella," Edward complimented.

"How's New York?" Charlie questioned, getting straight to the point.

"I really like it; it's huge." I replied.

"I never thought you'd go to New York," Charlie admitted.

"Me neither, I never thought I'd like it," I agreed.

"So where do you work?" Charlie queried.

"I work at a publishing firm, I'm an editor there," I answered.

"That's great, Bella," Charlie said, before he took another bite.

"Where do you work?" Charlie questioned turning to Edward.

"I'm a doctor, I work at Mercy Hospital," Edward replied.

"That's quite an accomplishment," Charlie said to Edward.

"Thank you. Bella told me that you're the sheriff," Edward said, and Charlie smiled.

"Have been for twenty-five years," Charlie replied.

"You're not going to shoot me are you?" Edward questioned, and I giggled. That earned a laugh from Charlie.

"No, not yet," Charlie responded, rubbing his chin.

"Bella, I want to ask you a question," Charlie said, uncomfortably.

"Ask away," I said, attempting for my tone to sound bright instead of nervous.

"What happened to your foot?" Charlie questioned. I knew that question was coming. I took a steady breath as Edward scanned me to make sure I didn't fall apart.

"Dad, I need to tell you something. I was stalked for a while by this guy," I admitted, taking a deep breath.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, anger sprouting in his features.

"Let me finish. I guess I should start from the beginning, I was getting off work, and this guy stopped me on the stairs. I got away from him, but he managed to punch me, and pin me against the wall. I went to the hospital where Edward works," I confessed, Edward eyeing me carefully.

"He took care of me," I smiled at Edward briefly.

"I reported it, and I stayed at my friend's, and Edward's sister's apartment. One day I went to work, and I went to my apartment..." I continued my voice breaking.

I glanced at Edward who was eyeing me a like a glass on the edge of a table. I took a shaky breath before I looked back at Charlie.

Charlie's expression was indecipherable.

"It was...vandalized, Dad. I went in there, and he was there. He kidnapped me and brought me to a warehouse," I sputtered, fighting to keep the tears at bay.

"He beat me, but Emmett, Edward's brother and a cop got there in time. Edward came with him," I recalled, my voice breaking.

"She took a bullet for me," Edward interrupted, pain in his expression.

"And I went to the hospital," I added.

"She was out for two weeks. She was in a coma, Charlie." Edward replied, compassion shining in his features.

Charlie hadn't moved a muscle during my explanation, instead he stared blankly at his plate.

"And I didn't even get a call?" Charlie questioned. I felt my heart rip in two.

"Dad, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"First you left without a note, without a call, and now you were hurt and I didn't even get a call?" Charlie questioned, tears shining in his eyes.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, it wasn't fair to you." I apologized again, feeling like whale shit on the bottom of the ocean.

"You left just like your mother," Charlie said, and that was a low blow. I felt a stab at my heart, but I deserved it.

"I had to get away, Dad. I had to leave, and it was irresponsible but I needed a clean break," I said in attempt to excuse my stupid actions.

"From what?" Charlie questioned hardness in his tone.

"Jake," I whispered.

"Do you know how many times Jake came here looking for you?" Charlie inquired, and I internally cringed.

"I found out about him." Charlie remarked.

"I found out he had a wife, and a baby. I wanted to kill him, Bella, hell I almost did," Charlie continued. This was the longest conversation we'd ever had.

"It was my fault," I murmured.

"No, I understand why you had to leave; every one's got to go sometimes. I just wish I got a goodbye," Charlie admitted.

"I just...couldn't come back for a while," I murmured.

"Bells, baby, did you report what that bastard did to you?" Charlie questioned.

"I did, the trial is next month," I answered.

"Good, I can fly out there," Charlie said, and I shook my head.

"Dad, you don't have to take work off," I assured him.

"Let me do my job," Charlie said, pain in his voice.

"It's okay, you don't have to be there," I murmured.

"I haven't done the best job with you, but I won't forgive myself for not being there for you for this," he remarked.

"Charlie, you can come if you want," Edward piped up. I gave Edward a glare.

"He's your Dad, Bella. He can be there," Edward explained.

"Fine, if you want to come you can, " I sighed in defeat.

"Good, now I'm going to get a beer. Do you want one Bella? Edward?" Charlie questioned as he got up.

"I'm great thanks Dad," I answered.

"I'll come with you," Edward said as he got up. I let out sigh of relief as all the stress from that conversation subsided. I knew that conversation was going to difficult, but I never imagined Charlie would open up.

Charlie's words were true, and I'd underestimated how much Charlie loved me. We always said it, but I never imagined he'd take my leaving so hard.

It made sense now, and I regretted leaving the way I did. I regretted leaving Charlie without a goodbye. I knew now how much I'd hurt my Dad.

I chewed on my lip as Edward came back into the room and rushed to me. He kneeled in front of me before he took my face in his hands.

"Bella, baby, are you okay?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Yeah, that was a lot to take in," I answered. Edward pulled my chin gingerly so his eyes could meet mine.

"I'm amazed by you. You are so strong," Edward comforted softly.

"Thank you for being there," I smiled up at him halfway.

"You don't even have to say that. I'm here," Edward whispered, pressing a kiss against my lips.

"I don't know how you do it," I admitted, my eyes casting to the floor.

"I'd do anything for you," Edward said softly. I heard a shuffle of footsteps, and Edward and I looked up at our audience.

"Don't mind me," Charlie garbled.

"Dad," I started, panic in my eyes. Edward was so done for...

"Edward, I want to talk to you for a minute," Charlie said curtly. Edward squeezed my hand before he followed Charlie to the porch.

I heard the screen door shut, and I put my head in my hands. Charlie was getting ready to shoot him, and it was my entire fault.

I decided to make myself useful by cleaning up the dishes. I put them into the dishwasher, and decided to venture inside the pantry and search for wine.

I looked all over and found one solitary wine bottle. I checked the date before I popped the cork. I poured myself a small glass of red wine.

I couldn't stand the taste of beer, both the bitterness and the potency. I sipped before I laid the wine glass down on the table. I took an extra sip before I decided against drinking.

I wasn't going to get courage from alcohol. I had to be strong, and find courage within myself. No amount of wine could soothe the pain from that conversation.

I was glad we had that conversation, mostly because it was over. I wish I could back and change how I left Forks, within the details, but I'd ultimately made my decision.

Sure it wasn't the smartest, and it was irresponsible, but it felt right at the time. It was past, and I wanted to put that event behind Charlie and me.

I set the wine bottle back into the pantry before I poured into the sink the rest of the wine in my glass. I heard the screen door open, and I held my breath.

I prayed Edward didn't have a bullet hole in him. Edward came back into the kitchen and smiled. He stood inches from me, and smiled down at me.

He pecked me quickly before a smirk spread across his lips.

"Someone had a sip of wine," Edward observed.

"Only a few sips," I reminded.

"I haven't seen you touch alcohol," Edward said.

"I had a glass of wine on our dates," I argued.

"That's hardly anything," Edward rolled his eyes.

"So how was my Dad?" I questioned, hoping the answer was positive.

"It was good," Edward answered, a crooked grin spreading on his lips.

"So he didn't kill you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Not even close," Edward answered.

"What did you two talk about then?" I queried.

"That is between Charlie and me. However, he wasn't mad or even close to it," Edward explained.

"Wow, that's a first," I murmured in surprise.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I really thought that he was going to kill you," I replied.

"Well you were wrong," Edward pointed out.

"I'm glad, I wouldn't want my boyfriend to have bullet holes in him," I teased.

"I'll make sure to borrow Emmett's bullet proof vest next time we visit Charlie," Edward said, and I laughed. I kissed his cheek, before Charlie came back in to the kitchen.

"Bella, can I ermm...talk to you?" Charlie questioned. I nodded as Charlie led me into the family room.

"You really thought I was going to shoot him?" Charlie questioned, a hint of a smile on his face.

"You heard that?" I questioned.

"I'm a cop, Bells, my job is watching and listening," Charlie reminded. I laughed, and Charlie smiled.

"Have a little faith in me, though," Charlie added.

"Of course," I agreed.

"Edward treats you well, that's all I want." Charlie remarked.

"He treats me like a princess," I agreed.

"That's the way you deserve to be treated. It's a father's dream to see a man treat his daughter well." Charlie murmured.

"Well, you can put the rifle down, he's good to me," I teased.

"If he ever hurts you, the rifle is back on. Now I want you to promise me something, Bells," Charlie said. Promises were a big deal to him, so he must've been serious.

"Next time something comes up, call me okay?" Charlie questioned.

"I will, Dad," I agreed.

"Apology accepted, honey," Charlie said, embracing me gently. I hugged him back, and felt the pain in me heal a little. I pulled away from him.

"I'm going to hit the hay," Charlie said.

"I'm staying in my room, right?" I questioned.

"Yes, and Edward is sleeping on the couch," Charlie murmured.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"I like Edward a lot, but I do not want to become a Grandpa yet," Charlie explained. I laughed before I shook my head.

"Still don't you think sleeping on the couch is a little rough?" I asked.

"Naw, its character building. He'll learn his place," Charlie winked.

"Bells, I'm kidding. He can sleep in the guest room," Charlie clarified.

"We have a guest bedroom?" I questioned in surprise.

"I cleaned out Renee's old art studio, and made it into a bedroom. I found a bed frame pretty cheap. It's no Marriott, but it does its job," Charlie explained.

"That's great," I murmured.

"I kept your room the way you left it," Charlie remarked.

"Dad, that's so sweet. Why did you do that?" I questioned.

"In case you came back," Charlie answered. I knew that in that moment Mom was stupid to ever leave Charlie. He had a hard exterior, but under that was a man of character.

I wished I'd realized it earlier. I felt my eyes water at his sweet gesture.

"I'll always come back," I assured him.

"Good night, Bells. Sleep well," Charlie said, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze before he kissed my forehead. Charlie had always said that, and kissed my forehead before he went to bed.

"Night, Dad," I said as he advanced up the stairs. Edward came out of the kitchen and sat next to me on the couch.

"Was he mad?" Edward questioned.

"No, he wasn't," I replied.

"He did however, want you to sleep on the couch," I said, as he sighed.

"Sounds great," Edward responded.

"He was kidding with me. You're sleeping in the guest room," I informed.

"I would've slept on the couch, but it's nice of him to let me sleep in the guest room. Are you...?" Edward questioned.

"Sleeping in my room," I finished.

"I'll miss sleeping next to you," he murmured.

"Me too," I agreed. Edward me spoiled by being able to sleep next to Edward often; it almost became a habit.

"If you have any nightmares, knock on my door okay?" Edward questioned, his eyes shining with compassion.

"I will, I don't want to wake you up," I admitted.

"I won't get much sleep anyway," Edward chuckled.

"Please try to," I muttered.

"I like my Edward well rested," I added. Edward exposed a crooked smile as he lazily wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me closer to him.

"I like my Bella well rested," Edward commented.

I giggled before he peppered my face with kisses. After an hour, he helped me up the steps and led me to my room. He wrapped me in his arms for a moment before he gave me a good night kiss.

I felt the loss of his touch as I went into my room. I watched his door close before I closed my own. I began my before bed routine, before I collapsed in bed.

The weight of today's events crashed over me. I closed my eyes as I awaited sleep to take me. Sleep never came; I tossed and turned most of the night. I finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning.

I woke up to the sun shining through the curtains. I felt like I'd stepped into a time machine. I looked around my room, and just as Charlie had said, it was exactly how I left it.

My papers were still scattered across the desk, my book-case was exactly how I remembered it, and I knew from the dust covering the wood furniture in this room that Charlie hadn't touched it.

I looked in wonder as I found old homework from my High School years. My eyes fell on a picture of Jacob and me. There was a familiar tug in my heart, but I didn't feel the same pain anymore.

Tears did not come into my eyes, but a small smile came on my lips. My fingers traced the outline of the picture frame before I found the back of the frame. I found the clasps that released the picture.

As the picture fell into my hand, I held the ends gently. Jacob and I were leaning against the front end of his Rabbit. He had his arm around my shoulder, and an impish smile fell on his lips.

I realized I looked a lot different from what I looked like in that picture. My hair was shorter in the picture, and I looked innocent. I didn't rip the photo like I wanted to; instead I set it down gently in the trashcan.

I put the frame back on the shelf, and I felt a sense of peace wash over me. I decided to take a shower before I dressed for the day. I skipped putting on make up before I advanced down the staircase.

I walked into kitchen and saw both Charlie and Edward eating breakfast. Edward's eyes met mine before a warm smile spread across his lips. Charlie said a quiet 'hello'.

"Bella, I think you need to see someone today," Charlie remarked slowly.

"Alright," I agreed tentatively.

"Angela has missed you a lot," Charlie informed, and I felt guilt rise in me.

"Does she still live in Forks?" I questioned.

"She's married now, but yeah she does," Charlie answered.

"Who did she marry?" I questioned.

"She married Ben," Charlie answered. I felt a smile start on my lips. Ben and Angela had been dating since High School, and I was so happy for the both of them.

"Do you know where she lives so I can go visit her?" I questioned, and Charlie let out a victory smile. He handed me a slip of paper, before he turned to Edward.

"While Bella sees Angela, how about you join me on a fishing trip?" Charlie offered.

"That sounds great, I haven't been fishing in a while though," Edward answered.

"That's okay," Charlie nodded. I took out a bowl and poured cereal in it before I joined them at the table. After I finished eating, I motioned for Edward to join me in the hallway.

"You don't have to go fishing if you don't want to," I informed.

"I want to, are you sure you want to go alone to visit Angela?" Edward questioned. I was blown away by his thoughtfulness, but I didn't need him to be with me.

"I need to do this on my own," I answered.

"Okay well if you need anything call me, okay?" Edward queried.

"I will, I don't think Charlie will let you bring your cell with you," I warned.

"I'll sneak one on me," Edward argued.

"Edward, Charlie's a cop. You can't hide anything on you," I reminded. He kissed my forehead before he put his hands on both sides of my face.

"Stay safe," Edward whispered.

"I will. Don't fall in the water," I replied. Edward chuckled before he kissed me chastely. I hobbled back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go see Angela," I announced.

"Have fun, Bells," Charlie replied as I grabbed my coat on the coat hanger. Edward handed me the keys to the rental before I headed out. I found Angela's house with ease, Forks was second nature to me.

I took a deep breath before I drove on a paved driveway. The house was a simple urban two-story house. I parked in the driveway before I walked onto the porch.

I knocked at the door, as my hands shook. Would she recognize me? Would she be mad at me? The door knob opened slowly before Angela opened the door.

She took me in before a smile began on her lips.

"Bella," she greeted.

"Hey Angela, I know this is kinda out of the blue but I wanted to apologize," I started. Angela crossed her arms around her chest as she leaned against the door frame.

"I'm sorry I left you without a goodbye. I know it's been a year and I know that no excuses I make can make it disappear," I admitted, and her eyes softened.

"Bella, I know why you had to leave. I just wish you let someone in," Angela confessed.

"Me too, because you were nothing short of wonderful to me," I agreed.

"That's past now, come in," Angela smiled as she gestured for me to enter her house.

"This place is amazing, Ang," I complimented as I stepped into the house.

"Thanks, it's not much right now," Angela replied.

"So when did you get married?" I questioned. Angela blushed as she motioned for me to sit on the couch.

"How did you know?" Angela queried curiously.

"Charlie," I answered.

"How has he been?" Angela questioned.

"I just visited him for the first time, so he's doing okay I think," I answered, playing with my hands.

"I'm glad, I've meant to go to the police department office to see him, but I haven't gotten around to it," Angela remarked.

"So where did you move to?" Angela questioned.

"New York," I admitted. Angela smiled at me before she continued with questioning me.

"That's amazing! How is it? I've always wanted to go there!" Angela commented.

"It's great, I really like it. I'm working at this publishing firm, which is an amazing experience," I answered.

"So have you moved on from him?" Angela questioned.

"I have, it's been really hard." I replied.

"I can imagine. I'm really sorry you had to go through that, I knew that you were more than this place. I'm proud of you for getting out of here," Angela admitted.

"It's like a trap; once you're born you can't get out of here. You're the first one to break the cycle," Angela continued.

"I had to get out of here. I miss Forks sometimes, but I'm glad I got out. I missed you though," I admitted and Angela smiled gently.

"After finals he asked me, and I went to your apartment and I found it abandoned. You were going to be my maid of honor," Angela informed. I felt guilt hit me again.

"Angela, I'm so sorry," I apologized rushing out the words.

"Don't be, I didn't have a maid of honor, but I get why you had to leave." Angela interrupted.

"So did you find someone?" Angela questioned.

"Yeah, I did! His name is Edward," I answered.

"I figured, you look great Bella. You look happier. Tell me about him!" Angela smiled knowingly.

"He's wonderful; he's helped me get through the unimaginable. He's just right for me, and he's been there for me. I never thought I'd be happy again," I babbled.

"So when's the wedding?" Angela queried. My eyes grew as wide as saucers before she laughed.

"I'm kidding, Bella," Angela assured me.

"He sounds amazing though. I'm so happy you found someone who makes you happy," she murmured.

"Thank you, Angela. How has married life been?" I questioned.

"It's been great; Ben has been an amazing husband. He's working at Forks High School, as a History teacher. I'm a kindergarten teacher," Angela replied.

"How was the wedding?" I queried.

"It was amazing, it was at the church. My Dad was the minister, and he did a great job. It was perfect, here I have some pictures," Angela answered, reaching under the table and handing me a photo album.

I opened it up, and found on the first page Angela with her dress. Angela looked beautiful; the lace dress did her justice.

"Angela, you looked gorgeous," I murmured.

"Thank you," Angela smiled. She pointed out the pictures of the reception, and pictures of Ben and her together.

"It looked like it was a beautiful wedding," I complimented.

"It was the best I could've ever asked for," Angela agreed. We talked about all the people from High School we knew, along with some teacher stories she shared with me.

I couldn't believe how much I'd missed Angela. We had a great friendship together, and she was truly my best friend in High School and college. I'd forgotten how perceptive she was.

A little while later, she saw my foot.

"Bella, what happened?" She asked her eyes filled with kindness.

"Oh, that," I murmured as I looked down at my walking boot.

"This is a really long story," I warned. She nodded at me for to continue. I took a deep breath before I told the story again.

"This guy stalked me after he punched me and pinned me against the wall after work day. I stayed at my friend's house, after I told the police. I went to my apartment one day after work..." I started the words all too familiar on my lips.

"And it was vandalized. He was there waiting for me, and he kidnapped me," I continued, taking a shaky breath.

"He took me to this old warehouse and he beat me. Before he could kill me, Edward's brother, a police officer found me. Edward came with him, and took care of me," I admitted.

"I was at the hospital for a while, and then I pressed charges," I finished.

"Bella, that's awful. I'm so sorry," Angela apologized, horrified.

"It's okay," I assured her.

"Still, oh my gosh that's terrible. I can't imagine that, and I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Angela apologized again.

"It's alright, the trial is in a month," I informed.

"Good, I hope he rots in hell," Angela admitted. We continued talking about each of our holidays before she asked for my cell phone number.

"I really want to stay in touch," Angela remarked.

"Me too," I murmured as she slid me her number.

"Well I better be getting back to Charlie's," I murmured.

"Take care, Bella. Call me sometime, okay?" Angela commented.

"Thank you, you too. I will, and tell Ben I say hi." I said. She hugged me before I walked out of the house. I felt the sense of peace I'd felt earlier after I threw out Jake's picture fill me again.

Seeing Angela repaired some old wounds and regrets. I drove to Charlie's, and Edward was waiting for me. I smiled at him before I took his hand. He grinned, realizing the visit went well.

I was positive that having Edward come with me helped me immensely. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to do this. The world seemed to disappear around us, as Edward led me into the house, the stress of the last few days forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I don't know about y'all but I love Angela. Charlie is a loose interpretation of Stephenie's character, so I might've not done Charlie justice here. <strong>

**Edward is just amazing. And well next chapter we have the court case...So that'll be in the future :). I'll try to update ASAP. **

**Keep reviewing please :) **

**Love,**

**Princessinblues**


	18. I Won't Let Go

**Sorry for the wait, y'all. Life has been insane lately! Thank you all for the well wishes :). And seriously 106 reviews? What did I do to deserve all of you? Thank you so much!**

**I have a few notes before I begin this chapter. In no way, shape, or form am I glorifying or encouraging drug use. Drug use is discussed, but as a past event. **

**Also, if any of you are sensitive to violent scenes or depictions of them, there is a section where they are discussed. Bella's court case is in this chapter, so she will have to go into depth about the specifics of her abduction and injuries. (I will warn you). **

**One last thing, I'm not a lawyer. I do not know exactly how kidnapping court cases go, or attempt in murder cases. I'm sorry if it's an incorrect depiction, but I tried my best. **

**Note: Cocaine is extremely addictive. Tolerance can develop as well. That's when it takes more of it to give the user the wanted feeling. Cocaine users can also have hallucinations. There isn't a treatment for it, (medicine wise), however behavioral cognitive therapy is shown to help addiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be afraid to fall<br>I'm right here to catch you  
>I won't let you down<br>It won't get you down  
>You're gonna make it<br>Yeah, I know you can make it**

**Cause I will stand by you**  
><strong>I will help you through<strong>  
><strong>When you've done all you can do<strong>  
><strong>And you can't cope<strong>  
><strong>And I will dry your eyes<strong>  
><strong>I will fight your fight<strong>  
><strong>I will hold you tight<strong>  
><strong>And I won't let go<strong>

**Oh I'm gonna hold you**  
><strong>And I won't let go<strong>  
><strong>Won't let you go<strong>  
><strong>No, I won't<strong>

**~I Won't Let Go-Rascal Flatts**

* * *

><p>"That's all of it," Edward remarked as he put the last suitcase in the Prius. Edward walked up the stairs before he faced my father.<p>

Charlie looked at him awaited for him to speak. Edward stuck out his right hand for a hand shake before he began.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, sir." Edward said, and Charlie shook his hand.

"It was nice to meet you too, Edward," Charlie agreed gruffly.

"I'll see you in a few weeks," Edward said.

"Take care of my girl, okay?" Charlie questioned, sincerity dominant in his tone.

"With my life," Edward assured him. Charlie turned to me before he enveloped me into an awkward hug.

"Bells, stay safe for me. I'll see you soon, and call me if you need anything," Charlie ordered softly.

"I will, Dad, thank you for letting Edward and me stay here." I murmured.

"Anytime, the door is always unlocked," Charlie winked.

"I love you, Dad," I said bravely.

"Love you too, Bells," Charlie muttered as Edward and I descended down the steps. I waved to him once more as Edward drove out the driveway.

As we drove to the airport, Edward held my shaking hand in his.

"The hard part is over," Edward remarked.

"I didn't think I could do it," I muttered in awe.

"You did it," Edward reminded.

"Edward, thank you. I know I'm not good at saying how much it means to me that you're here, but without you, I'm not sure I could've done it," I admitted.

Edward took his eyes off the road for a minute. The intensity in his eyes made my heart skip a beat.

"That was all you, sweetheart," Edward whispered, love reflecting in his eyes. I felt warmness overtake my senses as his words sunk in. Edward parked the rental car at the dealer.

I remembered our twenty question conversation, as we walked into the airport. Edward took my hand in his as he led me through to security. I let go of my surroundings as I tried to remember more about the conversation.

One statement he made stuck out in my mind more than the rest. Edward answered my question about his best friend in High School, and the expression on his face troubled me.

Edward's expression was practiced, almost too expressionless. I didn't want to get into his business, but I could tell there was a story behind it. I didn't know much about his High School endeavors other than that he was a football player.

"Beautiful?" Edward called, drawing me out of my thoughts. I brought myself back into reality. Edward was positioned in front of me with my head in his hands.

"What's going through your head right now?" Edward questioned, concern lacing his tone.

"Nothing," I lied quickly diverting my eyes from his.

"You're a terrible liar," Edward chuckled, in attempt to lighten the mood.

"You've been out of it for a good fifteen minutes. I thought I was walking with a zombie for a minute," Edward informed.

"Edward, I want to ask you something," I forewarned.

"Go ahead," Edward encouraged.

"Who was Tyler?" I questioned, letting out a gust of air. Edward's eyes hardened he winced slightly.

"You have a good memory," Edward noted.

"If it's too personal, I get it," I assured him. I realized that I crossed a line. Edward did have a past, and meddling wasn't a good thing to do. I didn't want to lose his trust because I overstepped his bounds.

"No, you have a right to ask," Edward replied, his expression calculative. He was trying to find the right words, and he let out a puff of air.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when we're on the plane," Edward said, dropping his hands from the sides of my cheeks. He intertwined his fingers with mine as we walked to the gate.

"I'm sorry that I got into your business," I apologized.

"Bella, you have nothing to apologize for, I just wasn't expecting it," Edward replied, keeping his expression blank. Once we walked through the tunnel and shuffled into our seats, I felt guilt inside of me.

After the safety video, I looked straight out the window. I didn't want to pressure Edward to tell me. Edward cleared his throat grabbing my attention.

"Tyler was my best friend since freshman year. He was my wide receiver, we'd hang out every day after football practice. He was like my brother.

"Junior year, Tyler started trying new things, one of those was drugs," Edward admitted, his eyes meeting mine. I tried to look for pain in his features, but Edward's face was expressionless.

"He started to do weed, and I followed his lead. We started to go to more parties, where there was booze and girls. After football games, Tyler would have big parties," Edward confessed, his expression turning to anguish.

I couldn't believe that Edward did drugs. He saw the expression on my face and took my hand in his.

"I stopped doing drugs, Bella. I've been clean since college," Edward answered my unspoken question. He took a breath before he continued.

"The parties were out of control. Loud music, and the girls were different. Some of them were in college, and some of them pretended to be. I took a hit one night, and this girl was there." Edward continued.

"Esme always told me to be a gentleman, but that guy wasn't me that night. She was in college, and I couldn't believe she was hitting on me. One thing led to another and I woke up in Tyler's guest bedroom with her next to me." Edward recalled, his expression turning into self hatred.

"I can't even tell you what her name is," Edward chuckled humorlessly. I swallowed, as I tried to keep my face expressionless.

"I never saw her again. Tyler gave me cocaine, and Tyler and I tried out cigarettes. Like Tyler, I got addicted to cigarettes," Edward admitted, taking a deep breath.

I squeezed Edward's hand in comfort. Edward smiled halfway before he took a deep breath.

"I was a cocaine addict, and one day I was caught outside a movie theater. Tyler was dealing, so he was taken in. I pled guilty, and I said that I wanted to end my addiction," Edward admitted, closing his eyes for a moment.

"The judge said that I had to quit, and said that I needed to spend time in a hospital. I was sentenced to ten days in jail," Edward confessed.

"I spent a year in rehab. I got my grades up, and Carlisle helped me get into Princeton. I'm not sure why I got in, but I did. I got my life back together," Edward said.

"Then, I met Jessica. It was like everything was falling into place. She was an honor student, and she was going to become a politician," Edward continued. I felt my stomach in knots as he described Jessica.

"We moved in together, and after we graduated. I even asked her to marry me. She accepted, and life couldn't have been any better," Edward said, his eyes contracting in pain.

"Then, she called me after a work party. She'd slept with one of the interns, and she said she was drunk. I drove her home, and I asked her to pack up her stuff," Edward confessed, his eyes casting down to her hands.

"She left and said she was sorry. I couldn't forgive her, and for days I just laid around. I moped and felt sorry for myself."

"Then, I buried myself into medical school. I went to bars on Friday nights and would go home with any girls that I met. I wanted to erase what Jess did." Edward explained.

"I realized that sex wasn't going to heal me. Sex wouldn't erase what Jess did that night. So, I stopped. I stopped dating or being with women in general," Edward said darkly.

"Five years later, I met the most beautiful woman on the planet. And I couldn't help but fall hopelessly in love with her," Edward smiled as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

He pulled away and he put both of my hands in his.

"Now that I've told you about my past, do you hate me?" Edward asked. I nearly doubled over in laughs at that. He couldn't think the past could change my feelings for him.

"Edward, that's your past. I love you, and that includes loving where you've been," I answered.

"But I did..." Edward trailed off in horror.

"Drugs, and you slept around," I interrupted.

"We all do things we aren't proud of. We all have something to hide, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to love you any less." I argued.

"We all have baggage, and your past doesn't define you," I continued as he looked at me stunned.

"You've come so far. You've overcome an addiction, and you're one of the best doctors in the hospital. We all make mistakes, but you're more than the mistakes you've made," I smiled as I put my hand on his cheek.

He smiled halfway as I kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Edward, and nothing can change that," I reminded.

"Bella, I truly don't deserve you," Edward shook his head. I took his face in my hands.

"Look at me," I ordered.

"We all have things we're not proud of. We deserve each other," I murmured before I kissed his cheek softly.

"I'm grateful that Jess cheated on me," Edward admitted. My eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"Without her fuck up, I would've never met you. The woman who has healed me and makes me the man I am today," Edward explained. I felt tears well in my eyes at his admission.

"I love you more than words," Edward said, and I grinned.

"I love you more," I challenged.

"That's like comparing a drop of water to a whole ocean," Edward dismissed, and I giggled. It was nice to lighten the mood after Edward told me about his past.

I knew Edward had a bad past, but I couldn't bring myself to judge him for it. If anything, his past made me more in awe of him.

He'd come so far, and conquered his mistakes.

"What happened to Tyler?" I questioned.

"He was sentenced to six years in jail. I lost touch with him after that court case," Edward answered.

"How old were you when all this happened?" I queried. He was a junior in High School when this all happened, but I was curious about his age.

"Sixteen," Edward answered.

"Holy shit," I muttered in shock. He was so young when all of this happened.

"I was young and stupid, but that doesn't excuse what I did. I had this attitude, this belief, that I wouldn't get caught. Crack made me feel invincible," Edward explained.

"But you quit," I reminded him.

"Esme and Carlisle were loyal to me. I expected them to abandon me when I was in rehab. Carlisle had a reputation to protect, but Esme visited me every day," Edward admitted.

"Carlisle visited me before he went home for the night and on the weekends. They believed in me, and still loved me after everything," Edward continued.

"They love you, that's what parents do. They love you even after you screw up big time," I commented. Charlie forgave me after I ran off.

Charlie still loved me, and didn't hate me after I left Forks. He could've given up on me, but he didn't.

"And now they must be so proud of you," I stated. Edward's lips turned upwards into a smile at my words.

"Especially now," Edward agreed.

"Why now?" I questioned. He'd already graduated medical school, and was doing extremely well as a doctor.

"Because I found the missing piece in the puzzle," Edward answered, a crooked smile framing his lips.

"What do you mean?" I queried, curiosity in my tone.

"I found you," Edward replied. My cheeks reddened, and he pushed a stray hair follicle behind my ear.

"Bella, you're more than they ever could have hoped for," Edward added.

"Esme and Carlisle are too sweet," I murmured.

"They would've liked you if you had one eye and webbed feet, but the fact that you're you, makes them love you," Edward informed.

Edward noticed my scarlet cheeks, and caressed my cheek lovingly.

"I have to thank Esme next time I see her," I remarked. Esme had been especially kind to me, and went out of her way to make me feel at home.

"Why is that?" Edward questioned softly.

"Esme made me feel at home, and her kindness blew me away," I answered. Edward smiled as he scratched his chin.

"She's the best mother I could ask for," Edward commented. I'd always wished for a mother figure, but never got my wish.

"She loves you," I agreed. It was selfish, but I all I wanted since I was a little girl was a mother who loved me. Renée was child-like, she ruled entirely on her emotions.

Renée wasn't cut out to be a mother, but I didn't hate her for it. I couldn't hate the woman I barely knew.

"She does, she loves you too," Edward replied.

"When she hugged me before we left, it was motherly. It reminded me of Renée," I admitted.

"What happened to your mother?" Edward asked, his expression shining with curiosity. I pursed my lip before I replied.

"She left Charlie and me when I was seven years old," I answered.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Edward apologized, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"It's okay," I assured him, my lips forming a weak smile.

"Do you remember her?" Edward prompted.

"Yes," I answered curtly.

"And your Dad never remarried?" Edward questioned.

"No, Dad was in love with her. They were High School sweethearts," I responded, keeping the tears at bay.

"Renée got pregnant with me senior year of High School. Charlie offered to marry her, and they got married during the summer of that year before I was born," I explained.

"I was the child she never wanted," I admitted brokenly. Edward held me as close as he could as he peppered kisses on my face.

"She was stupid for not wanting a daughter like you. You're everything a mother could ask for. Don't punish yourself for her mistake," Edward comforted.

"It was just different being around Esme," I admitted.

"I can only imagine, but she loves you. We all love you," Edward reminded.

"I just felt like I was part of a family for the first time," I confessed. I loved Charlie with all of my heart, but the both of us couldn't be a family no matter how hard we tried.

We were extremely closed off, even to each other. We were missing a piece and no matter how hard we tried we couldn't get the piece back. With the Cullens, it was easier to open up.

They didn't keep secrets from each other. I knew there was a lot I didn't know about Renée, and I didn't want to open old wounds for Charlie. I think sometimes we need someone to just say 'I know you're not okay, and I'm not going to leave until I know why.'

"What about Charlie?" Edward queried.

"We were two people living under a roof, we were never a family. Not since Renée left, anyway," I answered plainly.

"Where did Renée go?" Edward asked. I sucked in a breath to steady myself. Charlie told me Renée was going to be gone for a while. When I heard those words, I thought she was going to come back someday.

"She traveled all around, she went on a spiritual 'revival'," I replied. Renée was convinced that her psyche wasn't satisfied with the life she was needed to find her true self, and feel happiness again.

"Spiritual revival?" Edward repeated, confusion in his tone.

"Finding herself, she was buddhist," I clarified.

"Oh, in any case she was stupid to leave you," Edward remarked.

"Thanks," I muttered, a small smile creeping on my lips.

"Bella, I'm going to tell you straight up that you didn't deserve that, I don't know what it's like to not have a mother, and I'm so sorry she couldn't realize the gift she had in front of her," Edward remarked, his emerald eyes meshing with mine.

"But now you have people who love you, and that's what counts," Edward added as he pressed a kiss to the back of my hand. Blush flamed my cheeks as I took in his words.

He was saying in the nicest way possible that I needed to let go of my past. Edward couldn't be more right, I have such a better life now, and I couldn't keep thinking about my past.

I can't let my past get to me anymore**. **

"Thank you, Edward," I murmured.

"For what?" He questioned.

"For loving me," I replied, maneuvering around the seatbelt so I could kiss him. He smiled against my lips as his lips met mine. He pulled away with an impish grin.

"We're going to finish that later," Edward affirmed, his eyes shining like green Christmas lights. I laughed, swatting him playfully with the back of my hand.

"You like kissing me," I accused.

"More than I should," Edward agreed.

"It's a good thing that I like to kiss you," I winked.

"You better because I'm not planning on controlling myself when we're at my apartment," Edward leaned in to whisper in my ear. I felt my cheeks redden at his seductive words.

"And there's that beautiful blush," Edward observed.

"Dammit," I muttered under my breath. The airplane began to lull me to sleep, so I laid my head on Edward's shoulder. I could feel Edward smile then press a kiss against my forehead.

"Can I have a blanket please?" Edward requested to the flight attendant.

"Of course sir," she complied, clearly flustered by Edward. I couldn't blame her, Edward was like a greek god. She came back in record time with a blanket.

"Thank you," he said, shooting her a dashing smile before he wrapped the blanket around me.

"That wasn't fair," I remarked.

"What?" Edward queried.

"You dazzled her," I answered.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, chuckling. I rolled my eyes, before I answered his question.

"She was practically swooning," I replied.

"You're blind to the effect you have on women," I added.

"I could say the same to you about the effect you have on men," Edward concurred.

"Don't change the subject," I warned.

"She was swooning because you're drop dead gorgeous," I remarked. Edward chuckled, as he shook his head.

"Thank you, love, but I wasn't paying attention," Edward admitted. I cocked my head in confusion.

"I was far more interested in the beautiful sleepy woman beside me," Edward informed. I shook my head, in amazement that the man next to me was real.

The flight attendant was a pretty, leggy, had long wavy blonde hair, and had scorching blue eyes. Edward didn't even look slightly interested in her, which was utterly insane.

"Right," I muttered, rolling my eyes as I settled my head on his shoulder. He pulled the blanket tighter around me as I drifted off into sleep. I awoke to the beeping that signaled it was time to exit the plane.

I shook myself awake as Edward stared down at me.

"I thought I was going to have to wake you up," Edward remarked as his lips formed into a crooked smile.

"No, Romeo isn't needed this time," I assured him, giggling. His lips lit up into a mischievous grin and the smile fell off my lips.

"Edward?" I questioned as we walked out of the tunnel.

"I'll show you Romeo," Edward winked. A moment later the ground escaped from underneath me, then I was in his arms.

"Edward!" I shrieked in shock. We were in the middle of the airport and leave it to Edward to pull a Romeo. I huffed in frustration as he walked to the baggage claim.

I saw the stares most people were giving us before blush crept to my cheeks.

"This is ridiculous," I commented.

"Romeo just decided to take over," Edward shrugged.

"Put me down, people are staring." I ordered.

"And you think I care? I wouldn't want to risk you tripping through this treacherous airport," Edward rebuffed.

"I can walk perfectly fine," I argued.

"Says the person in a cast," Edward chuckled.

"A walking cast," I corrected. He sighed before he gingerly put me on the ground. I snatched one of our bags from the baggage claim. Edward grabbed the other two as we walked towards the main entrance.

"See, I can walk," I smiled in victory.

"I'll let you win this round," Edward sighed in defeat.

"It's okay, macho man," I patted his shoulder. We found his car in the parking lot as we combed our way through the parking lot. Edward helped me into the Volvo before he tossed our luggage into the back.

It was a relatively uneventful ride back to his apartment. As soon as we parked in the parking lot, he dashed us into his apartment building. He dropped the luggage into the bedroom before he joined me in the living room.

"I'll make dinner," I proposed.

"Are you sure?" Edward questioned.

"Of course, I'm sure you have a lot of work to catch up on," I replied as I put my hand on his cheek.

"Okay, if you need anything, I'll be in the study," Edward informed. Edward left the living room and walked into the study. I looked at the barren kitchen before me and I realized there was barely any food.

"Edward," I called.

"Yes?" Edward replied.

"I'm going to go to the grocery store to get food, can I use your car?" I questioned.

"Sure, be safe," Edward answered. I could drive since I broke my left foot instead of my right. I walked into the study and saw Edward working very hard.

I'd never seen Edward with glasses, but he was just as handsome as he was without them. He was typing frivolously transferring information from his note pad to the computer.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," I murmured. Edward raised his head to meet my gaze.

"They're reading glasses, I hate wearing them," Edward admitted.

"They look good on you," I complimented.

"Thank you, love," Edward's lips turned upwards into a smile.

"I'll be back in a half an hour," I reported.

"Here's the keys, and have a good time," Edward said as he handed me the keys. I kissed his cheek lightly before I walked into the living room before exiting the apartment.

I found Edward's car with ease. I had to hurry because it was already dark outside. Night driving was my least favorite time to drive. In Forks there were deer that committed suicide by running in front of my car.

In New York this wasn't a problem, but the craziest drivers took the roads in the night-time. I revved the engine as I drove out of the parking lot. The Harris Teeter was in one of the large shopping centers.

I'd never encountered a Harris Teeter before I set foot in New York. Forks had a family run local grocery store. I really liked Harris Teeter because it had a lot of choices to choose from.

I walked through the automatic doors and rushed into the produce aisle. Fruits and veggies came first on the list of food we needed. I zoomed through aisles like a vulture finding a carcus before I checked up.

I was proud of myself for shopping for groceries in record time. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I eased one hand on the cart so I could answer.

"Hello," I greeted as I fumbled to get the phone to my ear.

"Hey Bella," Alice chirped.

"Hey Alice, how are you?" I questioned as I reached the Volvo.

"I'm great, I just wanted to ask how seeing Charlie went," Alice replied.

"Pretty well, thanks for asking," I answered as I put the groceries in the trunk.

"Bella," Alice warned.

"You can tell me the truth, I know it must have been hard," Alice coaxed.

"Fine, it was hard. Harder than I expected, but I got through it," I admitted as I slid into the driver's seat.

"We can talk about this some other time because I can tell you're busy," Alice compromised.

"Thank you, Alice, I don't think a phone call is a good way to talk about what happened," I said as I started the engine.

"Promise me you'll tell me," Alice prompted.

"I promise," I swore.

"Alright, we'll talk tomorrow. You can come over at my place at like two," Alice requested.

"Sounds great, thanks for calling, Alice. Have a good night," I said. '

"Okay, talk to you later," Alice said.

"Bye," I murmured before I pressed the end button. I put my phone in the console before I backed out of the parking space. The drive back to his apartment took longer than usual because of the traffic.

I unlocked the door to the apartment as I lugged some of the groceries up into the apartment.

"Edward," I called letting him know I was back.

"Hey," Edward called back, clearly still working. I put the keys in the basket before I went back to the parking garage to bring the rest of the groceries in.

It took me a few trips to bring the rest of the groceries. I decided to make pork roast as I came back into the apartment. Some time later I heard his footsteps into the kitchen before I felt his arms wind around my waist.

"Hi beautiful," Edward greeted as he pressed his face into my hair.

"Hi," I murmured as I spun around so I was facing him.

"Remember how I said we'd finish that kiss on the plane later?" Edward questioned softly.

"Yes," I answered, butterflies starting in my stomach.

"How about we finish that kiss right now?" Edward asked as he moved so his lips were inches away from mine.

"Sounds great," I murmured breathlessly at his close proximity. After those words came out my mouth, his lips were on mine. The kiss started off gentle as his lips gently caressed mine.

My fingers braided into his tangled bronze hair as his hands fell on my waist. The kiss grew more passionate and Edward sucked in a breath before he picked my feet off the ground so I was in his arms.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved me so that I was pressed up against the wall. His hands supported me as his lips parted and asked silently for permission.

His tongue met mine, and too soon he pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Edward apologized as he gingerly put me back on the floor.

"Why are you sorry?" I questioned breathlessly.

"That wasn't very gentlemanly of me," Edward answered. I nearly snorted.

"You didn't force me," I reminded.

"Pushing you against the wall isn't exactly romantic," Edward argued.

"Don't ever apologize for kissing me like that," I said.

"I promise to be more gentle next time, I just lost control that time," Edward promised.

"I'm not a China doll. You can lose control like that any time you want," I assured him.

"Did you not like it?" I questioned.

"I loved it, Bella, I was just making sure you did," Edward answered. I laughed before I kissed him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he eagerly returned my kiss.

He carried me bridal style, keeping his lips against mine, leading me to the couch. He laid me down gently on the couch before he laid on top of me. He hovered over me as his lips captured mine in a kiss.

This kiss was less urgent compared to the last, our lips moving against each other languidly. The timer went off for the pork roast and I muttered that I needed to get it.

His lips however convinced me not to. He helped me up, and I ran to the oven. I nearly burned my hand as I transferred the roast to the counter.

"Need any help?" Edward questioned as I started on the salad.

"Yes please," I answered. Edward cut up the lettuce for the salad as I finished the pork roast. Once I had everything on the table, we started to eat. As I took my first bite, I found Edward was staring at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Your hair..." Edward said, but before he could finish I sprinted to the bathroom. I groaned as I looked in the mirror and saw my hair. My hair looked like a rat's nest, and I frantically tried to find a brush.

Edward came in behind me and took the brush out of my hand.

"I didn't say you needed to change it" Edward said softly.

"It looks so stupid," I muttered.

"I like it," Edward commented.

"Seriously? It looks like I had a crazy night and like I recently recovered from a hang over," I argued.

"It looks like the wild sexy woman I fell in love with," Edward said, and my cheeks flushed. I pressed my lips together in a line before I wrapped my arms around his neck for a hug.

This man loved me even when my hair was comparable to a hay stack.

"Do you want to finish dinner, beautiful?" Edward questioned after a moment.

"Oh yeah," I said, remembering there was dinner on the table. We finished dinner and then I roamed around the living room. I browsed through his extensive movie collection before I caught sight of one I was sure Edward and I would love.

I retreated into his bedroom to put on my pajamas. I settled on a ratty pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt. After I finished my night-time routine, Edward came through the door.

"Getting ready for bed early, huh?" Edward questioned as he saw me sprawled out on the bed.

"I'm tired, and I was thinking we could watch a movie," I explained.

"I'd love to watch a movie with you. Which movie do you want to watch?" He asked as he plopped down on the bed next to me. I handed him the DVD case of _The Dark Knight Rises. _

"Good choice," Edward commented, as he put the DVD in the TV. After the previews started, he tucked us both under the covers.

"Are you working tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"Early shift?" I guessed.

"Yep," Edward sighed. The movie started and we both quieted down. He put his arm around my waist, and I snuggled into his side. After a while I realized that Edward wasn't paying much attention to the movie.

"Are you paying attention to the movie?" I questioned.

"I tried," Edward said.

"Is this movie not good?" I queried.

"It's not that," he answered, a coy smile playing on his lips.

"What is it then?" I asked, as I furrowed my eyes brows.

"You are far too distracting," Edward replied playfully. I rolled my eyes at his words.

"I'm not even doing anything," I laughed.

"Your expressions are priceless," Edward explained.

"God, what am I doing?" I questioned, and Edward chuckled in response.

"Your concentrating expression is adorable, your eyes are fixed on the television, your mouth is slightly open, and your eye brows furrow." Edward remarked.

"I honestly don't see what's so interesting about it," I sighed.

"You're cute, and sometimes I have to look down at the girl in my arms and pinch myself to make sure this is all real," Edward explained.

"You have to realize that a woman like you are out of league. Sometimes I can't believe you're mine," Edward added. My eyes watered at his admission, and I smiled up at him.

"Edward, you have to realize that when you say stuff like that you give me no choice but to kiss you," I muttered weakly as I braided my fingers in his hair. I lowered his head to mine, and he kissed me back.

He searched for the remote before he turned the television off. He rolled on his side as he fastened his arms around me. Our tongues battled for dominance.

I would never get tired of kissing him. When we kissed, as cheesy as it was, I could forget the world around me. He pulled away, both of gasping for breath.

While I caught my breath, he kissed every where he could reach. He kissed my cheeks, then my eye lids, then his lips descended to my neck. My eyes started to droop.

"Good night, sweet girl." Edward murmured as he kissed my forehead.

"Love you," I muttered sleepily before my eye lids fluttered closed.

I woke up to the sound of Edward running the bathroom faucet. I groaned as I stretched. Edward came out of the bathroom dressed in his scrubs.

"Good morning," I greeted.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward smiled as he dashed to my bedside. As he leaned in for a kiss, I pulled away.

"Morning breath," I answered his unanswered questioned. I rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I returned, Edward was in the kitchen. I sat at the table as he ate his scrambled eggs.

"Are you going to be back at five?" I questioned.

"Yes, I have one surgery today," Edward answered.

"You're not working the ER today?" I asked. Edward usually worked in the ER.

"Nope, I have a heart surgery in my schedule today," Edward clarified.

"Good luck," I murmured.

"Thank you, what are you doing today?" Edward questioned.

"Working on the computer, and see Alice," I replied.

"What's Alice up to?" Edward questioned.

"She wants to talk about seeing Charlie," I replied.

"Alright, well if you need anything just call me okay?" Edward said as he grabbed his keys.

"Have a good day," I murmured, as I kissed his lips. Edward returned my kiss before I pulled away.

"You too," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you," I murmured as he pulled away.

"I love you too," Edward said before he closed the door. I set off to work at my computer. I had a manuscript from a new writer to work on. At around one, my cell rang.

"Hey Alice," I murmured into the phone already knowing it was her.

"Hey, do I need to pick you up?" Alice questioned.

"That'd be great, thanks," I answered.

"Be there in twenty," Alice informed. I decided to get dressed for the day. After I dressed, I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Alice," I greeted as I opened the door to let her in.

"Hey Bella, are you ready to go?" Alice questioned as she embraced me briefly.

"Yep, thank you so much for picking me up," I said in gratitude.

"Don't worry about it," Alice replied as I locked the door behind us. We walked into the parking lot, and she unlocked her jet black SUV. I slid into the passenger seat as she started the ignition.

Like Edward, she drove like a bat out of hell. My hands clung to the sides of the seat as she gunned out of the parking lot.

"Still not used to my driving, huh?" Alice questioned as she turned on the main road.

"I would hardly call it driving. I call it high risk driving," I answered, my face turning white in fear.

"Please don't pass out, Edward would kill me," Alice requested.

"Have you ever gotten a ticket before?" I questioned. With her driving habits, there had to be a consequence.

"Nope," Alice said, popping the 'p'.

"How?" I questioned in shock.

"I can tell when a cop is coming," Alice explained.

"That's just creepy," I muttered, leaning slightly back in my seat.

"It's like a sixth sense," Alice remarked. She turned hard into her condo parking lot. She parked the SUV, and I nearly bent to the cement floor and kissed it. I was thankful to be alive after driving with Alice.

She led me through the door of her condo.

"Wow it looks great," I complimented as I took in her holiday decorations. Holly and garland wrapped around the railings of the stairs and flameless LED candles lined the fire-place.

"Thank you I haven't taken down the holiday stuff yet," She replied, gesturing the small Christmas tree positioned in the center of the living room. **  
><strong>

"You should just keep it up all year," I suggested. Alice let out a laugh before she moved towards the kitchen.

"You're crazy, Bella." Alice commented.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Alice added as she poured herself a glass of tea.

"No, I'm great," I answered. She came back into the living room and gestured for me to sit. I sat down on the couch while Alice sat across from me on an upholstered chair.

She sat the glass down on the glass table between us before she cleared her throat.

"Tell me about the visit with Charlie," Alice demanded.

"Cutting straight to the chase, huh?" I quipped.

"When I want to know something, I ask it," Alice shrugged.

"Now spill," Alice ordered. I gulped looking down at my hands before I spoke.

"It was harder than I expected," I admitted. Alice looked at me, gesturing for me to elaborate.

"I broke down on the way to Charlie's. It just hit me like a tidal wave. I was scared that I was going to see Jacob again. I was scared to face the past. Edward parked the car and let me cry," I elaborated.

"Charlie was exactly the way I remembered him. We talked at the dinner table, and then he asked about my foot. I told him, and he was angry," I admitted. I remembered the fury that was displayed on his face.

"He asked why he didn't get a call," I said, choking up. Those were the most heart breaking words I'd heard out of his mouth.

"We started to talk about why I left...I never knew my abrupt leaving would hurt him so much," I confessed, tears welling up. Alice's eyes shined with sympathy.

"I found out that Jake came to the house after I left," I said.

"He even said that I left just like my mother," I cried, sucking in a breath. Alice walked to the couch, sitting beside me. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I told him about my court case," I admitted, wiping the fallen tears off my cheek.

"He's going to come," I remarked.

"He's being there for you," Alice commented.

"It won't be that hard again will it?" I questioned, more to myself than Alice.

"No, now both of you need to let go of the past." Alice answered.

"Thank you for listening," I murmured, turning to her and exchanging a smile. She smiled back at me before taking my hand in hers.

"Thank you for opening up to me," Alice said. I realized in that moment that opening up wasn't showing weakness, instead it was showing strength.

* * *

><p>I laid my head down on the pillow, knowing I wasn't going to get a restful night of sleep. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me close to him. I smiled at the tenderness.<p>

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Edward questioned.

"That's an understatement," I admitted, looking down at the starch white sheets under me.

"After tomorrow it'll all be over," Edward reminded.

"But what if I break down when I see him again?" I questioned, my voice rising a few octaves. Edward flipped me over gently, his caring eyes meeting mine.

"Baby, if you do no one will blame you," Edward comforted.

"I don't know if I can do it," I confessed, tears beginning to pool in my eyes. The thought of seeing his face, reliving that day again, made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Stop that, I know you can. Alice, Rose, Emmett, Charlie, and I will be there for you, cheering you on." He remarked, wiping a fallen tear off my face. I shook my head, as sobs overtook me.

"Talk to me, baby," Edward begged.

"I'm scared," I admitted a sob shaking in my chest.

"It's okay to be scared, but he will never hurt you again. He will never touch you again," Edward vowed with intensity burning in his eyes. More sobs overtook me, and Edward took me in his arms.

I pressed my face into his chest, and he didn't speak. He held me in his arms, stroking my hair in comfort. He'd kiss the salt trails on my cheeks.

As I cried myself to sleep, I heard Edward turn off the lights. My exhausted body collapsed into exhaustion for a peaceful slumber. Instead, nightmares ravaged my sleep.

"Bella, baby, wake up. You're safe," Edward's voice pled as I fluttered my eye lids. My body shook with tremors of fear.

"Listen to me, you're fine. You're safe, I'm here and I love you." Edward said as my body melted into the circle of his arms.

I took a few deep breaths before the room stopped spinning. Words failed me at that moment, so I peppered his face with kisses.

This man comforted me through my darkest hours, and no one ever had before.

"That's it," Edward coaxed as he felt my body relax.

"Thank you," I murmured, my voice shaking.

"I'm so sorry about your nightmares," Edward apologized as he pushed back a stray hair behind my ear. Edward left for a moment, then returned with a glass of water in his hand.

"Drink this," Edward suggested as he handed the glass to me.

"Did I wake you up?" I questioned.

"I was up already," Edward sighed.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, concern lacing my tone.

"I hate to see you hurting. I hate knowing that if I got there moments before it wouldn't have happened," Edward admitted.

"A bad thing happened to me, it doesn't mean that you're responsible," I reminded, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"If I had been..." Edward insisted.

"Stop. It happened, okay? I'm right here," I comforted. I'd never seen the vulnerable side of him come out, but it broke my heart.

"I thought I lost you. I was losing my mind knowing that I couldn't protect you. I was so scared," Edward admitted, tears glazing over his eyes.

I took his face in my hands.

"I'm right here. I'm here and I love you, I'm alive because of you," I reminded as I kissed his cheek. If Edward hadn't shown up when he did, I wouldn't be breathing.

I felt his arms wind around my waist tighter as he pressed his head into my hair. I combed my fingers through his hair in attempt to soothe him.

"I'm sorry for that," Edward apologized after a moment.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being the selfish dick head I was just now," Edward replied.

"Edward, never ever apologize for opening up to me. We're equals, remember?" I smiled as I looked up into his eyes. He took my hand to his lips before he tenderly kissed it.

"Equals," he repeated for emphasis. He laid me back on the mattress before he covered my body with a blanket.

"Do you think you can fall asleep now?" Edward questioned.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I questioned, worry in my voice.

"Yes, I just needed to see that you're here," Edward answered.

"Now answer my question," Edward prompted as he laid down beside me.

"I don't know," I muttered truthfully.

"Try," Edward encouraged. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist to draw me closer to him. He realized that my body was still tense, so I heard an unfamiliar melody come out of his lips.

"What are you humming?" I questioned. The melody started off beautiful, but began to become sad.

"Your lullaby," Edward answered.

"The beginning is so bright but the middle..." I observed.

"The middle is dark isn't it?" Edward interrupted.

"Yes," I replied.

"It's dark because you have pain in your past, I knew that from the moment I looked into your eyes. The ending, however is happy," Edward explained.

He hummed the end of it. I closed my eyes as my body relaxed. He hummed it until I fell asleep. Sun rays shined through the curtains the next morning, waking us both up.

I ran into the closet and picked out a simple black pencil skirt, and a white long collared shirt. Pantyhose was required at court according to Charlie, so I put those on as well.

I managed to apply a small amount of eye liner and mascara without poking my eye out. I put my hair up in a bun before I started making breakfast. As I was making scrambled eggs, Edward came into the kitchen.

He kissed my hair before he sat down. Edward usually didn't look groggy, but today he did. His hair was all over the place, and his eyes squinted in response to the light.

I handed him his plate before I sat across from him.

"Good morning," I greeted.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Edward replied. Blush colored my cheeks as I looked down.

"Did you fall back asleep?" I questioned.

"I slept great," Edward nodded.

"I'm sorry I woke you up last night," I apologized.

"I was already up, and there's nothing to apologize for." Edward assured me. After I finished my breakfast, I went back into the bedroom and finished getting ready.

Edward came in behind me, and I let him have the room to change.

I slid on a pair of heels as he came out. He looked flawless in a suit and tie.

"Edward, you look handsome," I complimented. He threw me a crooked smile before he enveloped me in his arms.

"Thank you, baby," Edward grinned as he pulled me in for a kiss. We both pulled away for a moment, and Edward led me down to the parking lot. The nervousness kicked as soon as I was in the car.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked softly.

"I know that's a stupid question to ask," Edward admitted as he drove downtown.

"No, it's a good question, and I don't have an answer," I answered.

"Bella, as I told you last night, Alice, Charlie, and I will be right there," Edward reminded as he turned on a side road.

"I know, I'm just still...nervous," I confessed.

"After today, it'll be over," Edward reminded. We reached the courthouse, and met Alice and Charlie there. Alice picked up Charlie from the air port. I'd never seen my Dad in a suit and tie before, so I broke out in a smile.

"Dad, you look great," I murmured as I hugged him. He was surprised by my embrace, but hugged me awkwardly back.

"Bells, you look nice," Dad complimented, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. We walked into the court-house, and I saw my lawyer waiting for me.

Patricia was a well-known and decently priced prosecutor. I hugged Alice and Charlie before I turned to Edward. He enveloped me into the comfort of his arms before he kissed my forehead.

I left Edward's side to meet Patricia. Patricia guided me to our table, which was positioned in front of the judge. Adjacent to my chair was the jury's seats.

My breath caught in my throat as Aro walked in. I felt anger pulsate through me as he stared me down while walking to his seat.

"Bella, all you have to do today is tell the truth," Patricia reminded. I didn't want to relive that day again. If I had my way, I'd never see him again. The jury walked in and took their seats along with the judge.

The trial started as the doors closed. Patricia made her introductory argument before she called me to the stand. I swore on the Bible that I was telling the truth before she began to question me.

"Isabella Swan, do you recognize any one in this court room?" She inquired as she paced on the ground in front of me.

"Yes," I answered bravely.

"Can you show to the court who you recognize?" Patricia questioned. I pointed to Aro before Patricia nodded.

"Note that she is pointing out the defendant, Mr. Volturi," Patricia remarked. She paced along the floor boards before she went further into her interrogation.

"How do you know this man?" She asked, as her crystal blue eyes met mine.

"He's the man who tried to kill me and kidnapped me," I answered, my voice breaking.

***Description of violence starts here***

"Why don't you start at the beginning? Tell us about the day you first came into contact with Mr. Volturi," Patricia inquired. I took a deep breath and prayed for the strength to tell what happened again.

"It was on December 2nd after a long day of work. I was coming down the staircase when I accidentally walked into this man. He started to flirt with me before he pushed me against the wall. He hit my head against the wall once," I admitted, my heart racing. '

"Then he hit me before I could run out the main doors," I confessed.

"Ms. Swan went to Mercy Hospital that day and was admitted into the ER at six forty five. The report of her injuries reveals that she had trauma to the back of her head along with bruises along her right cheek in the shape of a fist. Ms. Swan also had a mild concussion," Patricia added.

"Ms. Swan, were there any other instances where you came into contact with Mr. Volturi?" Patricia questioned.

"He sent me flowers on December 7th. They were delivered to my office with a note," I revealed.

"The note, which has Mr. Volturi's finger prints on it reads 'did you think you could get away so easily?'" Patricia commented.

"Ms. Swan, can you tell me what happened on December 9th?" Patricia queried.

"After work I went to my apartment to pick up a manuscript I'd left there," I answered.

"What time was that?" Patricia queried.

"Around seven," I answered.

"Continue," Patricia instructed.

"I went inside my apartment, and my couch was turned over. There was glass everywhere. I went into my bedroom, and my bed was a mess, the mirror was broken, and there was spray paint on my wall," I admitted, as tears began to pool in my eyes.

"What did you do next?" Patricia question.

"I called the police," I answered.

"Phone records show that Ms. Swan called the police at 7:10 that night. Here are the pictures of her apartment, and especially look at her bedroom.

"There is red spray paint splattered on her wall, saying "bitch," Patricia notified.

"Tell us what happened next," Patricia prodded.

"I was trying to leave my apartment, but a hand went around my mouth. Aro told me to not speak a word and follow him down the fire escape," I confessed, looking down at the desk.

"He took me to a white truck in the parking lot where he threw me in the back," I admitted, tears trailing down my face.

"There was a stolen white van that had Isabella's blood in it. In addition, Aro's finger prints were found on the steering wheel," Patricia added.

"I sent a text to my friend, telling her to send help because I was kidnapped," I confessed.

"Phone records show that Isabella sent a text to Alice Cullen's phone at 7:30 that night. The text said: ""Alice, I've been kidnapped out of my apartment. Get help,'" Patricia remarked.

"He drove me to a meat-packing factory. Inside there was one window, and a mattress in the center. He threw me down on the ground," I cried, managing to keep my voice from breaking.

"He told me he was a killer. He told me he killed seventeen people. He asked me about my past, and when I didn't answer he kicked my ankle. He choked me, and then twisted my arm," I admitted as new tears formed from my eyes.

"He cut the tops of both of my arms. He pressed a knife to my hip. He kept me against the ground and...kissed me," I stammered, as tears streaked down my cheeks.

"A police officer came in, and Aro stabbed me in the stomach. The police officer tried to restrain Aro as Mr. Cullen worked on my wounds. Aro tried to shoot Mr. Cullen, but I blocked the bullet," I cried, as my hands shook.

***Description of violence ends***

"Thank you, Ms. Swan. Isabella Swan was admitted into the hospital on December 9th. She had a severe concussion, a broken wrist, broken hand, numerous bruises, a broken ankle, three broken ribs, and was in a coma for two weeks." Patricia informed. Patricia called up Detective Stenson and Emmett to question.

Patricia faced the jury after questioning Emmett.

"This woman endured hell, and her attacker is in this court room," Patricia started, her voice filled with power.

"This man deserves justice for hurting this woman. Mr. Volturi's DNA matched sixteen open murder files. This man's rampage has to stop. All of you have a duty to give justice where justice is deserved," Patricia remarked as she faced the jury.

"Mr. Volturi beat and nearly killed this woman. These are pictures taken after she was admitted into the hospital. This man deserves to pay for what he did.

"All of you has the power to put Mr. Volturi behind bars, where he cannot hurt any one else," Patricia informed.

"This man kidnapped, beat, and tried to kill Ms. Swan. There needs to be justice brought to this man, and you can decide his fate, ladies and gentleman. Make the right choice, and give justice where justice is needed. I rest my case," Patricia finished.

As Patricia exited, the defense lawyer stood up to prove his case.

"Mr. Volturi has a mental illness, and therefore needs to be medicated for his illness," He started. He didn't question me at all, but instead called up a psychiatrist to prove his point.

I was allowed back to my seat after Aro's lawyer's case was made. The judge called for a recess for the jury to deliberate. I walked unsteadily from my seat to the pews behind me.

Edward rushed to my side, picking my feet off the floor. He kissed every part of me he could reach.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," Edward whispered in my ear. I clung to him, as the fear dissipated from my body. I let out the sobs I'd been holding back, and Alice came to my side.

"Bella, you did great," Alice assured me.

"I'm proud of you, Bells," Charlie admitted. Edward released me from his embrace before I launched myself into Charlie's arms. I smiled up at my Dad as he hugged me gently.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl," Charlie said as he patted my back.

"Thank you for coming, Dad," I murmured as I pulled away. I wiped the fallen tears from my cheeks. Before long, recess was over. I walked back to my seat as the jury walked into the court room.

"Has the jury reached the verdict?" The judge boomed.

"We have your honor. We find Mr. Aro Volturi on the act of second degree kidnapping guilty. We find Mr. Volturi on the act of aggressive assault guilty," A woman of the jury answered.

"Will the defendant please rise?" The judge questioned. I watched as he rose from the chair.

"The people have requested for Mr. Volturi to serve in prison ten years for kidnapping, and twenty years for attempt in murder without parole. Mr. Volturi, you are sentenced to thirty years of prison without parole," The judge said.

I exhaled, the pain starting to leave my body. I met Edward's gaze, and I realized I was finally safe.

* * *

><p><strong>What a chapter! Edward finally opened up! How did y'all feel about that? Do you think that Aro's sentencing was strict enough? Thank you all so much for the support. Please keep reviewing and I will update ASAP :)<strong>

**Love,**

**Princessinblues**


	19. jar of hearts

**It has been too long, hasn't it? I'm so sorry for the long wait, but real life got in the way. This chapter isn't as long as the others, but it's pretty important. This will be the last true drama scene in the story. **

**This story is starting to wrap up, and that means tying up some loose ends. As alwa**ys, thank **you to m**y pre-reader, auptergrove, she's seriousl**y awesome. Just a warning, there is a bit of language in this chapter. **********

**Anyway, please review! Tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have grown too strong<br>To ever fall back in your arms**_

_**And I've learned to live half alive**_  
><em><strong>And now you want me one more time<strong>_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
><em><strong>Running around leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are?<strong>_

_**And it took so long just to feel alright**_  
><em><strong>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you broke all your promises<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now you're back<strong>_  
><em><strong>You don't get to get me back<strong>_

_**~Jar Of Hearts-Christina Perri**_

* * *

><p>Time passed by quickly since the court case. My lawyer informed me that the rest of the victim's bodies were found and Aro was going to be charged for all the murders. That relieved me, because the families of the victims deserved justice.<p>

Edward worked more hours at the hospital, and I went back to my office. My boss was understanding, letting me get back to work when I was ready to. Life seemed routine; a month passed by smoothly without a hitch.

One Friday I was excited to get back to his apartment because Edward had a surprise for me. I could barely focus at work because the excitement bubbled inside of me. Alice knew what Edward had planned, but didn't give me any clue of what it could be.

Edward was busy at the hospital, he'd left at five that morning. Alice was expecting me at the café at around noon. Getting back to work was easy for me because I loved my job.

Of course Edward had reservations about me starting to work full-time, but with my persistence he gave in. My apartment was cleaned out of all the broken furniture, but the graffiti on the walls was a different story.

Aro used spray paint which was not easy to scrub off the walls. The expenses of my vandalized apartment had my head spinning. I didn't make enough money to pay for the damages immediately.

Edward offered, but I wasn't the type of girl who took money from her boyfriend. He went farther than the call of duty in terms of taking care of me. Since the damage was almost repaired, I would move back into my apartment.

I wanted Edward to finally have his apartment to himself, as much as I liked living with him, he deserved to have it back. I'd recently started working on another manuscript because I sent the first one back to the author with corrections.

After I finished the first pages of the manuscript I headed off to meet Alice. Once I opened the front doors, the brisk chill of air hit my cheeks like daggers.

The weather had began to get colder as February went on. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Valentine's day was coming up. I passed by countless red and pink colored displays in stores.

I didn't like Valentine's Day. It wasn't like Christmas, or Thanksgiving, or Easter that had some type of meaning. Instead, it was amped out of proportion in order for jewelry stores to stay in business.

Valentine's Day made everyone who wasn't in a relationship feel alone. It really sucked to be single on Valentine's Day. All I did on Valentine's day in the past was lie on my couch and eat Ben and Jerry's.**  
><strong>

My least favorite color was pink, which also put a damper on the whole concept. I was lucky to have someone this Valentine's Day, and I knew that having Edward was a blessing.

I didn't need a holiday to show my love for him. He knows how grateful I am, and how much I love him. I wasn't the best at stating my feelings, but I knew that Edward had an idea.

I was elated when I opened the cafe door and felt the warmth inside. Alice was focused on her phone, but she looked up and gestured for me to join her. As soon as I sat down, she put her phone in her pocket.

"Hey, Bella, how are you?" Alice questioned, her tone bright.

"I'm doing great, how are you?" I replied.

"I sold a crap load of dresses today so I'm happy," Alice answered.

"That's awesome, so sales are picking up?" I queried.

"Finally they're starting to, and now I can decide on the spring line," Alice explained.

"What do you want in the spring line?" I questioned.

"I'm looking to go to Paris and attend a Dior show," Alice remarked.

"Is Dior a fashion designer?" I questioned. Alice threw me a disappointed expression as she shook her head.

"Oh Bella, I need to work on you. Dior is a fashion designer, and designs great clothes. I should bring you along for it," Alice suggested.

"I've never been out of the country!" I laughed.

"So you don't have a passport?" Alice suggested.

"I never had to have one," I shrugged.

"Well that needs to be taken care of," Alice noted.

"Alice, do you realize how expensive going to Paris would be?" I questioned softly. Alice waved her hand dismissevely at me as she rolled her eyes.

"Bella, it's not like we don't have money," Alice reminded. Alice and Jasper made a good living, Jasper worked as a lawyer and Alice had a successful boutique.

I never had a lot of money, Dad was after all a police officer. We got by, but we never had extra money. I worked in a job that I loved, but being an editor at a firm wasn't exactly a wealth producing career.

"Edward or I can pay for you. It's not a big deal," Alice assured me. I frowned at her suggestion. I didn't want Edward taking care of me financially. He'd done more than enough with helping me get back on my feet.

"I don't want you guys to pay for me," I scoffed.

"Why are you so damn stubborn? It's not a big idea and I'm sure Edward would love for you..." Alice refuted.

"I don't want to be a gold digging girlfriend," I interrupted.

"It's one damn trip," Alice huffed.

"Thank you for the offer, but I prefer to pay for my own stuff," I said, as I took a sip of my coffee.

"What is the surprise Edward has for me?" I questioned, changing the topic.

"Do you think I'm going to give it away?" Alice laughed.

"It was worth a shot," I shrugged.

"Edward would kill me if I spilled the beans. He's been working on this for a while, and I don't want to ruin it," Alice explained.

"So you're in on it," I guessed.

"Of course, he couldn't do it without me." Alice affirmed.

"Can you give me a hint?" I asked. Alice looked at me like I had three heads before she replied.

"Nope, you're just going to have to find out for yourself," Alice replied, a grin framing her lips.

"Dammit, I really hate surprises," I sighed.

"This one you'll love," Alice winked. It was anyone's guess what Edward had planned. Edward acted a little bit different since he told me he had a surprise for me.

He was much more distracted, and I attributed it to his work. I toyed with my mug with my fingers before I frowned. Knowing Edward, he'd go overboard.

"He didn't spend any money on me did he?" I questioned, not wanting to know the answer. Alice let out a bell-like laugh before she replied.

"Get used to people spending money on you," Alice remarked. I balked at her response. That answer suggested that my fears were coming true; Edward was spending too much money on me.

"How bad?" I questioned.

"What's your definition of bad?" Alice questioned.

"A lot of money spent on me," I replied.

"Oh Bella," Alice laughed.

"Alice! Seriously," I begged.

"I was just messing with you. I'm not going to disclose that information," Alice replied. I responded with a frustrated groan.

"you'll find out soon enough," Alice assured me. I sighed, letting all the frustration out of me.

"So how is Jasper?" I questioned, changing the topic.

"He's busy with this big corporate case he has," Alice said with a slight frown as she thumped her fingers against her mug.

"Why are you frowning?" I questioned softly.

"Edward wasn't kidding when he said you were perceptive," Alice laughed humorlessly.

"He's at the office a lot, and he doesn't come home as much as I want," Alice admitted.

"I'm sorry, how much longer will this case last?" I asked.

"He's in the thick of it right now, so about another two weeks or so," Alice answered.

"But you get to see him on the weekends right?" I queried.

"When he's not working in his study," Alice said.

"Well, after this case maybe you and Jasper can get away," I suggested.

"Like a mini vacation?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah, like time for just the two of you," I clarified. ****  
><strong>**

"That's a good idea, Bella. Jazz and I could really use some alone time," Alice agreed.

"So how are you and Edward?" Alice asked, her eyes brightening.

"We're doing well, Edward isn't happy with me going back to work though," I replied.

"He's just overprotective," Alice rolled her e yes.

"I really missed being an editor. He's been so wonderful helping me get better, but he is overprotective sometimes," I remarked.

"Have you heard an ything about the trials for the rest of the victims?" Alice questioned. I let out a nervous sigh before I answered.

"Not really, I heard that sentencing will be next week," I replied trying to remain emotionless.

"I'm sorry I brought this up," Alice apologized, sensing my uneasiness.

"It's okay, it's all past." I assured her with a smile.

"Bella, you're a bad ass," Alice grinned. I laughed, and shook my head.

"That was random," I stated.

"Well, you looked sad so I knew that'd cheer you up," Alice explained. A big smile formed on m y lips at her words. Alice could be a pain in the ass, but she was the best friend I could've ever asked for.

"That was sweet of you Alice, thanks," I replied.

"It's good to see you on your feet again," Alice remarked.

"It's nice not having a cast. That thing was annoying," I admitted. The vivid bruises on my face faded so they were barely noticeable. However, a small scar remained on my collar bone along with another scar on my lower stomach.

"I can imagine. I'm glad that you look healthier and happier," Alice said.

"I'm so much happier. I'm so glad that is behind me, and now I can move on." I admitted. It felt for the first time in a while that I was happy. Jake rarely crossed my mind.

"And your self esteem is up," Alice added. For the most part that was true, however I was self conscious about the newly acquired scars.

"For the most part," I agreed.

"What do you mean?" Alice questioned.

"I look in the mirror everyday and all I see are the scars," I murmured.

"You should be proud of the scars. They are battle scars, showing that you survived. If that isn't beautiful, I don't know what is." Alice argued.

"Everyone has scars. Some are visible and some aren't. But when you see the scars in the mirror be proud of them. They show where you've been, not who you are," Alice said, staring me straight in the eyes.

"Well you should send that to a self help book," I remarked.

"Ugh, when I try to be comforting I sound like a freaking self help book," Alice groaned.

"I was kidding with you, Alice. That was great. That really was something I needed to hear," I assured her. She finally let out a shining smile before my eyes traced to the clock.

"Shit, I gotta go back to work. It was great to see you, and thank you for listening," I said.

"Have a good rest of the day. I'll see you tomorrow," Alice smiled as she gave me a hug. I waved at Alice once more before I darted to hail a taxi. I luckily arrived back at my office with five minutes to spare.

I walked leisurely into my office before I sat down at my desk. As I was going over the next chapter in the manuscript, my phone rang. I picked it up as I laid my pen down.

"Bella Swan, editor at New Haven Publishing Company, how may I help you?" I questioned using my standard greeting.

"Well Bella Swan, I wanted to talk to my beautiful girlfriend," Edward answered. My cheeks reddened as I realized it was him.

"Well, by all means, Mr. Cullen, talk," I urged.

"I have to work late at the hospital tonight," Edward informed.

"Okay, so what time are you coming back?" I questioned.

"I'll be home a little after midnight," Edward replied.

"I hope you get the day off tomorrow so you can recover," I said.

"I have the afternoon shift," Edward remarked.

"Well I'm sorry you have to work late tonight. I'll leave some dinner out for you," I said, making a note to myself to do so.

"Thank you, sweetheart. How's work going?" Edward questioned.

"It's going well, I had lunch with your sister," I returned.

"How did that go?" Edward asked.

"Great, Alice is wonderful," I answered.

"I'm glad, I have to get back to a patient, but I'll see you tonight. Have a good day, love," Edward said, rushing out the words.

"Alright, see you later," I said before I ended the call. Before I could distract myself with the boggling question of what to make for dinner, I went back to reading the page I was on.

Sometime later, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

"Bella, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there's someone here to see you," Irina informed. Irina looked uncomfortable as she stood in front of my doorway.

"Let them in," I ordered softly, as she began walking to the main room. I hastily cleared my desk of the manuscript and tapped my fingers against the cherry wood desk.

I took a sip of the fresh mug of coffee I had before someone advanced into my office. The sight before me made my stomach drop to my knees. My mouth grew dry as I took him in.

He didn't look much different; he still had short ebony hair and warm brown eyes. He donned the same ripped blue jeans, and a gray tee shirt. He still looked like the man I fell in love with.

"Jacob," I greeted, my voice leveled.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you," Jake admitted, as he walked closer.

"There's nothing to say," I said with an authoratative tone.

"I need to apologize," Jake begged, his brown eyes pleading with me. I licked my lips before I stood up. I kept my hands at my sides. He wanted to apologize? After a year of silence, he wanted to talk to me?

"Isn't it a little late for that?" I said evenly. A few months ago, I would have fallen at his feet. I would have run into his arms, and I would have listened to anything he said.

But that was then, and this is now.

"I'm sorry," Jake apologized.

"What do you want?" I questioned, my tone cutting. Did he want money? I wondered if he wanted me back.

"I want to talk to you about what happened," Jake replied.

"Go home to your wife and your child," I ordered. Leah needed him more.

"What happened to you?" Jake questioned, admonished.

"I changed, Jake. I'm not going to put up with your bull shit anymore. I have nothing to say to you. I moved on, and you need to leave. This is my place of work, and I can call the cops and say you're making a disturbance," I threatened.

"Don't do that, Bells. I came all this way," Jake protested.

"Then you can go back," I suggested.

"Bells, I'm here to say I'm sorry. Can't you cut me a break?" Jake questioned.

"This isn't a good time," I said, denying his request.

"Can I take you out to dinner and we can talk about it?" Jake offered.

"Take me out to dinner? Are you out of your mind?" I questioned, raising my voice. This wasn't going to be like old times, when Bells and Jake went everywhere together. I wasn't his anymore.

"If you want to talk, I'll be at Nelly's Pub at seven tonight. If you don't come, I get it. But you need to hear my side of the story." Jake compromised.

"Okay," I muttered. Jake turned opened the door before he walked out of my office. I let out a long sigh as I laid my head against my desk. This wasn't happening.

Just when I was starting to be happy again, Jake had to come in the picture. Who did he think he was coming back here? It was nearly impossible to give my attention back to the manuscript in front of me.

I didn't know what to do. If I went to the pub, maybe I could finally get closure. He did come all this way after all. I wasn't going to give in to him, I knew that he was going to try to beg for me to forgive him.

I forgave him for what he did, and in a way I was grateful. If I wasn't there that day, then I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have Edward, and I wouldn't have been chasing my dreams.

I would've been locked away in Forks. He was quick sand, the snake with blue eyes. I guess the most annoying aspect of him was that he looked like the type of guy that could never hurt me.

Looking back, I acted like a naive girl. The end of the work day came, and I raced outside into the blustering cold. It was nearly dark outside as I hailed a taxi.

I gulped before I spoke.

"Nelly's Pub," I requested. I couldn't believe I was doing this. A gut feeling told me to go there. I walked into the pub, the smell of stale alcohol assaulted my senses.

The clock in the corner read seven o'clock. I spotted Jake at the bar stool.

"Jake," I called.

Jake turned his head and his eyes met mine. He stood up, and led me over to a small table.

"Do you want anything?" Jake asked.

"That's not why we're here." I reminded.

"Right, well I guess it's time for me to talk. Leah and I are now divorced. She lives in Seattle, and I live in La Push." Jake admitted. I raised my eye brows as I clasped my hands in front of me.

"Wow," I murmured.

"I divorced her because I didn't feel anything for her anymore. I told her about what happened, and she and Peyton left." Jake continued as he stared at his beer.

"I found out that as soon as you graduated, you left," Jake admitted.

"I spent months trying to find you. Finally, I went to Charlie. He said you moved here," Jake said.

"How did you find me?" I questioned dryly.

"I saw your add in the New York Times. I flew out here, and I wanted to apologize. I reallY did a dick head move," Jake answered. I laughed before I returned his gaze.

"You sure did," I agreed.

"I'm sorry that it had to end that way. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth. I saw you that day, and I wanted to be with you. I never felt that way before, not even with Leah.

"I know it was stupid what I did. I just wanted to be someone else, because I wasn't happy. I wanted to feel young again." Jake commented.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Bella. I thought that a few months would give me time to divorce Leah." Jake admitted.

"You thought we could have a happy ever after," I assumed.

"Yes." Jake answered.

"Did you honestly believed that I wouldn't find out?" I questioned as I laughed humorlessly.

"I wasn't thinking straight," Jake explained.

"Clearly," I muttered.

"Why did you leave?" Jake asked.

"Did you think I could stay with you when you already have a wife and child?" I fired back.

"I meant leave Forks," Jake corrected.

"I left because I didn't belong there. I left because I knew that I didn't want to become that girl that settles down without seeing the world." I answered.

"I could have given you the world if you let me explain," Jake argued.

"Are you serious? Jake, living with you would mean living in some small apartment, waiting for you to come home. It would mean getting hitched and having a baby on my hip. That's not me; I'm not the girl that can be happy doing that." I said venomously.

"I'm independent, I learned how to breathe again. I love working at an office, and making my own money. I thought that I needed you, but do you know what, Jake? I don't," I continued.

Jake's shocked eyes met mine.

"I don't deserve someone who is a liar. Who doesn't have space for me in their life. I though for the longest time that I'd never get over you," I admitted.

"But I did. I wanted that day to be all a dream. I didn't feel like living anymore. But I'm grateful for that day," I finished.

"Why?" Jake questioned.

"Because I wouldn't be here today. I wouldn't have met the man that loves me for who I am." I answered with a coy smile.

"So you moved on," Jake said as he toyed with his beer. His words hung in the air.

"I did. I found someone who gets me. I found the man whom I can't live without," I explained.

"Because of you I found someone who is right for me." I added.

"Man, have you changed," Jake shrugged.

"What happened to that shy girl with the shining brown eyes? What happened to the girl who loved me?" Jake questioned.

"She's gone, Jake," I said as I shook my head.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore," Jake admitted as he fiddled with his beer.

"That's what I thought that day," I rebuffed.

"So do you forgive me?" Jake questioned.

"Yes, I forgive you," I answered.

"Do you hate me?" Jake questioned.

"No, I thought I did for the longest time, but you can't hate someone who you loved," I shrugged. **  
><strong>

"And I guess you don't love me anymore," Jake sighed.

"I think I'll always love you in a way," I confessed.

"Does that way...?" Jake trailed off.

"What are you getting at?" I questioned impatiently.

"I've changed, Bella. I've straightened my life out. And I wanted to know if there's still a place for me in your life," Jake said, his brown eyes meeting mine. I clenched my jaw before I frowned.

"I'm glad that you got your life back together. But I think sometimes we have to let go of things that'll only hurt us; like I let go of you. If you came a couple of months earlier, who knows what would have happened.

"I would've said yes. I would've gone on your chariot and I would've loved you, but you can't take back what was yours if it's already gone." I answered.

"So that's a no," Jake guessed. I nodded my head.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," Jake apologized. I pursed my lips as I looked into his brown eyes. I wanted to say it's too late for all of his apologies, but I didn't.

"Me too," I said.

"No hard feelings?" Jake questioned. I nodded.

"I know this is long overdue, but can I get you a beer?" Jake questioned.

"I'm not much of a drinker," I confessed.

"Well at least that hasn't changed," Jake chuckled.

"I gotta go, Jake." I said.

"So I guess this is goodbye," Jake said awkwardly.

"yes," I agreed.

"Bye, Bells," Jake waved.

"Bye," I muttered. As I started to walk down the street, I heard Jake's voice.

"Bella?" Jake called. I turned around to face him. He leaned against the door.

"That guy is one lucky son of a bitch," Jake yelled. I laughed before I got into the taxi. I felt all the emotions and tensions I'd been holding in start to come out.

I read out Edward's apartment complex address. Once I got inside the complex I raced up the elevator, as the tears began to pool behind my eye lids.

I didn't even know why I was crying. I wiped the tears before I unlocked Edward's apartment. I began to make Edward's favorite dinner, steak and mashed potatoes.

After I finished it, I put it in the fridge along with an index card attached to it with directions. I needed to get away from the apartment. I didn't want Edward to walk in and find me crying.

I locked the door behind me before I ran down the many flights of stairs. When I got outside it was raining. I hailed a cab, and he dropped me off at Broadway Street.

I didn't feel like going anywhere in particular, I just felt like walking. I walked absentmindedly as the tears streamed down my face. I couldn't believe Jake had come back for me.

He begged for me, and I couldn't fathom that. Seeing him again brought back all the memories, and I felt weak letting them take over. The streets were almost empty, which was rare.

The weather was probably the reason the sidewalks were almost empty. Who would want to be outside in the middle of a rain storm? Okay, so maybe I was crazy for being out there in the rain, but it gave me peace.

A few months ago I would've taken Jake back without any questions. I was angry at myself for screwing up. I was angry because I was a wimp and just ran away from my problems.

I should have just said 'fuck you', but instead I was nice to him. How could I be nice to him after everything he's done to me? The rain began to pick up, and before I knew it I was soaked.

I barely registered the freezing rain pelting me. I began to have negative thoughts again. I kicked a small piece of gravel on the sidewalk out of frustration. Why was I letting Jake get to me like this?

Who did he think he was coming into my office and just thinking he could get me to fall in love with me again? Who did he think he was waltzing into my life again?

My phone buzzed in my pocket, but I didn't want to answer it. Right now, I didn't want to be found. I didn't have any concept of time, and most of all, I didn't know where I was.

I didn't wander much in the city because I knew I'd get lost. However, I had so much on my mind, and I didn't pay attention to the road signs. Instead, I was lost in my own thoughts.

My phone buzzed again, and I fished it out of my pocket.

"Hello," I greeted. I was surprised my lips even worked in this weather.

"Bella, where the hell are you?" Alice questioned angrily. Oh crap, Alice was going to kill me.

"Does it matter?" I questioned.

"It does matter! Edward is going crazy! He went home and you weren't there!" Alice argued, her voice rising quickly.

"I'll be back soon," I murmured. Alice let out a frustrated huff at my promise.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Alice asked, anger fueling her tone.

"I'm walking around," I replied.

"What are you on right now? It's fucking freezing outside and raining!" Alice reminded, her voice rising a few octaves.

"I just need to walk right now," I muttered.

"What happened?" Alice demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said numbly.

"Oh hell no, none of that bull shit. Don't you dare block me out of this!" Alice exclaimed.

"It's not important," I rolled my eyes.

"It is important! We're driving around looking for you!" Alice informed.

"Alice, please," I cried.

"No tears, tell us where you are." Alice commanded.

"Alice-" I protested.

"Isabella Swan, tell me where you are. We'll come and get you. Don't lie to me," Alice warned. I looked up at the street sign.

"East Fullerton," I replied.

"What are you doing there? That's the bad side of the city!" Alice questioned my sanity.

"I was walking," I reminded.

"Just stop where you are. We'll be over there in five minutes," Alice ordered. I did as I was told. My teeth chattered as the cold finally got to me. I couldn't feel my fingers anymore, along with my feet.

My broken sobs picked up. I looked up at the broken down buildings and the cigarettes lining the sidewalk. I heard a car engine rev as headlights streamed down the wet pavement.

I recognized it immediantly as Edward's Volvo. The car came to a screeching halt as Edward quickly opened the driver door. He raced to me, anxiousness clearly in his features.

He didn't say a word as he picked me up and put me into the back seat.

"Blast the heat," Edward ordered to Alice. He looked at me briefly before he rushed to the driver's seat. He put the car in drive and I gasped as the car went from zero to sixty in a matter of moments.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" Alice questioned as she turned so she was facing me.

My teeth chattered as I huddled to keep warm.

"She might be in hypothermia," Edward remarked.

"Don't answer that question, you clearly weren't." Alice said.

"Do you realize it is below freezing?" Alice questioned.

"I'm...so...sorry," I blubbered.

"You should be. You scared the living daylights out of me, and don't get me started on Edward," Alice fumed. We reached Alice's apartment complex.

"Take care of her, Edward," Alice said as she walked into her apartment building. Edward sped home, not speaking a word to me. He parked the car before he picked me up bridal style.

He pressed me as close to him as possible. He sprinted into the elevator. Once we got on his floor, he ran to his apartment. As soon as he was inside, he rushed me to the bathroom.

He started the water as he laid me beside the bathtub. He came back with a thermometer which he promptly put under my arm. The thermometer dinged, and he looked at the reading.

"Ninety two point seven, Jesus Bella," Edward said with a frustrated sigh.

"Sweetheart, can you please take off your clothes and get into the tub?" Edward questioned. He saw my uneasiness and corrected himself.

"I'll get the bed ready for you and I'll make you some tea," Edward said as he walked out of the room.

"Come to the bedroom when you're ready," Edward added before he closed the door. I appreciated that he gave me privacy. I slipped into the tub as the hot water stung me.

He was taking care of me, and tears pooled in my eyes at his kindness. I was being selfish, and he was being so caring to me. I felt my body temperature rise.

Once I was finished, I covered myself with a white towel he'd left for me. I went into the bedroom and found a pair of pyjamas. When I finished dressing, Edward came in.

He walked in like I was a spooked animal, as he placed a cup of hot tea in my hands. He escorted me to the bed where he tucked me under a mountain of pillows.

"Bella, baby, can you tell me what happened?" Edward asked softly. He sat beside me, holding my cold hand in both of his.

"Jake," I rasped.

"What did he do?" Edward questioned, his expression turning into anger.

"He came to my office today, and said he wanted to talk," I admitted as tears began to fall down my face. Edward's face tightened before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Did he hurt you?" Edward asked softly.

"No," I replied.

"He said he was sorry for hurting me. He divorced his wife, and 'got his life back together'. He wanted me to meet him at a pub to talk," I confessed.

"Did you go?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I murmured in shame.

"He told me he wanted me back, that he came all the way from Forks to meet me," I sobbed.

"He said he made a mistake, and that he still wants me," I cried.

"What did you say?" Edward questioned.

"I told him I found someone that treated me better, and loves me for who I am. I couldn't go back to him. I told him I forgive him but I don't know if I can," I rushed out.

"Deep breaths, love," Edward reminded.

"After all this time he wants me back now?" I questioned as another tear streaked down my face. Edward wiped my tears away with his fingers as he looked into my eyes.

"He's an asshole, he never deserved you," Edward consoled.

"He doesn't deserve you. He lost what he had. Bella, you are an angel, you have broken wings. What I find amazing about you is that you didn't let him break you. You healed, and you've come so far." Edward added.

"You're the most loving woman on the face of the planet; you have a heart the size of the sky. You love with everything in you, and sometimes that means you'll love the wrong person," Edward commented.

"He'll have to live with the fact that he lost the best thing that happened to him. He'll have to live forever with the guilt that he hurt an angel," Edward remarked, as he climbed into bed with me.

"I'm no angel," I chuckled as I wiped a tear out of my eye.

"This is corny, but you're mine." Edward smiled. I let out a watery smile. I wanted Jake's touch erased from me. I wanted to forget he even existed, and that he hurt me.

I began to kiss Edward, and kissed me back. He was surprised, and as I took a breath I spoke.

"Make me forget," I begged. Edward pulled away from me, and rejection washed through me. He took a breath as he held me arm's length away from him.

"Baby, I love kissing you. And if this were any other circumstances I would, but I don't want you to kiss me to forget about him," Edward explained cautiously. His compassionate eyes met mine, and I frowned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use you," I apologized.

"You're not going to put yourself down, because when you do that, it hurts me too," Edward admitted. I felt my heart break at his words. I didn't want to hurt him, and the expression on his face made me wish to never do it again.

I wrapped my arms around him before I pressed my face into his chest. He responded by tucking me into his arms. He placed me so I was sitting upright in order to sip the tea.

He put a hand on my forehead.

"You're starting to warm up," Edward sighed in relief.

"Thank you for taking care of me," I murmured in gratefulness. A small smile cracked on his lips as he eased a stray hair behind my ear.

"No problem," Edward assured me.

"I'm just mad because he thinks that he can just walk back into my life again. Who does he think he is?" I said, anger rising into my tone.

"And I've moved on, I had to pick up the pieces. Out of the blue he has the nerve to apologize and want me back. And he says he still loves me. But you don't hurt someone you love. If you love someone you should never leave them," I continued, venom coating my tone.

"I'm so sick of crying about him," I admitted.

"But here I am crying about him, so clearly I'm a hypocrite," I laughed through the tears.

"And I guess why I'm crying is because the apology came a little late. If he came back months ago, who knows what would happen. It was one of the hardest things in the world to say those words.

"Because for so long, I thought I truly loved Jake. But during those months when I was almost catonic, I fell out of love with him. I guess tonight is when it finally hit me," I admitted.

"I feel like I fall in love with you every day and because of that love, I've been saved." I confessed.

"I feel like I should wish the best for him, but I'm not sure if I can yet," I murmured.

"You're human; you're not always going to forgive people. It may take years to, and it's okay that you don't right now. Sometimes people don't deserve your forgiveness because they've hurt you," Edward consoled.

"But don't take any of it out on yourself, okay?" Edward reminded.

"How do I deserve you?" I questioned and Edward chuckled.

"You deserve me because you deserve a man that will go to the end's of the Earth for you. I'm a lucky bastard," Edward replied simply. I wrapped my arms tighter around his chest.

"Do you know what I find amazing about you?" Edward questioned softly.

"What?" I asked as I wiped away a stray tear.

"Even when you cry you're beautiful," Edward answered. I was amazed at the man before me. He truly did love me, despite my flaws. He smiled down at me before he turned off the lights.

"Bella," Edward called as he got in bed next to me.

"Yes," I replied, my voice scratchy.

"Can you promise me something?" Edward asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"Please don't run away from me again," He begged, his green eyes filled with pain. The expression in his eyes made my heart break.

"I won't," I promised. Throughout the night, I cried. Edward never ran away, instead he just tightened his hold on me.

I eventually fell into a short lived slumber. Sun came through the blinds, and I stretched. Edward looked at me with a guarded expression waiting for me to start crying again.

"No more tears," I assured him. He nodded before he enveloped me in his arms. I knew it that moment that that was the last time I'd ever cry for Jacob Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, talk about a chapter! What do <strong>you think of Jake? Is he warranted and forgivable or not much? I love this strong Bella, and how she stood up for herself! As for Edward, he's just amazing as alwa<strong>ys. <strong>**  
><strong>

******Leave me **your thoughts b**y pressing the review button :) See **y'all soon :)************

************-Princessinblues************


	20. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**This is the last regular chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait, life has been insane and crazy busy. This story means so much to me, it's my first full length story (finished). **

**I cannot say how much your amazing feedback means to me. I read every review I receive, and I hope you know how grateful I am for y'all being here on this ride with me. **

**This chapter has some language (it's me so what do you expect?) I'm proud of this one, and I hope you like it too. As always, my pre reader, auptergrove has been awesome. Thank you for picking up where my beta left off :)**

**As a side note, this chapter references eating disorders. So, I'm going to discuss something really quickly. If you, or someone you know has an eating disorder, please get help. There are some amazing foundations dedicated to this worthy cause. These include ANAD(anaddotorg) and NEDA, their hotline is 1-800-931-2237. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know that the bridges that I've burned<strong>_  
><em><strong>Along the way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Have left me with these walls and these scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>That won't go away<strong>_  
><em><strong>And opening up has always been the hardest thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until you came<strong>_

_**So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go**_  
><em><strong>This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I just can't take my eyes off you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I just can't take my eyes off you<strong>_

_**I love when you tell me that I'm pretty**_  
><em><strong>When I just wake up<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I love how you tease me when I'm moody<strong>_  
><em><strong>But it's never too much<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've climbed my walls.<strong>_

_**So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go**_  
><em><strong>This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I just can't take my eyes off you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I just can't take my eyes off you<strong>_

_**~Can't Take My Eyes Off You-Lady Antebellum **_

* * *

><p>After that night, Jake rarely crossed my mind. Both Edward and I were moving on from that night. The next morning, I went over to Alice's to fill her in the details of the night before.<p>

_"Bella, I want to know what happened last night," Alice said, breaking the ice. She sat in front of me on the chair across from me. I gulped, sorting through my mind for a place to begin. _

_"After going to lunch with you, Jake came into my office," I began, my eyes tracing to the ground. I took a breath before I continued, waiting for the pain to resurface. _

_Alice's expression turned into surprise as she waited for me to continue. _

_"He said he wanted to talk about what happened." I remarked, trying to stay emotionless. _

_"The night when you went to his house and found..." Alice commented. I nodded numbly at the memory before I continued. _

_"He said he was sorry, and that he came here to apologize for what he did," I said, my voice breaking. I'd expected the tears to come then, but strangely the familiar sting of tears didn't come._

_"Apologize?" Alice questioned, a humorless laugh escaping her lips. _

_"Or try to," I clarified. _

_"Sorry for interrupting you, please continue," Alice requested as she crossed her legs._

_"I told him to leave, and he offered to meet me at Nelly's Pub to talk about it more," I remembered. _

_"He left, and I couldn't believe I was going to do it. I don't know why I met him at the pub, but I think it was to get closure. I met him at the pub, and he offered me a drink," I continued, my throat growing dry.  
><em>

_"He told me he divorced his wife and got his life back together," I murmured, as I fidgeted with the hem of my tee-shirt.  
><em>

_"I asked him how he found me," I recalled. _

_"He found me by an ad on the New York Times," I answered her unspoken question. I took a sip of the glass of water Alice had given me when I first arrived. _

_"He said he was sorry_ again, and that I made him feel _young again. He was going to divorce his wife before I found out," I murmured, shrugging. __  
><em>

___"And then he asked me wh_y I left Forks," I said, with a humorless laugh.____

____"What did _you tell him?" Alice questioned softl_y. ______

______"I told him that I wasn't the girl who settled down without seeing the world. He said that he'd give me the world if I gave him the chance," I answered, biting m_y lip as I took a pause. _______

_______"What did _you sa_y to that?" Alice queried. __  
><em>______

_________"I told him that I didn't deserve someone who lied to me. All he could've given me was a ratt_y apartment and I wouldn't have been. I couldn't do what I wanted to do if I was with him. Then, I told him that I didn't need him," I replied, and Alice let out a bright smile at m_y words. ___________

___________"After a while he asked if there was a place for him in m_y life," I remarked. ____________

____________"I said no obviousl_y, that ship has sailed. Then I got up and left after a little while," I finished, taking a deep breath. I realized that I'd escaped that dr_y e_yed; it was a small victor_y. ________________

_"Bella, do _you forgive him?" Alice questioned, meeting m_y e_yes. ____  
><em>_

____"I did," I answered, smiling half wa_y. _____

_____"Wh_y?" Alice questioned, flabbergasted. ______

______"Ever_yone_ makes a mistake, and _you can't hold someone's past against them.___ I'm a firm believer that every_thing happens for a reason, and even though I got m_y heart-broken, I found something even better," I explained, a smile spreading across m_y lips. _________

_________"If I didn't leave Forks, I wouldn't have met Edward," I added. Alice walked over to the couch where I sat and hugged me. _________

_________"I'm so proud of _you," Alice whispered in m_y ear. I hugged her back, remembering that if I didn't leave Forks I wouldn't have met her either. She moved so she was sitting next to me. ___________

___________"I have one last question," Alice implored. ___________

___________"Shoot," I urged. ___________

___________"Wh_y did _you walk around the cit_y in the pouring rain?" She asked. M_y shoulders shook with laughter before I shook m_y head. ________________

________________"I have a tendency_y to run awa_y from m_y problems. I didn't feel like coming to Edward's apartment with the condition I was in. I was cr_ying prett_y loudly_, and I don't like to burden people with m_y problems. Walking around the cit_y was almost calming," I answered. _________  
><em>________________

________________________"I still think _you're bat shit craz_y," Alice concluded. __________________________

__________________________"But _you know what? I love _you for it," Alice giggled. ____________________________

Sitting down with Alice did help me. She understood, and didn't get mad at me like I'd expected. Instead she listened, and held her tongue. After that discussion, I didn't talk about Jake anymore. In my mind, there wasn't reason to; he was in the past.

Edward didn't talk about him either after that night. I went back to work that Monday, and was able to put aside what happened on Friday. A week later, Friday was filled with meetings. Alice and I made a lunch date at a diner.

Alice waited for me by the window booth as always. We exchanged 'hello's' and hugs before we took our seats.

"So how was work today?" Alice asked as she skimmed the menu.

"It was really boring. I had a lot of meetings with the author of this manuscript," I answered monotonously as I picked at my finger nail.

"This is off topic, but you need a manicure. Your cuticles need some work," Alice commented.

"Manicures," I muttered in disgust.

"They keep your finger nails looking great. I don't know how your feet look..." Alice trailed off.

"My feet are fine, thanks for asking," I interrupted.

"It's not an insult, chill. I'm just saying that every girl needs some pampering sometimes, and you haven't had any for a while," Alice defended.

"Manicures and pedicures are not my definition of fun," I sighed.

"You came with us that one time and we had a great time," Alice argued.

"True, how often do you go?" I questioned.

"Once every two weeks," Alice replied smoothly as she sipped her iced coffee.

"Can't you paint your own nails?" I questioned.

"It's different, Bella," Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'll think about it," I compromised.

"Good, because your nails need it," Alice said with a smirk.

"Thanks," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"So how was the meeting this morning?" Alice questioned.

"It was okay we were discussing copyrights for the book along with the revisions," I answered before I ordered lunch.

"Do you ever get bored with reading the manuscripts?" Alice questioned curiously.

"For the most part, no. However, it really depends on what the plot is," I replied.

"What's your specialty?" Alice queried.

"Like genre?" I clarified.

"Mysteries are my favorite to read, but I like pretty much anything. My least favorite is probably science fiction because it creeps me out," I explained.

"I would get so bored of reading," Alice admitted.

"I've always been a book-worm," I shrugged.

"English was always hard for me because reading just wasn't my thing," Alice admitted.

"I loved English, I loved reading most of the books we read. I did well on analysis papers, but I sucked royally at creative writing," I commented as the waiter brought food to our table.

"I wouldn't have guessed that, with you being an editor," Alice replied before she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I could never make it as an actual writer, but I'm good at looking for mistakes and constructive criticism," I clarified.

"I bet you'd be a great writer, Bella," Alice complimented.

"Ha, well what was your best subject?" I questioned, turning the spotlight away from me.

"Math," Alice replied. I grimaced in response. Math was my weakest subject, I couldn't grasp the content.

"I'm in business so I like numbers," Alice explained.

"I could never wrap my head around the concepts," I laughed.

"Edward was really good at math, so he was my tutor," Alice remarked.

"Was he good at everything in High School?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"He was an honor student leading up to his change," Alice answered.

"When he was a junior, right?" I questioned.

"Bella, do you know what happened?" Alice queried.

"He told me," I responded before taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"What?" I questioned as a confused expression marred her face.

"He doesn't tell anyone about that..." Alice explained, trailing off.

"He told me a while ago," I replied.

"So you know about..." Alice started.

"His drug problems?" I offered. She opened her mouth in shock as she took in my words.

"How?" Alice questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He told me about what happened during a long flight," I recalled.

"Even about Tyler?" Alice questioned, as she squirmed in her seat.

"And what happened at the party and how he got caught," I responded, completing her sentence. She opened her mouth forming an 'o' before she put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"He's never told anyone or talks about it ever," Alice murmured in shock as she shook her head. I shrugged as I took a sip of the hot coffee in front of me.

"Bella, I don't think you understand. I thought he would never tell you, not because you don't deserve to know, but because he doesn't tell that to anyone," Alice explained.

"I don't know why he told me," I shrugged.

"He told you because he trusts you. That's always been his biggest fear, trusting someone. He loves you, but I never expected he'd be open about it." Alice said her voice lowering.

"Oh," I murmured. I was honored that Edward gave me his trust, and that he told me about his past. It was clear that his past was painful to him, and I could understand that.

"He thinks that what happened defines him," Alice continued.

"The past doesn't define you, and he made a mistake. People make mistakes, and should be forgiven for them," I reminded.

"Exactly, but he doesn't realize that. He has such low self-esteem for that reason, and deep down I think he's scared that once people find out about his past, they'll run away," Alice revealed.

Alice was more perceptive than I expected. She knew her brother inside and out. I could understand Edward's hesitance to open up, because I'd been there.

"Not everyone runs away," I remarked. From Edward, I knew this was true. He didn't run away even at my darkest moments. He was proof that not everyone runs away.

"He's starting to realize that," Alice agreed before she took the last bite of her sandwich.

"Through you of course," Alice added. My cheeks flamed into a blazing red and she laughed.

"It's true, you've stayed with him even when he's been an asshole," she reasoned.

"We can all be assholes, but if you truly love someone you love them even when they're an asshole." I suggested.

"True, and Edward has his moments," Alice agreed with a chuckle.

"He's lovable ninety-five percent of the time," I argued.

"That's a stretch," Alice laughed.

"He's your brother," I reminded.

"I love him very much, but he's an asshole when he's not with you," Alice argued lightly. Blush heated my cheeks as I took in her words.

"Well, it looks like my lunch break is over," I huffed as I looked at the clock.

"The advantage of owning your own business is you can pick your lunch break," Alice remarked with a grin.

"Are you trying to convince me to start a business of my own?" I teased.

"I was trying to illustrate the benefits to you," Alice replied, laughing.

"I'll see you later," I murmured as I gave her a brief hug.

"See you," Alice agreed. As soon as I opened the front door of the restaurant I was greeted with the cutting cold. I hailed a taxi. Once I arrived back at my building, I rushed up the stairs to my office.

I went to a meeting before I was dumped with the task of making the last edits for a manuscript. My phone rang after a while, and I quickly answered it.

"Bella Swan, how can I help you?" I greeted.

"Hey Bella, it's Edward," Edward said, and I felt a smile spread across my lips. My heart took off a bit as well.

"Hey, how are you?" I questioned, my tone brightening.

"I'm okay, I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming home late tonight," Edward informed.

"Did you get stuck with night shift again?" I questioned. I was used to him working at night, and I ignored the disappointment that flooded me. I was hoping to make him a special dinner tonight, because I knew how much Fridays sucked for him.

"Yeah, there's a lot of surgeries that popped up," Edward answered, letting out a sigh.

"Guess I'll have to hold off on that meatloaf I was going to make you," I murmured, managing to block the disappointment from my tone. _**  
><strong>_

"I would've loved it, keep it for another night," Edward suggested.

"Will do," I noted.

"I'll be home really early in the morning," Edward warned.

"Wake me up when you're in, okay?" I questioned. For some reason, when I didn't have him sleeping next to me, I didn't sleep well.

"But you look so cute when you sleep," Edward and I giggled.

"Still, I would like to give you a good night kiss," I reminded.

"I can't go to sleep without that," Edward confessed.

"Well, wake me up and you'll get one," I chuckled.

"Good deal. See you later, love," Edward said.

"Love you," I murmured.

"Love you more," Edward said lovingly. He hung up before I could protest and I rolled my eyes. I reverted my attention back to the manuscript on my desk.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. Once seven came around, I was exhausted. I walked out to the front of the building, and Alice was waiting. Alice didn't usually come and pick me up, so I wondered what was wrong.

"Hey Bella," Alice chirped as she rolled down her window.

"Hey," I greeted hesitantly. I looked at the passenger seat, and Rose was there.

"Is Rose with you?" I inquired.

"Yeah," Alice answered.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Rose is picking out her wedding dress today, and she wanted to bring you along," Alice informed. It was really nice of Rose to do that. I wasn't expecting her to invite me, but it was an honor regardless.

"That's so sweet of her," I remarked, a gracious smile spreading on my lips.

"Bella, do you want to come?" Rose piped up.

"Of course," I answered.

"Get your ass in the car then," Alice barked. I opened the back door before I climbed into the back seat.

"I know this is kinda late, but I wanted to ask you something," Rose said, turning in her seat so she could look at me.

"Ask away," I urged.

"Bella, will you be one of my bridesmaids?" Rose questioned. Touched by her question, I nodded.

"I would love to," I answered. A wide smile broke across Rose's crimson lips.

"Thank you," Rose grinned.

"You're welcome, it's so nice of you to ask," I replied. Within a half an hour we arrived at a bridal shop. It was huge with two double doors lining the front. The reception hall featured two couches and many desks.

Alice seemed at ease as she walked up to one of the desks. Rose checked in, and in the span of a few minutes, a middle-aged woman greeted her.

"You must be Rosalie, I'm Elsa, I will be helping you find a dress today," Elsa greeted, smiling warmly.

"Who did you bring along with you today?" Elsa questioned.

"This is Alice and Bella, both of them are my bridesmaids," Rosalie answered.

"Great, and is there any specific style you would like to try on today?" Elsa inquired.

"I really like ball gowns. I'm open to most fabrics, however I'm not a big fan of lace," Rose replied.

"Alright, is there a price range you'd like to stay at?" Elsa asked.

"Under 7,000," Rose said as Elsa led us back into an open room.

"I'm going to take Rosalie back, but both of you can stay here," Elsa instructed. Alice and I sat on a huge white slip-covered couch. In front of the couch was a pedestal with a mirror across from it.

"This is hard for Rose," Alice notified.

"Why is that?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows together.

"Rose has always wanted to buy her wedding dress with her Mom," Alice replied, staring at the ground.

"She couldn't be here today?" I guessed.

"Rose's Dad left her and her Mom when she was three. Rose doesn't remember her Dad, but for a long time it was just her and her Mom. Her Mom died because of breast cancer three years ago," Alice explained with a frown.

"That's so awful, poor Rose," I said as I shook my head. It wasn't fair that Rose's Mom died. I felt so sorry that Rose had to go through that.

"She's putting on the strong face, but I know she's hurting," Alice admitted.

"Did her Mom get to meet Emmett?" I questioned.

"Emmett has been Rose's rock since her Mom died. Emmett met her Mom while she was in chemo," Alice replied.

"It's good that Emmett was there for her," I murmured.

"She's so grateful for him," Alice agreed. Rose came out of the narrow hallway filled with racks of wedding dresses. Alice and I turned to look at her. She looked gorgeous, a small smile framed her lips as she came walking towards us in a potential dress.

The dress was a ball gown. It was satin, strap less, had a sweet heart neckline, and a beaded belt at the waist. It was fitted at the waist, then flared out for a full skirt.

"Rose, you look so pretty," I complimented as she stood up on the podium. She flashed a nervous smile at me as she studied herself in the mirror. Her eyes seemed to search for imperfections.

"I like this dress," Alice piped up.

"I'm not sure if it's me," Rose admitted as she turned to face us.

"I'm pretty sure you'd look beautiful in whatever you wear, but all that matters is which one you feel beautiful in," I reminded.

"Thanks Bella, that's really sweet," Rose murmured in gratitude. I'd never seen Rose look unsure before, she always seemed so fearless. She seemed bold and confident when I saw her.

"Why don't we go back and try on some other dresses?" Elsa suggested gauging the silence.

"That sounds good," Rose obliged. As Rose and Elsa disappeared down the narrow hallway in search of new dresses, Alice shifted so she could face me.

"I've never seen her act so unsure," I observed.

"She always looks so confident and fearless," I added. Alice pursed her lips before she began to speak.

"Rose had an eating disorder when she was a junior in High School. She was a cheerleader, and felt like she wasn't skinny enough. She felt like she was never pretty enough. She wouldn't eat, or force herself to throw up. She counted calories and became almost OCD about it.

"She just couldn't stop doing it, she was convinced if she lost ten more pounds, she'd be at her goal weight. Every time she got to her "goal weight" her mind would tell her to lose a few more pounds." Alice confessed, her eyes growing darker.

"It got so bad that she dropped down to ninety pounds when she was a senior. Her Mom finally realized it, and she was later sent off to a treatment center. She spent her summer there until she got to one-hundred and fifteen pounds," Alice continued. I stared at her in shock.

I couldn't believe a girl as beautiful as Rose could ever think she wasn't pretty. She seemed so perfect, and I never thought she'd a dirty secret.

"Oh my gosh," I said, the words hanging in the air.

"She struggled with it until Emmett came along. Being with her abusive boyfriend made her eating disorder worse. Emmett saved her from an abusive relationship, and herself," Alice filled in.

I gained more respect for Emmett after I learned that. He seemed like a giant teddy bear and fun-loving, but he also had a serious side.

"Poor Rose, I'm so sorry to hear that. Is she okay now?" I questioned.

"She's better, she tells me her "eating disorder voice" doesn't affect her as much anymore. She still struggles with it, but she's come so far," Alice answered, a smile forming on her face. '

"Good for her, she's so damn strong."

"She is," Alice agreed. Rose came out moments later holding back laughter. The dress she was wearing was ridiculous. It had a see through lace corset and gaudy beading splattered all over the top.

The bottom was a tulle skirt with giant diamonds encrusted on the top layer.

"What do you think?" Rose questioned as she stepped on the podium. I peered at Alice, who looked like she was barely holding it together. Alice pursed her lips as she hesitated with her answer.

"Rose, you know how much I love you, but please don't tell me you're picking this one," Alice begged. Rose burst out in laughter, which prompted both of us to break out in laughter.

"Hell no, it's ridiculous. I look like a fucking grown up version of those kids on _Toddlers and Tiaras," _Rose answered. I struggled to catch my breath after a laugh attack.

"Thank God," Alice sighed in relief.

"Alright, let's try another one," Elsa sighed. Rose waved at us before she walked down the long hallway.

"You know, it won't be too long until you're the one buying a dress," Alice announced. I choked on the bottle of water I was sipping.

"Alice," I seethed.

"It's true, Edward is already smitten," Alice rebuttled.

"I'm not planning on getting married anytime soon," I sighed. Of course I wanted to marry Edward, but I wasn't a huge fan of marriage. All the marriages I'd witnessed had fallen apart.

I didn't feel like marriage was necessary to bind two people to each other forever. Marriage was just a fancy word for commitment, and the ceremonies were heinous.

"It's only a matter of time," Alice tutted.

"I'm not the biggest fan of marriage," I admitted.

"Are you afraid of commitment?" Alice questioned, raising an eye brow.

"No, I'm just...I think people have the best intentions when they get married, but it just doesn't work out," I confessed.

"I'm living proof that isn't true," Alice reminded, flashing her wedding ring.

"I know, it's just a belief of mine. My Dad and my Mom divorced and since then I've had this belief," I shrugged. Alice nodded in sympathy.

"I know it it's hard to see that happen when you were a little girl, but all it takes is the right person to prove that notion wrong," Alice argued lightly.

"And I promise you, with the right person, marriage lasts. Jazz and I have had some really bad times, but no matter what I could never divorce him. He's means too much to me, and I promised to keep those vows." Alice commented.

"Jasper's a lucky guy," I marvelled.

"And I'm an even luckier woman," Alice winked. Rose came out and she took my breath away. The room grew silent as she walked to the podium. Her skirt rustled like a whisper against the carpeted ground underneath her.

My mouth dropped open because she looked gorgeous. The dress captured her beauty perfectly. The dress fit Rose like a glove, and its elegant simplicity fit as well.

I could see Rose holding back tears as she studied herself in the mirror. The dress was ivory and composed of tulle and satin. The top was satin, with delicate beading at the waist.

From the drop waist, it flared out into layers of tulle encrusted with sprinkles of beading and pearls.

"What do you think?" Rose asked, breaking the silence.

"Emmett is going to die," Alice replied. Rose let out a soft laugh, as she turned to me.

"Rose, it's you. You look so beautiful," I answered her unspoken question.

"Oh shit," Rose cursed as the flood gates opened. Tears began to stream down her face.

"Oh Rose," Alice chuckled softly as she began to tear up as well. I could feel my own eyes starting to brim with tears. She looked so happy.

"What do you think?" Alice inquired.

"I love it," Rose admitted as Elsa handed her a tissue. She mopped up her tears gracefully.

"Can you see yourself getting married in this dress?" I questioned.

"I can see myself walking down the aisle in this dress and then Emmett taking it off..." Rose trailed off.

"Whoa," Alice interrupted, knowing where that was going.

"I do not need to hear about that especially since that's my brother," Alice complained wincing.

"Rose, is this your wedding dress?" Elsa asked. Rose faced us before she answered.

"Hell yes!" Rose answered without hesitance. Alice and I rushed over to hug her. She eagerly returned our hugs. We broke away from our hug to allow her to get out of the dress.

She went back to the dressing room and bought the dress afterwards. The dress was given to alterations afterward.

"That was successful," Alice remarked as we walked to her SUV.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me buy my wedding dress. I couldn't have done it without you," Rose admitted.

"Thank you so much for inviting me, Rose," I replied.

"No problem, Bella. I wanted you in my wedding party and you're one of my good friends," Rose confessed. I grinned at her before we climbed into Alice's SUV.

"Alright, let's take Bella home first." Alice suggested as she put the keys into ignition.

"Do you and Edward have any special plans tonight?" Rose questioned.

"Nope, Edward is working the late shift tonight. I'll probably clean up the apartment and put some left overs in the fridge for him," I answered with a slight frown.

"Aww that sucks," Rose frowned.

"Are you and Emmett doing anything special tonight?" I questioned.

"Emmett got off duty tonight, so we'll probably order something off Netflix," Rose answered.

"How about you, Alice?" I asked.

"Jazz is home tonight, so we'll probably order pizza and make up for some lost time," Alice replied, winking at me in the driver side mirror.

"Ugh, now I'm not interested," I moaned catching her innuendo.

"So you and Edward haven't done it yet?" Rose asked, shock coloring her tone.

"Oh God," I murmured, doing a face palm.

"Jesus Bella, I would've jumped his bones by now," Rosalie commented.

"I'm not ready for that step yet," I shrugged, blush coloring my cheeks.

"Both of them are prudes," Alice chuckled.

"I just don't want to screw up," I muttered.

"Oh Bella, he'll love you no matter what. He already can't keep his hands off you," Rose comforted.

"But I haven't had as much experience as him." I returned.

"I'm just going to bite the bullet and ask, Bella, are you a virgin?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah," I replied, blush coloring my cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed, that's really awesome. I wish I was a virgin before I met Em," Rose admitted.

"I just wanted to wait for the right person. I want to be sure of it and have no regrets," I explained.

"That's awesome, trust me, you don't want to lose it to the wrong guy," Rose advised.

"I know Edward's the right guy, but I want to wait until I'm ready," I said.

"That's honorable, I'm proud of you," Rose smiled at me. Alice pulled up to the front of Edward's apartment building.

"Alright, Bella, have a good night and I'll see you soon," Alice said. I walked to Rose's side and gave her a quick hug. I waved to Alice before saying thank you.

I walked into the apartment building before pushing the elevator button. Once I was on the elevator, I thought about what I should clean tonight. The kitchen could need some cleaning, and I could probably do the wash tonight.

The bedroom needed some TLC as well. As I pondered this, I realized the elevator door was open. I rushed to the apartment door before I unlocked it. As I opened the door, I realized something was different.

The lighting was off, in its place was candles surrounding the room. Did we lose power or something? Classical music played softly in the background.

"Edward?" I called. Almost immediately after, Edward dashed in front of me in a suit and tie.

"Hey," I greeted nervously.

"Hello, Bella, can I take your coat?" Edward questioned. He looked flawless, and I nodded gently. He gingerly took my jacket and put it on a coat hanger.

"What is this for?" I questioned as I closed the door behind me.

"I knew this was a hard week for you, so I wanted to do something special," Edward answered.

"This is so sweet of you," I gushed as I looked around the living room. Rose petals sprinkled around the room, and in the center laid the kitchen table.

The kitchen table was covered in a white table-cloth, with a large vase of red roses in the center. Two long crimson candles on gold candle holders set next to the red roses.

"May I escort you to the dinner table?" Edward asked, offering his arm.

"Of course, my Lord," I replied back. He grinned at my reference before he brought me to my chair. The chairs had white soft cushions. He pulled out my chair for me and I thanked him.

"This is way too much," I told him.

"I'm going to spoil you sometimes, Bella," Edward reminded.

"This is a little overboard," I argued.

"I'm going to go get our dinner," Edward replied, winking at me. I rolled my eyes, he was too darn sweet sometimes. This was so romantic for him to do, and I was mystified that he would do something like this.

He came back with a plate of ravioli. I remembered immediately that on our first date I ordered ravioli.

"Did you make this?" I questioned, meeting his eyes as he placed it in front of me.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"Edward, this is amazing," I murmured. He smiled down at me before he sat across from me.

"Wait to say that until you taste it," Edward warned.

"I didn't know you were a cook," I murmured.

"Eh, well I'm a Renaissance man," Edward shrugged.

"You're just not real," I chuckled as I took a forkful of the ravioli. I tasted it and I moaned. It was so delicious.

"Edward, this is delicious," I commented.

"I'm glad," he grinned in satisfaction.

"I thought you were working the late shift," I admitted.

"I wasn't, I wanted to surprise you with this," Edward answered as he took a bite.

"Well, you succeeded," I laughed.

"You've made so many dinners so I thought I'd try to make you one, plus you had a busy week," he explained.

"I'm impressed, you're a better cook than I am," I confessed.

"Actually, I kinda got the recipe of ," Edward admitted.

"Still, you put all of this together. I'm blown away," I argued.

"So tell me beautiful, how was your day?" Edward questioned.

"I had a lot of meetings today. This author doesn't have a thick skin. I mean if you send in a draft and want it edited, it's going to have a lot of corrections. I'm a tough editor, but I never trash a person's work. But this person just doesn't get it, it's my job to be a critic. I want to make the writing better," I vented.

"Do you want me to do something about this asshole?" Edward questioned. I shook my head and chuckled, "no, I think I set it to him straight during the meeting."

"What did you say?" Edward asked eagerly.

"I told him basically not to get butt-hurt about edits. He needs to grow a pear and realize that if you send in your manuscript, it's going to come back with a lot of constructive criticism and edits," I answered. Laughter shook through him.

"What?" I questioned. He looked up at me still laughing.

"You amaze me, did you really say that to him?" Edward queried.

"If I said it like that I'd be fired, so I just told him that criticism and edits are normal," I corrected.

"Always so diplomatic about it," Edward laughed.

"Well, I didn't want to get fired," I reminded.

"Did you have lunch with Alice?" Edward asked.

"I met her at Lou's Diner, and we talked. We talked about you," I filled him in.

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said that you're lovable ninety-five percent of the time," I remarked.

"So five percent of the time I'm an asshole?" Edward challenged.

"We all have our moments, Edward. I was defending you, Alice was saying the percentage was much higher," I explained.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, love," Edward sighed.

"She also was really surprised that you told me about your past," I commented, changing the subject. Edward stared at me with a confused expression before I explained.

"She said that you don't trust people, and that you haven't told anyone about what happened," I corrected.

"That's true, because it's not something I'm proud of," Edward agreed.

"And she also said how you don't believe you're worthy of love because of it," I added.

"That's true too," Edward nodded.

"But I told her that you are deserving of love and you shouldn't think that way. Baby, you're the best man I've ever met, and we've all made mistakes. I know the past still hurts, but you're not that man anymore." I reminded.

"You're a success story, and you've come so far. You're an example of hitting rock bottom, but coming up much stronger." I smiled at him. He looked at me for a moment before he shook his head.

"Bella, I don't know how you do it," Edward confessed.

"Do what?" I questioned.

"Love me," Edward said.

"That's the easiest thing I've done. I don't care about your past, okay, that sounded bad, but I forgive you for it. We all have things we've done we're not proud of, but the things I love about you overshadow the flaws." I admitted.

"You're able to make me laugh when I want to cry. You're dedicated and you're a good listener. You've been through things that should've broken you but you came out stronger," I confessed.

"I love the way you hum 'Yankee Doodle' when you brush your teeth. I love your laugh. I love that you are OCD about wrinkled clothes, even though that means I have to dry them in the dryer again to make them wrinkle free. I love that you eat anything I put out in front of you, and say it's good even when it sucks," I continued.

"Most of all, I love who I am when I'm with you. Nothing that has happened in the past can ever make me love you less." I finished.

"Bella," he said breathlessly.

"You can't say that and expect me not to kiss you," Edward said, his breathing ragged.

"I'm not stopping you," I winked.

"You are really testing my self-control," Edward remarked.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" I questioned.

"Talk about something else," Edward instructed.

"Okay, Rose picked out her wedding dress," I said, almost like a question.

"That's great, did you go with her?" Edward inquired.

"Yeah, she and Alice picked me up after work. She asked me to be her bridesmaid," I answered.

"That means I can escort you down the aisle," Edward winked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I'm a groomsmen, so I can walk a beautiful bridesmaid down the aisle" Edward replied.

"Oh, well I wouldn't want anyone else to do it," I said as I finished the last of the ravioli on my plate.

"I almost forgot!" He announced as he rushed into the kitchen. He came out a moment later with two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"Would you like some wine, my lady?" Edward questioned.

"That would be great," I answered. He poured a wine into my glass before setting it delicately in my hands. I took a small sip as he took his seat.

"How was your day, Edward?" I questioned as I set the glass down.

"Busy," Edward admitted.

"So you didn't have as much surgeries?" I assumed.

"Nope, just a bypass surgery and a replacement valve," Edward answered with a shrug.

"That sounds tedious and scary," I murmured.

"It is tedious, but I've gotten over the nerves I used to have," Edward said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Having someone's life in your hands is unimaginable for me," I remarked.

"When I'm doing a surgery, I'm zoomed into the task at hand. Everything else just disappears for me," Edward commented.

"That's amazing," I said, awestruck. I couldn't believe that he could do that, I knew I never could.

"Eh, it's my job," he shrugged.

"Was Alice in on this?" I questioned.

"It wasn't a coincidence that Alice and Rose took you shopping with them," Edward responded.

"So both knew," I guessed.

"They kept you long enough so I could put stuff together," Edward answered.

"How long have you been planning this?" I queried.

"A few months," he replied truthfully.

"Edward!" I said, my voice raising a few octaves in surprise.

"Yes?" He questioned with an impish grin. I felt tears began to form in my eyes. He put so much time and effort in this all for me. It was undoubtably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.

He noticed the tears and stiffened.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Edward questioned worriedly, spitting the words out.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," I assured him, he relaxed.

"Then why the tears, love?" Edward asked softly.

"I'm happy," I replied, feeling ridiculous. He came around to my side as he slipped his arms around me.

"That was my intention," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Do you realize that I'd go to the ends of the Earth to make you happy?" Edward questioned softly.

"Yeah," I replied, wiping a stray tear from my eye.

"I have a question to ask you," Edward admitted. I looked up at him expectantly.

"Do you believe that I love you now?" Edward questioned.

"You don't have to do stuff like this for me to realize it. I know it because of the little everyday things you do for me. Like you set the coffee maker for when I get up, or how you kiss my forehead before you leave. I know it because you listen to my brain dumping before bed. I know it because of the way you look at me, even when I'm in a tee-shirt and have no make up on," I answered.

"I love you so damn much, Bella Swan," Edward said huskily as he pressed his forehead against mine. I smiled as his lips brushed mine. He kissed me briefly and gently before he pulled away.

"Are you finished with dinner?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I answered breathlessly. I stood up and started to clean up when I felt him stop me.

"It would ruin the point of doing this if you cleaned up," Edward suggested.

"Still you've done all this work and the least I can do is clean it up," I argued.

"Please let me do this," Edward begged. Damn him and his ability to dazzle me.

"Fine," I huffed, giving in. I started to walk to the bedroom when he stopped me.

"I have some stuff to clean up in there, wait out here for a minute," he instructed.

"Okay," I murmured. He dashed into the bedroom for a few moments. I was suspicious of the way he was acting. The bedroom was almost never a mess, so I didn't see a reason why he was worried about that.

"Come in," Edward said. I turned the door knob slowly, and the sight before me stopped me in my tracks. The white carpet was spotless along with the freshly made bed.

On one knee with a bouquet of my favorite flowers was Edward. My eyes dropped to the rose petals in front of him that spelled out: "MOVE IN?" I felt my hand move to cover my mouth.

At that moment, I didn't think about the time when Jake asked me the same question. That seemed insignificant. All that mattered was the incredible man who was on one knee in front of me.

I wasn't scared to jump anymore. The consequences seemed so trivial compared to the rewards. The negatives didn't outnumber the positives anymore.

Tears pooled in my eyes because I realized this was the way it was supposed to be. The past's pain paled compared to the love I had for the man in front of me.

"Bella, I want you to be the first person I see when I wake up in the morning. I want you to be there when I come home. I don't ever want to say goodbye and drop you off at your apartment. I want to have fights about folding clothes the right way with you and where things in the apartment go and then make up. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms," Edward admitted, his hypnotizing eyes meeting mine.

Words floated up into my mouth as my heart took off like hummingbird's wings.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" I questioned, my voice breaking.

"That's what the roses say, don't they?" Edward replied. He studied my expression before he stood up.

"If this is too fast, I understand. I never meant to push you..." Edward blubbered and I shook my head.

"Get over there on one knee," I said, pushing him weakly.

"I'm not scared anymore," I admitted, a smile breaking on my lips. A stunning smile erupted on Edward's lips in response.

"I was about to say yes," I murmured.

"Say yes again," Edward begged.

"Yes, a million times yes," I repeated. He sprinted over to me, mindful of the roses before he took me in his arms. He swung me around the room like a child.

"I love you more than words can ever say," Edward admitted as his emerald eyes met mine.

"I love you more than rose petals can ever spell," I replied before I pressed my lips to his. He eagerly kissed me back, his soft lips in sync with mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me over to the bed.

He hovered over me, but I felt none of his weight. Finally it hit me, I was moving in with Edward. This was how it was supposed to be all along, and I wasn't going to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>There is the last regular chapter :). In terms of a sequel, I'm not going to say no. I'd love to do a sequel as soon as I finish It Takes One Glance. That gets first priority. <strong>

**The epilogue will be up soon. I may add a few outtakes, but not many because I'm going to do a sequel after all. The sequel will probably be posted on TWCS, (because of the M rating). **

**I'll keep y'all in the loop and I'll do an AN when I decide to post the first chapter. Thank you all for being such incredible reviewers. Pictures of Rose's dress are on my profile.  
><strong>

**Leave some reviews so I know what y'all thought and what you want to see in the sequel!**

**Love always,**

**Princessinblues**


	21. When You Got a Good Thing

**I suck at updating. I promised y'all this a while ago, but between wedding planning and my third year of college it's been rough to find time. PS-My wedding is this summer. Anyway, here is the epilogue and I hope it turns out to meet your expectations. It took some serious planning, and the idea actually came from my Thanksgiving :) Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh I can't believe I finally found you baby <strong>_  
><em><strong>Happy ever after, after all this time <strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh there's gonna be some ups and downs <strong>_  
><em><strong>but with you to wrap my arms around <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm fine <strong>_

_**So baby, hold on tight **_  
><em><strong>Don't let go <strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold onto the love we're making <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause baby when the ground starts shakin <strong>_  
><em><strong>You gotta know when you've got a good thing <strong>_

_**You know you keep on bringin out the best of me **_  
><em><strong>And I need you now even more than the air I breathe <strong>_  
><em><strong>You can make me laugh when I wanna cry <strong>_  
><em><strong>This will last forever I just know, I know <strong>_

_**So baby, hold on tight **_  
><em><strong>Don't let go <strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold onto the love we're making <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause baby when the ground starts shaking<strong>_  
><em><strong>You gotta know when you've gotta good thing<strong>_

_**~When You Got A Good Thing- Lady Antebellum**_

* * *

><p>A year had passed since Edward asked me to move in. At first, it was hard to adjust to living with someone else. Unlike many girls, I was lucky that Edward wasn't very messy.<p>

Edward would occasionally come home from a shift and leave a trail, but over all he was easy to live with. We had our arguments about how the clothes should be folded, and throw pillows.

The idea of throw pillows had spun Edward into a tizzy because they were "unmanly". Alice of course wanted to help design Edward and I's apartment, but I politely refused her.

Alice and I were very different in our tastes. Alice wanted a grander and more gaudy apartment, and I liked simple furniture. Edward let me have the option to redesign the apartment, but I didn't feel the urge to.

I drew myself out of my thoughts as I directed my attention to the dinner I was trying to prepare. Edward had been stuck working doubles, because he didn't want to work on Thanksgiving.

This year we were spending Thanksgiving with his family. I had grown significantly closer to his family and practically felt like part of the family. Esme had accepted me as her daughter, and her love for me felt at first foreign because I never had a mother figure in my life.

Carlisle also accepted me as practically a daughter. Rosalie already saw me as a sister, and of course Alice saw me as her sister. The three of us had gone on multiple shopping trips.

Their mission to transform me into a shop-a-holic had failed. Shopping could never be put on the top of my favorite activities, but it had become more enjoyable.

Enjoyable in the sense that I was spending time with Alice and Rosalie, who became my best friends. Rosalie's wedding to Emmett was beautiful, and being a bridesmaid for the first time was a blast.

_"Bella, get your ass up!" Alice yelled, and I groaned as I flailed my arm over my eyes._

_"Alice, I'm not a morning person," I seethed my voice scratchy with sleep._

_"It's Rose's wedding, and I highly doubt any one wants a murder to take place on the same day," Alice threatened. Oh shit, it was Rose's wedding day. I bounded up from bed, untangling myself from the sheets._

_Edward was still asleep in the other suite. Rose wanted all of the bridesmaids to share a suite in a hotel. The boys reserved the floor below us. I grabbed clothes from my suitcases as I rushed into the bathroom._

_I brushed my teeth faster than I ever did before and ran a comb throw my unruly hair. Rose had booked us all hair and makeup appointments at a salon across the street._

_I caught a glance at the clock and groaned as I read the time: 6:15. After I threw on a button down shirt and jeans, I was put in the wrath of Alice. She stuffed a bagel in my hand._

_"We don't want a bridesmaid to faint going down the aisle," Alice reminded._

_"I'm already going to fall in those heels," I mumbled picturing myself tripping down the aisle. _

_"I forgot about your condition," Alice laughed. _

_"I'll make it down the aisle," I said with optimism. _

_"Yes, but will a stretcher be taking you down the aisle?" Alice questioned. Rose was waiting for us in the SUV. All of our dresses were in the back of the van. There were six of us bridesmaids in total. Alice was the matron of honor, and among the rest of the bridesmaids were Rose's closest friends._

_Tanya, was one of her cousins she grew up with. She was extremely gorgeous with straw berry blonde hair and a flawless complexion. Not to mention she looked like a model._

_Irina was a sorority sister from college. She was loud, but especially boisterous when she was drunk._

_Bree was probably the closest to Rose besides Alice. Bree was quieter than the rest, and had helped Rose tackle her eating disorder in High School. Bree was someone she met in her support group and it had taken her longer to recover than Rose._

_Bree was frailer than Rose, and still needed to gain weight before she was deemed a normal weight._

_"How are you?" I asked Bree. She turned to meet my gaze, and smiled halfway._

_"I'm doing well, I didn't sleep that much last night," Bree admitted, as she peered into her lap. _

_"Why?" I asked._

_"The boys were being really loud downstairs," Bree answered. Emmett of course was looking for a repeat of his Bachelor party. I laughed, and shook my head before I replied._

_"Emmett is the ring leader, I'm sorry you didn't sleep that well," I apologized._

_"It's okay, it's also nerves," Bree said, looking down at her feet._

_"Why are you nervous?" I asked._

_"I've never been a bridesmaid," she said, biting her lip._

_"Neither have I, but we'll get through it together," I assured her._

_"I'm just afraid I'll do something stupid like forget where I'm supposed to stand," she said, letting out a small laugh. Rose had gone through a rehearsal of the whole ceremony a few hours before the rehearsal dinner._

_It was grueling because if any of us was a centimeter out of place, Alice would flip._

_"I'll probably screw up, so you won't be the only one," I said, and some of the tension in Bree's body left._

_"I'm also worried the dress won't fit," Bree said, chewing her lip._

_"The dress looked great on you before, and if it doesn't fit, I'm sure Alice can fix it," I assured her. The bridesmaid's dresses were a deep purple and strapless. Rosalie's wedding was a winter wedding, so the dresses were floor length._

_We reached the salon, and Alice hurried us along like a drill sergeant. Before we even got to the hair and make up appointment, each of us had our nails done. I chose a lighter purple._

_After a manicure and pedicure, I was put into a salon chair for my hair and makeup._

_"Thank you for not having an outdoor ceremony," Irina said. Rosalie laughed as her stylist wrapped a section of her hair around the curling wand._

_"I'm not that evil, I don't want my bridesmaids to turn into icicles," Rosalie replied._

_"I'd freeze my balls off," Irina agreed._

_"You don't have balls!" Alice piped up._

_"Calm down, I meant my lady parts!" Irina replied. Bree blushed at her statement as I looked down at the ground in embarrassment. The bridal party was really memorable, to say the least._

_Alice set up a champagne station for us after we had our hair and make up done, but I decided to skip it. After a long hour of having my hair yanked and prodded in the name of beauty, I was finished._

_I looked at myself in the mirror, and I was really happy with how my hair turned out. My hair was styled in an elegant up do, with a few loose curled strands in the front._

_The stylist hustled me to the makeup station, where I insisted on subtle make up. I wasn't a huge fan of makeup, but recently I'd been wearing some. Alice taught me some basics including eye liner and mascara._

_Luckily my stylist listened, and went with the subtle look. I wore a light concealer with a hint of blush. My eyes were highlighted with silver and black eye shadow along with mascara and black eye liner._

_I appraised myself in the mirror and barely recognized the girl before me._

_"Bella, you look so beautiful," Rosalie praised from her seat._

_"Thank you," I murmured._

_After all of us finished our hair and makeup, Alice drove us back to the reception hall where we got ready. After I shuffled my dress on, which fit like a glove, I helped the others zip up their dresses._

_"Bree, you look beautiful! The dress fits perfectly on you," I said as I caught a glance of her._

_"Thank you," she murmured. Her long blonde hair was curled in waves around her face. The color of her dress contrasted nicely with her skin color. Rosalie, of course was a vision._

_She looked like a bride in a magazine. Her long dress fit her perfectly, and made every bride I've seen pale in comparison._

_"Rose, you're gorgeous," I complimented. She turned to me from looking at herself in the mirror and grinned._

_"Thank you, Bella," she smiled as she embraced me softly. Alice looked perfect, as usual. The photographer came and took various pictures of us, before the limo came and picked us up._

_Rose chose to have her ceremony at a huge chapel. We were put in the back room as the guests took their seats. I was sure Edward looked absolutely handsome, and my stomach erupted in butterflies._

_"It's time!" Alice announced. Rose was a nervous bride as she paced back and forth._

_"I'll see you down there, Emmett's going to die," I said as I gave her a hug._

_"Thanks, Bella," Rose said, tears welling up in her eyes._

_"You better not mess up your mascara!" Alice said. First Bree and Emmett's friend, Peter, walked down the aisle. Then Irina and Tim, another one of Emmett's friend walked down._

_Finally, it came down to me. Edward came out from the room all the groomsmen were housed in and exchanged a brilliant smile. He took my arm in his and smiled down at me._

_"Do you realize how breathtakingly beautiful you are?" Edward whispered in my ear._

_"You're the handsome one," I replied._

_"Every man in the chapel will be in absolute shock at your beauty," Edward remarked. Blush erupted on my cheeks as he walked me down the aisle. I smiled at Esme and Carlisle who were in the front row._

_I took my place next to Irina as Alice walked down with Jasper. Jasper and Edward were co-best men. Then, Rose walked down with her father. She made every eye in the audience tear up._

_Emmett couldn't take her eyes off of her as she walked down to him. It was such a beautiful moment as Rose's eyes welled up with tears. Her father handed her off to Emmett, who was still in shock._

_Finally, they exchanged vows. Rosalie had memorized her vows before the ceremony._

_"Emmett Cullen, you have made me a better person. You have made me look forward to wake up in the morning because each day with you is better than the last. You have helped me overcome my demons, and love me even when it's barely possible to. You are my best friend, and the best thing that's ever happened to me," Rose started, chocking up on some words. She took a deep breath before she continued._

_"I promise to love you, and stand by you no matter what challenges face us. I cannot wait to become your wife, and face this life with you as my husband," Rosalie vowed, her eyes welling up with tears._

_Emmett paused before he spoke._

_"Rosalie Evelyn Hale, you are my best friend and the love of my life. Every single day I find something more beautiful about you, and I promise to try to be the husband you deserve. I promise to love you and stand by you until death do us part," Emmett promised, the big bear himself chocking up._

_"By the power invested in me and the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. Emmett, you may kiss your bride," the priest announced. Claps erupted around the church as Emmett leaned down and kissed her._

_Alice was blinking back tears._

_"I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" The priest said as they broke apart. Emmett and Rosalie held hands as they walked down the aisle as husband and wife._

_I joined Edward again as we to the limo._

_"That was beautiful," I remarked._

_"It's weird to think Emmett's married now," Edward admitted._

_"Rose looked absolutely stunning," I commented._

_"I thought Emmett was going to pass out," Edward chuckled._

_"He did a great job, and the vows were so sweet," I murmured._

_"One day that'll be us," Edward winked. I felt heat rise in my cheeks. I really hoped he was being serious. I smiled shyly at him in response._

_"I know what's going through your mind," Edward whispered in my ear as he helped me into the limo._

_"I didn't know you could read minds," I said in surprise._

_"I know you like a book," Edward said as he held my hand in both of his._

_"Educate me then," I urged._

_"You doubt me," he said. I shut my mouth and looked up at him._

_"Was I right?" He asked. I punched his arm lightly._

_"I'm so easy to read, right?" I said, in mock annoyance._

_"What am I going to do next?" I asked. Before he could answer, I shuffled over so I was next to Alice._

_"Hey there, Bella," Alice greeted._

_"Your brother is being an ass," I answered her unasked question._

_"Isn't he always?" Alice shook her head._

_"Bella, baby, I'm sorry," Edward apologized._

_"Dude you just struck out!" Emmett boomed._

_"Edward, never ever underestimate a woman," Rose scolded._

_"Clearly I'm learning that lesson," Edward sighed. We arrived at the reception hall which was Christmas themed. Emmett and Rose made their grand entrance and we were seated at the bridal party's table._

_Edward sat next to me._

_"I'm sorry I was being an asshole, I was just kidding around with you. Do you forgive me?" Edward asked, as he whispered in my ear._

_"If you meant your comment about wanting to marry me," I said._

_"That was never kidding around, sweetheart," Edward murmured._

_"I guess I forgive you then," I smiled at him. He kissed my forehead softly. We were called to get our food, and I picked the steak._

_"Do you want a glass of wine?" Edward questioned._

_"There's the gentleman I remember," I teased._

_"I'm always a gentleman," he argued._

_"Most of the time," I agreed._

_"Back to my question, would you like a glass of wine?" Edward asked the expression on his face swoon worthy._

_"I would love one," I replied._

_"Red?" Edward asked._

_"Sounds great," I smiled back at him. I turned to Rose, who was making her rounds around the tables. She was practically glowing, and Emmett couldn't stop staring at her._

_"They look so happy," I mused._

_"I've never seen Rose this happy before," Alice agreed._

_"She deserves it," I said as I caught sight of Edward bringing back the glass of wine._

_"Thank you," I smiled at him as he placed the glass in front of me._

_"It was my pleasure, my lady," Edward winked._

_"I can't wait to plan your wedding," Alice remarked._

_"Alice!" I hissed._

_"Oh come on, Bella, we all know it's going to happen. He can't keep his hands off of you," Alice rolled her eyes as she took a sip of wine. The toasts began before I could respond._

_"Today my best friend is getting married. And I'm going to tell all of you my favorite Emmett memories. Before Emmett met Rosalie, he was kind a lost soul. I remember one time in college, before his tolerance for alcohol began, his drunken antics were memorable._

_"One time, he went around the whole entire house naked whipping his boxers around saying he was John Wayne," Jasper started and laughter erupted around the room._

_Rosalie was extremely red, as Emmett grew pale._

_"And because I'm in competition with Edward over my title, I have to prove to all of why I am the best man. First of all, Edward is a meth addict," Jasper said, and I nearly died of laughter._

_Esme turned white._

_"Before Edward met Bella, he was the grouchiest person I've ever met. He never went out to parties or even smiled," Jasper continued, and Edward laughed._

_"But, back to my speech. Ever since Emmett met Rose, he's become the man we all knew was under that cover of idiocy. He has his head on the ground, and I know Rose has been the best thing to happen to him. I know he'll be the husband Rose deserves because of the man he's become through the impact of his now-wife," Jasper spoke, his eyes tracing back to Emmett._

_After a few minutes of peaceful conversation, Edward tapped his fork against his wine glass._

_"So my name is Edward, and I'm Emmett's brother. I've known Emmett since he was in diapers. My favorite memory of Emmett is when he was sixteen, for Christmas my parents bought him a brand new mattress because of his growth spurt._

_"And of course the first question he asks is about the girl on the cover on the mattress. He asked: 'does the girl come with it?'" Edward said, looking straight at Emmett, and I bit back a laugh._

_"Now, after many years he's become a man. Before I give the standard congrats speech, I need to tell all of you why Jasper cannot be the best man. You see, Jasper wrote his best man speech on a napkin ten minutes before the ceremony," Edward argued which earned a few chuckles. _

_"Anyway, now that that's over with, I now get to the part of my speech that is the most important. Emmett, it's hard to believe you've graduated from not being potty trained until you were five to marrying a girl like Rosalie._

_"Rose has transformed the man I call my brother. She's made him tolerable to be around, and makes him happier than any amount of bacon and football can. Emmett's become the man he is now, because of a true rose," Edward said in conclusion. He sat down, and a round of applause echoed throughout the reception hall._

_"You did a great job," I said as Edward took a bite of his dinner._

_"Thank you, love," he smiled at me. Before long, the tables were moved and the dance floor was revealed. Emmett and Rose danced to "Marry Me" by Train. I felt Edward come up from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his face into my neck._

_"Can I have a dance with the most beautiful woman in the room?" Edward questioned._

_"Of course," I blushed._

_"I'm a terrible dancer," I admitted as he took my hands in his._

_"It's all in the leading," Edward argued. We swayed back and forth as I laid my head on his chest. He tilted my face up as he looked deeply in my eyes. He leaned down and I pulled away._

_"Edward," I scolded._

_"I haven't had the chance to kiss you all day," Edward nearly whined._

_"Can't it wait?" I questioned._

_"Nobody's watching," Edward argued his deep emerald eyes staring into mine. _

_"Fine," I sighed. He leaned down and pressed his warm lips to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled against his lips. I pulled away after a moment._

_"Thank you," Edward said._

_"You know this was my first time having a date to a wedding," I mused._

_"Really?" Edward questioned as his hand fell to my waist._

_"And I'm glad my first date to a wedding was you," I admitted. His eyes and lips lit up with a smile and the surroundings around as melted away. _

I drew myself out of that memory as I heard the timer go off. I wanted to make this dinner special because Edward had been on a business trip the past two days.

"Shit!" I muttered as I realized I'd been lost in my thoughts for a long time.

"I didn't know such a dirty word could come from such a beautiful mouth," Edward said in surprise. I looked around me looking for the source of the voice. Edward was still in the doorway with a smug smile on his lips.

"How long have you been there?" I questioned, afraid to know the answer.

"Long enough to know you were day dreaming again," Edward answered as he took steps toward me. He closed the distance between us and kissed my hair.

"I missed you, beautiful," Edward greeted. He tilted my chin up so he could kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck earnestly as his arms welded around my waist.

He picked my legs up so they were wrapped around his waist. Without breaking the kiss, he laid me down on the couch. He hovered over me as his lips retreated to my neck so I could catch my breath.

Before I could speak, his lips were back on mine. His hands braided themselves in my hair. I realized the chicken was still in the oven and probably burning by this point.

I wiggled myself out his embrace and sprinted over to the oven. I burned my palm as I grabbed the chicken from out of the oven. I felt Edward behind me as I inspected the damage to the chicken. I huffed in frustration as I realized I had burned the chicken.

I could feel tears fill my eyes as I realized I screwed up the dinner I planned. Then, I started to feel the pain in my palm.

"Bella?" Edward questioned.

He turned me around so I could meet his gaze.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, putting one hand on each side of my face. The tears began to almost reach the brink of my eye lids. I struggled as I tried to hide them.

"Bella?" Edward asked, anxiously. He wiped the tears as they fell down my cheeks.

"Bella, love, you're worrying me. What's wrong?" He asked again.

"I burned the chicken and it was supposed to be a good dinner for you and I just screwed it up," I rushed out.

"You think I care about the chicken? Please don't cry over burned chicken, I can't stand to watch you cry," Edward whispered.

"But you work so hard and I wanted to surprise you," I murmured, hiccuping.

"Coming home to you makes it all worth it, not some dinner." Edward said.

"I appreciate the effort, and that means more to me than the chicken," Edward reassured me. I pressed my face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm still going to eat the chicken," Edward whispered in my ear.

"It's burned," I argued.

"I'll eat anything you make, besides it's not burned it's just well done," he said. I was in awe of this man, he was too good to me. My eyes welled up with tears for a different reason now.

"Why are you crying?" Edward questioned in shock.

"I thought we went over the chicken," Edward added.

"It's you, silly man. You are so good to me," I admitted. Edward smiled brightly down at me as he pulled us apart.

"Of course I am; you're my heart. I have to be good to my heart. Without my heart, I can't live," Edward said.

"Okay, you're putting Ryan Gosling to shame now," I muttered. Edward kissed my forehead before he walked off into the bedroom. I turned on the television to catch up on the news.

He came back into the living room dressed in sweatpants and a tee shirt.

''I called for some Chinese take-out," Edward informed.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"It's for you though, I'm eating the chicken," Edward smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"How was your trip?" I questioned.

"It was long, learning the newest ethics was enthralling," he chuckled.

"Do you have to get certified every few years?" I questioned.

"Yeah, and I have to go to a class about ethics every few years," Edward answered.

"I'm glad I'm an editor," I admitted. All of his doctor qualifications seemed really complicated.

"This is the part I don't like about being a doctor, all the conferences," Edward admitted.

"Do you ever learn anything new?" I questioned. He walked over to the couch, and sat down next to me.

"Not really, I try to pay attention," Edward responded.

"I'd fall asleep," I murmured.

"I was really close to doing that," he said, as he put his arm around my waist so he could place me in his lap.

"Well this is more comfortable," I teased.

"I've missed the hell out of you, cut me some slack," Edward said.

"I missed you too," I agreed.

"I didn't sleep worth a shit either," Edward admitted, and I could see the dark circles under his eyes.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I didn't have you next to me," Edward said. I felt my heart swell as he flipped through the channels.

"What do you want to watch?" Edward questioned.

"_The Notebook_," I replied.

"As you wish," he said as he turned back to the channel showing _The Notebook._

"You don't mind watching this?" I questioned. I was used to hearing men complain and whine about chick flicks. He however, watched anything I wanted to.

"It's a classic," he shrugged.

"Seriously?" I challenged.

"I watch you more than I watch the movie," he admitted.

"I make weird expressions."

"It's so cute how you get so absorbed in the movie," Edward remarked.

"This movie always makes me cry," I sighed.

"I know," Edward said as he played with a few strands of my hair.

"Don't you get bored?" I questioned.

"No, because you never cease to amaze me," Edward responded. I huffed in response at his bull. The door rang a moment later and I bounded off his lap to get it.

I paid the delivery guy and Edward looked at me strangely. I brought the Chinese food over to the kitchen table with plates. I decided to give in to Edward's demand of eating the charred chicken.

"What's wrong?" I questioned the expression still on his face.

"I don't like how that guy was looking at you," he admitted his eyebrows knitting together in anger.

"Seriously? It was for all of two seconds," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"You have no idea, do you?" Edward questioned in surprise as he walked so he was standing in front of me. I crossed my arms around my chest and looked up at him.

"About what?" I questioned frustration clear in my tone.

"Every guy looks at you, and I don't blame them," Edward replied, as he looked at me longingly.

"What are you talking about?" I raised an eye brow. He wasn't serious, guys didn't notice me.

"You don't realize how absolutely beautiful you are," he explained.

"I'm in sweats right now," I shook my head.

"Even in sweats, you capture every guy's attention." Edward continued.

"Are you jealous or something?" I questioned. I couldn't imagine him jealous. He didn't have to be jealous of them; he should by now they will never hold a candle to him.

"I just worry sometimes," Edward admitted. The food was forgotten as I sensed some insecurity in him.

"Edward, you have nothing to worry about," I said, letting out a chuckle. Was he serious? Once I realized he was serious, I gestured for him to sit down at the table.

"Those guys will never be you. They will never be half the man you are, or even measure up to you in my eyes," I explained. This was the time when I could tell him how much he meant to me.

"Edward, there is no guy on the planet that will ever take up the room in my heart like you do. You're the man that saved me from myself, and have stood by me even when it's almost impossible to. You're my home, Edward." I admitted.

His eyes grew darker, and I could see the love shining back at me in them. I wasn't very good at putting my feelings into words.

"You've given me so much, Edward, more than anyone ever did. You've given a place that I feel safe in and something to wake up and look forward to every morning," I continued.

"So ignore that delivery guy, because there could be a thousand Prince Charmings on the planet, but none of them will ever be you," I revealed.

"Thank you, Bella, I know I get a little crazy sometimes," Edward admitted.

"I'm a little crazy too if you haven't noticed. It's my job to make you feel like the only guy in the world," I assured him. We had a pleasant conversation about the book I edited that was published recently, and he didn't complain about the charred chicken once.

I cleaned up as he went into the bedroom to pack for tomorrow. We were going to Chicago for Thanksgiving, and I was excited. Last Thanksgiving we went to my Dad and Sue's.

Sue and Dad began dating and were almost inseparable. I was so happy my Dad finally found someone after my Mom. I thought he wouldn't be able to move on, but he did.

After I put the dishes through the dishwasher, I walked into our bedroom.

"Do you have anything to put through the wash? I'm going to do a load," I questioned as I peeped through the door.

"Can you throw this stuff in there?" He asked, gesturing to the pile of clothes on the ground. I nodded before I walked into the washroom. After I finished the laundry I found Edward on the bed watching television.

I stuffed my clothes into my suitcase before I walked over to Edward.

"How early is our flight tomorrow?" Edward asked as he nonchalantly flipped through the channels.

"Seven," I replied cringing.

"Early flight, huh?" Edward questioned.

"Alice wanted us to get there early," I shrugged. Alice was insistent on an early arrival. I didn't have the energy to fight her, so I gave in.

"Alice," he seethed.

"This is going to be interesting since both of us aren't morning people," I remarked.

"True," he agreed.

"Come over here," he smiled and I crawled next to him. He tucked me under the blankets.

"Are you warm enough?" Edward questioned.

"You can be my space heater," I murmured.

"It's more like you're my space heater, you're always warm." Edward argued.

"It's true, Charlie used to say when I was little he and Renee put me in their bed to warm it up for them," I commented.

"And now I get you all to myself," Edward chuckled as he kissed my cheek. I yawned and Edward moved a stray piece of hair from my forehead.

"Are you tired, sweetheart?" Edward questioned.

"I haven't been sleeping so great," I admitted.

"Not you too," Edward murmured.

"I'm spoiled to have you sleep next to me," I muttered. He shifted me into his arms I snuggled into his chest.

"What are you watching?" I questioned.

"ESPN I think," he shrugged.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" He questioned.

"No, I don't mind it," I answered. I shut my eyes sometime later, and I felt lips against my forehead.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for putting up with my shit tonight," Edward said.

"You mean the delivery guy thing?" I asked for clarification.

"Yeah, I can be overprotective sometimes," he sighed.

"It's cute," I assured him, slurring the words. I woke up to the alarm blaring the next morning. I jumped from the bed as I raced to throw on clothes. Edward was still sound asleep in bed.

"Come on," I urged him awake. I threw my arms around his neck as I kissed his jaw. He began to awaken and he smiled. I continued moving my lips upward so I could reach his lips.

He kissed me back eagerly. I pulled away, realizing the morning breath I had wasn't too attractive.

"This is a nice way to wake up, why'd you stop?" Edward questioned groggily his voice still scratchy with sleep.

"I have morning breath," I replied.

"You think I care?" Edward questioned.

"We have to go, we'll miss our flight," I murmured. That got him up, and I threw our luggage in the back of the car. I drove considering he was still not awake.

We arrived at the airport, where we had to go through security. Luckily we were able to get on our flight on time.

"Thank you for waking me up this morning," Edward murmured as he sat down next to me.

"My pleasure," I smiled at him as I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt warm lips press down on my forehead.

"C'mon, sleeping beauty," Edward urged softly.

"Dammit," I cursed. I stumbled as I stood up too fast.

"Maybe I should just carry you, it seems you don't have your balance yet," Edward said as he observed my lack of coordination.

"I never have my balance, Edward," I argued as I grabbed our carry-on bag. Edward followed close behind me as we piled off the plane.

He insisted on grabbing the luggage.

"Does it make you feel manly?" I questioned.

"What?"

"Carrying all of our suitcases," I answered.

"Well, it certainly doesn't feel un-manly," Edward winked. I rolled my eyes as we reached the parking lot.

"Is Alice picking us up?" I questioned.

"Yeah, she's bringing us back to the house," Edward answered.

"Are you sure you're okay carrying those?" I questioned.

"I'm perfectly fine, love," he assured me.

"I've never been to your house for Thanksgiving," I remarked.

"You'll love it, the girls go all out," he responded as we both saw Alice's SUV pull up to the curb.

"Hey!" Alice waved as she rolled her window down to greet us.

"Let Edward put the luggage in the trunk, and Bella can sit in the front," Alice ordered. I slid into the passenger seat as Alice smiled at me.

"How was your flight?" Alice questioned.

"It was okay, I fell asleep though," I replied.

"Typical Bella," Alice rolled her eyes. Edward got into the back seat and as soon as the door closed she sped out into the road.

"I forgot that the hell bent driver's gene ran in the family," I muttered, my face growing pale as we went far above the speed limit.

"Oh calm down, what are you eighty?" Alice cackled.

"Bella, you're safe, Alice knows I will kill her if anything happens to you," Edward consoled.

"Suck up," Alice accused, throwing a glare at Edward.

"Have Rose and Emmett arrived?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"Yeah, as soon as we drop Edward off, all of us girls are going shopping." Alice informed.

"Does that include me?" I questioned. I really hoped it didn't.

"Of course," Alice answered. I camouflaged my protest with a small sigh. Once we reached the mansion like house, Alice basically threw Edward out of the car.

Edward came around to my side and opened my door.

"I'll see you tonight, love. Have fun," he said before he pressed his lips to mine chastely. I let out a weak grunt of disgust and Edward chuckled. Esme and Rosalie rushed out the front door of the house to meet me while Edward struggled to maneuver our luggage out of the trunk. Esme kissed Edward's cheek.

Rosalie enveloped Edward in a quick embrace before she slid into the back seat of the car. Esme threw me a warm smile as she filed into the back seat.

"Do you want to sit in the front?" I questioned her, feeling uncomfortable.

"No, sweetheart, you've had a long flight," Esme assured me.

"It's good to see you," I remarked.

"It's wonderful to see you, Bella. I haven't seen you in so long! How is New York?" Esme asked her eyes bright with curiosity.

"It's going great. Edward's been at a medical conference all week," I answered.

"The apartment must have been quiet without him around," Esme commented.

"It was different, unlike most men he doesn't make a crazy amount of noise. But waking up alone was weird," I admitted.

"When Emmett's away I feel like I have the whole bed to myself and I'm not confined to a small square of it," Rosalie piped up.

"Jasper is actually the best person to sleep next to, he gives me enough space," Alice confessed.

"Edward doesn't move in his sleep, which is amazing. I always sleep really well when I'm with him," I added.

"So Bella, I have to ask, have you done the deed?" Alice questioned raising her eye brows. I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment and I bit my lip.

"Why does every conversation I have with you have to transform into a sex talk?" I asked bitterly.

"Because we're a little worried about you," Alice responded.

"Why?" I asked curtly.

"I worry that you're just going to com bust from all the pent up sexual frustration," Alice explained.

"Alice, stop harassing Bella," Esme scolded.

"Oh Esme, it's okay, she has a right to ask," I said, really embarrassed that I was having this conversation in front of my boyfriend's mother.

"If Bella doesn't want to answer, she doesn't have to," Rosalie comforted me.

"No, we haven't had sex yet. I don't want to screw up what we have," I confessed.

"I couldn't last that long," Alice admitted.

"I'm proud of you, Bella, that's not something to be embarrassed about," Esme assured me.

"Mom, she's still a virgin," Alice informed. That comment only made the whole situation even more awkward.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about, Bella. It's truly honorable of you to wait for the right one," Esme remarked. Once we reached the mall I was positive I was red as a tomato.

"It's a family tradition that we all go shopping every year for a Christmas dress. Esme, Rosalie, and I have already bought ours, so this trip is dedicated to you," Alice informed.

"You don't have to do this for me," I said, shaking my head as I looked at the cream colored tile floor of the mall.

"Well we are," Alice said in a clipped tone. She dragged me into a giant department store and began scaling the racks. She threw countless dresses in my hands.

Esme told me that the Thanksgiving party was the biggest party the Cullens' threw. The guest list was pretty hefty as she described it, and a formal event. I was a little bit nervous because I wasn't much of a crowd person.

Then she wheeled me into the dressing first handed me a long black dress. I was hesitant to try it on as I fidgeted the dress on. I bit my lip and then walked out into the room where they were waiting.

"Oh Bella," Esme cried as she smiled brilliantly at me.

"You look gorgeous, Edward is going to die," Rosalie commented.

"I haven't lost my touch," Alice grinned. I turned around to catch a glance. The dress highlighted my pale skin tone, and the illusion neckline made it look sexy without revealing too much.

"I won't even have to make adjustments," Alice murmured as she walked around me to examine the dress.

"What do you think?" Esme questioned.

"I look pretty," I said the words feeling foreign on my lips.

"That's an understatement," Rosalie rebuffed. I went back into the dressing room and took it off. I reached for my wallet as we reached the cash register but Alice caught my hand before I could dig into my purse.

"It's already been taken care of," Alice informed.

"By who?" I questioned, knitting my eyebrows in confusion.

"Edward," Alice murmured.

"You have got to be kidding me," I shook my head. He was insane, I was going to have a talk with him when I got back.

"Just accept it, today has been his treat," Alice admitted.

"I'm so going to kill him," I threatened under my breath.

"You'll kill him alright, but it won't be by your hand," Rosalie piped up.

"He'll die when he sees you," Rosalie explained. They escorted me to the nail salon, where all of the girls were getting their nails done. I didn't like colored nails, so I settled on French tips.

After our manicures, Alice dragged us to the hair salon.

"Is this for tonight?" I questioned.

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed. I settled on an up do with a simple brain running through it. I made sure to mention to my make up stylist that I wanted a natural look.

She abided by my wishes and applied a minimal amount of blush with a smoky eye. With our new looks we dashed into the SUV where Alice broke every traffic law in order to get us back to the house. Alice called Jasper as we parked.

"Jasper, I want all of you out of the house and in the back yard in two minutes. I don't want you to see us," Alice ordered her husband. Like a drill sergeant she had us upstairs in a matter of seconds.

The caterers were downstairs assorting the food plates. The house was immaculate and looked festive for the holidays.

"Okay it's time to put on the dresses," Alice commanded. I slipped on the black dress and because I nearly tripped three times putting it on, I was the last one.

Alice threw me a pair of silver heels that were masked well under the hem of my dress. Rosalie was wearing a fushia dress with an illusion neckline. Esme wore a dark blue v-neck dress with three quarter lace sleeves.

Alice was the rebel of course, and wore a short gold sparkle dress.

"It's time," Esme said, throwing us all a bright smile. We opened the bedroom doors which were adjacent to the long staircase. I peeked down and saw Carlisle waiting on his wife.

Esme joined him and Carlisle looked bemused as he took his wife in. Esme joined the beginning pool of guests, chatting with them. Alice joined Jasper, who offered her his arm.

Rosalie walked down to a very happy Emmett. He kissed her cheek and walked her towards the crowd of people. I felt butterflies rise in my stomach as it was my turn.

I saw Edward leaning on the railing of the staircase. I took a deep breath and scolded myself for being a chicken. I began to walk down the staircase and Edward's gaze met mine.

He looked handsome in his classic tuxedo. A wide smile spread across his lips as he took me in. He offered me his arm as I reached the last step.

"You took my breath away," he accused.

"So did you," I murmured as I smiled at him.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on," he admitted. I felt blush heat my cheeks.

"Hardly," I rejected.

"Every man in the room is steaming with jealousy because I'm the lucky man who has you on my arm," Edward continued.

"Oh stop," I shushed him.

"Why are you shaking, love?" Edward questioned.

"I'm not much of a crowd person," I admitted. He took me aside into the living room and put both his hands on the sides of my face.

"You have me, okay? You'll steal their hearts just like you stole mine. Just be Bella," he comforted. My eyes watered at his kindness as I kissed his cheek.

I could do this if I had him. He led me back into the main entry way where there were easily a hundred guests. One elderly couple waved to Edward, and Edward pulled me along.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins," Edward greeted.

"Oh Edward, it is wonderful to see you! How has New York been?" Mr. Jenkins questioned.

"It's been great, I'm working at Memorial Hospital as a surgeon along with an Emergency Room doctor," Edward answered.

"We haven't seen you since you graduated Medical School! Who is this lovely young lady?" Mrs. Jenkins questioned.

"This is Bella, my girlfriend," Edward answered. I stuck my hand out to her.

"I'm Bella Swan," I greeted.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Bella. I'm Mrs. Jenkins, my husband has worked with Carlisle for years," Mrs. Jenkins said as she studied me.

"I am Mr. Jenkins, but you can call me Joseph. It's a pleasure meeting you, Bella," Mr. Jenkins said, kissing my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Jenkins," I returned.

"How long have you been dating Bella?" Mr. Jenkins queried.

"A little over a year now," Edward answered, exchanging a smile with me before turning to Mr. Jenkins.

"What is your vocation?" Mrs. Jenkins asked.

"I'm an editor at a publishing firm in New York," I answered smoothly.

"How did you meet Edward?" Mr. Jenkins asked.

"We met at a ball," I replied.

"Well I'm sure we'll see more of you tonight, but I have to grab an ordeve. It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella," Mrs. Jenkins said as she dashed to grab an ordeve. Mr. Jenkins smiled at me before he joined his wife.

"See? You're a natural," Edward whispered in my ear.

"That's because you were beside me," I confessed.

"I won't let go of you all night," Edward promised as he placed a hand on my waist. For the next hour we greeted guests and engaged in small talk. As I began to zone out, Edward grew uneasy.

"Are you alright?" Edward questioned.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little bit hungry," I admitted.

"Dinner will be out in about five minutes," Edward informed me. As Edward promised we were all seated for dinner within the next five minutes.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Edward questioned as he took the seat next to me.

"I would love some," I answered.

"Red?" He guessed.

"You know me so well," I smiled at him. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie joined our table. Esme and Carlisle remained at the end of the table as the rest of the guests were dispersed into smaller white circular tables around us.

Edward came back with a glass of red wine with him. I thanked him before I took it.

"So any baby plans, Rose?" Alice questioned.

"In a year or two I'll start trying to conceive. How about you, Alice?" Rose said before she took a bite out of her steak.

"I think in a few months I'll start trying," Alice admitted. Alice turned to me and I balked.

"I'm not even married yet!" I squeaked. I realized as I scanned the table there were poppers at every place settling, except on mine. Esme made an announcement for everyone to open theirs.

I turned to Edward for an explanation.

"Yours broke while in transit, I can find one for you," Edward answered my unspoken question. As we engaged in conversation while finishing the dinner, I realized how I shouldn't have been worried.

Edward seemed a little tenser after dinner, but as soon as the caterers moved the tables so a dance floor could be exposed his tenseness he broke into a smile. A pianist came and played on Esme's grand piano.

"May I have this dance?" Edward questioned.

"Of course," I smiled at him.

"Why are you so uptight?" I questioned as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's nothing," he brushed aside.

"Please tell me, Edward," I nearly begged.

"I'm just worried about the luggage, I think one of our bags was put on the wrong flight," he admitted.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me?" I questioned.

"I put a call into the airport and they're looking for it," Edward informed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure they'll find it," I assured him.

"I hope so. Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" Edward asked as he swayed us back and forth.

"Surprisingly yes," I nodded.

"I know you were nervous about tonight, but you have no reason to be," Edward commented.

"I've just never been to a party as big as this," I shook my head in amazement.

"No one would ever guess that. You've done a wonderful job, I'm sure everyone has fallen in love with you," Edward assured me.

"That's a stretch," I accused him.

"No, it's the truth," Edward argued. I laid my head on his shoulder as the next slow song came on. His hands relaxed on my waist as he pressed a soft kiss on my forehead. The party began to wind down after the dancing and Esme began to say goodbye to her guests.

Edward pulled me aside and brought me out on the balcony.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Have I ever brought you up here?" Edward questioned. I looked out on the balcony over the railing and saw bright lights of the city. The moon shone in the sky and the stars made a tapestry in the sky.

"No," I answered.

"I thought you'd enjoy the view. It's always been one of my favorite places to sit and think," Edward said.

"What did you think about?" I asked as I leaned against the railing.

"I thought about if I would ever find a woman like you; if I would ever meet a woman that loved me with all my shortcomings. Ideally, I wished for a woman with a huge heart, and someone I could spend the rest of my life with," Edward said as he paced in front of me.

"And you defied all of my expectations. I met a woman with a heart as big as the sky and a laugh that can brighten the whole room. I found a woman that loves me with everything in her, and forgives me even when I'm a dick. I found a woman who brings the best qualities out of me, and makes me believe in happy endings and the healing power of love." Edward continued.

"And I'd wish on that big star right there," he pointed as he came up behind me and guided my finger to a huge bright star.

"I prayed for a woman who would bring sunshine into my life and make me look forward to each day. And when you came into my life, all those wishes became a reality," Edward admitted.

"And since I promised you this," he handed me a silver popper.

"I have to make a confession, yours wasn't there on purpose. Yours has something no one else's does," Edward confessed. I raised my eye brow at him and he urged me to open it. I pulled both sides and out came a single blue box.

He caught it before it could touch the ground and proceeded to get down on one knee.

"I have a few confessions to make. First, this week when I went to a medical conference, I really didn't. I went to Forks to ask for your father's blessing. I wanted to make this night perfect for you.

"I was nervous tonight not because of the luggage, but because I'm going to do something I never thought I would do. Bella, from the moment I met you, you were the meteorite that tilted my axis forever.

"I was a shallow man that night I met you, and from the moment you tripped into my arms I knew my life was going to change. I had to run away, because that's the man I was. Whenever something so incredible comes into my life, I run.

"I've ran from my past, and I never knew I could look forward to life. After our first date, I knew I was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you. A year ago, I asked for you to move in with me because I couldn't imagine a life without you. And on that night I thought I could never love you any more than I did when you said yes.

"But I was wrong. Every single day I've spent with you you've managed to make me fall harder and harder in love with you. From the way you look in my shirts to the way you sing so off key in the shower.

"You're my sunshine, the reason I look forward to this life. I think the best love is the kind that makes you a better person, and that's exactly what you've done. Your kind soul and your sweetened heart manage to break even the iciest heart.

"Every day I'm with you, I love you more. You're more than the woman of my dreams, because you've taught me reality is so much better than my dreams because you're here with me," Edward admitted. He opened the blue box and exposed a diamond ring. I covered my mouth in surprise as tears began to interrupt my line of vision.

He looked up at me before he continued.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you and attempt to give you the happiness you have given me for the rest of my life. I promise to try to be the man you deserve. Will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?" Edward asked, and the tears began to fall.

"Yes," I chocked. He slipped the ring on my finger and bounded up from his position to enfold me in his arms. He swung me off my feet and kissed me passionately. He knit his fingers into my hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We both pulled away breathless.

"I love you," I said breathlessly.

"I love you so much more, beautiful," he murmured as he looked into my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He questioned as he wiped a tear from my eye.

"I'm marrying the man of my dreams," I admitted. He smiled crookedly before he kissed me again, wrapping my arms around his waist. He pressed kisses everywhere he could reach.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he murmured as he held me in his arms. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper joined us out on the balcony.

"This beats Thursday night football!" Emmett exclaimed. Esme hugged me as a tear fell down her cheek. Alice and Rosalie were gazing at my ring as Carlisle and I exchanged a smile.

This beat any Thanksgiving I'd ever had. And I knew they could only get better, as long as Edward was by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shit, I'm in tears. I hope that wasn't too cheesy, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for being so wonderful to me. And drop me a review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**PS: if any of y'all don't know what I'm talking about when I say "poppers" I have a picture of one on my profile page. Also on that page is Bella's dress to the party and of course the ring :)**

**Love,**

**Princessinblues**


End file.
